Not Enough Time (Nothing But Time Sequel)
by drewsdaredevil
Summary: The sequel to Nothing But Time. Three friends, trapped in the Naruto universe, now struggle to create a better ending while dealing with their own hidden demons...Will they succeed? Will they make the world a better place? Or will their actions doom the world to an even darker fate? More secrets are uncovered and more questions are raised in this continuation of Nothing But Time!
1. Ibukai Returns

*AN: _Here we go! First chapter to the sequel of Not Enough Time! For those of you who are coming into this story late. you can find story Nothing But Time on my profile, or here:_ _s/12693051/1/Nothing-But-Time-extreme-re-write. Anyways, this is the first chapter, so I hope you guys enjpy! Oh, and sorry about the cliche ending on my first story. I'm horrible at writing endings. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!*_

 _"I will be…."_

" _Retribution!"_

I took a deep breath. Two and a half years. Two and a half years outside the village with, Lady Tsunade's permission, training. Four months with Kakashi, learning about the Sharingan from his use of it, aided by scrolls from the Uchiha's library. I worked closely with Sasuke for an additional eight months after that, training together, our Sharingans being honed to deadly perfection. His Sharingan was now fully mature as well, and we were becoming very, _very_ good at using them. Kakashi watched as the Chidori, his creation, was adopted by Sasuke and I, both of us honing it in our own unique style. Sasuke's abilities were much on par with how he was in Shippuden, with many of the same jutsus. Additionally, his Chidori Feint, coupled with speed that only Naruto could match, was devastating. My abilities had moved in a different direction, though, and while my cousin specialized in being a ninjutsu powerhouse and speed demon, I spent my time honing my skill with a blade and hand-to-hand combat. My unique lightning chakra was now the color of blood, and I found I could no longer use regular lightning, as my fire and lightning chakra natures had become inseparable. My fire jutsus were constantly threaded with electricity, but this did not slow me down, as a matter of fact, they simply made my jutsus that much deadlier. As a result, I had adapted several jutsus to fit my own unique jutsu, which I named Crimson Style. The destruction I could rein around me was...beautiful.

After that, I accepted a diplomatic mission to the Mist for a six-month tour before being replaced by Miko. While I was there, Zabuza and Jeki helped me hone my blade skills even further, to the point where I could now keep up with them both, as well as Inwe. I also took some time to head to the Land of Waves, discussing construction and repairs of the Uchiha District with Tazuna, who happily accepted the job.

Then…

 _Itachi._

I don't know how she did it, but Sepi arranged me to be taught (discreetly) by Itachi for three months. He taught me more about Genjutsu than I could have ever learned on my own, and things were more open between us after I revealed to him that I remembered the Massacre. I kept mine and Sasuke's plan to bring him back to the Leaf a secret, though.

I spent the next three months in the Leaf with Miko and Sepi, and we trained in earnest as a team. I was promoted to Chuunin, although I refused a position as a ANBU. Lord Third's and Tsunade's reactions were priceless when I flat-out told them I had no interest in the Anbu. Apparently the Anbu had been bound and determined to make Team 6 an Anbu team, but I didn't really feel like joining their shadowy ranks. Sepi fit in well in their ranks, though, and was an absolute demon when it came to T&I. All I could say was I was glad she was on our side. Miko took the 'troublesome task' of becoming a Jounin, and the official head of our team. Anko-sensei was more than content to let us follow our own style, and Sepi and I agreed that Miko, since his moment of realizing that this world was _real,_ (and threatening to tear him limb from limb)had become a true shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and came up with the best plans to get through our various missions. He was the brain, I was the brawn, Sepi was the crazy.

After those three months, Sepi headed to the Sand, both to stalk and keep an eye on Gaara, who had become the Kazekage. (Mostly stalk) We didn't know when the Akatsuki would be coming for him, and we wanted to be ready.

Speaking of Sepi, she had become a seal master, damn near on par with Jiraiya. Her water style and medical ninjutsu were certainly nothing to sniff at, either. She also favored Genjutsu, and was the only person on our team to use it as part of her usual battle repertoire.

After that…

I had met up with Jiraiya and Naruto, spending the next _six months_ tracking down Orochimaru. It wasn't fucking easy, I can tell you that much, but I had more than a few bones to pick with pedosnake, and I finally tracked the snake bastard down, getting a feel for his routine, figuring out where he was going next. Jiraiya also helped me with basic seals and summoning jutsus, but most of my energy was directed to tracking down the snake bastard.

Oh, yea, summons. Flashback time!

 _*whooshing noise!*_

I sighed. "Look, I don't see why I need a summon. I'm doing just fine on my own."

Jiraiya sighed. Naruto had been practicing his own summons when Jiraiya decided that I should have a summon too. It...hadn't gone well. We'd been arguing for the past half hour.

"Just do the damn summoning jutsu!"

"NO!"

 _LAST TIME I DID THAT, I ENDED UP IN A DIFFERENT FUCKING WORLD!_

"I'll teach you a new jutsu?" He pleaded.

I crossed my arms. "No."

He turned away in a huff. "Fine. You'll never learn how the lightning clone variation of the shadow clone works, then."

…

 _Lightning clone?_

"Fuck you. Alright, I'll do the damn jutsu." I said, forming the handsigns and biting my thumb to draw blood.

"No! Wait! You have to-!" He yelled, but I never got to figure out what I had to do.

 _Poof!_

Jiraiya and I blinked in unison as a large wolf appeared in a plume of smoke. He had charcoal hair with golden streaks throughout his fur.

"Um...hello?" I said, confused. _When had I signed a contract with the wolves?_

He growled in irritation. "What is it, pup? I was busy."

"You know him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Wait, you know me?" I echoed. Looks like I _hadn't_ remembered everything. Dammit,

He growled again. "Are you serious, pup? I thought Aiko's kid would remember his own summon!"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Yea...sorry about that, Kinda took a few hard knocks to the head. It's a...long story."

He snorted. "Not surprising. Fine. My name is Jeki. Nice to meet you, _again._ "

With that, he disappeared in another plume of smoke.

Slowly, I grinned. "Wolf summons? _Fuck yea!_ "

"So, I guess I have to hold up my end of the bargain." Jiraiya said dejectedly.

"Yup!" I replied, grinning

 _*end flashback, repeat whooshing noise*_

 _Two and a half years…_

I took a deep breath I walked through the village gates. I was stronger than I had ever been, more sure of myself. I was _ready._

First stop: The Hokage's Tower.

Second stop: Home.

Third stop: Wherever my feet took me next. Hot springs? Brothel? Food?

I vote for all the above.

...What? I'm a simple shinobi with simple needs.

... ... ...

"So that's your report?"

I nodded. "He's holed up near the Land of Earth. It's a small country called the Land of Waterfalls. The noteworthy thing about its village is that it holds the seven-tails, Chomei, and its jinchuuriki, Fu."

"Surely he's not trying to obtain a jinchuriki." Lady Tsunade said, almost to herself.

"I wouldn't put it past him." I replied grimly.

"What's Jiraiya and Naruto's status?"

"They'll be back in the village in a month or so. Jiraiya said something about taking him and Sasuke somewhere."

She nodded. "How about the status of your team?"

I yawned. "Why are you asking me? I just got back into the village. Ask Miko, he's the team leader."

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Damn, fine!" I growled. "Sepi is still in the Sand, keeping an eye on Gaara. As well as stalking him." I muttered that last part. "Since we figured out the Akatsuki's first move, we just have to be there to head them off. Miko's out on a mission with Anko-sensei."

She sighed. "I'll send word for them all to return. I'll have an Anbu agent retrieve you when we're ready to go after Orochimaru. Dismissed."

I nodded and walked out, passing by Lord Third as I did so.

"Oh, pardon me, Lord Hokage." I said, startled. Damn, my reflexes were slow. I needed _sleep,_ Jashin-dammit!

"It's just Hiruzen now." He said with a smile. He looked weird, dressed in ordinary clothes, without his Hokage's hat. His signature pipe was still with him, though.

"Pardon the slip-up." I said with a tired smile. "I've been traveling for awhile now."

He nodded. "Still planning on training? Or are you going to be added to the active duty roster?"

I considered it. "Honestly, I'm probably going to be added to the active duty roster. With everything that's going on, I can't afford to take another training break."

"I don't suppose you'll reconsider Tsunade's offer to join the Anbu?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Thanks but no thanks. Sasuke's already stated his desire to be in the Anbu, and you don't _have_ to have both Uchihas still loyal to the Leaf in your little boyband. I like my freedom too much."

He outright laughed. "I do believe that's the first time I've heard it called a boyband."

I smiled in return. "By your leave, Lo-...Hiruzen?"

He nodded, and I bowed slightly as I left.

... ... ...

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. Not long after her sensei showed up, Danzo was in her office as well.

"He should be forced to join the Anbu. Too much potential is going to waste!" Danzo demanded.

Tsunade took several deep, calming breaths. "While I may agree that his potential could be better achieved in the Anbu, we are _not_ forcing a loyal shinobi to do something against his will. Sasuke Uchiha will start in _my_ personal Anbu soon, so there's no need for his cousin to become an Anbu as well."

"He should-"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared, leaping to her feet and slamming a fist down on her desk, denting it. "I _will not_ tolerate disobedience to a direct order, even from the Warhawk of the Leaf, Danzo Shimura! You may be an elder, but I won't have you constantly questioning my orders on this subject! The case is closed!"

With a stiff bow and an ill-concealed glare, Danzo left. When he was gone, Tsunade slumped in her chair.

"How exactly did you deal with him, Sensei?" She asked with a groan.

"With great difficulty and plenty of pipe tobacco." Hiruzen replied with a knowing smile, sitting down in the chair opposite his student. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Her face darkened. "Orochimaru."

... ... ...

 _Home._

I admired the job Tazuna had down with Aiko's compound. It had been repaired, cleaned up, and organized. The sakura tree was now in full bloom, and grass now covered the interior courtyard, which was complete with a newly-added koi pond.

"Tazuna, you really outdid yourself." I said with a smile. After a brief (two-hour) stop in the memorial room, I headed to the second floor. I was still sleeping in a smaller bedroom, avoiding going into the master bedroom unless absolutely necessary. It just...didn't feel right, sleeping in there, calling it my own.

I shook the memories that threatened to flood my brain away, opting for a shower instead after I finished my tour.

The weapons had all been freshly sharpened and polished, and the armor was well-looked after. Tenten had almost squealed when I requested she take care of my armory for me, at a decent wage. After seeing how good of a job she did, Sasuke copied my actions. Neji had to dump a bucket of water on her after she fainted from happiness.

We also agreed to house most of the Uchiha's documents in Sasuke's library, since it was larger and had more security. Sepi had the ingenious idea of planting seals throughout the library that stored Shadow Clones, which were activated if an intruder was detected. That, coupled with security seals both she and Jiraiya drew up, not only for the library but for both Sasuke's and my compounds, we were safer than 90% if the village.

Neji took care of organizing my training room for Taijutsu, even though I rarely used it. I much prefered blades, and my style of Taijutsu included jumping around my opponents a lot, as well as a healthy bit of trickery, so the confined space was mostly useless for me. Still, kudos to him for trying to be useful.

With a yawn, I dried off and headed for my room. _Sleeppppppp….._


	2. Sepi's and Miko's views

*AN: _Alright, we're off at the races! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Also, I realized that I left a bit of a plothole when it comes to Ibukai being able to use the Shadow Clone jutsu, as it is an A-rank jutsu that only Jounin and Naruto know. Well, know that everyone knows about Ibukai's heritage, I can explain it. Ibukai's Sharingan was awakened the night of the Uchiha Massacre, just like Sasuke's Sharingan. It activated briefly when Naruto and Mizuki was fighting, which allowed Ibukai to unconsciously view the jutsu and partially copy it. However, one Tomoe isn't enough to copy a jutsu. In the end, it was his Hatake intellect and good old-fashioned panic that pulled off the jutsu. As for how he was able to do it with his reserves, his shadow clone was only active for a few seconds, and even then it pushed him to severe chakra exhaustion. His reserves were increased through rigorous training, especially with the Chidori. Well, there you have it. I had to explain that huge plot hole because it was driving me nuts when I found it. Anyways, enjoy!*_

"Takuni-panda, I'm bored. And hot. It's too hot here. You should have seals for air conditioning." Sepi complained, draped on a small couch in the Kazekage's office. Gaara continued to work patiently, used to her complaining by now.

"I could totally design a cooling seal for in here. Make it not as hot as Madara's buttcrack." She offered, and this did cause him to pause, making her cackle with glee. With a small sigh and slight twitch of his lips, he returned to scanning the report on active shinobi in the village. It had become somewhat of a game for them, him diligently working while she fervently tried to throw him for a loop, which happened far more often than he cared to admit.

He didn't mind. He owed Sepi, as well as the rest of her team, a great debt, one he was unsure whether or not he'd be able to pay off. He could now sleep, thanks to his seal being fixed by Jiraiya and Sepi, and he was far stronger now than he had ever been, since his mind was clear enough where he could actually train. Not only that, but Sepi had, very subtly, mended his reputation and public figure with the village, paving the way for him to take the Kazekage's mantle.

Sepi had always needled him in public when she had first arrived, which had freaked out everyone in the village at first, but they had relaxed when he simply sighed, gave a small smile, and continued on his day, all without turning into a vicious monster that tried to kill everyone. In retrospect, he realized that this was a carefully calculated decision on her part, one with the aim to make everyone relax and start viewing Gaara as an actual person, erasing the persona of a monster he had, admittedly, not tried countering over the years. With that thought in his head, he wondered exactly how spontanious the blonde actually was. All her so-called 'off the cuff' plans had worked excellently, like having Genin help out in the Kazekage's office from time to time. Those Genin had been frightened at first, but soon, they grew comfortable around the red-haired jinchuriki, even cracking jokes with him every once in awhile.

"I like the heat." He replied absently, finishing viewing the report and moving onto the next one. He would have far less paperwork if he stopped letting Sepi drag him off to make sandcastles most afternoons, but if he was being honest with himself, he would rather deal with the extra paperwork, rather than the alternative.

Sepi stared at him in shock, shuddering in horror. He smirked.

 _Today's tally: Sepi: 27, Me: 1. Better than I usually do._

... ... ...

Miko yawned as he and Anko headed back to the Leaf. "Did I really need to do that mission? It was just tracking down some bandits. A Chuunin could have handled it." He complained.

Anko smacked him on the back hard enough to make him stumble. "Come on, cheer up! There's a good dango stand nearby!"

"You eat that all the time." He groaned. "At least with Naruto's ramen diet, there's some variation."

She looked at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "What was that?"

 _Crap crap crap!_

"You think Kakashi's done with his escort mission, yet?" He asked casually, attempting to change the subject.

Anko got a far-away look in her eyes. "I hope so. He still owes me a massage."

Miko gave a concealed sigh of relief. _So troublesome…_

"Hey, kid..." Anko said, and he straightened up. Ironically, she only called him or his teammates 'kids' if she had something serious to talk about.

"Yea?" He asked, looking at her.

"Would, you know, it be alright with you guys if...I took another team?"

"Of course." He replied, surprised. It wasn't such a big-

He stopped himself. To his sensei, it was a big deal. They were her first team, and they had become, well, family. They had gone on a wide range of missions, all of them growing steadily more dangerous as their skills progressed. They had all almost died a handful of times, pulling through because they were just that: a team.

A memory surfaced in his mind, Team 6's faceoff with Team 10. They had lost the bet, and he had been pissed at Ibukai, up to the moment when he realized why Ibukai had come back.

 _"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their comrades...are worse than scum!"_

It had become Ibukai's favorite saying, and one Miko now agreed with. Team 6 had long ago decided that they would die together before they ever left one of their own behind. It had become a vow: Die together before you fall apart.

The same saying was engraved on a custom coin that Anko had given them all when they reached Chuunin. Solid gold, it had the Leaf symbol on the opposite side of the saying. With a smile, he pulled the coin out as they walked, looking at it. The four of them were family. However, the simple fact was that Anko...well…

They had surpassed her.

It wasn't a pleasant fact, but it was a fact, all the same. It had come time for Anko to take on a new team. She was, essentially, holding them back. Seperated, each member of Team 6 was deadly in their own right. Indeed, it had been the head of the Anbu's plan to make them an Anbu team, but they had refused. Only Sepi was actually Anbu, with Ibukai and Miko preferring to have a bit more freedom, even if it meant less privileges. Together, Team 6 was flat-out dangerous. Miko estimated that only Team 7 could actually beat them now, and even then it would be a close-run race if neither side held back. Anko-sensei had become like Kakashi, strong, but ultimately left behind by those they had trained for years.

He stopped walking and turned to face her, meeting her gaze.

"Sensei, you've trained us all to watch each other's backs and cover each other's weaknesses. Sometimes, Sepi's wild plans have to override my logical conclusions, and other times I have to reign her spontaneous urges in, Ibukai's determination sees us through even the most difficult assignments, and as a team, we've grown to be powerful in our own right. You've trained us to the best of your ability, but you know as well as I do that we have to find our own way now. Sepi and Ibukai will back me up on what I'm about to say: you taking a new team doesn't mean that you're abandoning your old one. It means that you are, again, helping more Genin find their way, until the day where they can make it on their own. And, hey, we'll always be Team 6." He finished with a smile, holding up his coin. "Not a damn thing will change that."

Anko looked away, rubbing at her eyes. "Damn, kid, a simple 'yea it's fine with me' would have done fine." But they both knew she didn't mean it.

 _Thanks, kid._ Was her unspoken words.

Miko smiled. _You're welcome, Sensei._ Was his silent reply.

"Dango?" She asked hopefully.

He sighed. "Fine."

*AN: _And that's a wrap, people! Let me know if there's any plot holes you find so I can patch them up!*_


	3. A New Mission!

*AN: _Hey everybody! My latest attempt to blackmail Kishimoto into giving me ownership of Naruto has been met by complete and utter failure. Anyways, I didn't put that little no copyright intended note in since...like, ever, so I thought it would be a good idea. Covering my ass, and all that. Anyways, I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far. You're more than welcome to copy anything you want about this story if you want to use parts of it for your own fanfictions, just please let me know and give me credit where credit is due :P Enjoy this next chapter!*_

"Ibukai."

My eyes flew open and I sat up, kunai in hand, before relaxing when I saw who it was. Only a select few shinobi were able to enter my compound when the security seals were activated, and all of them who weren't my close friends, aka Anbu, were approved by Lady Tsunade, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Sepi.

Yugao Uzuki was easily recognizable due to her purple hair, even in her Anbu mask, and I nodded once at her, acknowledging her presence. It had been two days since I had returned to the village, and Yagao being here meant one thing: a mission that couldn't wait until the morning. (Much to my displeasure)

Wordlessly, I stood and gathered my gear. My clothes and armor were on in less than a minute, and I grabbed my "go bag." It was filled with scrolls, seals, and ninja tools, and it was prepared for an emergency or a late-night (or early morning) mission, like this one. I snatched up my katana and followed Yagao out the window without a word.

It was a pain in the ass. I had a feeling that we were going after Orochimaru, and I had hoped that Anko-sensei would be accompanying us, but Miko had told me that she had been sent on another mission, which meant that Team 6 was, at the moment, incomplete.

In about ten minutes, we were in the Hokage's office. Asuma and Kurenai were there, along with Miko and Neji.

 _Hmm...Neji's here for tracking or keeping a sharp lookout for a target or enemy, and Miko's specialty is covert ops and capturing valuable targets. Definitely some brawn thrown in the mix, too. This points to a Capture and Interrogation mission, or a Target Retrieval mission, possibly. Also, this is an under-the-radar mission, or else we would have Kiba or some loud-mouth heavy hitter with us._

 _Oh, wait...that's me..._

All this was gathered and processed within a few seconds, and Tsunade nodded at Yagao.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Tsunade began, and we all stood in formation, three wide and two deep.

"Kabuto Yakushi has been located in the village Hidden in the Waterfall. Your task: find and interrogate Kabuto for information regarding Orochimaru's specific whereabouts. Bring him back to the Leaf, if possible. If not, eliminate him. Questions?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage-" Yagao started to ask something, but I cut her off.

"Yea. Why the hell are we up at such a hellishly early hour?" I asked, earning several glares, a slight chuckle from Asuma, and a sigh from Miko."

"...How reliable is this information?" Yagao asked, glaring at me.

"It's from Jiraiya." Tsunade said, ignoring my question, and Yagao nodded.

"Fuckers." I muttered.

"I have a question. Why is he in that village, of all places?" Asuma asked, confused. "I was brought up to date on Orochimaru's status by Lord Third. I wasn't aware that he had a base in the Land of Waterfalls."

Tsunade looked at me by way of reply, and I crossed my arms. "What, you ignore my question about being up at a freakishly early hour and want me to explain a question that someone else asked?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "You wanna go through the window again, brat?"

I held up my hands in a placating gesture, and proceeded to explain to the others the information I had gathered while with Jiraiya and Naruto. "It's possible that Orochimaru's plan is to abduct the jinchuriki of the seven-tails, Fu, who is a kunoichi of the village Hidden in the Waterfall."

Asuma took a sharp breath. "Oh."

"Lady Hokage, is part of this mission to protect this jinchuriki?" Neji asked, taking the information in stride.

"No." She replied, and I did my best not to glare, not completely succeeding. "Your mission is only to obtain the information we need. You leave immediately."

"Oy, what the fuck?! Would you give that order if it was Naruto?" I demanded, and Tsunade stood up slowly, the other five of the group backing away.

"Kid, this is why you're not a Jounin yet. You need to learn to follow orders."

"Okay, I'll go ahead and learn that right away, along with studying the first book on Idiocy 101: How to be a coward who can't function without specific orders from a commanding officer." I said sarcastically. It turned out to be an unwise response, as Tsunade promptly reached forward, grabbed me, and threw me out the window. Again.

... ... ...

Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yagao, you'll command this mission. Keep that brat in line. Pick him up from the ground and get moving."

Yagao nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade sat back down with a groan. "I need a drink."

... ... ...

"Not such a wise idea?" Neji asked me with a smirk as he helped me out of the Ibukai-shaped crater in the ground.

"Come on, that's the first time she actually threw me at the ground. Every other time it was just out the window and I had a chance to break my fall somehow." I pointed out, dusting myself off.

"You never learn."

"I do too! Just not at an hour that would make Madara cry!"

"Let's go." Yagao ordered. "We're wasting time."

We stopped by the front gate briefly as Yagao assigned positions in the formation.

"Neji Hyuuga, in the front. Asuma, behind him. Kurenai is behind you. Then, Ibukai, followed by Miko. I'll bring up the rear. Neji, the path we take is your choice, but we need to get to the Land of Waterfalls as soon as possible. We take a rest in six hours. Move."

... ... ...

Yagao moved up next to me as we leapt through the trees. "You don't agree with our mission objectives." She said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm not." I acknowledged. Lying was a waste of time. Plus, after my outburst in the Hokage's office, it would be downright pointless.

"Reason?"

"The seven tails is too important to fall into Orochimaru's hands. Also, Fu is a person. You know, like Naruto? Individuals with a heartbeat and a pulse who breathe? Those type of people? Exactly how happy would you be if you knew Naruto Uzumaki was in danger but were ordered to do nothing? Oh, wait, that was the first, what, twelve years of his life, and the Leaf did nothing." I snapped.

"The mission comes first." She reminded me firmly, not at all happy at my outburst, and avoiding my accusations completely.

I leveled a glare at her. "I know, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"What are you going to do if faced between success of the mission and saving the seven-tails, what will you do?"

I was silent for a few minutes. "I'm trying not to think about it." I finally said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." She said. "You are not to deviate from the mission parameters. Don't make me enforce this order."

I nodded stiffly. "Understood." I said between clenched teeth.

... ... ...

I sat with my back against a tree, resting. We had six more hours to go before we reached the Land of Waterfalls, and Yagao had ordered a stop to rest and recover our strength. Not needed, but a wise decision, nonetheless.

While my body rested, my mind went through all the possibilities for the battle that I had no doubt was coming. From Kabuto alone and surprised to us running straight into a trap with twice our number of Sound shinobi, I went through all the possibilities, as I was sure Miko was doing.

Still…

 _We've heard nothing of the village that aided the Sound in the Invasion. The possibility isn't far off that they may be aiding Kabuto here._

It bothered me, the lack of information we had. Even Jiraiya could only figure out that the village Hidden in Silence was somewhere to the west of the Land of Fire, or possibly to the north. No information could be recovered on any hidden jutsus they might have, and no records were available about them.

 _Who the hell are they?_

A new village, or one so small it had never been mentioned?

It was an unknown factor, one I was not happy about.

One other thing…

I had never taken to abandoning those who needed help. This had been evident since Team 6 had first been formed and we had gone head to head with Team 10 in a contest dreamed up by our respective Jounin leaders.

A simple task, involving retrieving a scroll and bringing it to a set destination: The memorial stone. Sepi and Miko sacrificed themselves (thankfully the rules prevented us from killing each other) and were immobilized in an effort to let me escape and bring our scroll to the objective. Despite knowing the consequences, I had headed back after them and that action caused us to lose the match. This had caused a rift in our team for awhile, but we got over it because we came to the understanding that we were comrades, and we would either all finish the mission or all die protecting each other.

That's why I had such a big problem with our mission parameters. We were to basically abandon Fu if necessary, and I didn't like it one bit. I knew her past from watching the anime, and it wasn't a pretty one. She was hated by her village, to the point where they were happy that she got taken by the Akatsuki. They wouldn't lift a finger to help her against Orochimaru, either. All this hate against a girl who only wanted a friend.

Miko glanced over at me, looking none too happy himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his graduation coin, spinning it over his finger like Captain Jack Sparrow did in the Pirates of the Caribbean, and I had to smile. A grim smile, but a smile nonetheless.

 _Die together before you fall apart._

We were confused until Anko-sensei explained to us what she meant by this saying. 'Don't ever abandon your comrades, no matter what.' It's who we were, at our very core.

... ... ...

"A coin?" Sepi asked, looking up at our sensei from where we sat on the roof, called there by Anko-sensei, who only said that she had something to give us in celebration of Miko becoming a Jounin.

Anko-sensei nodded. "That's right. Since Miko has been promoted to Jounin, he's taking the, and I quote, 'troublesome job' of leading Team 6."

Miko sighed. "What a drag."

I smirked. "See? That's why I didn't take the Jounin Exams."

He flipped me off.

Anko coughed. "Moving on. Those coins are solid gold, but that's not their true value. Take a look at the back."

We did as she instructed as she held up her own coin. "Die together before you fall apart."

"Eh?" Sepi asked, looking at our sensei blankly.

Anko sighed. "Okay, look at it this way. If teammates stop trusting each other, what do they do?"

"Kill each other?" I asked. Seeing the others' looks, I shrugged. "What? It seemed like a good guess."

Anko pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, how did I manage to get you all to Chuunin and Miko to Jounin without killing you in the process?"

No one answered her, and she continued. "Without trust, a team falls apart. Thanks to our first fight against Team 10, we learned an important lesson: comrades come first, no matter what. So, keep trusting each other, and, like Ibukai is so fond of reiterating, never leave a comrade behind just to meet a petty objective. There are times when you have to go on alone, but as long as you're a team, you stick together, alright? Even when all the odds are against you. You stick together, because even if you do, not even death can stop you." She gave us a firm look. "Die with your comrades before you ever turn your back on them. It's a lesson we've learned together, through the years, and one that I hope you will pass on to your students, one day."

... ... ...

Miko met my gaze again and nodded once. With a solemn look on my face, I nodded back.

It was an unspoken agreement between us that meant we would break the rules if it meant saving a life. The way I figured it, there was worse things in life.

"Move out." Yagao ordered.

The order was a quiet one, but the result was instantaneous. Our squad was instantly on their feet, in formation in a matter of seconds, heading through the foliage, leaving nothing behind us except the wind of our passing.

"Kurenai, you and Ibukai are to head into the village in disguise. Gather information on Kabuto and the jinchuriki. She's probably his target, so keep an eye on her."

We nodded and henged into a mother and her child, nondesript, easily passed over. Our cover was that we were waiting for 'my father,' Asuma, who would show up in a day or two. His disguise would be a traveling trader. An easy enough cover.

The others would fan out and try to find any trace of Pedosnake 2.0.

Yes, that was literally Kabuto's 'target name.' Yagao had to take a second look at the scroll containing our orders when she saw that.

 _Yep, Sepi helped to write this mission briefing._ I thought. _Either that or one of her minions._

After double-checking our disguises, Yagao dismissed us. Miko took me aside for a minute before Kurenai and I headed out, though.

"If I remember correctly, this village hates Fu. She's desperate for friends. In...another time, she tried befriending Kakuzu and Hidan when they came to capture her. Kabuto will probably use that to his advantage. Be careful."

I nodded to him. "Thank you."

He nodded, then made sure no one was listening. "Orochimaru will be gunning for you, even more so because...of what I did. Just-"

He blinked in surprise when I held out my fist. "Don't worry. This time will be different. You forget, now we're the hunters."

He smirked and met my fist with his own. "You're right. Good luck."

I nodded and walked away. "You too."


	4. Enter: Fu

*AN: VtrCst, _I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? XD I have plans, various nefarious plans, in the work...However, to all my loyal readers...I meant it when I said my endings were better than Kishimoto's! Except Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. No one will ever be able to capture magic quite like that...On another note, I was busy with a test at college yesterday, so sorry that this didn't get updated. However, it is now, so there's that :)*_

I hated the Waterfall Village at first sight.

To be fair, my first sight was Fu getting bullied by some Chuunin.

 _Bastards_

... ... ...

"Filth!" A Waterfall Chuunin snarled. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry!" Fu said from where she was sitting on the ground, her arms over her head in defense.

 _So not fair! He ran into me! Why can't they see I just wanna be friends! Why do they hate me so much?_

"Say sorry to this!" The Chuunin snarled, throwing a punch down at her.

The blow never landed.

"So this is how one of the minor villages treats their fellow shinobi. You guys should try to be a little kinder to others."

Fu looked up to see the Waterfall Chuunin gasping in pain as the hand that was gripping his wrist tightened its grip. The hand belonged to a grey-haired teen with wide-rimmed glasses, who wore an amused expression. He released the now-broken wrist and watched the Chuunin stumble away, throwing curses and threats over his shoulder, almost running into a civilian mother and her son who looked to be about Fu's age.

After smirking in victory, the grey-haired teen turned around and held out a hand. "Hello. My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"Fu!" Her cheerful demeanor returned full-force as she accepted Kabuto's hand, and he helped her to her feet. "Thank you for that, just now."

"It was no problem at all, Fu." He said with a large smile. "I'm from the Hidden Sound Village, and my master is in town to negotiate a trade deal with your leader. I'm afraid I've gotten lost, though. I don't suppose you'd be willing to show me around?"

She considered it. "Mmm...Only if you'd agree to be my friend!"

"Done." Was the instant reply, and Fu quickly took the lead, buzzing with happiness as she showed her new friend her village. She didn't catch the look of smug victory, nor the glint of cruelty in Kabuto's eyes, promising pain to come.

... ... ...

"We found him." I growled.

"Remember the mission, Ibukai," Kurenai reminded me. "He won't make his move for awhile yet. Meet me at the inn in two hours. I'm going to rent the rooms and contact Asuma to inform him of the update. Do not do _anything_ to draw attention to yourself."

I nodded, taking special note on the emphasis in 'anything.' I wasn't happy about it, but I wasn't going to blow this mission. We had one shot at Orochimaru, and I wasn't going to waste it. Plus, if I made my move too soon, they would bolt, and probably take Fu with them.

Still, a small voice nagged me from the back of my mind. _The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be to convince her that Kabuto is a bad guy._

I sighed. _I know, but what can I do right now? I don't exactly have many options._

 _Then make options._

... ... ...

"Thank you for the tour." Kabuto said with an easy smile. "Maybe you can show me a little more tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Fu said, his smile provoking one of her own.

"Until then." Kabuto said with a small wave, and she waved back before setting out with an energetic step, humming happily to herself. Not even the hate-filled glances the villagers threw her way could ruin her happy mood.

She stopped by one of the only tea shops that allowed her to eat there, a small, out-of-the-way shop run by an elderly couple and their granddaughter. As she sat at her usual table, she noticed the same civilian boy she had seen earlier, sitting at one of the tables next to the wall, drinking tea and reading a small book. He glanced up, met her gaze, nodded once, and went back to reading.

The rest of the day went without incident until she got back to her apartment. She kept thinking back on her day with her new friend Kabuto, only to start thinking about the civilian boy.

 _I only saw him a couple times. He wasn't even that noteworthy, so why do I keep thinking about him?_

Something seemed off, though, so she resolved to stop by her tea shop the next day to see what it was that was.

... ... ...

The next day, Fu showed Kabuto the large tree that the village was centered around. "That's where Shibuki, our leader, has his office and all the important areas located. Despite what we've hollowed out, the tree is still alive and growing."

"How old is it?"

She shrugged. "No one knows."

"Ah, Kabuto. There you are."

A...sleek voice, for lack of a better term, sounded behind her, and she turned to see a pale-skinned man with long black hair standing there.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto replied respectfully. "I take it the trade negotiations are going well?"

Orochimaru chuckled, and Fu couldn't decide if it was a pleasant or and unpleasant sound.

"This village's leader is wise to see the benefits of being allied with our village." He said, moving closer and turning his golden eyes on Fu. "You must be Fu, the little flower that has been stealing my assistant away the past few days."

 _Eep!_ "I d-didn't mean to offend." She stammered, and Orochimaru laughed gently. The back of her mind screamed at her that she was in danger, but the rest of her mind said that this man was no threat to her. Indeed, he seemed kind, graceful, and gentle.

"It's truly no bother. I'm glad to see Kabuto has a friend here. It makes new situations so much easier when you have a friend nearby, hmm?"

Yep, she liked this new man. "Yep!" She said with a beaming smile.

"I'm truly sorry to intrude, but I'm afraid I need Kabuto for a few things."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay! See ya later, Kabuto! Nice meeting you, Mr. Orochimaru!" She said, skipping off with a wave. Kabuto and Orochimaru gave their own waves in response.

"Excellent work, Kabuto. She'll make an excellent vessel."

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto replied. "Within the next couple days, she'll trust me enough to show me outside the village with no escort. Is the location the same?"

"Indeed. Bring her there the day after tomorrow. Some Leaf shinobi have been poking around, so we can't afford to wait for much longer."

"Understood."

... ... ...

I forced myself to remain calm as Kabuto and Orochimaru brushed past the stand I was viewing fruit at. Excitement and fear mixed into one, and I paid for the fruit I had been inspecting and moved off at a leisurely pace. Ducking into an alley, I formed a shadow clone to inform Kurenai and the newly-arrived Asuma of what I had heard, and I moved off, shadowing Fu.

 _Dammit, Fu, figure out what's going on already!_

I sighed. I couldn't take a chance that she might figure out what was up on her own. If I waited for that, there was a good chance that it would be too late. I had to act.

I took a sharp turn on the roadway, intentionally running into Fu while making it seem accidental.

"S-sorry!" She yelped as the peaches I had bought fell onto the ground. To her surprise, I simply waved it off with a smile.

"Ah, no harm done. It was my fault, anyways." I said with a smile, reaching down to grab the peaches. Quickly, she bent down and helped me, dusting them off before handing them back.

"Hey…you're new in town, right?" She asked. "I saw you awhile back."

I nodded, keeping up my cheerful expression. "Yes. My mother and I came on ahead while my father finished his business in the last town. We heard that this village had a tree that the shinobi here use as a base, and we couldn't believe our ears."

She grinned. "Yea, it's still alive, too."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Amazing. Do shinobi use trees like that often?"

She shook her head. "No, as far as I know our village is the only one that has a living tree that is used as a headquarters."

"Amazing." I repeated, turning away. "I'll see you again sometime, yea?"

"Wait! You were going to the tea shop, right? You've been there the past couple days."

I turned slightly. "Yea. It reminds me of one shop in my hometown. It helps that their tea is good, too."

"Well, I was just heading there. Maybe we can talk a little more?" Fu asked hopefully.

I grinned at her. "I'd love to."

... ... ...

"You're a merchant, then?" Fu asked me as we waited for our tea. We were at the same table I normally used, and I smiled easily back at her.

"Not quite. I never had much of a head for all the bartering that my father does. I help him out though, as much as I can."

"What about bandits?" She asked, elbows resting on the table as she rested her chin on top of her folded hands. "I mean, I could never imagine going into a fight without chakra."

I gave her an embarrassed grin. "Well, Dad was a shinobi back in the day, and he taught me a few tricks. Mostly though, we don't carry valuable enough goods to tempt bandits. If we do, we hire shinobi to escort us. Until then, Dad keeps the worst of the bandits off our backs."

"What type of tricks has he taught you?"

I considered it. _Let's see. Half-truths are always more believable than straight-up lies. Let's do that._

"He tried teaching me to throw his knives, er, konai?"

Fu giggled. "Kunai?"

I winced. "Yea, kunai."

The old lady that owned the tea shop came out with our tea then, setting the cups on the table and placing the teapot between us with a smile.

"Enjoy, dearies!"

I thanked her before pouring Fu and myself some tea. "Other than that, it's just basic self-defense with some swordplay thrown in. He tried teaching me how to use chakra, or whatever it is. It...didn't turn out so well."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I looked at her with a straight face. "I ran into a tree."

She burst out laughing, almost spilling her tea. "What?!"

I sipped from my teacup, more to make sure it wasn't poisoned than anything else. Old habits die hard and all that. "He tried to teach me how to climb trees with chakra, and I straight-up ran into the tree. That was just the finale of a long list of failures. After that, he just gave up and started teaching me how to fight."

"Do you ever wish that you were able to?" She asked, curious.

I gave a long thought to it. "Not really." _Liar._ "Ninja magic is for ninjas. I'll stick to the stuff I know and the stuff that makes sense."

"Then why do you always read that one book? Isn't it about shinobi?"

 _Haha, busted!_

 _Shut up! You're not helping!_

I shrugged. "Yea, it is. Still, it makes a good point. Be strong, yet kind, and don't get wrapped up in hatred. Plus, it's really well written."

She smiled and the topics moved on, but I had made my first step. Tomorrow, I would take the second one.

... ... ...

"You're playing a dangerous game." Kurenai told me over dinner. "Approaching the jinchuriki was never part of the mission."

"I haven't. I was buying fruit and took a clumsy turn." I replied with a smirk. "Besides, if she approaches me, well then, that's her decision."

"She's going to figure out that you're not a civilian." She reprimanded me.

"That's the point." I reminded her. "It's supposed to arouse her interest. My hands are tied unless she approaches me, remember?"

Asuma sighed. "Don't get caught."

I smirked. "You should know, Asuma-sensei: I never get caught unless I want to. Besides, I want to know how you guys plan to do anything on this mission with the way the bed keeps creaking."

They both grew red on reflex before they realized that Asuma hadn't even been there a full day. I had bluffed them out, but they paid me back with a frying pan to the face, courtesy of Kurenai-sensei. The joke was on them, as I exploded in a puff of smoke.

... ... ...

I winced as the memory of my shadow clone hit me. _Damn, they're gonna be pissed at me when I get back._

I was in front of the waterfall for which the village was named, watching it cascade down in the moonlight. If I was back in the Leaf I'd be on the Hokage monument, but this would have to do.

"You're up late." Sepi said as she walked up behind me.

I turned slightly. "So are you."

"Fair enough."

I sighed. "I'm worried about this mission. Orochimaru is here, Sepi. We weren't planning on this."

She smirked as she came to a stop next to me. "Relax. We've got the back-up squad in place with me, remember?"

I frowned. "I know. Still...there's too many unknowns here. I don't like it."

She shrugged. "Well, we could only metagame for so long. Now we have to play it by ear."

I turned back to the waterfall. "Hey, Sepi...If Orochimaru goes after Fu…"

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, dude, chill. I know. Just go with your gut, okay? I trust ya."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime."


	5. Fight at the Waterfall!

*AN: _Sooo, I just realized I was missing a fucking chapter, which probably confused you guys like all hell. I could have sworn I posted it and I don't know how the hell it isn't up there. So, this chapter goes between Enter: Fu and Fuck The Rules. I have no clue if I can make it so it's in the proper spot, but I'll try. Again, apologies, and Monday afternoon, after the update for the new chapter, I'll attempt to put this one in its proper place. Sorry, guys!*_

 _Two days later…_

Kabuto had asked Fu to show him the waterfall that her village was named after, and she had readily agreed. In her mind, though, was the civilian at the tea shop.

 _What is so off about him that I keep thinking about him?_

Although she didn't appear it, Fu was a very smart kunoichi. Oftentimes, though, she simply hated the effort it took to figure stuff out and decided to fly by the seat of her pants. However, as they climbed, her mind was working full-force. She didn't like that she couldn't figure out what was so off about him, and so she decided to devote the time it took to hike to the waterfall to figure out what it was about the boy that kept bugging her. Kabuto seemed to have trouble catching his breath, so the lack of conversation helped her think.

 _I don't get it. He seemed likable enough. Yesterday he even let me teach him a bit about throwing kunai. He sucks, but he tried. Pretty straight-forward, relaxed...so what's bugging me so much about him?_

 _Hmm..._ She thought as the sound of the waterfall got closer. _He always sat with his back to the wall. He was in one of the chairs that positioned him so that the sun didn't hit him in the eyes, so he could see…_

 _He also was...Oh shit._

Fu's eyes widened.

 _The way his chakra felt...He was using a henge!_

 _He's a shinobi._

Everything clicked into place, but she had no more time to think about it as they crested the hill to find Orochimaru and two shinobi waiting for her and Kabuto.

"Wha-"

A blow, enforced with medical ninjutsu, smashed into the base of her neck, temporarily paralyzing her.

"AH!" She yelped, dropping to the ground as Kabuto stepped over her, a cruel smile on his face.

"So naive." He said.

"Ka..bu..to?" She managed to breathe out.

"You should really choose your 'friends' more carefully." Kabuto said with a smirk as the two Sound ninja stepped forward, unsealing chakra-draining chains and manacles.

"Well done, Kabuto." Orochimaru smirked. "Flawless."

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru."

 _Dammit, I didn't figure it out in time!_ Fu could only tremble helplessly as the Sound nin approached, sadistic grins on their faces.

The two Sound shinobi dropped, blood spurting from their necks, as a new figure landed in front of Fu, and she blinked in surprise.

"'Flawless?' Oh, please, snake fucker. You should know your luck better than that." The civilian boy was standing in front of Fu, a bloody kunai in his hand.

 _But...how?_ Fu was shaking, terrified. It was the first time she had been so helpless, and the killing intent pouring from the two Sound ninja still standing was suffocating her.

The boy simply shrugged it off.

"Drop the disguise." Kabuto growled. "It's insulting."

... ... ...

I did. With a swift motion, my katana was in my hand, and I knelt next to Fu and, without taking my eyes off the two snakes in front of me, gave her a once-over.

"Good medical ninjutsu, Kabuto." I complimented. "Even with the tailed beast, there's no way she'll recover for the next few hours. Long enough, yea?"

"W-who…?" Fu managed.

"Don't worry about that now." I said, standing and placing myself between the green-haired jinchuriki and the two pedosnakes in front of me. "However, take this as a lesson about being a bit wiser in choosing who your friends are. Also, a shinobi, or kunoichi in your case, should always look underneath the underneath, something you failed to do." I sighed. "Damn, Asuma and Kurenai are going to be pissed at me." I muttered.

She started to say something, but I didn't catch it as Kabuto charged towards me, drawing kunai as he closed the distance.

Kabuto's strength was around Kakashi's level, this much was true. Too bad for him that I could take my father on, and he didn't have half the experience or a quarter the jutsus Kakashi had. Plus, I had the Sharingan. If you call hax, you're absolutely right.

I didn't wait for him to get to me, stepping forward and striking with my blade in an underhand blow, forcing him to dodge.

"You should have killed me during the Invasion." I growled, my Sharingan flaring to life. "You missed your chance, bastard, and now I get to kill you both, here and now."

 _Yea, like I actually could, I can handle Kabuto, but even with the training I've had since the Invasion, I'm nowhere near Orochimaru's level. If he decides to step in, it's all over. Dammit, Yagao, where are you?!_

Kabuto charged in again, and I swiftly countered his blows, all thoughts pouring from my mind as the battle took hold of me.

"Dance with me, Kabuto!" I yelled.

... ... ...

Fu struggled to sit up, to no avail. The strange shinobi, who had been what she thought was a harmless civilian, was holding off the person she thought had been her friend, countering Kabuto's killing intent with his own. Sparks flew as Kabuto attemped to get close enough to use his offensive medical ninjutsu, but the new arrival stubbornly refused to give ground, his black katana moving too swiftly for Fu's eyes to follow. He was clearly a skilled swordsman, expertly using the advantage his longer blade gave him to fend off Kabuto, who was growing more and more frustrated at his inability to break through the shinobi's defense.

 _He lied about not being a shinobi, and only being decent at fighting. Dammit, I should have realized it sooner!_

They parted once again, and Orochimaru motioned for Kabuto to wait instead of attacking again.

"You've gotten stronger, Ibukai. However, surely you know you're no match against me, hm? Why not walk away now, instead of continuing to fight? You'll only face certain death if you do."

 _More chakra signatures!_

"Go to hell, Pedosnake." Was Ibukai's retort. "I don't run away, unlike you, ya cowardly bastard."

"Behind you!" Fu screamed.

... ... ...

Upon hearing Fu's warning, I whirled and struck, my blade sinking into one of the three new arrivals, all sporting the headbands of the Hidden Silence village. His eyes locked onto mine as the light faded from them.

"I've been waiting for you guys." I said softly before kicking him and sending him down the hill, countering the two tanto thrusts that came at me from opposite sides.

... ... ...

Kabuto's eyes narrowed. This kid didn't look at all worried about the fact that the Silence ninja had shown up. Instead, he looked...please.

 _Oh well,_ Kabuto thought to himself, _let's see if he remains that way in the next few minutes._

... ... ...

Yagao and the rest of the squad arrived to a scene of sheer chaos. Ibukai had sent a message to Kurenai and Asuma via shadow clone that Kabuto was leading Fu out of the village, and they had immediately alerted the rest of the squad and followed.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones there.

Ibukai was in hand-to-hand combat with multiple shinobi of the Sound and Silence villages, and neither side had any room to perform jutsus, which meant that Ibukai had the upper hand, as was clearly shown with the bodies ringing him. The enemy shinobi were good, this much was true. Fighting was their job, and they were good at it, but for Ibukai, it was a way of life. His eyes glowed with his Sharingan as he moved from one target in a next, moving in a defensive ring around a downed kunoichi. Yagao's eyes narrowed when she saw that the kunoichi he was guarding Fu, who was struggling to move, instead of going after Kabuto and…

 _Oh fuck. Orochimaru's here._

"Send word to the backup squad that we need them here five minutes ago." She snapped as she headed into combat.

It appeared that the Waterfall village had become aware of what was happening some time ago and sent shinobi to investigate. Around a half-dozen Chuunin and Jounin were battling alongside Ibukai, and they were clearly relieved that the Leaf had arrived, particularly the one she kept from being decapitated by Orochimaru.

Still, it was almost three-on-one, with a Sannin and his pet on the other side. To make matters worse, the Sound Four had just entered the fight.

 _...Dammit._

... ... ...

I turned to thrust at a Sound nin to find him already impaled with shadows. I smirked and cut down his comrade, who had been staring at the impaled nin in shock.

"I thought I told you to be careful." Miko snapped at me as he landed beside me.

"I thought I was being careful." Was my careless reply as I ducked around another nin and ended him with a well-placed vertical strike up his back, turning to counter another kunai.

"Sepi's gonna kill you when she gets here." He grunted, sending his shadows to turn another nin into a piece of modern art.

I took a step back, using the distance to form handseals. "Let's hope she gets here soon. Crimson Style: Blazing Dragon!"

When the smoke cleared from my attack, I saw Neji aiding Kurenai, keeping the nin off her back as she moved through the battlefield with deadly precision, trapping shinobi in Genjutsus and then slitting their throats seamlessly. Asuma was aiding Yagao against Kabuto and Orochimaru, but with the arrival of the Sound Four, the tide was turning against us rapidly. Grunts we could handle, but these guys were elites, and definitely more dangerous than they were in Canon.

"Sepi needs to hurry the fuck up." I growled. Kidomaru was peppering Neji and Kurenai from a distance, while Sakon/Udon and Jirobo were aiding Orochimaru and Kabuto against Yagao and Asuma. My eyes narrowed as I spotted Tayuya sneaking up on Neji and Kurenai, and I grabbed ahold of Miko.

"Help Yagao and Asuma. I'll take out that bitch Tayuya. Go!"

I shoved him away before he had a chance to protest, and I glanced at Fu.

"Can you move?"

With a pained look on her face, she managed to shove herself into an upright position, but that was it. I growled in frustration, forming a shadow clone.

"Get her out of here." I snapped, taking off after Tayuya.

... ... ...

Tayuya was excited. The woman they called the Genjutsu Mistress was here, and she had a chance to kill her, proving that Tayuya's Genjutsu was superior over all other forms. She silently pulled out her flute and closed her eyes, filling her lungs and prepared to blow her first note.

 _It's over._

She screamed as her left hand's fingers got sliced away in an instant, the blow carrying over and shattering her chakra-enhanced flute. Her instant reaction was to leap away and activate her curse mark into the Second Stage. She cursed like a sailor as the Curse Mark's regenerative ability forced her missing fingers to grow back.

"Tch. Such language."

Her now-golden eyes looked up to meet the deep crimson of a Sharingan.

"I will be your opponent." Ibukai said.

... ... ...

Neji spun with his chakra again, his Rotation sending the projectiles unleashed at him and Kurenai-sensei flying.

 _What I wouldn't give for Tenten to put this bastard into his place._

He then had cause to smirk. The red-haired girl trying to sneak up on them had been intercepted by Ibukai, and the jinchuriki was being moved out of danger by what Neji presumed to be a shadow clone.

He relayed the information to Kurenai, and she nodded. "Let's get to Captain Yagao, then."

... ... ...

Kabuto was driven back by darting shadows, and he cursed the fact that there were so many trees around. He knew exactly who was forming this piercing blades of darkness that was keeping him and Jirobo from aiding Orochimaru, but with the labyrinth of a forest, it was near impossible to locate the offending ninja and aid Orochimaru at the same time.

"Jirobo." He said calmly, no trace of his inward frustration found, "I want you to take Sakon and Ukon and eliminate this pest."

The lumbering giant nodded and, yelling to the twins, leapt into the forest.

That's when Kabuto noticed the jinchuriki was gone.

... ... ...

My clone dispersed, hitting me with a rush of memories. Kabuto had caught up to it and destroyed it with a well-placed blow, and I cursed as the distraction almost cost me my nose. Tayuya was still a dangerous opponent, even without her flute. To be fair, if she still had it, her Genjutsu wouldn't do anything to me anyways. #Sharingan Hax

 _However…_

Now I understood how Sakumo Hatake had felt. Kabuto would be long gone with Fu by the time this battle was over. If I stayed, there was a chance, a chance, that my comrades would get out alive. However, Fu would be long gone. If I left, I had a chance to get Fu back, but my comrades were as good as dead.

 _What do I do? What do I do whatdoIdo WHATDOIDO?!_

"Gotcha!" Tayuya screamed in triumph, only to scream in agony as her leap towards my back ended with a Blazing Chidori through her gut.

"Jashin-dammit." I whispered quietly as Tayuya slid off my hand, tumbled off the branch I was on, and hit the ground with a dull thud, unmoving.

 _I…_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I can't save you._

 _But I can make them pay._

... ... ...

Orochimaru looked up as a scream of rage and anguish sounded through the air. Ibukai tore through the foliage, both hands ablaze in a crimson-colored chidori, his eyes alight with the Sharingan.

Orochimaru's first though: _Yes...come to me, my new vessel!_

His second? _SHIT FUCK DAMMIT! That hurt!_

He had underestimated the boy's speed, and he paid for it with twin gashes across the face and chest, It wasn't a big deal, considering his regenerative factor, but they still hurt like a bitch.

"Ibukai, wait!" The captain of the Leaf shinobi ordered, but the boy was too far gone in a murderous rage. Killing intent poured off him, but Orochimaru just laughed it aside. Still…

The boy had improved, a _lot._ If the Sannin had intended to kill him, the battle would have been easy, but he wanted to capture that delicious Sharingan, which meant he couldn't kill the boy. His bodyguards had been sent to deal with the troublesome Nara in the woods, and Kabuto was chasing down the jinchuriki, so he had to deal with this boy and the other Leaf nin on his own.

His eyes narrowed even further as he realized that his wounds weren't healing. After a gut-wrenching second, he realized that the wounds caused by this boy's strange chakra were healing, but at an incredibly slow rate.

 _Well well well, aren't you a delicious vessel?_

... ... ...

Neji cursed to himself as he tried to keep up with Ibukai, but Orochimaru was purposely leading him away from the others, trying to seperate them, and Neji would be damned if it wasn't working.

He heaved a sigh of relief when Sepi arrived. She had been waiting with their reinforcements, ready to move out when they got the word that the main squad was engaging Orochimaru.

"Where do you need us?" She asked with a bloodthirsty grin, holding a huge black scythe. It was twice as big as her, and yet she handled it with ease. Beside her was Hiruzen Sarutobi and a grim-looking Jiraiya.

"Please head after the jinchuriki and make sure she is safe. Kabuto went after her and Ibukai's clone. Otherwise, we need help here, badly. Ibukai dispatched one of the Sound Four, but…"

"Say no more!" She exclaimed dramatically, "Send Ibukai after me, I'm going after Fu. See ya!" She yelled, taking off down the mountain with her scythe trailing behind her, cackling like mad.

Hiruzen summoned Enma, and Jiraiya summoned Ma and Pa to assist him with Sage Mode.

"Let's go." The Toad Sage said, his eyes locking on with Orochimaru's. Said snake felt his stomach drop.

His old friend, the one who couldn't bring himself to kill Orochimaru so long ago, no longer looked like his usual, goofy self. No, this was the man who was truly worthy of the title of Sage. The terror of the Second Great Ninja War, Jiraiya of the Sannin!

.. ... ...

I felt myself grabbed by the back of my Chuunin vest and hauled away from Orochimaru by Lord Third as Jiraiya flew past us. I was about to yell in protest, until a huge explosion just from the force of Jiraiya, now in Sage Mode, hitting Pedosnake killed the protest in my throat.

"Go after Sepi. She's in pursuit of Kabuto and the jinchuriki." Lord Third said calmly, as if he was discussing the weather.

"Fu." Was my response. "Her name is Fu."

Hiruzen smiled. It was a gentle smile, understanding. "Go after Fu and Sepi." He said. "We'll take care of things here."

I nodded, turning. "Thank you." Was my response as I took off.

 _Please, don't let me be too late!_

... ... ...

"KA-BU-TO!"

Sepi and Kabuto both glanced up as Ibukai came leaping into the clearing, eyes alight in anger.

"You should run." Sepi

He glanced at her before leaping back, barely dodging a fistful of crimson lightning. Kabuto then decided that running was the most prudent course of action, turning tail and fleeing like his life depended on it which, at that point in time, it did.

Sepi blocked Ibukai from chasing after him by an outstretched arm against her teammate's chest.

"Let him go." She said quietly.

"Sepi. Move." He ordered.

She shook her head, looking to the side of the small clearing. Ibukai followed her gaze to where Fu was lying, unconscious, unmoving, in the dirt, her forehead bleeding from where it had been hit by a tree root when Kabuto had thrown her to the side, the result of a sneak attack by Sepi and Kabuto's hasty attempt to counter it.

"Revenge or justice. Right or wrong. Isn't that what you wanted to fight against? To start a war against? Think on it, Ibukai. The right decision is hard, but right now, you need to decide if your actions are going to match your words."

Her teammate matched her gaze for another couple seconds before his eyes slid away, his Sharingan fading and his eyes returning to their normal onyx. He grunted before walking over to Fu and picking the jinchuriki up bridal-style.

"If Kabuto gets away, I'll kill you." He threatened.

She smiled softly once her teammate's back was facing her. _No, you won't. Soft-hearted bastard._

... ... ...

Fu awoke to an argument.

"I ordered you not to go after the Jinchuriki!" A woman was yelling.

"I didn't. I went after Kabuto. He simply escaped." A voice said, amused, with the underlying current of anger.

"Shh. Stay still." Another, close-by voice softy said, stopping Fu's shifting. "I'm almost done healing you."

Fu's eyes cracked open to see a blonde-haired girl kneeling over her. Further on, in the clearing with the Waterfall Village's, well, waterfall, two people were arguing. The first was the civilian who was actually a shinobi, and the second was a purple-haired woman in a strange mask. More ninja were gathered around, including a couple from the Waterfall Village, who kept throwing hate-laden glances in Fu's direction. She shrank away until she realized a spiky-haired shinobi with a green flak jacket was standing guard over both her and the kunoichi healing her, meeting the glances with his own challenging glare.

"Oh, he did, did he? The great Uchiha couldn't stop him?" Her voice dripped sarcasm.

The boy stiffened. "And where is Orochimaru?" He shot back. "Oh, that's right, he's gone too, because a fucking Anbu couldn't see past a fucking smokescreen! Tied Jiraiya and Lord Third up with a couple of worthless reanimated trash and went right by you!"

"That's different! He's a Sannin!"

"And Kabuto was trained by said Sannin. Plus, there was a bleeding jinchuriki nearby!"

"She was never part of the mission!"

"I wasn't going to leave her there!"

"You will do as you're ordered, Ibukai Kokori!"

WHACK!

The clearing went deathly silent as the woman was sent flying, courtesy of the boy's foot being planted in her stomach after a body-flicker jutsu. He walked over to the now-sitting woman and stood over her, speaking in a voice so quiet, those gathered around had to strain to hear the two words spoken.

"Make me."

"Enough."

Everyone turned to an old man who stepped forward with an air of confidence. "Ibukai, please refrain from striking superiors, no matter how tempting it is at the time."

Ibukai bowed slightly. "Yes, Lord Third."

The old man nodded in satisfaction. "Now then, let us return to the Waterfall Village. Orochimaru and Kabuto have escaped, but Tayuya of the Sound has been captured, so the damage is minimal. Our mission here is complete."

Fu's heart dropped. After all this...I'm still going back there. Nothing really has changed, has it?

"Relax." The blonde kunoichi muttered. "It may take a bit, but we'll get you out of there."

Fu's eyes widened in surprise and hope, but the girl had walked away before she could say anything else.


	6. Fuck the rules

_*_ An: _Somebody...once told me, the world was gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the sheeeeeeddddd...Sorry, I couldn't resist. XD Anyways somebody was hoping that Fu and Chomei move to the Leaf Village...Well, you'll find out the answer to that in the next couple chapters. Enjoy!*_

We dropped Fu off in the Waterfall Village with a very relieved Shibuki and an uncaring village. I watched Fu's eyes drop in sadness and crushed hope as Shibuki thanked Lord Third and our party walked away, Tayuya thrown over Jiraiya's shoulder. It irked me that we were leaving her with people that had, in cannon, been glad when she had been abducted by the Akatsuki, but as far as the rules went, our hands were tied.

We were about a half-day away from the Waterfall Village when I stopped walking suddenly.

 _...You know what, fuck the rules._

"This is bullshit." I said. "She's treated like garbage there and we're just walking away. Hell, the only reason the Hidden Waterfall ninja helped us out was because they were investigating the fight and got dragged into it! If they had known Fu was in danger, they probably would have just chuckled and walked away."

Yagao glared at me, but I ignored her, focusing my gaze on Hiruzen. "Lord Hiruzen, this is bullshit and you know it."

"Shut up, kid." Yagao snapped, and I turned on her.

"Like I said before: Make me!"

"Ibukai…" Jiraiya warned, and I faced him angrily as well.

"Pervy Sage, how would you feel if it had been Naruto left in that situation, instead of Fu?"

"That's different." He tried reasoning.

"HOW?!" I roared. "How is it different?! Because you don't know Fu? Because you're ignorant to what she goes through?! Huh?! Oh, wait a second, didn't you only actually start helping Naruto out during the Chuunin Exams? So I guess that it isn't any different this time, is it? You're walking away from someone who needs help, just like you did then!"

He looked away, my words hitting home, and I looked around. Everyone avoided my gaze except my team and Lord Hiruzen, and he was just looking at me to see what I'd do.

"You know what, fuck this." I said, turning around. "If I'm not back in the village a day or two after you guys, I went rogue."

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked me.

"What no one else fucking will." I shot back.

... ... ...

Sepi stepped past Yagao about a second before Miko followed her. Sepi, for her part, flipped off her superior as she brushed pass. Within a minute or so, they had caught up to Ibukai, and he gave them a smirk.

"Man, this is such a drag." Miko said with a yawn. "Why can't I have normal teammates that don't do things that may cause minor wars?"

Sepi cackled and threw her arms around Miko's and Ibukai's shoulders. "Because, admit it, you'd be bored out of your skull. Now, let's go get a jinchuriki and fuck up a village in the process, shall we?"

... ... ...

Yagao was about to go after Team 6 when Hiruzen stopped her.

"Lord Sarutobi?" She asked, confused.

"Let them go. The Will of Fire drives them onwards, and I will not see it extinguished. Come, Lady Tsunade will need to hear of this."

... ... ...

"Did you hear some shinobi tried taking Fu?" A civilian asked in a low voice, but Fu heard it from where she sat on a stool at one of the food stands, her head bowed low, shoulders hunched.

"Too bad they didn't succeed." Another replied, and Fu's head sank even lower. She slid some money on the counter, and with a hasty appology, ducked out, her food untouched. The shopkeeper just muttered a curse and shook his head.

Fu walked as quickly as she could, the words of the civilian echoing in her ears.

 _Too bad they didn't succeed._

She clenched her eyes tightly to try to stem the tears that threatened to flow, running into someone in the process.

"Oh, pardon- Oh, it's you? Good, I can get some payback!"

She was shoved backwards, landing harsly against a wall and sliding to the ground, arms wrapped around herself, head hung low as the shinobi who had suffered a broken wrist at the hands of Kabuto approached.

 _Just another one of my failures. I was a fool to think anyone would actually be my friend, or to believe that the Leaf kunoichi would actually help me._ She thought, curling up into a ball and bracing against the upcoming blow as she heard the shinobi pull his wrist back to hit her-

-and heard him cry out in pain. She opened her eyes to see a familiar figure standing over her, hand clutched around the Waterfall shinobi's newly healed wrist, only much, _much_ harder than Kabuto had.

"You know, I hate Kabuto's guts, but he was right about one thing: the way you people treat your own really is pathetic.." Ibukai said, his grip tightening, forcing the shinobi to his knees, people stopping and starting to gather around. "You are worse than scum, worse than Orochimaru, and you're damn sure worse than the Akatsuki. You are the epitome of everything that is wrong in this world, and if anyone here lays a single finger on this girl again, I'll fucking kill you!"

He kicked away the shinobi as Fu stared on in disbelief. Three more shinobi stepped forward angrily, drawing weapons.

"You're out of your territory, Leaf nin!" One threatened. "Get out of here before we mess you up big-time."

Fu glanced around, growing worried as more ninja stepped forward, but to her surprise Ibukai threw back his head and howled with laughter.

"Oh, that's adorable, you think you're a threat! Well, gather around folks, the show's about to start! Careful, though, the first three rows are a _splasshhh zonnnneee!_ "

The self-appointed speaker opened his mouth again only to find a hand clamped around his throat and the Sharingan staring into his soul as two blurs landed behind Ibukai, one of them yawning, the other cackling with glee.

"Now let's see how you like it, fucker!"

... ... ...

I smirked, resting my clean katana on my shoulder as Shibuki walked up, past the ring of either unconscious or wishing they were unconscious Waterfall ninja as Fu stood behind me, eyes wide, pressed up against a wall, trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. I had taken a page out of Sasuke's book, defeating all comers with the non-slicy and non-stabby parts of my sword, thereby not killing them and making things incredibly difficult for me in the future. It was rather easy, actually. Sepi watched Miko's and my backs as he held them with his shadows and I knocked them out. It was pathetic, actually. I mean, there were several Jounin in the mix. True, they couldn't use jutsu because we were in the middle of their village and not actually killing them, but still, it was like 25:3, in their favor.

"You know, your ninja really suck." I said. "Maybe you should tell them not to run their mouths so someone considerably stronger than them doesn't wipe the floor with 'em."

"That's for sure." Sepi said with a pout. "I hardly got to fight at all."

He opened his mouth to speak, but my eyes narrowed and I pointed my sword at him, effectively shutting him up.

"Now, think carefully about this next bit. Your village hates Fu. Maybe you had a hand in it, maybe you didn't, but you sure as hell didn't try to stop it. Not a smart move when she has the capability to kill everyone in this rats-nest of a village. Hell, I would have done it if I were in her place. But, anyways, back to the subject at hand. We're walking out of here, and Fu is coming with us. You can raise a fuss if you want, but the fact of the matter is we could have killed everyone you see laying around you, but we didn't. So, you can either stand back and let this happen, or I can kill you and my team and I will burn this pathetic village to the ground as we walk out. Your choice."

"You can't just-!" He started, but I body flickered to him (damn I love that jutsu!) and had my sword to his throat before he could blink.

"I can and I will." I said quietly. "Your village hates Fu. They are cursing the fact that Fu _wasn't_ abducted by Orochimaru. I will NOT stand for this. You want your jinchuriki back? You just have to go through us."

After that little piece of advice was said, I cast a fear Genjutsu on Shibuki with my Sharingan. True, my team could take Fu and run, but unless Shibuki let us go, we would have an entire village on our ass. Even though they didn't care about Fu, my team had just kicked their asses and I was now holding their leader by swordpoint.

"You can't take Fu." He whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"Then why don't you stop me?" I whispered back.

He had no answer, so I turned around, heading out of the village, my sword held low by my side. I stopped only once, looking at Fu.

"Your choice." I said simply before continuing on my way, Sepi and Miko flanking me, grins wide.

... ... ...

Fu looked around the village. The few ninja who were still standing were staring at their downed comrades in shock, too overloaded to send their customary hate-filled glares at Fu. Only Shibuki was watching her, eyes filled with sadness and remorse. He had done his best to help her, but in the end, she had been alone against a world she never wanted to fight.

She turned around sadly and walked away.

Ibukai simply glanced at her and nodded when she caught up to his team.

"Where to?" She asked hesitantly.

"Home." He replied. He looked at her, and for the first time, she saw a genuine smile. Small and reserved, true, but not forced. "Home." He said again.


	7. The Consequence

*AN: _Yea, a little late on the chapter, but that's how life goes. Here you guys go! Reviews are love.*_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Tsunade roared at me, and I winced. When we got back to the village, she had the rest of the squad wait outside with Fu, while Jiraiya and Hiruzen stayed in the Hokage's Office. My team may have followed me, but I had been the one to initiate what was essentially a kidnapping, so I got to be the one to face Tsunade's full wrath.

I leaned back, more than a little bit afraid. Truth be told, I'd rather face Orochimaru again than an angry Tsunade.

"YOU HAVE JUST SINGLE-HANDEDLY _DESTROYED_ DIPLOMATIC TIES WITH THE HIDDEN WATERFALL VILLAGE! IF THE OTHER VILLAGES FIND OUT THAT WE TOOK A JINCHURIKI FROM HER HOME VILLAGE, THEN THEY WILL ACCUSE US OF USING OUR MILITARY MIGHT TO HORDE THE TAILED BEASTS!"

"Quite right, Hokage-sama." Danzo said as he walked through the double doors.

"Aaaand here we go." I muttered.

"What do you want?" She growled at him.

Instead of immediately responding, he looked at Lord Hiruzen. "Hiruzen."

"Danzo." Lord Third responded.

Danzo then looked at me, and I glared back at him in defiance.

"The boy has overstepped his bounds." Danzo said finally, turning back to Tsunade. "You said it yourself, this puts us in a particular tricky situation. If the other villages find out about this…"

Tsunade sat down tiredly. "And I suppose, in your infinite wisdom, you have a solution."

"I do have a solution, yes. This boy has shown arrogance and unwillingness to follow the rules time and time again. You have refused to do anything about it, and look where it has landed us!"

"I'd like to see you do a better job." I shot back. "At least I respect Tsunade-sama. She ain't a cripple."

He narrowed his visible eye at me. "Hokage-sama, I again urge you to send this boy into my Anbu. This will never be a problem again."

Tsunade glared at him. "Give me one reason I should do that."

"Not even the Hokage can break the rules. This boy must be held accountable for his actions as demanded in our laws."

Tsunade hesitated, and the sour look on her and Jiraiya's faces told everyone in the room that Danzo had won. Tsunade wouldn't be able to protect me from joining ROOT, and my gut sank.

"I think I may have a better solution." Lord Third said.

 _OH THANK JASHIN!_

"I took the liberty of looking through the old scrolls of the Leaf, and I found something of particular interest: a clan protection law." He continued, and everyone, including me, looked at him, confused. "What?" Tsunade asked as Danzo regarded Hiruzen in suspicion.

"According to the Clan Protection Act, under the First Hokage's Council," He said, drawing out a scroll and placing it in front of Tsunade, "the clans of the Leaf are granted the right of taking in any shinobi they feel has been abused for their status by another clan or village, providing the shinobi is not guilty of any serious crimes, as long as the Hokage grants approval, and the shinobi is willing to live under the clan's protection and laws. This was enacted because mutual suspicion between the Senju and the Uchiha, who believed independent clans or shinobi would be targeted by another clan because of the support they would show. In fact, the Uzumaki clan was under the Senju's protection, but their destruction during the Second Shinobi War prevented them from actually moving to the Senju Compound during that time and taking advantage of this act."

"Dead people usually can't take advantage of things like that." I said thoughtfully, earning a hastily-concealed laugh from Jiraiya and a glare from Danzo.

Tsunade ignored me. "It doesn't require approval from the Council?" She asked her predecessor.

"No. That was the stipulation added by Madara Uchiha." He replied, and I smirked. Just because he tried to destroy the Leaf didn't mean that the fact that he was one of the most powerful shinobi that ever lived was nullified, or the fact that I was related to him meant nothing.

Tsunade smirked. "As long as Fu agrees to this, I approve."

"Hokage-sama!" Danzo burst out. "You can't possibly-"

"Who was it that was insisting we follow the rules, Danzo?" Tsunade asked with a smirk, resting her chin on her hands, and the bandaged elder stopped.

"What about the boy's refusal to follow orders?" Danzo asked meekly, hoping to salvage something out of the meeting.

"Yes, about that…" Tsunade fixed a hard glare on me. "Ibukai Kokori, this will cease immediately. You will participate in the upcoming Jounin Exams. Either you pass them, or you will resign as a shinobi!"

Her declaration was met with stunned silence, and I just stared at her, shocked, and she took advantage of my silence to finish putting the nails in my coffin.

"This isn't the first time you've disobeyed orders, so now, you will either be promoted to a position to make those kind of judgement calls or you will cease to be in a position to show this kind of insubordination. Let us not forget that your team simply followed your lead, and you are the one responsible for this gigantic clusterfuck of a situation. Now, you are all dismissed!"

Danzo left in anger, and Hiruzen and I left the office together.

"Thank you." I said, bowing formally. "For a second there, I thought I was fucked for sure."

"Be more careful in the future." He replied. "No need to be so formal. Now, I need to go see Naruto. I promised to take him to Ichiraku's when I returned, and the boy hold promises of free ramen in a sacred light."

We shared a laugh and he left. Sasuke shook his head as he walked into the building, brushing by Hiruzen. "I heard my cousin was in trouble." He said sarcastically.

"Half the village heard." Sepi said dryly.

I shook my head. "Yea, let's never do that again." I turned to Sasuke. "Fu is staying in our district under the Uchiha's protection."

Sasuke gave me a blank stare. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hello? I kidnapped a jinchuriki? Our respective compounds are the safest places in the village. Remember, it's not just the other villages we need to worry about."

Nodding, Sasuke locked gazes with Fu. "Come with us."

"O-okay." She said as she followed Sasuke, Sepi, Miko, and I through the village. Soon, though, her natural curiosity was aroused, and we had to keep her from wandering off.

I sighed gratefully once we got to the Uchiha District.

"Why is it so...empty?" Fu asked.

"Because almost everyone living here got slaughtered." Sepi replied, stopping walking as she noticed Sasuke and I glaring at her. "What?"

Fu glanced at Sasuke and I. "Oh." Was her only response.

"Come on." I said irritably, heading to my compound.

... ... ...

I threw my gear to the side as I entered the living room, falling with a thud onto one of the couches.

"Tidy." Sepi remarked. "How did that happen?"

I chuckled. "I pay Naruto to have his shadow clones clean up the mess once a month."

"Pay him?"

"All you can eat ramen."

She winced. "That must put a dent in your wallet."

"I consider it money well spent."

She changed the subject. "So, what was with the whole fiasco in Tsunade's office? After her yelling I didn't hear jack shit."

I groaned at the memory. "Long story short, Lord Third saved my ass."

"Again?"

I glared at her. "Again."

She smirked at me, and I did the mature and adult thing to do, and stuck my tongue out at her before continuing. "Anyways, Tsunade finally had enough of my backtalk, plus Danzo wouldn't let up about my insubordination, so Tsunade told me I either passed this upcoming Jounin Exam or else I'm no longer a shinobi."

Sepi stared at me for one second before bursting out laughing, falling to the ground and clutching her sides as tears streamed down her face.

"BAHAHAHAH! Oh that's rich! HAHAHA!"

I threw a pillow at her, smacking her with not a little force upside the head. "Fuck you."

She grabbed the pillow and snuggled with it. "You do realize that the Jounin exams are in like three weeks, right?"

I paused. "Fuck. Can I have my pillow back?"

... ... ...

Sasuke showed Fu around Ibukai's compound. "We've set up a good amount of security and privacy seals, so you should be safe here. If, for some reason, you are attacked or kidnapped, Ibukai and I will be alerted."

Fu tilted her head. "How and why would I be attacked?"

Sasuke looked at her as if she was stupid. "Because you're a jinchuriki, and Orochimaru and the Akatsuki aren't the only threats out there."

She drew a breath to ask another question, but Sasuke cut her off. He had to deal with one hyperactive jinchuriki on his life, he wasn't going to deal with another.

"The facilities here are pretty much for free use. One of our comrades is an expert with weapons and keeps us in good supply, and the training room is taken care of by a Hyuuga, so knock yourself out. There only off-limit places is the master bedroom on the second story, and the double doors over there."

Fu looked where Sasuke was pointing. "Why?"

He glared at her. "Because I said so." His expression cleared. "Those are Ibukai's rules, anyways. If you want a more detailed library or better training scrolls, they are in my compound."

"You guys have two separate compounds?" Fu asked, even more confused. "Why?"

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "This is going to be my entire day, isn't it?" He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Suffice to say that we're planning for the future."

Fu shrugged. "Alright."

... ... ...

A figure stood over me, and I buried my head in the pillow. I was still on the couch, not bothering to go to my room to sleep.

"Fuck. Off." I muttered.

They still stood there, and I slowly rolled over, leaking killing intent.

Fu was standing over me. "Where's your kitchen?"

I glared. "What time is it?"

"Five."

I froze. "In the morning?"

She nodded.

I could have happily killed her.

... ... ...

"Why do you have kunai and shuriken in your drawers?" Fu asked as I retrieved a bottle of sake from a cabinet as she explored my kitchen.

"Because I can." I retorted. At her look of wounded innocence, I relented. "Alright. Enemies tend to strike when you're least aware. If I'm making a snack and I get attacked, I'm going to kill a fucker, and I'm not gonna be unarmed while doing it. Plus, I'm gonna be eating a sandwich and stabbing them like a boss."

"Attacked?" She asked incredulously. "In a kitchen?"

I shrugged. "Expect the unexpected."

"But if you expect the unexpected, then that makes it expected, so you're already expecting the expected, so since when you expect the unexpected, and that makes it expected, then the unexpected is truly unexpected, or else it would be expected."

I froze, saucer of sake halfway to my lips, my early-morning brain attempting to decipher the sentence the beaming jinchuriki had just uttered.

"Drinking? This early in the morning?"

I turned my head to see Sepi walking into the kitchen, dressed in her Anbu gear, mask in hand.

"If you heard what she just said, you'd be drinking, too." I muttered, raising the saucer to my lips, only for it to be snatched away by my teammate.

"Sepi." I growled. "Mess with my sake again and we're going to have a real problem."

"Dude, we need to get you in shape for the Jounin Exam. That means no early-morning drinking."

"I'll drink whenever I damn well please." I snarled.

"Jounin exams?" Fu asked, confused. "I thought that Jounin were appointed by the leaders of the village…"

I broke off glaring at Sepi to explain. "They are. However, the major villages each have their own special way of testing their shinobi to see if they are ready to become Jounin. The exam isn't an exam, per say, and it's definitely different than the Chuunin Exams. About once a year, any Jounin hopefuls are given a series of tasks to complete before they are deemed worthy of the title of Jounin. Now, Special Jounin are kinda of an exception, as they already showed that they are Jounin-level in a couple areas. For example, Kurenai-sensei earned her Special Jounin promotion through skill with Genjutsu. However, even though it makes the exams easier but cutting out a couple tasks, they can't skip the test, and you don't necessarily have to be a Special Jounin to promote to Jounin."

Fu stared at me blankly. "Eh?"

Sepi smirked at me and I resisted the urge to chuck a handful of kunai at her. "Special Jounin promotions are given out directly by the Hokage in the Leaf." She continued to explain. "They go to shinobi who are exceptionally skilled in certain areas. However, they are still considered Chuunin in other areas, and earning the rank of Jounin is a very, very serious endeavor, and you have to show that you are skilled enough to be one, not just in one area, but in all areas."

"Ohhhh. Why didn't you just say that?" Fu asked me, and I attempted to slug her, only to be grabbed from behind by Sepi.

"I-Ibukai, easy! Take it easy!"

"EEP!" Fu yelled.

... ... ...

"So what are the tasks?" Fu asked, and I glared at her. We were walking with Sepi towards a far-off training ground, where she said a couple more people waited to help me get ready for the exams.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Jounin aren't allowed to share that information. I do know that it will be a test of all skill areas, as well as leadership skilled and how I handle unexpected or dangerous situations."

"Is anybody else taking it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe? It isn't exactly an open book. I'll find out if anyone is taking it with me on the day I show up."

We walked into the training ground to find Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto waiting for me.

"I didn't think Naruto was a Jounin." I pointed out mildly.

Kakashi gave me one of his eye-smiles. "He's not. He'll be taking the exam with you, so it's a good idea for you two to train together."

"So much for not knowing who is taking the exam with you." Fu said, and once again, Sepi had to restrain me as I attempted to slug the oblivious jinchuriki in the back of the head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and I glared back at him. He sighed and shook his head. "We'll help you as much as we can, but we won't be able to give out specific information on the exams." He said.

I nodded. "Well, let's get started."

Kakashi held up a hand. "Hold on. We're still waiting on one person."

I stared at him. "Wait a sec. You're on time?"

His response was interrupted by a green blur running into the training area. "YOSH! Who is the shinobi who have decided to test the flames of their youth and become JOUNIN!"

Sepi looked around for me, but I was already running in the opposite direction. "OH FUCK THE HELL NO!" I yelled.


	8. The Joinin Exams Approach!

*AN: _Hey guys! So, slight problem. We seem to be closing in quite rapidly on where I am currently writing. So, I shall do my best to keep up, but considering I keep going off on tangents in the story and, as a result, have to bring it back to its original focus, the updates may slow down. Next week I'll let you know if it's gonna fall back to once every two weeks. I shall do my utmost best to make sure this doesn't happen, because I hate doing that to you guys. So, I'll write, and I'll make sure it's good, solid material, and hopefully I'll have enough to keep this once-a-week update cycle going. Now, for the story!*_

It took ten of Naruto's shadow clones to drag me back to the training ground, and as it was I destroyed six of them in my frantic attempt to escape the "Leaf's Blue Beast." I had only trained with him once before, courtesy of Neji being an asshole after one of the many times Tsunade threw me through a window, and I lived to regret my mistake. Deeply.

An hour later found us back in the training grounds with a sweatdropping Kakashi and a confused Might Guy.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered.

"Helping you increase your fires of youth, of course!" He replied with his classic nice guy pose.

I glared at Kakashi, who had his face buried in his Icha Icha. "Alright, but I'm warning you, Guy-sensei, you try putting me into one of those green jumpsuits, and I'm going to burn it right in front of you."

"But-"

Kakashi cut him off. "Here's what we can tell you about the Jounin Exams. They first test all areas of your skills, and then they provide you with very specific tasks to carry out. You'll need to be fully prepared for anything."

"How come you can't tell us more?" Naruto complained. "That's not very helpful, you know?"

I sighed. "It's not supposed to be helpful, Naruto, that's the point. We need to anticipate what we might be tested on and plan for it accordingly. Unlike the Chuunin Exams, there isn't going to be a safety net, and our instructions won't be clear. In the unlikely event that we'll be tested the same way as Kakashi-sensei, he'd just be helping us cheat, which isn't exactly something we should be doing if we want to be Jounin."

My father nodded gratefully at me. "While we can't provide you specifics, we can and will teach you everything we know about any subject you want to learn. It's up to you, however, and I suggest you get a move on, because you only have three weeks before you meet up with your team."

I tilted my head. "Team?"

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like I know something you don't."

I shot him a glare. "Save it, Duck-butt."

He sniffed with injured pride and turned away. "Fine. I won't help you then."

"Fuckin' drama queen." I muttered.

Naruto, however, was staring at Sasuke before he started dying of laughter. "AHAHAHA! DUCK-BUTT! I GET IT NOW!"

And then the fight started.

... ... ...

I ignored Sasuke trying to tear Naruto into little teeny pieces and turned back to Kakashi, considering my previous question.

"I can tell you that you go into the exam in a four-man squad. I can't tell you anything more than that."

I sighed. "Fine. Let's get started."

"What do you want to learn?"

I considered it. "I need to expand my chakra reserves. During the fight with Orochimaru I almost ran out. Simple hand-to-hand combat? I can do that all day. It's the jutsus that still take too much out of me, especially shadow clones."

"How many is your limit?" Kakashi asked.

I glanced over at where Sepi and Fu were placing bets on Naruto's and Sasuke's fight. "Per day? I can probably manage three, maybe four, if I don't use any other jutsus."

Guy-sensei was in his actually-thinking-about-serious-solutions-instead-of-yelling-about-youth- pose, his chin in his hand. "The best way would be to forcibly increase your reserves, giving you a day or two to rest between the exercises."

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked, worried.

"By using all your chakra." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Then having you train with Guy until you can't go any further due to muscle fatigue to increase your chakra reserves as well as physical strength."

I stared at him in growing horror. "What the fuck did I ever do to you?!" I hissed.

"Maybe next time you won't barge in on Anko and I." He whispered back, still maintaining his smile.

I stared at him in disbelief. "That was almost _three years ago_!"

He just kept smiling.

... ... ...

 _Four days later._

"Sadistic." I wheezed.

"Come on! Let the fires of your youth grow!" Guy-sensei yelled energetically.

I looked up from where I was laying on the ground. We were back in the mountains on a "little run," as Guy-sensei put it. This little run was forty miles in the backwoods up and down 40 degree slopes at BEST, and that was after Kakashi had me use up all my chakra.

"I'm gonna let the fires of something grow." I muttered, tiredly hauling myself to my feet and attempting to brush the mud off, the result of where I fell.

"HEEYYYY!"

We both looked up to see Fu flying above us.

"Fucking wings. She doesn't have to fucking walk all the time." I muttered as she flew down.

"I thought you were training with Sepi." I said, sagging against a tree.

"I am!" She replied happily. "Naruto taught me the Shadow Clone Jutsu! I can be at like, eight different places at once without losing focus!"

I stared at her. "Why. The fuck. Can you make so many- Wait, forget it. Stupid question."

She tilted her head. "Huh?"

"What my tired companion means is how can we help you today, miss?" Guy asked with a beaming smile.

She grinned back. "Oh, I was just checking up on you guys. Naruto is off with Jiraiya right now and I don't have anyone to talk to."

I felt myself nodding off and snapped awake, almost falling on the ground. Again. "FUCK!"

They both looked at me. "What?" Fu asked, startled.

I yawned.

Guy nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, miss, but my youthful companion will fall asleep if he stays here much longer."

"Why?"

"Chakra exhaustion." I muttered darkly.

Fu stared at me. "Wait...you're doing this without chakra?"

"He has taken the youthful undertaking of-"

"Guy-sensei." I said calmly, interrupting him. "You have said youth, or some variant of it, in almost every sentence, for the past four days. I'm starting to hear it in my sleep. Say it one more time, and I swear, WITHOUT CHAKRA, I will beat you into a bloody pulp."

Fu visibly shrank away, but Guy simply gave me a thumbs-up. "What a youthful chall-"

With a roar, I threw myself at him.

... ... ...

Kakashi and Sasuke looked up, startled, as Guy carried an unconscious Ibukai into Sasuke's compound, with a worried Fu buzzing right behind.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, confused. "He came back exhausted but conscious last time."

"Guy kept saying youthful, and Ibukai kinda snapped." Fu explained apologetically.

"It was a most youthful fight!" Guy assured them, only to have Ibukai snap awake long enough to hit him over the head before falling unconscious again.

The three watching ninja sweatdropped.

"Maybe he should train with me tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"That would be best, my most youthful ri- ACK!"

Ibukai had woken up (kinda) and was doing his best to strangle one Might Guy.

... ... ...

I blinked as I woke up, and upon seeing a face right by mine, I did the logical thing:

 _WHAM!_

I blinked in surprise as Fu's shadow clone disappeared with a _poof!_

"Wooowwww. Nice one." Sepi said dryly from the other couch.

I picked myself up, groaning as my muscles protested. "Ow ow ow. Fuck you, Sepi, I acted on instinct."

"Your instinct is to hit people when you wake up?"

I glared at her. "Yours isn't?"

She considered it. "Okay, fair enough."

I pulled myself into a sitting position. "Yep, it's decided. I'm going to become a missing nin so I can avoid dealing with Guy-sensei."

Sepi rolled her eyes. "Ha ha."

I grinned. "Meh, it was worth a shot."

"What's your training looking like today?" She asked with an innocent smile, and I looked at her warily.

"Why?" I said.

"No reason." She said with a grin, and I felt the blood drain from my face. Sepi having a plan was _never_ good.

"I don't." I finally answered. "I get one day to rest after the hell Guy-sensei calls trai-"

She grabbed me by the arm and hauled me out of the compound at full-speed. "SWEET! Come on!"

"OWOWOW! JASHIN-DAMMIT, SEPI!"

... ... ...

"Look who's finally up!" Sepi cheerfully called out as she rounded the corner with me in tow.

"About time." Miko said, pushing himself off the wall he'd be leaning on with a yawn.

I sighed. "What's this about?"

Sepi grinned at me. "You'll see."

Miko and I looked at each other. "A drag." We said in sync.

... ... ...

"Sepi?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Why are we hiding in a building opposite the Academy?"

"Shh! Just watch!"

Miko and I sighed and continued watching. Sepi almost cackled as our jaws, in sync, dropped.

"Anko-sensei…" I breathed.

Miko smiled. "She did ask me if we would mind if she took another team."

"You told her no, right?" Sepi asked.

"Obviously." He said dryly.

I smiled. "Looking at her team, she's going to be driven to drink even more than she does now."

Sepi smirked. "Agreed."

Miko yawned. "Troublesome...for her."

... ... ...

"So, introduce yourselves." Anko said with a yawn.

"Um..Sensei..shouldn't you go first?" The sole kunoichi on her team asked.

"Hmm...Alright. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango and Icha Icha, I dislike annoying little shits who waste my time…" She glared at her new team, "and my hobbies are cuddling and killing, although not necessarily in that order. My dreams, well, I don't feel like telling you about those. Alright, Snotnose, you're up."

"U-um...My name is Udon Ise. I like, er, math, and I dislike sniffling all the time, but I can't help it. I have allergies and-" Anko coughed sharply, interrupting him before he could say anything else. "R-right. Sorry. My hobby is doing math problems. My dream...er, I don't really have one."

The blood drained from Anko's face. "Wait a sec, kid. You do math problems..."

He nodded.

"For _fun_."

Udon nodded again.

Anko sweatdropped. "We are fixing this...degeneracy...before it can go any further."

The kunoichi raised her hand. "Um...Sensei? What is degen...degen...that word?"

Anko froze. "Uh, we'll discuss it later. Thanks for volunteering, Strawhead."

The girl glared. "My name is Moegi Kazamatsuri, not Strawhead!"

Anko waved it aside. "Whatever. You're up, Strawhead."

" _Hmph._ Well, I like my friends, and I don't like people who pick on them, or my teammate learning Naruto's ridiculous technique." She glared at said teammate, who inched away from her. "My dream is to be a strong kunoichi one day."

Anko nodded, shifting her attention to the last brat. "Alright, you're up."

He sprang to his feet. "Finally! My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi! I like competing with big brother Naruto and pulling pranks! Oh, and I like my scarf! I dislike people calling me 'Honorable Grandson' all the time! My dream is for everyone to recognize me for me and not just for being the grandson of the Third Hokage, and to do that, I will challenge and defeat the Hokage and become Hokage myself!"

Anko sighed. _Great, another one. Ah, whatever. Now I see why he looks up to Naruto so much. They both share the same ambition, the same dream_. She smiled. _They may not be as talented as my first team, but I couldn't ask for a better one._ The smile turned to a frown. _Except one that doesn't have a psycho who does MATH PROBLEMS FOR FUN._ She sighed. _Meh. I can fix that. I hope._

"Alright. Now that you've graduated, you should know...you're not Genin yet."

"WHAT?!" Konohamaru yelled about a second before Moegi hit him over the head.

"What have I told you about yelling in my ear?!" She yelled at him.

"Uh, Sensei? I thought, you know, since we graduated…" Udon ended his hesitant sentence off with a sniffle.

She smirked evilly. "Oh, yea, that. So what if the Academy graduates you? Each Jounin instructor has a special test that they use. You guys fail, you go back to the Academy. Meet me at training ground 10 in the morning, 5 o'clock sharp."

Her new team stared at her in horror as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

... ... ...

"What do you think?"

I shrugged. "They'll make you pull out some hair, but they're a good team."

We were sitting at Ichiraku's, waiting for Anko-sensei to show up.

Sepi nodded. "Certainly not the worst one she could have pulled."

"Not the worst of what?" Our sensei said sweetly behind us.

"Hey Sensei." I said.

Anko sat beside us. "You guys were spying on my new team, huh?"

"Yep!" Sepi said cheerfully. "You got a good one."

"The new Team 6." I considered, slurping up some more ramen. "They won't disappoint."

When all the Genin on a said team graduate to Chuunin, the team number went back into "circulation" and their team was then named by whoever was leading them. For example, Team 7 was actually Team Kakashi, and Team 6 had been Team Anko since we graduated, and was Team Miko whenever he led us on mission. This was done because ninjas got switched from team to team a lot, and the team that you had been a part of as a Genin may not be the team you're on in several years. This was especially true when one member became a Jounin instructor. However, when the three original Genin are together, they commonly called themselves by their Genin team number, as we did.

Miko thought about it. "Being friends since before the Academy means that they already work well together. Both Moegi and Udon looked to Konohamaru for leadership, but Moegi is able to rein him back when necessity strikes. A well-balanced team, indeed."

Anko smiled at us, nervous. "So...you guys are alright with it?"

I gave her a blank stare. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well...er...nevermind. Aren't you supposed to be training today, Ibukai? The exam ain't exactly easy."

I gave a tired yawn. "Today's my rest day after the hell Guy-sensei insists on putting me through. Tomorrow I work on jutsus, the day after that it's back to hell."

She smirked. "Good luck."

I drained my ramen broth. "I'll need it." I replied grimly.


	9. Kakashi's New Training

*AN: _Again, guys, sorry about the confusion with the missing chapter. Please leave feedback, be it negative or positive, and continue to watch the insanity of Team 6 unfold.*_

I opened my door, and Fu looked up from where she, Jiraiya, and Naruto were sitting on the floor of my living room, studying some seals. I sighed as I gazed at the mess of scrolls covering the floor and tables, calculating how long it would take to clean up the mess.

"Why do you guys insist on using my place for this?" I asked tiredly, heading towards the kitchen. _I'm too tired for this._

"Because it's comfy?" Fu replied, causing both Naruto and Jiraiya to chuckle as she followed me.

I grabbed the teapot, filled it, and set it on the stove to boil. "Whatever. Just don't make a mess bigger than you already have. What seals are you working on, anyways?"

"Seals for the tailed beasts." She replied innocently, and I froze.

"What?" I asked, before stepping around her and fixing my glare on Jiraiya.

He looked up and shrugged. "We aren't working on their actual seals, for now. As of this moment, we're studying the possibility of transferring bits of tailed beast chakra so they can take their actual, albeit smaller, form-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I roared, causing the trio to flinch. "Maybe it hasn't been brought to your attention, pal, but the tailed beasts don't exactly like humans! Yes, it was caused by humans turning them into living weapons, quite unfairly, but I doubt most of the tailed beasts, the nine tails in particular, would pass up a chance at revenge! Even a miniature tailed beast could cause massive problems!"

... ... ...

I heard a chuckle, and I froze, before sighing. Of course, in my fatigued state, I had activated my Sharingan, and of course I had been looking at Naruto when he had apparently been in a private conversation with Kurama. Remember in cannon, when Sasuke and Kurama met in Shippuden, when Kurama had taken that bubbly shape trying to convince Naruto to use his power? This was kinda like that.

 **"At least one of you pathetic mortals understands the power I have at my disposal."**

I sighed, opting to ignore the furry bastard as I looked around the sewer. "Dammit."

Naruto stared at me. "How did you…?"

I shrugged. "The Sharingan? Don't ask me to explain it because I'd be hard-pressed to."

I heard a dismissive snort and turned my attention towards Naruto's tenant.

 **"One who doesn't even know the extent of his limited powers. Pathetic."** Kurama sneered down at me, and I glanced at Naruto.

"So he's the nine tails, huh?"

Naruto nodded, crossing his arms and pouting. "Yea, he's a real asshole, too."

"I mean, can you blame him? He was turned into a weapon and imprisoned. His dig against the Uchiha is justified, too."

Kurama tilted his head, curious. **"A half-breed. No wonder you're unlike the others. Your parent couldn't find anyone in that accursed clan favorable to mate with, huh? Unsurprising."**

I glared. "Okay, you're right, he's an asshole."

Naruto threw out his arms in an I-told-you-so manner. "See?!"

 **"Shut up, brat! You don't know anything!"**

I sighed. "How long have you been trying to talk to him?"

"About two years, more or less. Pervy sage says he won't teach me to use nature chakra until I can learn the nine tails' name."

I facepalmed.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

 **"You will never use that Senjutsu with me inside you, brat!"**

"A: He thinks you're just interested in him so Jiraiya will teach you Senjutsu. B: Don't you remember from history class that Lord First used Senjutsu, and that's how he was able to take Ku- the nine tails from Madara Uchiha?"

Naruto didn't notice my slip, but from the angry growl I heard, Kurama did.

"Oh, yea…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't think about that part."

I sighed. "Come on. You've got to pull us out, because I have no clue how I got here or how to leave."

"Er, okay?"

 **"BRAT!"**

... ... ...

Naruto and I blinked as the private meet-an-asshole-tailed-beast chat ended, Kurama's angry yell still sounding in our ears.

"You might as well design that seal so he's not in a sewer. He might be less of an asshole then." I said before going back to my tea. Jiraiya, confused, closed his mouth as the defense he was about to give for working on the seals was no longer needed, and Fu looked at me like I lost my mind. Naruto, however nodded in understanding before going back to the seals.

.. ... ...

I woke up with Fu standing over me, and she leapt back as I sat up.

Thank goodness I slept in my pants...

I sighed. "Chill. You took me by surprise last time. I'm not gonna hit you again."

"O-okay. Um…"

I picked myself out of my bed and pulled on my shirt. "What are you doing in here, anyways? You _do_ have your own room."

"W-what was with those scars?" She asked softly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear it. I looked up from where I was strapping on my kunai holster, confused.

"Huh?" Realization slowly dawned on me. _Oh._

I glanced down at my stomach and then attempted to look at my back, finally giving up when I figured out my body simply didn't bend that way. _Ah, Kisame Hokigashi, may you one day be torn apart by angry carnivores and give me some sweet justice with a healthy dose of irony. Wait, no. May Sepi meet you so she can fangirl over you and fracture your mind into little tiny pieces._

"I got into a fight with one of the Akatsuki." I thought for a second then amended my statement. "Okay, rather, I delayed him so a couple of my friends could get away. At best, he fought me."

"How did you survive?" She asked, still processing the fact that a good chunk of my stomach and back were scar tissue.

"Oh, I came damn close to dying." I said with a humorless smirk, sliding into my Chuunin vest. "If Tsunade had been just a couple days more, I would have been very, very dead. So the answer to that question would be sheer luck." I paused. "You never did tell me why you're in my room."

"Kakashi told me to tell you that you weren't training with him today."

I paused. "Then who the hell am I training with?"

I heard a voice call out from outside my compound. "Ibukai! Are you ready for a most youthful training session?!"

Fu's startled yell was left in the dust as I took off. "OH FUCK THE HELL NO! KAKASHIIIII!"

... ... ...

"Come on, surely you can do better!" Anko's shadow clone mocked. She had borrowed Kakashi's bells and was putting her new team through the same test. They had actually decided to work together and figure out who got the bells later, but Anko figured she shouldn't have been surprised. The three of them were best friends, after all. Still, their actual fighting skills were sadly lacking. They had yet to even get close to her, and she shook her head in contempt as they all surrounded her, out of breath.

A figure landed next to the real Anko as she watched her shadow clone test her new team.

"How are they doing?" He asked quietly.

"Good. As far as I'm concerned, they've passed already. Their teammwork is excellent, even if they do suck at everything else."

"Why didn't you use this test on us?" Ibukai asked, confused.

She shrugged. "Well, for one, I didn't know Kakashi that well back then."

He rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever. Still, this is a helluva lot easier than what we went through."

"That's because Sepi requested I give you guys a really hard test. Something about you guys being able to handle anything?"

He stared at her in growing horror. "She _what?!"_

"There you are, the youthful son of my most youthful rival!"

Ibukai screamed, leaping out of the tree with a green blur right behind him, charging past a very confused shadow clone and freaked out trio. Konohamaru, however, was the first to recover.

"Come on, guys, he just gave us our chance! Grab the bells!"

The shadow clone scoffed. "You'll need more than just the distraction of one of my former students to-"

"REVERSE SEXY JUTSU!"

Anko's shadow clone froze, not offering the slightest hint of resistance as a naked version of Kakashi (albeit with his mask in place) appeared in front of her.

"Anko-chan..." He purred.

Anko promptly fell of of her tree.

... ... ...

I spent the rest of my day running and hiding from the Leaf's 'Blue Beast' before something clicked, and I slid to a stop in the ally I had been running in. Kakashi and I agreed that I shouldn't use my Sharingan while training, as I may start relying too heavily on it, and that I should press myself as far as I could go without it. In serious situations, I would use it, but if I couldn't, it would make sense to have back-up plans. For that reason, I hadn't of had it active all day.

But Kakashi would know that, and this "Guy-sensei," had been using 'youthful' way to much, even for him.

I glared at 'Guy-sensei' and activated my Sharingan. "Why oh why do you seem different?" I asked softly.

He chuckled and dropped the henge. "Even if I had to say that horrible word, it was worth it to see you screaming like a little girl all day."

"Dad…"

He tilted his head, curious. "Yes?" He then paled when my hands blazed to life with crimson lightning.

"You're DEAD! _BLAZING CHIDORI!"_

... ... ...

Might Guy and his team were heading back to the Hokage's tower to report in when Kakashi flew past them, his son hot on his heels.

"Woah woah! Can we talk about this, please?!"

"COME ON! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW 'YOUTHFUL' I CAN BE! GET BACK HERE!"

"It was training!"

"SO IS THIS! NOW COME HERE SO I CAN 'TRAIN' MY ABILITY TO CHOP PEOPLE INTO LITTLE TINY PIECES!"

"It's good to see another person embracing the power of their youth!" Guy declared as soon as he knew the two Hatake were well out of earshot. He wasn't stupid, after all.

His team, save Lee, sweatdropped.

"Um, Sensei? I don't think that's exactly a healthy way to, er, be youthful." Tenten said, cringing.

"YOSH, IBUKAI! EMBRACE THE POWER OF YOU- Ack!"

Guy had wrapped his arm around Lee and taken to his heels as Ibukai heard the yell and changed his course 180 degrees.

"Come, my most youthful students! It's time to report in!" Guy yelled over his shoulder as Neji and Tenten fled after him, not wanting to be caught by a slightly psychotic Ibukai in a blood rage.

... ... ...

"How did it- What the hell?!" Sepi exclaimed from where she and Fu were making dinner in Ibukai's kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura looked up from where they had _not_ been cuddling on the couch, and Naruto looked in from where he had been trying to steal food as Sepi and Fu cooked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he brought Ibukai in and dumped him on the other couch. "What? I thought it was time to liven up training."

He took a step backwards as Fu appeared, one hand on her hip and holding a ladle in the other, waving it under Kakashi's nose.

"Bringing him in utterly exhausted every night is _not_ a good way to train him! Sepi and I spent all afternoon making dinner for everybody and now Ibukai is too tired to even eat!"

"H-he can wake up…" Kakashi protested weakly. _What's gotten into this girl?_

"He's UNCONSCIOUS!" She sighed unhappily. "We have everyone coming over in an hour, too…"

Sasuke started to get up. "I'll take care of it." He said, only to find said ladle under _his_ nose as well.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't shocking him awake again."

"It was a good idea last time." He said defensively.

Fu turned around and thrust the ladle into Kakashi's hands. "Since you mucked this up, you're helping cook. Ibukai gets to rest, and no more training him into unconsciousness!"

With that declaration, Fu threw Ibukai over her shoulder and strode towards Ibukai's room, leaving a stunned audience looking after her.

"I'm shipping them!" Sepi fairly yelled.

"Reminds me of when you train to hard." Sakura remarked as she pulled Sasuke back so she could continue _not_ to cuddle with him.

"Hn." He grunted, and she smiled.

Just then, the door flew open, revealing a pissed Anko. With just the slightest hint of a blush after seeing Kakashi, she turned on Naruto. "YOU!"

He held up his hands warily, palms towards her. "Um, yes?"

"YOU TAUGHT THAT LITTLE WEASEL YOUR SEXY JUTSU!"

Sepi tilted her head, confused. "They passed because he used a pervy jutsu?"

"Er, well, no..."

"They failed?" Sepi asked innocently, trying and failing to keep a wicked grin off her face.

Anko's eyes narrowed. "Are you responsible for what that little moron pulled?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She replied. "I didn't tell them to use the Reverse Sexy Jutsu on you, nor did I tell them to make it look like Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, pulled out his Icha Icha, plopped onto the couch, and started reading.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"REVERSE SEXY JUTSU!" Sepi declared, and Kakashi looked up, paled, and went back to reading.

 _WHAM!_ Anko hit the ground, blood streaming from her nose.

Sakura laughed.

Naruto screamed in agony, attempting to hide his eyes.

Sasuke, hearing the scream, looked towards the commotion, his Sharingan active in case of danger.

Big mistake.

 _"AUGH! MY EYES! SOMEBODY GOUGE THEM OUT!"_

... ... ...

Fu dropped Ibukai on his bed with a thud, wincing at the impact.

 _Oops…_

The impact hadn't impacted his sleep in the slightest, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was much stronger than she looked, thanks to Lady Chomei, and she had to be really careful not to hurt people. Thankfully, Uchiha seemed to be more durable than they looked.

She looked down at his prone form. _I suppose sleeping with all that gear on would be extremely uncomfortable…_

With that thought in mind, she took off his kunai holster, ninja tool pouch, and Chuunin vest, storing them in the spots she had seen Ibukai pull them from that morning. She pulled off his boots and set them by the door before nodding in satisfaction.

 _Oh, right, headband!_

She carefully untied the headband and set it on the nightstand next to the bed when three pictures on the nightstand caught her eye. The first was of Ibukai and presumably his team, as it had Sepi in it, along with the spiky haired ninja that had guarded her when Ibukai and his commander had been arguing after they had rescued her from the trap Kabuto had laid. There was a purple-haired woman chewing on a dango stick behind them, as well.

 _His sensei, right?_

The second was of a younger Ibukai without a mask, a black-haired woman to his left, and a grey-haired man to his right.

 _Are those his parents? No...that can't be right. Kakashi is his father. Who are these people?_

The third picture was of a much younger Ibukai, smiling happily, with a young, short-haired Uchiha woman standing proudly beside him, a hand on his shoulder. A younger Kakashi, looking both angry and embarrassed, stood next to her, looking to the side.

Fu's musings were interrupted by Ibukai shifting in his sleep, and Fu glanced back at him.

 _"A shinobi, or kunoichi in your case, should always look underneath the underneath, something you failed to do."_

Ibukai's words echoed in her ears as she took a closer look at the pictures, only being startled out of her studious inspection of the pictures by the sound of guests arriving. She moved to the door, sparing a glance over her shoulder at the sleeping figure.

 _Look underneath the underneath…_

And promptly got a bloody nose as she turned towards where everyone was gathered, save the crying Sasuke and Kakashi, who had his nose buried in porn. Sepi looked up, only realizing she still hadn't undone the Reverse Sexy Jutsu as Fu hit the ground with a _thud!_

"Er...whoops?"


	10. Trust Broken

*AN: _Here we go! Thank you, faithful followers, for waiting patiently as this story is written! Let us continue!*_

"Can I ask you a question?" Fu asked Sepi as Choji and Shikamaru, the last of that evening's guests, left for the night, hurrying to get home before the light spattering of rain became a full-blown rainstorm.

"You just did." Sepi replied cheerfully as she washed a plate.

Fu rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yep! What is it?"

"Who were the people in those photos in Ibukai's room?"

Sepi's hands slowed, and then stopped, as the Yamanaka set the plate back in the sink. "Well...Ibukai prefers to keep that private."

Fu glanced away. "Oh."

Sepi gave her a massive grin as she headed for the door. "However, my speciality is breaking open secrets no one else wants broken open, so follow me."

She led Fu down to the double doors that they had been specifically instructed to stay out of. Within a few minutes, the absurdly large amount of seals were disabled and Sepi opened the doors.

"Ibukai insisted on making the seals himself, so they're really crappy." She explained. "It was an attempt to make it so people never got in here, but, as you can see, I'm much better at the art of sealing, and getting into places where people shouldn't go is somewhat of a hobby of mine."

The protests in Fu's throat died as she saw the array of pictures, white roses in front of them all. "What is this place?"

Sepi shut the door, looking down in confusion at a small, blank piece of paper and picked it up, inspecting it. "It's a memorial." She dropped the paper with a shrug. _Probably wasn't important, anyways._ She walked over to the pictures, illuminated by candle light, pointing out the various ones. "This was Aiko's family. She was Ibukai's actual mother, but, well, we don't exactly know what happened to her. I tried finding out, but the trail ran cold."

"What happened to the rest of them?" Fu asked. "Are...are all these people dead?"

"Most of them." Sepi said quietly. "Ever heard of the Uchiha Massacre?" Fu shook her head. "I figured. Itachi Uchiha killed his entire clan in a single night. The only survivors are Ibukai and Sasuke."

Fu's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "Then...his mother?"

"Her body was never found, but there's a strong likelihood that she's dead."

"Who are those?" Fu asked, pointing at a picture of Toru and Shena. "Ibukai has a picture of them in his room."

"Toru and Shena. You see, it wasn't until Ibukai took the Chuunin Exams that he found out his true heritage. Those two raised him as one of their own, and since the horror of experiencing the Massacre gave him amnesia, he forgot who he was for years. As it was, since he was only a half-blood Uchiha, and Aiko was young when she had him, the Uchiha Clan would have basically thrown her out, since she was really young and not married to Kakashi. So, Ibukai was raised by those two without Sasuke ever knowing that Ibukai was his cousin."

Fu's reviere and Sepi's explanation was cut off by the sound of a loud impact and crashing behind them. They whirled as killing intent poured over them to see a very, very angry Ibukai in the doorway, his fist bleeding from where he had punched the support beam and sent it crashing to the ground.

"You were always so clever, Sepi." He snarled. "Just like everyone else, you underestimate my abilities, and you dug your hand farther than it was ever meant to go. _Those names are not yours to give away!"_

Sepi froze. _I disabled the seals! Besides, he should still be unconscious from the training he went through! How the hell did he-?!_

Her eyes fluttered to the piece of paper on the ground, then back to the double doors. _Fuck._

Four more seals were attached to the doors via chakra. She had activated one when she opened the door, and she figured they were designed to alert Ibukai immediately upon activation.

 _He's better at sealing than I thought. The crappy seals were designed to make me overconfident, and I'll be damned if it didn't work. Now, to deal with angry Ibukai…_

His Sharingan seemed to glow in the dim light by the door, and Sepi swallowed nervously. If Ibukai attacked, she wasn't sure she could beat him, not here, not now.

"Ibukai, I'm s-" Fu started, but he cut her off.

"Shut up." He snarled. "You," he pointed at his teammate, "take her to Sasuke's, and don't _ever_ come back here again."

"Ibukai-" Sepi tried reasoning with him one last time, but he was having none of it.

 _"NOW!"_

Sepi grabbed Fu by the arm and yanked her along, slipping past Ibukai and heading towards Sasuke's at full speed. With any luck, Naruto would still be there as well.

... ... ...

I shut the doors and picked up the blank piece of paper. I had Jiraiya teach me one or two things about sealing, and now I was thankful for it.

I shut my eyes, still hearing the screams echo in my ears from the night of the Massacre. Every since I broke the barrier holding my memories, I relived that night each and every time I saw the pictures in this room. The sheer terror gripping me, suffocating me. Each time I tried fighting it and each time I lost, and each time the rage burning inside of me grew a little bigger, my sanity grew a little smaller, and the abyss loomed a little bit closer.

I hung my head, but I did not cry. I had sworn long ago that the next time I cried, they would be tears of blood.

.. ... ...

The door to Sasuke's living room flew open, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked up in surprise. It wasn't surprising that Naruto was there, since he had moved into a refurbished compound in the Uchiha District, a birthday present that Sasuke told him he would by no means refuse. He ended up spending more time at Sasuke's than at his own home, though.

Sakura leapt to her feet as a soaked Fu and Sepi ran inside, (Sepi more dragging Fu along) and slamming the sliding door closed behind them. Sakura rushed to get towels as her not boyfriend and Naruto tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Sasuke quickly heated up tea using a miniature Fireball Jutsu, and Sepi and Fu nodded gratefully as they accepted the cups, blankets wrapped around their shoulders as they sat on the couch, courtesy of Sakura.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, confused. "You guys acted like the nine tails was after you." He finished with the tiniest hint of a smile. Despite herself, Sepi chuckled briefly at his joke.

"I...I fucked up." She finally admitted. "Fu saw the picture of Toru and Shena and Kakashi and Aiko in Ibukai's room when she put him to bed tonight, so after everyone left I showed her the memorial, and…"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "The memorial which had the seals on the inside of the doors specifically designed to jolt Ibukai into consciousness should someone enter?"

Sepi nodded in confirmation.

Sakura glanced at him. "You knew about them?"

He nodded. "Of course I did. Only Ibukai, Kakashi, and I can enter that room without the seals activating. He designed the seals on the outer door to trick people into thinking they bypassed the security seals. They erase themselves after use, and they blend into the door unless Ibukai is nearby. His chakra reveals them, in case he needs to add new ones or make changes to the seals. Jiraiya helped design them." He said, adding the last part as an afterthought. His pause made Sepi look up to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"OI! Bastard! Knock it off!" Naruto said, elbowing him. Sasuke glared at the hyperactive ninja.

"Sepi did the one thing she should have never done: Gone behind Ibukai's back. Hell, she could have, even though it would have amounted to the same thing, simply told Fu what happened, instead of invading the one place Ibukai told them to stay out of." Sasuke said angrily. "She could have asked Ibukai to tell Fu about who he lost."

"He would have said no." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly. That would have been his decision to make. Those memories, those names, were never Sepi's to give away." Sasuke snapped.

"Behave, boys." Sakura said calmly, but the effect was instantaneous as Naruto and Sasuke stopped arguing and calmed down. "Please go prepare the spare room for these two tonight."

With a glare at each other, they went to do as they were asked.

"Thank you." Sepi said.

Sakura met her gaze. "Make no mistake. I think what you did was stupid beyond all measure, and you betrayed Ibukai's trust. He was right to be angry. Still, what is in the past is in the past, and all we can do now is give him a few days to cool down. When you get the chance, try to mend things before this rift grows too big."

"He...was so...angry." Fu whispered, staring into her tea. "I...I thought I was going to die."

"If he wanted you dead, he would have cut you down in that instant." Sakura said with a shrug. "No use worrying about it now. Just let him calm down and then apologize, and make it sincere."

Sasuke brushed by them. "The bedrooms are set up."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked him, and he glanced over his shoulder.

"To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Was his reply.

... ... ...

"You done?"

Sasuke's voice jolted me away from my memories, and I stood up, not having moved since Sepi and Fu had fled.

"I still hear them." I said quietly. "I can see the blood, smell the sheer terror. Everytime I come in here. I just can't make it stop."

He sighed, leaning against one of the remaining support beams. "When you told me of Itachi's innocence, what did I do?"

"Tried killing everyone?" I said, a chuckle worming its way into my voice.

"Hn."

I sighed. "Yea, yea, I know."

"Listen to your own advice. Don't do anything stupid, trust your team."

"One day," I swore, "one day, we'll avenge them. Every single one of our clan. We'll avenge them all. I don't care who we need to kill, or how long it will take. One day, those responsible for our clan's death will die."

"Hn. Once we bring back Itachi, not even Danzo will be safe from our wrath." He turned, and I looked over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"To train." He paused, glancing at me. "You coming or not?"


	11. Jounin Exams: Beginning

*AN: _So...I **JUST** realized I've been calling Ibiki Ibuki. Sorry about that, everyone...To be fair, though, no one has commented on it, not even my two friends who read my fanfic, so...we're just gonna continue as is and pretend nothing happened, k? Sorry about that! Also, this is a slow chapter, but I promise the next one will be more exciting. Also, I will be able to continue the regular update schedule, as I have written enough material so I won't be forced to update only twice a month.*_

I had cooled down considerably since Sepi's blunder, but I couldn't bring myself to completely forgive her, so I opted to do the most logical thing: throw myself into training, even keeping pace with Guy-sensei without complaint. (Ish) Neji had figured something was wrong, but he wisely didn't say anything. He still remembered what happened to the Hyuuga that pissed me off after a day of training with Guy-sensei. Suffice to say the Hyuuga clan will never look the same way at chopsticks again.

I avoided Sepi and Fu, and they both avoided me. I didn't run into either one of them until the morning of the Jounin Exams. An Anbu had come to my compound to give me the location to meet my team for the Exams (helluva lotta more secretive than the Chuunin Exams) and I had been on my way when I literally ran into Fu as she came out of a bakery (Toru's bakery was far better) munching on a roll while holding two fresh loaves of bread under her other arm.

 _Wham!_

I had been so preoccupied thinking about what the exam would be like (and the fact that I was late) that I ran smack-dab into her. My reflexes saved us as I grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from falling backwards, and using her as an anchor kept me from tumbling away as well.

"Sorry." I muttered. I was sorry for a lot of things, running into her being one of them, but not the most pressing. I wanted to say I was sorry for wanting to kill both her and Sepi when I discovered them in the memorial room, but my damn pride wouldn't let me come out and say it. I blamed the Uchiha side of me.

I was about to push by her when something stopped me. I looked down at the hand holding onto my sleeve and looked back at the owner.

"Just...be careful, okay?" She asked me, her eyes full of worry.

I relaxed. "Don't worry." I said, my smirk barely visible behind my mask. "I've faced worse things than this exam can throw at me."

To my surprise, her grip didn't loosen, instead, it did the exact opposite, tightening to the point of tearing my shirt. "Promise me." She insisted, her eyes filled with worry and determination.

 _What's with this girl?_ I thought, confused. Seeing as how yanking my arm away wasn't really a viable option, I relented. "I promise." I finally said.

She released my arm and was gone before I could blink. I shook my head and continued on my way, confused. _The fuck was that?_

... ... ...

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us." Ibuki said irritably, flanked by four Anbu. I simply smiled lazily back at him, deciding to emulate Kakashi.

"Mah, sorry about that. I got lost on the road of life." I said easily. For his part, the head of T&I simply sighed.

"Dear heavens, there's another one." I heard one of the Anbu behind Ibuki whisper, horrified. I grinned at him, my eyes glinting evilly.

Ibuki took a moment to gather his thoughts, allowing me to look around the room. Besides me, Naruto stood nearby, positively bursting at the seams. Hinata stood near him, blushing slightly, and Kiba was standing next to her, Akamaru at his side. Lee was next to Tenten, both of them probably anxious to catch up to Neji, who was already a Jounin. Choji stood munching on some chips, and the person I found myself next to was-

My blood ran cold. Sai stood with that fake smile on his face, his Anbu tanto over his shoulder. I barely glanced at him, but my mind was racing with theories on why he was here. The most obvious was Danzo wanted to keep an eye on Naruto, since almost no one was able to view the Jounin Exams, but the possibility that Sai had an objective that concerned me wasn't far off, since I had displayed my dislike of Danzo, unwillingness to follow the rules by the letter, and Tsunade had made it clear she would do everything in her power to avoid handing me over to Danzo.

"Alright, listen up!" Ibuki barked, and we all straightened to attention. "This exam will be handled by your proctors, select members of the Anbu, and the Hokage herself. No one else is permitted to know anything about the exams! To break this rule means you will be instantly disqualified and barred from taking the Jounin Exam ever again! To reveal anything about the exam after you have taken it, if by some miracle you actually make it to Jounin, you shall be demoted to Genin and barred from taking both the Chuunin or Jounin Exams every again! If you have any questions about this, too bad! You now will be assigned to a team, and you will be working together throughout the first part of the exam!"

Some brief chatter broke out, but it was squashed as Ibuki glared at the offenders before holding up a sheet of paper. "Team 1: Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 2: Kiba Inuzuka, Ibukai Kokori, Tenten, and Sai." Hinata lit up upon the realization she was in the same team as Naruto, and I simply sighed in relief, as I wouldn't have to hear 'youthful' at every waking moment.

"You have one hour to talk to your team and familiarize yourselves with each teammate's ability. Meet on top of the Hokage's tower after that. If you're late, you're disqualified. Also…" His eyes narrowed. "At no time in this exam are you permitted to fight each other. Using any jutsus on the other team, setting traps for them, giving them false information, or anything else that will hinder their progress is strictly forbidden. You're all Leaf ninja, so you damn well better act like it. Dismissed!"

I looked around at my team. _A long-range specialist, a stubborn Inuzuka, a ROOT agent, and me. Go fuck yourself, Ibuki._

... ... ...

I sighed in relief. Even if nothing good came of this hour, I was enjoying the view from the canyon overlooking the village. Not the Hokage's heads, though. I'd be damned if I led everyone to my private relaxation spot.

I enjoyed the view for approximately six more seconds before Kiba opened up his mouth.

"So who the hell are you? I've never seen you before." He asked, pointing at Sai.

 _Here we go._

"My name is Sai. It's a pleasure to meet you...dog-breath."

"...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"H-hey guys, we're a team now. Let's try to act like one." Tenten said worriedly. I could fairly hear her sweatdropping.

"But this guy-!"

"Okay, panda head."

"...Okay, I'm going to stab you now."

"Enough." I said quietly. "Tenten is right. We're a team. Leave the names out of it and figure out a way to work together, and keep level heads, or else none of you deserve to call yourselves Jounin."

"Easy for you to say!" Kiba snapped at me. "You didn't just get called dog-breath."

"He has a point. We should work together as a team," I could hear Sai looking at me, "right, half-blood?"

Tenten and Kiba froze.

It took all my self-restraint not to attack Sai then and there. Most of the reason I didn't was because I was not going to have to train with Guy-sensei again if it killed me. Oh, and I wanted to stay a shinobi. That too.

 _Breathe in. Calm. Breathe out. Rip Sai's head off- Wait no. Breathe in. Calm. Breathe out. Calm. Breathe in...kill- No wait. Calm. That's right. Shit, breathe!_

I slowly stood up and brushed myself off. "Accurate description, but I'd stick to our actual names until you get the hang of nicknames. You're just lucky Sakura or Choji aren't here. Calling Sakura ugly or Choji fat would get you killed."

I turned around and faced the group, only to see Sai nodding in understanding while Kiba and Tenten looked at me like I had grown a second head. Akamaru was simply napping.

"Yes?" I asked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done to Ibukai?" Kiba asked warily.

"I'll tell your mother you prefer cats, and she'll believe me, too." I threatened.

He backed down. "Hey, okay, chill. We're alllll friends here."

"The fact is that if we can't deal with being called shit, we're not fit to be Jounin." I explained. "Also, I have had three weeks of dealing with Guy-sensei, no offense," I added the last part for Tenten's benefit, "that I refuse to repeat. So, even though the three of us know each other, let's give the new guy the benefit of the doubt and explain what we can do."

"Where did you come from, anyways?" Tenten asked suspiciously. "I haven't seen you around the village before."

"That's because he's Anbu." I answered for Sai, and he looked at me with barely-concealed shock. "That blade is a dead giveaway." I said by way of explanation. "Plus, my teammate digs up S-rank secrets for fun. Give me a little credit for picking shit up."

"I...see." Sai said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

I smirked. "I'm a close-range expert with several powerful jutsus to back me up, as well as a couple low-rank Genjutsus I can use when needed. As Kiba and Tenten know, I possess the Sharingan."

"I'm a ninja hound user." Kiba growled. "Primarily I'm a close-range attacker, but I'm a tracking specialist as well."

"I'm a long-range specialist." Tenten explained. "I use a variety of ninja tools, and I can take care of myself in hand-to-hand combat."

Sai smiled. "I use ink to create ink beasts for mid-range fighting."

Tenten blinked. "I don't think I've ever heard of that happening before."

"Probably never heard of a living person who can use Lord First's Wood Style, either." I muttered.

She blinked at me as the three of them attempted to figure out what I just said. "What?"

"Nothing."

... ... ...

An hour later, we met on top of the Hokage's Tower, where Tsunade, Shizune, and several Anbu were waiting for us. Team 1 was a couple minutes ahead of us, and Lee stepped forward to greet us as my team arrived. He opened his mouth, Tenten winced, and I stepped forward with a snarl.

"Say 'youthful' or some variation thereof, and I swear I will copy Diedara's form of art." I threatened.

Everyone gave me blank looks, save one of the Anbu, who facepalmed.

 _Found ya, Sepi._

Lee didn't quite know what I meant, but he wisely closed his mouth and stepped away from me.

"Remember the rule, kid." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Lady Hokage, I'll make an exception if I hear that phrase one more time." I promised.

She shook her head. "Shizune?"

Shizune hid a smile and stepped forward, holding two scrolls. "These scrolls contain your first task. Decide who will be your team leader and they'll collect and open the scrolls."

"I'll do it." Kiba said proudly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, mutt. Just don't get us killed."

"Why you-!"

"Just get the damn scroll already!" Tenten snapped, and Kiba backed off.

"Sheesh, okay. Come on, Akamaru."

Unsurprisingly, Naruto stepped forward to get his team's scroll, and just like Kiba, he started to open it as soon as Shizune handed it to him.

"You guys want to share with the rest of the kids?" I asked dryly, arms crossed.

Naruto at least had the dignity to look sheepish as he walked back to his team, but Kiba showed no embarrassment whatsoever as he and Akamaru came back.

"Yea, guys, let's do this!"

I took several deep breaths to calm myself. Yea, there's no way this can go south, AT ALL. "Kiba," I said slowly, "you were the only one who looked at the scroll, remember?"

"Yea, I know. It's a delivery to the Land of Hot Springs. An A-rank mission!"

"An A-rank?" Tenten asked in confusion, only to wince at Naruto's yell of excitement.

"At least someone's happy." I muttered.

"What is the delivery?" Sai asked, ever on task.

"A renewing of the treaty between Konoha and them." Kiba shrugged. "No biggie." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Wanna trade teams, Naruto?" I called out. "Dealing with Lee might be easier than these idiots."

"HEY!"

"Oh, sorry. Except for you, Tenten."

"No way, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Terrific." I muttered. I turned to Kiba. "Well, oh fearless leader, what's the plan?"

He gave me a blank look. "We deliver the treaty. What else?"

I resisted the urge to facepalm.

Tenten didn't. A resounding smack- Oh wait, wrong forehead.

Facepalm, slapping Kiba in the face, it's the same thing, really.

"Dammit, Kiba! Where's the treaty? When do we meet at the gate? What's our marching order? What supplies do we pack? Do you even know where the Land of Hot Springs _is?!"_

I smiled. _Yep, Tenten is offically my new favorite person._

She took the scroll and smacked a now-baffled Kiba over the head before turning to me and Sai.

"Pack for three days. Meet by the gate in two hours. Kiba and I will get the treaty and meet you there." She said in a huff of annoyance.

I smirked and nodded, turning away and leaping off the rooftop. Tenten was a much better leader than Kiba, not that I was going to rub it in. The guy was probably feeling embarrassed right now as it was. I'd rub it in after the exams.

... ... ...

"You're leaving?"

Fu yelped in surprise and dropped to the floor as I sent a kunai whizzing where she had been only a second before.

I sighed. "Dammit, don't sneak up on me." I turned back to my bag and continued loading ninja tools and rations into it. "I'll be gone for a few days. The mission is part of the exams, making sure we can handle ourselves while doing a Jounin's job. We'll probably be shadowed by Anbu."

"What's the mission?"

"I can't tell you." I said, closing my bag and throwing it onto my back. "A-rank. Besides, you're not actually a Hidden Leaf shinobi, so my ass would be on the line if I told you."

"And it wasn't when you kidnapped me?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

I sighed in annoyance. She was blocking my way out of the armory.

"Yea, you heard the shitstorm I got into when we got back to the village. You think I wanna deal with it again? Look, just stick around Sasuke until these damn exams get over with. Or, better yet, find Sepi. She'll do whatever needs to be done in order to cause general chaos."

With that, I brushed by her.

"Who were they?"

I stopped in confusion. "Who?"

"Your family." She said softly. "What were they like?"

I froze for a solid ten seconds before looking at her. She looked...vunerable. She had the face Naruto had on when he thought no one was watching, like when he ate ramen at my parent's house for the first time, when he realized we were accepting him. Wishing that he had that kind of love he saw Toru and Shena look at each other and at me with.

"I don't have time for this." I growled, running my hands through my hair.

 _I need to get it cut soon. I'm really starting to look like a miniature Kakashi._

 _Her wince immediately made me feel guilty as all hell. Dammit, she looks like a kicked puppy!_

"Alright. Sorry." She said, head bowed, turning away.

I had moved before I realized it, grabbing onto her arm. "Wait."

She froze.

 _...Fuck you, Sepi. Just...fuck you._

I sighed. _I'm gonna be so fucking late._

"Follow me."


	12. A 'Simple' Mission

_*_ AN: _Sorry for the late update...I couldn't find my computer cord yesterday and the computer itself is dead. Anyways, the story is slow right now, but I promise it'll pick back up soon. Just have to avoid writing myself into a corner is all. Enjoy!*_

"This is…" Fu trailed off.

"Yea, the room I told Sepi to stay the hell out of." I said, closing the doors behind us as the chakra in the candles reacted to my presence, lighting seemingly of their own accord. #ChakraHax.

I closed my eyes as my memories assaulted me, taking several deep breaths to calm my nerves before I began speaking.

"Toru was a retired Anbu." I started. "He and Shena were married, but Shena couldn't have a kid. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Aiko Uchiha had an affair. They were too young to have a child, not to mention the Uchiha weren't exactly happy with Kakashi at that present moment, so they gave me to Shena and Toru, since Toru had been one of Kakashi's mentors in the Anbu."

I took a breath, refusing to let my emotions spill out. _Not this time._

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. Shisui was my uncle, and Itachi's best friend. Obito was Aiko's and Shisui's older brother, and he died on a mission, giving Kakashi his Sharingan before he was completely crushed." Or so the story goes.

"What happened?" Fu asked quietly.

"What do you think happened?" I snapped. "They're dead. Every last one of them except me, Sasuke, and Itachi."

She backed away a couple steps. "No, I mean, how? What happened?"

I didn't trust myself to answer, so I turned and walked out the door. I paused just before I shut it behind me.

"You're welcome to stay in my compound as long as need be." I said quietly. "It needs to be used, anyways."

With that, I was gone.

... ... ...

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Tenten roared at me. "We were supposed to meet an hour ago!"

I waved it off. "Sorry. I saw this black cat, so I had to take the long way around."

She hung her head. "I'm sorry I asked." She said gloomily.

"What is the point of that lie, since everyone knows it's a lie?" Sai asked.

"Believe me buddy, you don't wanna ask." Kiba said sincerely, with Akamaru nodding along.

"Why not?"

"Aaanndddd we're done here!" Tenten yelled out. "Kiba, you're in the lead. You and Akamaru keep your noses out. Sai, you're behind him, watching his back. I'll be behind you, carrying the treaty. Ibukai, you bring up the rear. Any questions?"

At the sight of us shaking our heads, she nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, good. It should only take us a day to get to the Land of Hot Springs, so let's get a move on. I want to be holding onto this thing for as little time as possible."

"I hear ya." I said.

"Alright, follow me!" Kiba said, charging out of the gate, the team following him. I sighed and waved to Izumo and Kotetsu before following them, my Sharingan whirling to life. Tsunade may have or may have not decided to have Anbu trail after us, but I wasn't taking any chances. My Sharingan hardly took any chakra to keep active, and with a mission as important as this, I was going to use every weapon in my arsenal to complete it.

... ... ...

As it was, we were forced to take a rest six hours in.

"Sonofabitch." Tenten said. "I was hoping we could just push through."

I smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be there in another five hours."

"I don't exactly want to run in the dark."

I nodded. "Fair point. We go fast enough, that shouldn't be a problem."

She nodded. "Alright, take an hour, guys. Let's see, watch order will be-"

"Summoning jutsu!" I yelled, slamming my hand into the ground. In an explosion of smoke, four identical wolves with grey fur and onyx eyes appeared. With one nod to me, they moved out in four different directions.

I smirked and turned to Tenten. "My vote is we all get some rest." I said. "The Watchers will keep an eye out for us."

Sai tilted his head. "You didn't provide us with the information that you had summons before."

"You're right, I didn't." I said. "That's because I don't use them in a fight very often. Even though the pack can fight, they have other specializations."

"Haha! I knew you were a dog person!" Kiba said with a fist pump of victory.

"Don't let them hear you call them dogs." I replied, amused. "They may just decide to rip your throat out."

"...Er…"

I simply smirked, settled back, pulled my forehead protector across my eyes, and went to sleep.

... ... ...

"Pup. The period of vigilance that you requested of us has ended."

I yawned, set my forehead protector back into its usual place, and blinked sleepily at the wolf that had spoken. The Watchers were normally silent, at least until the end of their watch, so hearing one of them speak was always a treat.

I smiled. "Thank you."

With a nod, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and I stood and stretched as everyone else stirred awake.

All except Sai. He opened his eyes immediately upon hearing the wolf speak, and he was on his feet at the same time I was.

"Don't trust my summons, huh?" I asked with a smirk, and he gave his fake smile in return.

"I was unsure whether or not they would be good guards." He replied.

I outright laughed at that. "Be really, _realllllyyyy_ glad they aren't here anymore. The Watchers are the best sensors that you'll find anywhere. Not only to they have the sharpest smell and hearing out of the pack, save the tracking specialist, they use nature chakra. The four of them create an overlapping net, using each of the other Watcher's senses to strengthen their own."

Tenten's eyes widened, and even Kiba looked impressed. Sai simply nodded, keeping his smile in place.

"How's that even possible?" Tenten blurted out.

I glanced at Sai. I wasn't ready to give out the pack's secrets, not to these guys, at least.

"I don't know." I lied easily. "We should get a move-on though. We still have a mission."

As we packed up, I looked over my shoulder. Something felt off. Something felt very off.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" I roared, diving at the ground with the team following me. It was a good thing, too, because in a matter of seconds, the space we had been occupying was filled with kunai.

"What the hell?!" Kiba yelled. "I didn't smell anything! Neither did Akamaru!"

"Shut the hell up." I hissed. My katana was still sheathed, but I did draw a kunai. My Sharingan whirled to life, frantically searching for whoever had just attacked us. It had been instinct to yell a warning, and I had learned to trust my instincts. My instincts, however, weren't telling me who attacked us or where they currently were. Stupid no-hacks-available-unable-to-exploit situation

 _Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out._

"Tenten." I whispered, and she looked at me, eyes wide.

"Get ready."

She nodded.

"Kiba, you and Sai take the treaty and get the fuck outta here. I'll draw these guys out and Tenten will make them wish they had never been born."

"Hey, why-?!"

"Dammit, just do it, Mutt!"

He flipped me off.

"...NOW!"

I leapt to the tree branches, forming a shadow clone. It split off from me as Tenten leapt high into the trees, her weapon scrolls out and ready, waiting for whoever attacked us to show their faces.

We didn't have to wait long.

"FUCK ME!" I yelled in surprise as I ducked under a blade and narrowly dodged a barrage of shuriken.

Three shinobi were attacking us. One seemed to rely on Taijutsu, the second was using a cleaver, and the third appeared to be a long-range specialist, like Tenten.

She was engaging him in an all-out weapons battle royale, and I was seriously regretting not unsealing my katana. I had two kunai out, but they sure as hell weren't helping stop a massive fucking blade.

 _These guys are good._

I ducked under a punch and kicked the ham-fisted ninja's legs out from under him, his crossed-out Hidden Stone forehead protector going flying as I lashed out at his head with a kunai, slicing the strap and cutting into him in the process.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 _Shadow Clone._

I rolled away from the cleaver as Tenten took the opportunity to throw a barrage of ninja tools at the cleaver-wielder's back before leaping behind a tree to avoid the barrage of shuriken from the long-range specialist.

"Tenten, cover me!" I yelled, beelining for the last remaining enemy nin, who, if I was right, was also a shadow clone.

"Not gonna happen, kid!" He yelled, sending shuriken whirling towards me.

I leapt backwards to avoid them. "Kid? KID?! Motherfucker, I will end you- SHIT!"

He threw kunai at me, and I got a good enough glimpse to see that he was pulling them from several storage scrolls surrounding him. The reason for my concern, however, was the fact that the kunai had trailing paper bombs.

"FUCK! SHIT! FUCK!"

I leapt to another branch as the one I had been standing on blew to smithereens. Tenten wasn't able to help, either, as she was also dodging the explosive tags of doom.

"Tenten, get to the others!" I yelled.

"What?!"

I retreated to her position. "I had a shadow clone following them. They got attacked as well. I can get this guy, but I need time to do it and they need help ASAP. Like, five minutes ago."

She nodded unhappily, rerolling her scrolls and leaping away, glancing over her shoulder as I charged at the enemy nin, drawing his fire.

... ... ...

I had a plan.

It wasn't a very _good_ plan, but it was still a plan. It's the thought that counts, right?

I formed two shadow clones, my body screaming at me as my chakra pools ran low.

"You know what to do." I said as I leapt into the now-smoldering wreckage of the forest. _Jeez, how many explosive tags does this bastard have?_

He was about four hundred feet away from me, barely visible through the smoke, and I crouched, my plan forming beautifully. Ish.

 _Crimson Style: Triple Fireball Jutsu!_

I had worked on doing synced attacks with my shadow clones, and we lit that motherfucker up like the fucking sun.

See, there is upsides and downsides to my kekkei genkai. The downsides are A: My lightning-based jutsus are less effective against water style jutsus. B: My fire-based jutsus are less effective against wind style jutsus. Also, I highly doubted that my lightning-based jutsus would neutralize Diedara's explosive clay artwork. More than likely they'd just set them off. However, my chakra binds together, and even more so when it's, say, three fireballs coming from opposite directions. Not only that, but the lightning chakra basically acted as batteries for my fireball jutsu, making it so the suckers went wayyyy farther and faster than usual. Usually, the Fireball Jutsu reaches out to like, 100 feet at MAXIMUM. Mine covered the 400 foot gap, and although its potency was heavily diminished by that time, there were two others to help alleviate that disadvantage.

The enemy nin leapt away from the fireball coming from in front of him and right into the path of another. The resulting explosion of my chakra sucked the other two fireballs right into the impact point, resulting in…

 _KABOOM!_

Diedara would have been proud...

 _Oh, hey, that was an earth clone that time._

My two shadow clones, having used up all the chakra I had given them, dispersed, leaving behind a cloud of smoke, and I stood, drained.

Alright. Now to get to the rest of the team…

 _WHACK!_

... ... ...

"Could you guys, I don't know, fuck off or something?"

 _Whack!_

"OW! I'll take that as a no?"

"This guy needs to shut up." Someone growled.

"Fat chance, buddy boy. Take this bag off my head and I might be quiet."

"Pfft. Right, and look into your Sharingan? You must think we're idiots."

"No, just dumb."

 _Whack!_

"Enough, moron." A slightly feminine voice said.

"...Trap? I'm calling trap. Are you a trap?" I asked.

"...What?"

I chuckled. "Definite trap."

I had awoke about a half hour ago, tied to...a tree, I was guessing. There were three separate footsteps around. One of them was the not-so-sharp shinobi that I kept baiting. The second was the kunoichi I just heard. I had no clue who the third was, but I had a feeling I would find out soon. Until then, I was having great fun messing with these guys. Thanks to a particularly sadistic training regime set forth by one Might Guy, the punches from these guys didn't even hurt that much.

I felt a kunai prod at my throat. "You either shut up or I'll kill you." The shinobi growled.

I outright laughed.

"Oh, that's rich. Lemme take a wild guess at something, will ya? You guys didn't succeed in taking down the rest of my team, did you?"

"So what?" He growled.

"You MORON!" The kunoichi fairly screeched. "You mind not giving him info for free?!"

"Yea, at least pay me to deal with your stupidity." I said cheerfully.

 _WHACK!_

 _Cough_ "Worth-" _cough_ "it."

"Go and keep an eye out, numbskull." She snapped.

"I would, but I'm currently indisposed."

"Not you!" She yelled at me.

"So, you're planning to trade me for…?"

"Riches and fame beyond all measure." She said sarcastically.

I laughed. "I like you! I think I'll kill you last."

She snorted in disbelief. "Riiiiight."

"You aren't gonna get the treaty." I said seriously.

"We'll see about that, kid."

"Ah, so you are after the treaty."

"What? ...DAMMIT!"

 _WHACK!_

I chuckled for a bit. However, I stopped and sat up a bit straighter.

"Teamwork is one of the Leaf's core values. It's taught throughout the Academy, and it is tested when we become Genin. It's something that is pounded into our heads again and again. As my father likes to say, 'those who break the rules are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their comrades are worse than scum.' However, my comrades will not compromise the mission. They won't give up the treaty, and you've realized brute force won't work, otherwise I'd be dead by now. They will come for me, but it will be after the treaty renewal is safely signed, sealed, and delivered."

"What, you trying to convince us to let you go?" She snarled. "If we don't get the treaty, you're dead."

I shrugged. "Probably. However, I know you guys won't make it out of this alive. There is no trophy, no successful return to wherever the hell you came from. There is no version of this fight where you come out on top. Because, if my friends can't save me, they'll be damned sure to avenge me."

I could hear her hesitating, before the third figure spoke up.

"Enough." It was a deep growl, one that made me unconsciously want to curl up and hide. "We didn't come all this way to play games."

"Neither did I." I promised.

"RASENGAN!"

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the familiar voice, followed by a curse and explosion.

"YOSH! I SHALL SHOW YOU THE FLAMES OF MY YOUTH!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" The kunoichi screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST KILL IT!"

"ARE THOSE CATERPILLARS?!"

"I THINK THOSE ARE HIS EYEBROWS! KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL-"

 _WHACK!_

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING, ANYWAYS?!"

"It is extremely impolite to make fun of people." I heard Hinata say in a voice best suited for the killer in a horror movie, causing the kunoichi to curse again. "Eight Trigrams: 32 Palms!"

I felt someone cut the ropes holding me loose, and I sighed in relief when the bag was removed from my head.

"Thanks, Choji." I said gratefully, rubbing my wrists.

He grinned. "No problem!"

"Remind me to buy your team BBQ when we get back to the Leaf." I said absentmindedly, looking around the clearing.

Naruto and his team had thoroughly kicked the asses of the offending trio, and I helped them tie the unconscious nin to the tree that I had just been tied to.

Ironic.

The gravelly-voiced guy was a missing nin from the Hidden Rain. The dumbass was from the Grass and didn't have a slashed-out headband, and the kunoichi was from the Sound.

I sighed worriedly. "This isn't good. Missing nin from the Hidden Stone attacked my team. I think the other three dealt with them, though. However, four villages? Working with the Sound?" I tapped my foot, nervous. "Not good. Not good, at all. Oh, by the way, not that I'm not grateful, but what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We were assigned to shadow you guys." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. "Sweep in if you guys got in trouble, ya know?"

I shook my head. "In any other circumstance, I would be insulted." I looked down at the three nin. "However, you saved my ass, so I'm willing to let this one slide."

"What do we do with them?" Hinata asked.

I picked up a kunai that had been thrown astray during the brief fight. "I've got an idea."

Naruto stepped in between me and the trio, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, dude?"

"We should take them back to the Leaf." He said firmly, and my eyes narrowed.

"You do realize they would have killed me if you guys had waited much longer, right? I say we interrogate them here and now and take that information back."

"And what are you gonna do after that? Kill them, ya know?"

"Yes." I said simply.

He shook his head firmly. "Not gonna happen. We beat them, so now they are our prisoners."

The rest of his team looked on, nervous, as Naruto and I had a battle of wills.

"Why don't you just order me?" I snapped. "Technically you outrank me right now."

He shook his head once again. "No. I won't do that to a friend."

After another five-minute staring contest, I growled in annoyance. "FUCK IT! Fine, damn you. I need to catchy up to my team…"

My voice trailed off as I looked at the kunoichi. She...looked familiar.

"Hey? Earth to Ibukai?"

I looked up. "Naruto, doesn't the girl look familiar?"

He turned around. "...Kinda?"

I snapped my fingers. "The Chuunin Exams!"

He looked at me, confused. "Huh?"

"The Chuunin Exams? The Invasion? Any of this a-ringin' a bell?"

"She was on the Sound nin team." Hinata said slowly.

"Kin?" I thought carefully. "Yea. Kin Tsuchi. Huh. Thought she died during the Invasion."

 _Actually, she was supposed to be used as a sacrifice when Lord First and Second were reanimated. You learn something new every day._

"You sure I can't kill them?" I asked.

"No." Naruto said with a glare.

"Jeez, fine." I knelt down and smacked Kin until she woke up. She blinked awake after three or four smacks, taking one look around the clearing before cursing.

"Shit, now I'm in for it."

"Oh, relax." I said with a sigh. "If it was up to me you'd be dead by now, but it's not. Where is my gear?"

She shrugged. "Fuck if I know."

"Ibukai, she has several storage scrolls on her." Hinata said helpfully.

"Fuckin' Byakugan." Kin muttered.

I smirked and retrieved the scrolls. "I recall saying that a couple times. Still, it helps to have a Hyuuga on your side."

After confirming all my gear was there and re-equipping it, I stood and brushed myself off.

"Thanks for the help." I said. "I need to get back to my team so they can stop worrying. Or start, if I found out they haven't. Go ahead and get those guys back to the Leaf, and watch your backs. If they want the treaty this back, you can figure who they'd send to ensure one of their own doesn't fall into enemy hands."

"Don't worry about us, ya know! I'll send some shadow clones with you, as backup."

I nodded, and we parted, six of his shadow clones following me as we headed towards the rest of my team.


	13. Lull between missions

*AN: _I actually don't really have much to say. Enjoy!*_

"Thank you once again for delivering the treaty." Hinshui, the village elder, said, bowing. "It is good to know that the Leaf Village honors its agreements."

Tenten bowed back. "Of course we do. The Hot Water Village is well within its rights to be protected. When will we need to return to collect the Leaf's copy of the treaty?"

"Tomorrow morning should be a sufficient amount of time."

"Understood."

She walked back to her team, where Kiba was getting...impatient.

"Alright, the stupid treaty is delivered. Let's go after Ibukai now." Kiba said with a growl as soon as they got out of earshot of the elder.

"He probably is already on his way." Sai said. "We should wait here for him."

"He shouldn't have taken this long. Maybe I shouldn't have left him behind." Tenten said worriedly.

"Hey, you were able to get the bastards that had pinned us down. Ibukai knew what he was doing." Kiba argued. "Still, we need to find him in case he ran into more than he could handle."

"Are you unsure about your comrade's abilities, Mutt?" Sai asked, his false smile plastered on his face.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Holy shit, guys, I get captured one time, and you guys start calling each other names? Jeez."

The trio turned to see Ibukai striding up to them, looking worse for the wear.

"What happened to you- CAPTURED?!" Tenten yelled, just realizing what Ibukai had said.

He winced. "Damn, relax! Naruto's team was assigned to shadow us. They captured the trio that had snatched me and headed back to the Leaf to drop those guys off at T&I. I see you dealt with your attackers easily enough."

Sai gave Ibukai a calculating look. "You had a shadow clone following us, according to our teammate."

Ibukai smirked. "I needed to know if you and Kiba got away safely. It never hurts to have a little extra insurance."

"Indeed not." Sai agreed, false smile back in place, but his eyes still held that calculating look.

Ibukai just gave him a lazy grin.

 _Meanwhile, in T &I…_

"This is gonna be fun." Anko purred.

Ibuki's sadistic smirk matched Anko's. "Indeed it will be."

"Can I, Dad? Please please please _pleassseeee_?!"

Inoichi sighed. "I'm losing my position in T&I to my own daughter. Anko, I blame you."

"I _did_ train her well."

Inoichi sighed as he watched Sepi bounce up and down, fairly bursting at the seams. "Fine. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the bar."

Tsunade straight-up pouted. "Drink some sake for me."

He waved casually as he headed towards the stairs that would lead him back to the surface. "Will do."

Tsunade turned back towards T&I's newest acquisitions. "I never thought that Orochimaru would be this bold. Having a spy to provide the details on the missions that our Jounin hopefuls are participating in…"

Sepi smirked. "Told you."

Ibuki grinned. "That's a good student you've trained, Anko. Smart as hell with that necessary sadistic streak."

Anko and Sepi gave him matching psychopathic smiles, and he turned towards Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, we'll confirm the suspected link soon enough. I should be able to provide an update by the time the Jounin hopefuls get back to the village."

"Get it done." Tsunade replied. "Get anything out of Tayuya?"

At the mention of the name, the Sound kunoichi's head snapped up, a gesture not unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. Ibuki, for his part, simply smirked.

"Indeed. I'll present that information, along with what we get out of these three, when I deliver my report."

"Now if you'll excuse us, Lady Hokage," Sepi said with a bow, "it's torturreeee timeeeee."

"If you weren't my student and young enough to be my daughter I'd marry you." Anko said instantly.

... ... ...

"Where is Sensei?!" Konohamaru demanded. "We've been here for a half of an hour already!"

"Maybe she's doing something important." Strawhead- I mean Moegi- said.

"Oh, she is." A voice from above their heads said, and the trio looked up to see a slightly less pineapple-haired Nara on a roof, looking down at them.

"Who are you?!" Konohamaru yelled. "Where's our sensei?!"

"Currently mind-raping people." Was the reply, which instantly shut Konohamaru up. "My name is Miko Nara. Sensei asked me to watch after her team while they do a D-rank mission until she's through with her little extracurricular activity."

"Another D-rank mission?!"

Miko yawned. "Yep. Catching some cat named Tora, I believe."

The trio paled before taking off, only to stop dead. They looked down to see their shadows attached to Miko's, and he jumped off the roof with another yawn.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete. Let's go, kids."

People for a half mile radius looked up in bewilderment when they heard a very loud cry of despair.

... ... ...

My team stood in Tsunade's office, awaiting a response after Tenten finished delivering our report. Naruto had successfully delivered the three captured shinobi two days before, and the rest of my team's mission, collecting the now-signed treaty and delivering it, was now officially finished.

Tsunade was deep in though, her hands under her chin as she looked into space.

"The shadow clones and earth clone were from the Leaf, a test of your combat abilities and how you would react when your team needed to be split. The three actual nin who attacked you are being...debriefed now."

"Hopefully with poisoned senbon." I muttered.

She smirked. "We'll get to the bottom of the attack. Ibukai, stay. The rest of you are dismissed." She turned to an Anbu. "Go get Naruto. Make sure that it's the real Naruto this time. No more of his shadow clone bullshit!"

I laughed outright.

Sai's eyes glinted with suspicion when he left, and if I hadn't been looking for it, I would have missed it completely.

 _Interesting…_

It wasn't long before an Anbu led Naruto into the room, followed by Ibuki and Anko.

"Did one too many briefings with the Hokage as a shadow clone, did we?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's not my fault, ya know! It's just...ramen…"

Tsunade glared.

"Boys." Sepi said with a sigh behind her fox Anbu mask.

I flipped her off.

"Can we move on?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Sure." Sepi said happily, activating the seals in the room with a simple hand seal. At Tsunade's angry glance, she shrugged. "What? They're pretty simple seals, and you did do the hand seal in front of me."

"Definitely my student." Anko said with pride.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ibuki." Tsunade said tiredly.

"The Grass and Sound have a temporary treaty." Ibuki started. "The ninja that was captured didn't know the details, but my suspicion is that Orochimaru has promised them power of some sort. They are sending ninja to aid the Sound, preparing for something big."

"Another invasion?" I asked.

"That would be my guess." He said, nodding at me. "The kunoichi captured before, Tayuya, was part of Orochimaru's elite guard. We discovered Orochimaru is desperately seeking to capture a jinchuriki. To what end, we aren't sure. The new captured Sound nin, Kin, didn't provide much by way of intel, but we learned that the Silence Village is supposedly a very close ally of the Sound, and is located in the north, near the Land of Iron."

"Let me go after them." I immediately said. "I'll discover where they are. The Sand will be as anxious as we are to wipe the Sound and Silence villages off the map."

"Ibukai. Enough." Tsunade said in a warning tone.

"We leave them, they'll attack us again!" I protested.

"Shut up and leave the decisions to me!" She said, exasperated. I crossed my arms, and she turned to Sepi and Anko. "Anything to add?"

"I think the Silence Village may be an offshoot of the Sound." Sepi said. "It's a village that cropped up about the same time, or so we believe, and the irony of the names is something Orochimaru would do."

"That's my theory as well." Anko said.

Tsunade considered the information, and all the while I was drumming my fingers on my arm impatiently.

"Also, one more thing." Anko said. "Apparently the attack was focused on capturing my student."

"Great." I said with a sigh. "Pedosnake is still interested."

Tsunade sighed. "Orochimaru...just what are you up to now?..."

"He's a pedosnake. What do you think he's up to?" I said.

"Could you knock it off?" She snapped at me.

"I could, yes." Was my reply.

She promptly threw me out the window.

... ... ...

"I wonder why she kept him behind?" Sai asked, seemingly to no one as the trio wandered the village.

Tenten and Kiba glanced at each other.

"Dunno." Kiba said, lacing his fingers behind his neck. "Maybe he's gonna be captain during the next mission."

They heard a crash in the distance, turning just in time to see Ibukai go flying out the window of the Hokage's tower.

"Again?" Tenten asked, wincing.

"This happens often?" Sai asked, confused.

"Often enough." Tenten replied with a sigh. "Now some hapless Genin is gonna have to pick up the glass pieces and Izumo and Kotetsu are gonna have to repair the window."

Kiba chuckled. "Glad I don't have to. Come on, Akamaru, race you back home!"

The large ninja hound barked in agreement as he and his master took off, leaving Tenten coughing on their dust and attempting to curse them out.

"I doubt he's going to be captain, then." Sai said pleasantly.

"You'd be surprised." Tenten said, unsealing a canteen to wash her mouth out.

"What makes you say that?"

She took a long drink. "Well, he's pretty smart, actually. He just prefers to act instead of talking all day."

"He does disobey orders."

Tenten considered that. "True. However, sometimes there are things more important than orders."

This caught Sai's attention.

"And that is?"

She flashed him a smile. "Friends."

"...Friends?"

"Anyways, I gotta run. See ya!"

She waved before heading off, leaving Sai staring after her.

 _...All my life, I was taught to obey orders, to never question those who hold authority, yet these shinobi disregard the rules, regulations, and even violate direct orders...for...friends?_

 _I...do not understand. Maybe, next mission, they can explain that to me._

... ... ...

"Congratulations on forcing Danzo to play his first card, by the way." Tsunade said when the privacy and security seals, deactivated on account of the broken window, were back in place.

Sepi smirked. "I knew sending Mi and Chi in was a good idea." She replied, referencing her summons. Mi and Chi were smaller than regular cats, and expert thieves. One trip into ROOT HQ, discovered via tracking Danzo, was all they needed to copy multiple mission scrolls and all the ROOT operative folders, as well as a ledger containing Danzo's multiple transactions with…less than savory characters.

"Risky, but it payed more than we bargained for." Tsunade answered with a return smirk. "You raised quite the kunoichi, Anko."

"'Course I did." Was the smug reply. "We taking this Danzo bastard down or what? We've had all the proof we need for awhile now."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but we are waiting on one thing to happen. Danzo is getting desperate, true, but I want our ace in the hole before I call him out. For now, we will continue undermining the ROOT's operations. I trust the T&I department can handle any needed...debriefs?" She asked, directing the question at Ibuki.

"I'm almost insulted, Lady Hokage." The scarred interrogator replied.

"Can I help?" Sepi asked in a pleading voice.

"No." Was Tsunade's reply. "We need you to head to the Sand Village. The Akatsuki are starting to mobilize, and we know who their target is."

Sepi stiffened. "By your order, Lady Hokage."

"Gather a response team and head to the Sand. You leave in two days." Tsunade ordered. "Remember, they can only be activated if the Akatsuki succeed in capturing the Kazekage."

Sepi ground her teeth together. Stupid elders and their stupid rules.

"Understood." She growled. "I'll need Sakura and an advanced lightning-style user."

"Done." Was the instant reply. "Meanwhile, Ibukai's final test will be investigating this Hidden Silence village. Any objections?"

After a few moments of silence, (no pun intended) she nodded. "Good. I'll send the rest of the Jounin hopefuls on some more missions in the meantime."

"Send Sai with Ibukai."

Tsunade, Anko, and Ibuki looked at Sepi like she was crazy.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"You heard me." Sepi said, crossing her arms. "Sai always follows the rules. He's never been exposed to a situation where disobeying them was called for. You've seen the ROOT handbook. Every single possible situation has at least three different responses, and that's just simple incidents. Ibukai, however, will ignore the rules and do what's right. He's done that since the Academy. It'll be good for Sai to be exposed to that kind of attitude."

"And if he tries to fulfill _that_ mission?" Anko stressed.

Sepi waved it aside. "Ibukai will tear him apart. Come on, Lady Hokage. Sure, the ROOT operatives are mostly hardened killers without an ounce of mercy, but Sai still has a chance."

"I wish I knew where you got your information from." The Hokage said mildly.

Sepi waved it aside, leaning over Tsunade's desk for emphasis. "My gut. Come on, Lady Hokage. Sure, this could go south, but here's a chance to save a life. You gonna take it or what?"

... ... ...

I hobbled into my compound, exhausted. After the trip out the window, I went and found Neji and sparred with him for awhile. We were excellent with our respective Doujutsus, and it sparked many a friendly debate on whether or not the Sharingan or the Byakugan was stronger.

 _"The Byakugan can see through anything, making it far superior. Also, if you have no plans for tomorrow, the Winter Solstice Festival is in the evening."_

 _I ducked around several more attacks. "True, but the Sharingan can read movements. Seeing in all directions at once is only advantageous if you are against opponents who are less skilled than you and suck at using long-range Ninjutsu. It's the Solstice already? Damn, time flies when you're having fun and/or being beaten to death."_

 _"The Sharingan can be taken off-guard, though, and our Byakugan allowed us to create a fighting style that can damage an opponent's chakra system, or even kill them. Maybe you should avoid being thrown out the Hokage's Tower via the window then, hmm?"_

 _"You guys are sure proud of your special technique. It's too bad that most Hyuuga neglect other skills like Genjutsu and Ninjutsu in favor of it. Fuck you it's fun to antagonize her."_

 _He and I sprang apart, both breathing heavily. He straightened up, grimacing. "It would seem that neither the Byakugan nor the Sharingan has proven itself superior today."_

 _"Meh. I can still continue." I said, wheezing._

 _He simply shook his head, amused. "So?"_  
 _"So what?"_

 _"So who will you be bringing to the Festival?"_

 _I chuckled. "Dude, I'll bring someone when Naruto finally asks Hinata out."_

 _"Fair enough."_

 _As I turned away, he made a thoughtful "hm" noise._

 _I paused. "What?"_

 _"I should probably mention that Naruto has requested Lady Hinata to accompany him to the Festival, shouldn't I?"_

 _"...FUCK!"_

... ... ...

I shook my head. "Yellow-haired bastard." I muttered. "I shoulda used a different comeback."

I'm too tired for this shit. I thought, heading to my room. Once there, I stripped off my weapons and fell onto the bed, still fully clothed. My last thought was: _Why does my pillow smell like the forest?_


	14. The Festival

*AN: _Hey guys, a more light-hearted chapter for ya. Oh, and here's to make it so whoever is reading this that is a shipper can have your mind set at ease. Enjoy!*_

"Go away." I moaned into my pillow, unsure what had even woken me up in the first place.

"Get up. If I have to be awake so do you."

"Miko, go to hell." I yawned, groggily sitting up. "What the hell do you- What the fuck?"

Three things caught my attention. The first was that Miko was actually dressed in a kimono. The second was a plate of fish and rice, still warm, on the stand beside my bed, along with a cup of cool water. The third was that the only thing I was now wearing was pants.

Miko raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I glared at him. "Nothing. Why are you dressed up?" I asked, digging into the food.

 _No way Miko would make food. No one else is here though...Shit. This is actually pretty good!_

"The Festival starts in four hours, and Sepi threatened my manhood if you didn't show up." Miko replied. "So finish up and meet me in the market." He yawned again and headed out my window, and I glared after him.

 _Now I understand why Tsunade hates it when people don't use the door._

There it was again. I sniffed, the food now devoured, and caught the whiff of the forest again. This time, it was on the plate. With a glare, I got dressed, strapped on my weapon holsters, and tossed my plate in the sink before heading out the door.

If it wasn't such a pleasant smell I'd be more annoyed at it.

... ... ...

"Oh come on, ya know!"

I glared at Naruto as I walked up. He, Miko, and Sasuke were waiting in the market at a dango stand for me, and Konoha's #1 most unpredictable ninja was wearing a plain white shirt with the Leaf village symbol on it, black shorts, and boots. Sasuke was also wearing casual clothes, opting for white pants with a blue shirt that had the Uchiha crest embroidered on the back of it. Miko, of course, was wearing a kimono.

"You're dressed like that?" Naruto complained.

I looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Since when did you care about how people were dressed?"

"You look like you're gonna murder someone!"

I considered the point. I had all my usual weapons attached, so I guess his accusation made a bit of sense. "Yea, so? I'm a shinobi. It's kinda what I do."

"Forget it, Dobe. Let's go meet up with the girls."

"What did you call me, Teme?!"

I chuckled. "Same old, same...Girls?"

"Yea. Tenten, Shizune, Sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Sepi are under orders from Sakura and Hinata to make sure the three of us have something decent to wear to the Festival." Miko replied.

"OH FUCK THE HELL NO!" I roared, turning tail to run and drawing stares from everyone in hearing range, only to be stopped solid.

"If I have to suffer, so do you." Sasuke informed me as I did my best to break free of the Nara clan's signature jutsu.

"SAGE OF SIX PATHS! LEMME GO!"

"No. It's a drag, but I'd prefer to keep my balls." Miko said with a yawn.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Ibukai, why are you protesting so much?" A singsong voice asked, and I froze, sweatdropping.

"Uh, no reason, Sensei. Just, ah, I can't really go. I don't really have a date and-"

"Oh, that's the reason? Sepi already has one set up for you."

It was at that moment that I lost all the will to live.

"Then come along so I don't have to threaten your manhood as well." She said from directly behind me.

"One day, Miko." I muttered. "One day, I will get you back for this."

"I'm sure you will." He replied with a yawn.

... ... ...

"I hate you all."

"Aw, Ibukai, don't be like that. Any girl will be falling over you by the time we're done." Ino replied with an earnest smile. Sepi, however, was cackling maniacally.

"MUAHAHA, I have full power over them all! HAHAHA!"

"YOU WANNA HELP OUT HERE, SIS?!" Ino yelled, tic marks appearing on her forehead.

"Er, right."

I glared at them as they drug Sasuke, Naruto and I towards a barber shop.

"Hell no." I said.

"Seconded." Sasuke agreed.

"I don't wanna." Naruto said, crying anime tears.

"Oh, relax you three!" Ino snapped. "We're not gonna cut your hair. We're just gonna make sure it's clean."

"Mine is clean." I replied with a glare.

Anko-sensei just laughed.

"...Clean enough, anyways."

"Get in there before I feed you to my snakes, kid." She said with a sadistic smirk.

"I hate you." Was my reply.

... ... ...

"Oh, such dirty hair!" An old, short, frail-looking lady was buzzing around me. "And what's this? I cannot do any work with him in this condition! Bath first, then I fix hair!"

"OH HELL-!"

"Kid." Sensei growled.

"...Fuck…"

 _WHAP!_

I blinked in surprise as the old lady grabbed a slipper and hit the top of my head with it. "Such filthy language! No wonder his body is filthy too!"

Sepi had to clasp both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Now, my assistants will make sure they are good and clean!" The lady nodded, calling towards the back. Two girls walked out, looking like they meant business. Sure, they were cute, but the hands gripping scrubbing brushes put me off, and from the looks of it, Sasuke and Naruto as well.

"Alright, who's first?" One asked with a sadistic grin.

We didn't move.

"Duck-butt." Sepi helped us out, and Sasuke deadpanned.

"Hn." Aka _FUCK! HELP ME!_

Naruto wasn't any better. Sepi hit him to ensure he wasn't a shadow clone. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't.

Then it was my turn, and there was no help in sight.

"Shit…"

 _WHACK!_

 _One of these days I'm gonna burn that slipper._

Que twenty antagonizing minutes of _very_ thorough scrubbing.

Afterwards, I glared at the girls, who were trying their damnedest not to laugh.

"Go to…" I trailed off, looking warily at the old lady with the slipper.

She nodded in satisfaction. "Now, go get their kimonos. I fix hair after you do. Hurry! Festival is only couple hours away!"

"Hopefully we'll miss it." I muttered, then noticed Ino and Tenten were missing. "Wait, where did older, less psychotic Sepi and stabby stab go?"

"They went to get ready, as well as help Sakura and Hinata." Sepi replied. "They just wanted to wait around and see your guys' reaction to having to get scrubbed."

"I hate you." We said in tandem.

"I know!" She responded cheerfully.

... ... ...

"You've been at it an hour already." I said, irritated. Sasuke had already left, wearing a formal Uchiha kimono that he had pre-ordered. I had cursed him for his successful foresight, and he simply smirked and walked away. Kurenai and Shizune were having Naruto try on several different kimonos, only he was having fun with it, doing goofy voices and such, making them laugh. Considering one of them viewed him as a younger brother and the other was the sensei of the girl that had a massive crush on him, I viewed it as a good thing. As for me, however…

"Pick. A damn. Kimono." I growled.

"I think he'd look good in bright pink." Sepi said.

"Nah. Neon yellow." Sensei argued.

They had been at it since we started clothes shopping, and I was at my limit. It was bad enough that they had taken my gear away so I couldn't stab anyone. Now I had to suffer this?!

"Ah, Lady Mitarashi and Lady Yamanaka." A thin man walked up with a package. "Hear is the kimono you ordered last week. I presume this gentleman is who it's for?"

 _Huh. He sounds like that one administrator dude from Mulan._

I glared at them. "I will find a way to painfully kill you."

Sepi simply grinned back at me as Anko accepted the package. "Thank you, Jin. Did you get Kurenai and Shizune theirs?"

He nodded. "Indeed. The lovely young Lady Hyuuga is sure to love Lord Uzumaki even more now."

I raised an eyebrow at this. The man's smile and voice were genuine, and there was no mocking tone. He seemed genuinely happy at the fact that Hinata was in love with Naruto, and even more so at the fact that Naruto was starting to return the Hyuuga heiress's affection.

 _Okay, so this place ain't that bad._

"Now, to make Lord Kokori look his finest!" He said, turning towards me.

 _Aaannnddd I've changed my mind!_

... ... ...

"Now, what does the young lord think?" Jin asked, standing back. I simply stared in the mirror, lost for words.

"Very well done, Jin." Sensei said quietly.

"Thank you. Now, I need to pick up my wife for the Festival. She should be done with her hairdressing now."

"Oh, yea, she runs that place, doesn't she?" Sepi said.

Jin sighed, a dreamy smile on his face. "Yes, she does, and still as beautiful as the day I first met her. Please, excuse me, and I wish you all the best of luck!"

 _Beautiful my ass. The damn slipper looks better than her!_

"Say something, kid." Sensei said, irritated.

"He...did a good job." I finally admitted.

The Hatake crest was in dark grey, on the back of a darker silver kimono. It had raven feathers embroidered all along its length, looking all for the world like they were being gusted away by the wind and were floating amongst the clouds. The Uchiha crest was nowhere to be found, but even I had to admit that it would have been out of place.

My silver hair had been mostly tamed, combed down flat on my head, and only the bangs were still spiky. The rest had been combed down for the formal occasion, and I had to admit, I liked the look.

"Alright, head on out!" Sepi declared. "We gotta go get changed, too."

I shook my head at her. "Can I at least have my sword back?"

"No! Go!"

I flipped her off and walked away.

... ... ...

"Damn, she's gonna do flips." Sepi said with an evil grin.

Anko smirked. "I just hope Kakashi is ready. I threatened to burn his Icha Icha collection if he was late."

"He'll be there then." Sepi laughed.

"I wonder what Ibukai will do when he sees his date…" Anko pondered.

"Love me or hate me?" Sepi replied.

"He already does."

"Er...I don't know then." She said.

... ... ...

"Hey, Teme, you in here?" Naruto yelled, and Sakura winced.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. "Do you always have to be so loud?! Sasuke's upstairs."

Naruto walked into the house. "Sorry, Sakura. I- Wow."

Sakura blushed slightly as Naruto stared. "What?"

"Sasuke sure is a lucky guy!" He said cheerfully. "Happy for you guys, ya know?"

Sakura blushed again. She was wearing a dark purple kimono with pink sakura blossoms embroidered all over it, and her hair was held in place by a plain ivory hair clip.

"Thanks." She said.

"Have you seen Hinata?"

She grinned mischievously. "Yea, I have. Hiashi said to go over there to pick her up."

Naruto seemed to shrink. "He did?"

"Yea, and I think he's gonna make sure that you don't step a millimeter out of line." She laughed when he shrunk even further. "I'm messing with you. Go get her and we'll see you guys at the Festival."

"Hey, Sakura?"

She tilted her head in concern and curiosity when Naruto quieted down and looked down and to the side.

"Yea?"

"Do you think...She'll like me?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "You really are an idiot."

"Er…"

His head shot up in surprise when Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "Naruto, that girl is completely, utterly, entirely, and 100% in love with you." She stepped back, holding him at arm's length. "Now, go get her and show her a wonderful evening. Oh, and don't be afraid about whether or not you're gonna mess it up. You won't be able to, no matter how hard you try."

He smiled. It wasn't his usual, boisterous smile. It was a small smile, and one of the few actual smiles from the heart that Sakura had ever seen him give.

"Thanks, ya know?"

She blinked hard, trying not to cry. "Get outta here, you moron!"

"Will do!" His cheerful demeanor returned full-force. He took off, waving as he did so. "See ya guys at the Festival!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes as soon as she was sure that he was out of the compound.

"Go get 'em." She said quietly.

Strong arms wrapped around her as Sasuke pulled her into his chest.

"That idiot better realize what he's getting." She muttered, her voice slightly muffled.. "He deserves it. They both do."

Sasuke was silent, simply holding her until the unshed tears stopped threatening to spring forward.

"Let's go." Was all he said as he gently pulled her along, and she wrapped her arms around his offered one and leaned against him with a smile.

"Alright."

... ... ...

"KAKASHI!" Anko shrieked into the empty apartment. "OH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Gotcha." A cheerful voice said from behind her, and she whirled to find Kakashi, his nose buried in Icha Icha, dressed in a plain white kimono.

She heaved a sigh of relief. "You got me."

He put the book away. "I'm not missing my students' _and_ my son's big night. Let's go."

"You're buying the dango!"

"As long as you don't try to yank my mask down in public again."

"...Fine."

... ... ...

"Er…" Naruto looked nervously at the two Hyuuga guards that stood expresionessly by the gate to the Hyuuga compound, their Byakugans active. "I'm...uh...here to...pick up...Hinata?"

"Enter." One said simply, and Naruto scooted by them as fast as he could. They waited until he was well out of earshot before dissolving into laughter.

"I wonder if he knows what he's getting into." One asked.

"Probably not." The other replied.

... ... ...

Naruto cautiously knocked on the door of the main residence. "Hello?"

It slid open to reveal Hiashi Hyuuga, and he looked _pissed_!

Naruto swallowed nervously. "Um…"

Hiashi glowered at him.

"I...uh...am here...to escort Hinata to the Festival."

Hiashi's eyes flashed, and for a millisecond, Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes.

 _I shoulda eaten more ramennnnnnn!_

"Very well." Hiashi said, stepping to the side to reveal Hinata, and in that instant, everything else fell away. She was dressed in a white kimono, her hair flowing free, only a gentle application of eyeshadow applied to her skin, and when she saw Naruto she blushed, her skin putting a full-blooded Uzumaki's hair to shame.

His hair hadn't been messed with, but his kimono was one of Jin's finest works. It was dark grey, almost black, with dark orange flames dancing up its length in nine different thin yet distinct tails, the Uzumaki crest in red on the back, in between his shoulder blades, visible despite the tails.

"L-Lady Hinata." He said, his voice catching. "If I may, I would dearly like to escort you to the Festival."

Hinata froze for approximately three second before two slight shoves from behind sent her forward, and her body took over from there, accepting the offered arm and almost gluing herself to Naruto's side.

"Okay." She said, not trusting herself to say anything else.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

They turned to face Hiashi Hyuuga once more, and Naruto felt himself straightening. "Yes sir?" His voice was confident, without hesitation or waver.

Hiashi smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves."

Hinata felt so happy she almost cried.

"Yes sir." Naruto said, softer this time, as he led Hinata away.

... ... ...

"Don't cry, Dad." Hanabi said. "We need to get to the Festival as well."

"I'll...be along." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "My baby girl is all grown up…"

Nejo patted his shoulder as he and Hanabi moved out from where they had hid to shove Hinata towards Naruto. "We will see you at the Festival, Lord Hiashi."

Hiashi made a shooing motion, watching them as they left.

"My wife." He said softly. "Are you watching this? Our little girl...is all grown up."

... ... ...

I muttered angrily to myself as I walked towards the Festival. "Fuck my life. Shouldn't have to go to a stupid-"

"There you are!" Ino said, exasperated. "Hurry up! Sepi's waiting with your date- Why do you have your sword?!"

"Then why are you here? And it's my old tanto." I shot back.

"To see your reaction." She replied with a smirk, motioning me to follow.

I had swung by my house and picked up the tanto I had fought Kisame with, recovered and fully restored, sitting in the small of my back, angled like Sasuke did for easy access for a reverse-handed draw with my right hand. Sepi may have taken my sword, but I was a ninja, dammit! I had enough blades to make Tenten jealous!

"Go to...hell…" I said when I saw who Sepi was waiting with.

She was wearing a dark green kimono with black highlights, a mysterious thread interwoven into it so it seemed to shimmer when she turned. Small golden stars decorated it, twinkling in the torchlight. Last but not least, her hair was done up as usual, only a black hair pin instead of the normal gold-colored one.

I carefully walked forward as she looked towards the ground, gripping her chin with my thumb and forefinger, guiding her head up so I could look into her eyes.

She was beautiful.

My hand dropped away, and I offered my arm.

"Lady Fu, if you would allow me the honor?"

Happiness bloomed in her eyes, and she moved to my side, smiling up at me.

"I win." Sepi said.

"YES! I AM SO GETTING GRANDKIDS!" Kakashi yelled in the distance.


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

_The Hokage's Tower_

"Alright, listen up." Tsunade said as the eight of us stood at attention. "You all will be split into pairs for this next assignment. Each pair will be given a specific mission to complete. Any questions?"

"Yes. Are you gonna send shadow clones to attack us again? 'Cause that got annoying, quick." I said, irritated.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. Any enemies you encounter are to be dealt with swiftly and thoroughly." She glanced at Naruto. "If need be, kill them."

He didn't look happy, but he nodded.

 _That's cold. Naruto wouldn't kill anyone, ever. He's too kind. Naive, yes, but kind. It's a toss-up whether him or Choji cares about people more._ My eyes narrowed. _To think that he's accepting an order like that...Dammit, Tsunade, just what have you done to my friend?_

"Alright. Hinata and Kiba." She held out a scroll. "Tracking mission. Prisoners broke out of a holding facility in the Land of Rivers. The Hidden Valley village has sent word that these prisoners are heading towards the Land of Fire's borders and are requesting help tracking them down."

They nodded and took the scroll, and Tsunade held out another one. "Tenten and Choji. You'll meet with two other Chuunin for this mission. It's an escort for a diplomat from the Land of Tea. Make sure he gets back home safely."

"Understood." Tenten said.

"Naruto and Lee, you two are heading to the Land of Waves to meet up with Team Zabuza from the Mist. The Land of Waves are attempting to create a hidden village and are requesting help with security."

Naruto grinned. "It'll be awesome to see those guys again."

"Naruto." Tsunade sighed. "Other nations may not like another hidden village being created. Be on your guard."

"Just leave it to us!"

"Yosh! It is good that they are proceeding in the youthful undertaking of creating a village!"

My eyebrow twitched.

She sighed again and turned to me and Sai. "You two are to meet up with Jiraiya at the front gates in one hour. Pack for three weeks."

"Nothing else?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll provide you with all mission data."

My brow furrowed. _This has never happened before…_

"Understood." Sai said.

 _Glad he's alright with this. I'm sure as hell not._

"Dismissed." She said.

... ... ...

Scrolls with ration bars: Check.

Scrolls with ryo: Check.

Scrolls with more jutsus to work on: Check.

Scrolls with assorted ninja tools: Check.

Tent: Check.

Bedroll: Check.

Basic survival gear: Check.

Armor: Check.

Katana: Check.

Ninja tool pouches: Check.

I sighed, tugging on my smooth bracers. They were a gift from Kakashi a year or so ago, reinforced, so that I could turn away blows without too much trouble. I didn't normally have a cause to wear them, but whatever this mission was, I wanted to be prepared.

That left only my cloak. My old one was too small, so I had bought a plain black one, kinda like the one Taka wore in canon.

I turned around only to find it being held out to me by Fu.

"You're leaving again?" Her golden eyes were worried.

I took it from her and swung it around my shoulders before throwing my bag on over it.

"Orders from the Hokage. The mission time should be around three weeks."

"Just...be careful, okay? I feel like something bad is coming."

I smirked. "Don't worry. It takes a lot to kill an Uchiha, or a Hatake for that matter. Watch your own back. The Akatsuki are bound to make a move sooner or later, and Orochimaru is still out there. Sepi's on a mission, so stick close to Sasuke or Tsunade, alright?"

She nodded and I passed her, only to feel a slight tug on my sleeve. I looked down in surprise to find her holding out a bento box. I took in carefully before giving her a confused look.

"In case you get hungry." She said with an awkward smile.

For some reason, it didn't click then, what she was trying to say. I simply smiled, thanked her, and walked out the door.

And here I was thinking Naruto was clueless.

... ... ...

I took a quick detour to Ichiraku's, where I knew Naruto would be. Sure enough, I was right, the usually outgoing blonde slumped over his noodles.

"Old man, can I get a small bowl of ramen? I don't have much time."

He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "Sure thing."

Ayame glanced at me, then to Naruto, then back at me again. I just nodded, sitting in the stool next to Naruto.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're an imposter. The real Naruto would have downed four bowls before I got my order in."

He attempted a smile. "Hey, Ibukai. I...don't feel like eating, ya know?"

My fist clenched when I heard his voice. Depressed, broken.

"You don't agree with Tsunade's orders."

He shook his head. "It's not that...it's just…"

"This is what being a ninja means, Naruto. It means killing those who stand against you, no matter what, sacrificing yourself nobly for country and kage."

His head shot up at my bitter voice, and even Ayame looked around the corner.

"Ibukai…" He started.

"It's bullshit, Naruto. If you don't want to kill someone, don't. If you are able to beat them without killing them, it means you're strong, not weak."

"But, Granny…"

"She can shut the fuck up and go knit for all I care. Naruto, a Hokage earns their people's respect. It's not given." I stood and turned. "Follow your heart and stick to your own path, because at the end of the day, you, and you alone, have to live with what you've done."

"She's the Hokage. Her orders are meant to be obeyed. " I turned to see Sai standing there, holding up one of the privacy flaps with an arm.

"What do you want, Sai?" I asked with a glare. "And so what if she's the Hokage? Orders that are wrong are _wrong._ It doesn't matter who they're from."

"So, you would do what you view to be right, even if it means disobeying the Hokage? Isn't that treason?"

I froze. Sai was watching me closely, and Naruto, Ayame, and Teuchi all strained to hear my answer. I closed my eyes, thinking about it. If it came down to it, and I had to disobey a direct order, and doing so would make me a Missing Nin, a hunted man, would I?

I looked Sai dead in the eyes. "If someone orders you to do something you know is wrong and you do it, you're as guilty as they are. What's more, if you do so, you're a cowardly snake that I will put down. Betraying yourself means betraying the Will of Fire, which is the core of the Leaf Village. So, yes, if doing what is right means committing treason, I will do so gladly, because I refuse to live as a coward!"

I set my bowl in front of Naruto. "Because that...is my ninja way!"

... ... ...

Sai was silent all the way to the gate, and I didn't try to strike up a conversation. Anything that needed to be said had been done so already, at Ichiraku's. Somehow, I just knew that the rant I had gone on would come to bite me in the ass.

"Good to see you two are ready to go." Jiraiya said in a cheerful manner from where he was leaning against the village wall. "You aren't even late, Ibukai!"

"I can leave and come back." I said dryly.

He put up his notebook. "Tempting of an offer as that is, as there is more than a few subjects I could be researching right now, we'd best be off."

"Exactly what is our mission?" Sai asked.

"Well, kid, if I told you everything, life wouldn't be a challenge, now would it?"

I sighed. "At least tell us where we're going, will you?"

He smiled. "North."

"So helpful." I muttered.

He glanced at Sai before looking at me, and my eyes widened in realization.

 _He wants to get out of the village and far enough away so Sai can't report to Danzo._

I decided to play along, yawning. "Meh. Whatever. Let's just get going. No hot springs until after the mission."

"But-"

"No."

"...Bars?"

"...Maybe."

... ... ...

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE?! CAN'T YOU GUYS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Anko yelled.

"We didn't do that badly…" Konohamaru muttered.

Anko pinched the bridge of her nose. Even though her last team had been absolute psychos, they didn't give her half as much grief as the 'Konohamaru Corps,' as they called themselves, did.

"You. Were supposed to. Paint. A. Fence." She said.

"So?" Konohamaru asked.

"SO WHY IS THE FENCE STILL UNPAINTED AFTER THREE HOURS AND YOU GUYS ARE COVERED IN PAINT?! YOU GOT IT EVERYWHERE BUT ON THE FENCE!"

Anko took several deep breaths. "Here's what we're going to do. You guys paint the fence, and do it right. I'm going to apologize to the owner and clean up the mess you made. Then, tomorrow, you all get to do a joint training with Team Guy."

The trio paled, and Konohamaru leapt to his feet, presumably to present his defense, but Anko cut him off with a spike of killing intent.

"Paint. The. Fence." She growled, and Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon leapt for the paint brushes and fence.

"My grandson is doing well, I see." Hiruzen said from behind her, and she turned with another heavy sigh.

"Lord Third."

He shook his head, amused. "Please don't be so formal, Anko."

"Yes Lo- I mean, Sarutobi-sama."

He chuckled. "Like teacher like student, it would seem."

"...Sorry?" She asked, not understanding.

He simply waved it off. "It's nothing."

"...Alright. What can I do for you?"

He shook his head. "I was simply checking on how my grandson's team was progressing."

Anko sighed explosively. "It could be better. Their teamwork is excellent, and they're decent at traps, but that's the only things that they have going for them. Moegi is probably the strongest one of them, but she isn't confident enough to use that strength. Udon is...lazy, to be blunt. He needs to improve in virtually all areas. Konohamaru has raw potential and is energetic, but knows exactly nothing about tactics, planning, and patience."

"And the training with Guy?"

"Hehe, you heard that, huh?" She said, embarrassed.

He smiled.

"Well, they pissed me off, and it'll be a good training session, as well as encouragement not to do this on any more missions."

Hiruzen smiled again, puffing on his favorite pipe. "It would be interesting to watch, if nothing else. Well, I must be off. Naruto is going on his mission and I promised him ramen before he left. Until next time, Anko."

"Until next time." She said with a bow before turning back towards her team.

 _They are going to take a LOT of work._

... ... ...

"Oh, man, I can't wait to get started on this mission! I'll be a Jounin soon, ya know!" Naruto said excitedly, slurping down yet another bowl of ramen.

"You've worked hard for it." Ayame said, grinning, as she set down another bowl in front of Naruto. I'm glad that Ibukai came by...Naruto is certainly in much higher spirits now.

"You certainly have." Hiruzen agreed with a smile, his eyes tinged with sadness. Minato, Kushina...When he becomes a Jounin, he will learn who you two are. _I have failed this village and you too many times. I cannot let you down again._

"Hey old man?"

Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "Yes?"

"I was wonderin' about something."

Hiruzen motioned for Naruto to continue, and the boy did so slowly, carefully, putting a lot of though into his words. If that hadn't made Hiruzen sit up straight, the content of Naruto's sentence did.

"How do you know when an order should be disobeyed?"

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed in concentration. "Hmm...How to phrase it." He leaned back, brow furrowed. "If an order places your comrades in needless danger, endangers the village, or commands you to turn away from someone that you could have helped without compromising the mission, then it should be carefully analyzed to decide whether or not the order has what is best for the village in mind, or what is best for whoever giving the order."

"What about treason?"

Hiruzen's eyes shot open, and he leaned forward, carefully enunciating each word. "Naruto, listen to me, carefully. This village has its faults, and it has its own dirty secrets, but treason is _never_ an option that anyone with the good of the village at heart would ever choose."

Naruto grinned. "Alright, old man. Thanks for clearing that up!" He frowned a bit. "There's...someone I gotta set straight."

"Who?"

Naruto waved it aside. "Relax, old man. Trust me, if it was bad I'd let you know."

Hiruzen leaned back. "Alright, Naruto. I'll trust you to ensure whoever this is doesn't become a problem."

"You got it, ya know!"


	16. An Untrusted Promise

*AN: _I AM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I swear that the couple week's of silence was not my fault! My computer died, like, completely crashed, and I JUST was able to borrow one. Hence, the huge-ass delay. So, I am SUPER sorry, and as repayment, I'll do an update Friday, as well. SORRRRYYYY!*_

 _Today's unusually cool. Must be the start of Fall._ I thought idly as I waited by the town's gates, the sun not yet peeking over the horizon, my breath creating miniature clouds.

We had been traveling three days straight before Jiraiya declared that he wanted a decent meal for once and we were going to stay in the nearby town. However, I wasn't about to take a break and relax with so many threats on the horizon, so I had asked Sai to train with me, and surprisingly, he agreed.

So, here I was, freezing my ass off, waiting for him to show up.

"I see you're already here." He said, walking past me.

"About damn time." I grumbled, pushing off the tree I had been leaning against.

"My apologies. I was expecting you to be late."

I fell into step with him. "I usually am. However, not when I'm on missions or training."

"I see." We entered a clearing that I had found, far enough away from town so we wouldn't cause a disturbance, but close enough where I could send to Jiraiya for help if I got jumped by Orochimaru or ROOT agents. Hey, those aren't exactly impossibilities, okay?

I looked at him as we took positions across from each other. "Mind dropping that fake smile? It's unnerving."

He did so, his eyes narrowing slightly. "How were you aware that it was fake?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm not an idiot? Unless you get really good at lying and being subtle, people will be aware when you're simply forcing a smile."

"I...see. That was not in the book I read."

I shrugged, settling into a combat stance. "Not my problem. My specialty lies in chopping people into little pieces, not teaching people to smile."

He mirror me. "I see. Perhaps a demonstration?"

"Limitations?"

"Taijutsu only."

I smiled. "Then, dance with me?"

Before he could answer, I threw chakra into my legs and sped forward, throwing several strikes at his body and face before attempting a roundhouse kick.

He blocked the strikes and dodged the kick before coming around with a backhand strike. I blocked it and knocked the incoming punch aside before lashing out in a counterattack.

"Why aren't you using your Sharingan?" He asked neutrally after some time. We had sprung apart, each sporting new bruises, with him being the worse-off. He was pretty good at Taijutsu, but I was better. Even still, he had landed more blows than my pride would let me admit.

I raised an eyebrow. "Because it's a Taijutsu-only sparring session? Using my Dojutsu would be cheating."

"I wasn't aware Uchiha were hesitant to cheat." Was the reply.

My eyes narrowed and my temper started to flare. "Careful, Sai." I said calmly. "Don't try to start an argument with a teammate while training."

"That was not my intention. I was simply trying to figure out why a shinobi is afraid to cheat."

"I'm not afraid-"

"If you don't use every advantage at your disposal, you might as well quit being a shinobi, as there is no room in our ranks for cowards."

A kunai was in my hand and my Sharingan was active in an instant. "Sai, shut your fucking mouth." I growled. "I don't use my Sharingan or deadly techniques against teammates, as the point of training is to learn, not to win. Push me a little farther, though, and you can find out what I'm like when I don't hold back."

He smiled. "I believe that was the final words of the Uchiha Patriarch, yes?"

I was only a step away from him when Jiraiya's voice cut through the air.

"Enough!"

I slid to a stop as Sai took a belated step away from me, smile gone, eyes widening as he reached for his tanto.

Jiraiya shook his head as he entered the clearing. "Seriously, you two, how are we supposed to complete our mission if you guys are going to try to kill each other every time I turn around?"

I reluctantly holstered my kunai. "Apologies, Jiraiya-sama. My temper got the better of me." My eyes were still burning holes in Sai's skull, and he was wise enough to not look into my Sharingan. Disappointing.

"To be fair, your reaction wasn't totally unjustified. Completely out of line, but not unjustified. Sai, my advice is not to needle your teammate if you aren't prepared to truly fight him. Now, come on, you two, we still have a ways to go."

He turned, then looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and Sai?"

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama?"

Killing intent cut through the air. "Do not speak ill of the dead again."

... ... ...

It was my watch, and even though I had summoned the Watchers, I felt the need to keep an eye out myself. So, here I was, breathing in the crisp evening air, the moon high in the sky, a chill surrounding me, forcing me to use my chakra to keep me warm.

"Kid."'

I turned my head slightly in acknowledgement. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Jiraiya-sama? There's a hot springs in the next town that I know you'll love."

He landed softly on the tree branch beside me. "Oh, and why is that?"

"It's co-ed."

He chuckled. "You know me so well. Actually, we won't be stopping by there."

"Oh?" This time I turned my head all the way. "And why not?"

"I'm taking a break from writing Icha Icha."

My eyes widened. "Okay, who the fuck are you and what have you done to Pervy Sage?"

He groaned in agony when I said Naruto's pet name for him. "Damn, can a writer not take a break and write a different style of book every once in awhile?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'll bite. What's the new book?"

"I don't know yet. I need inspiration."

"Of course you do."

He was silent for a few minutes. "So, what's digging at you, kid? You weren't this short when you were training with Naruto and I."

"People change."

"I guess they do." He said slowly, watching me as I stared into the darkness.

Finally, I spoke.

"We don't have enough evidence to put Danzo under." I finally said. "Sepi compiled all she could, but unless we find a firm link to him being the direct cause of both the Massacre and Lord Fourth's death, it isn't enough to warrant the death sentence."

"You sure, kid?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" I roared, whirling towards him. "We went over it for a solid month! He could argue that his ROOT, despite not being disbanded, were there to protect the village! He could argue that the Massacre was in direct response to the Coup, and we have no actual proof that his right eye is my uncle's! He could argue that the modifications to his body were when Orochimaru was still loyal, and the seals on the ROOT's tongues are simply to prevent word from reaching our enemies that they exist! Dammit, Jiraiya, my entire team AND several clan heads went over the evidence! That fucking bastard covered his ass! So, yea, I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE!"

He held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Sorry, kid. I should have figured that you would have explored all options."

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "No, it's my bad, Pervy Sage. I'm just so freaking angry that, despite everything, we can't put Danzo down. Sure, he'll be punished, but that really won't stop anything in the long run. The more time that goes by, the more progress Danzo makes, and the more danger Sasuke, Fu, and I are in. Plus, I wouldn't put it past Danzo to slap a seal on Naruto, either."

"What are you planning to do, kid?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

Sai was silent, creeping back to his bedroll. His mind was whirling with what he had just heard. _So, Danzo-sama is safe...but...He wouldn't attack those loyal to the village…Would he?_

 _Maybe I'll leave most of that out of my report..._

... ... ...

 _The next day..._

"Alright, we're far enough away from the village that you guys can now know what your mission is." Jiraiya said with a wide smile.

I rolled my eyes. "About damn time. What's the mission?"

In response, he handed me a scroll, with Sai looking on with a questioning gaze. With a curious glance, I unrolled it and read Lady Tsunade's handwriting.

 _Mission Briefing:_

 _S-Rank mission._

 _The Hidden Silence Village is believed to be near the Land of Iron. Locate it and gather intel on its defenses in preparation for a twin assault on the Hidden Sound and Hidden Silence._

 _-5th Hokage Tsunade Senju_

I let out a whistle. "Damn."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's our task."

"What is?" Sai asked, and at Jiraiya's nod, I handed it over to Sai. He read it and his head jerked in surprise.

"Sai, any of this gets out and botches the mission, I'll kill you myself." I swore.

He looked at me, curious. "Why are you questioning me? And is it not your motto to protect your comrades?"

I leaned my head back and laughed. "Oh, that's rich." I said, wiping a fake tear away from my eye. "You think you're my comrade." My smile dropped. "Let me put this in perspective for you." I growled, stepping towards him. "These bastards killed my parents, as well as _many_ loyal ninja and innocent civilians. I know you're ROOT, and I promise you, if Danzo finds out about this and stops us, I _will_ kill you."

He held my gaze for a few seconds before nodding. "Very well. I give you my word."

"...What?"

"I give you my word that I will not send a report to Danzo-sama about our mission, nor try to sabotage it in any way."

I looked at him, confused.

 _Error, has stopped responding. Please run diagnostic report._

"Good enough for me!" Jiraiya said with a smile.

I, however, narrowed my eyes. _Sai...Just what game are you playing?..._


	17. Enter: The Akatsuki

*AN: _I would have done the update Friday, but that would have cut into this chapter. It's plenty long enough to make up for the lack of updates, so enjoy!*_

"You aren't satisfied with Sai's promise." Jiraiya stated as he approached me several hours after Sai unexpectedly gave his word that he wouldn't report to Danzo or sabotage the mission.

"You are?" I asked. "Come on, this kid has been part of ROOT for almost all his life, and now he swears to not tell the person who is basically his sole authority figure? It'd be like me not telling my team when something is up."

"Just trust him, kid. Whether you like it or not, he is your comrade."

"Anyone who supports the bastard who killed my mother's clan is not my comrade." I stated coldly. "I'll trust him for now, but if he does anything to compromise this mission, I WILL kill him."

"You mean if he ruins your shot at revenge?" Jiraiya asked, and I paused.

"This isn't about revenge. This is about justice." I finally said. "Not just for Shena and Toru, but for everyone who died in the Invasion."

Sai came running up one one of his ink lions, interrupting Jiraiya's and my talk.

"Samurai approaching." He reported.

"How many?" Jiraiya asked, eyes narrowing.

"Seven."

"What the fuck are they doing out here?" I asked. "We're a full two days away from the border of the Land of Iron!"

"You can ask them when they get here." Jiraiya asked absentmindedly.

"Like hell am I gonna be here! Sai, how far away are they?"

"A half hour if they keep up their current pace."

"Kid, we have a non-aggression treaty with the Land of Iron." Jiraiya reminded me.

"Yea, because treaties totally help keep people alive."

"We have no grounds to engage or flee." He said sternly.

"Then we leave shadow clones." I replied. "If you're right, yay. If you're wrong, we don't have to tangle with samurai. We have no way of knowing how strong they are or what their intentions are. Plus, how do we know they are actually samurai and not enemy nin in disguise?"

"...Point taken, kid."

... ... ...

"My shadow clone was destroyed." I reported.

"Mine as well." Jiraiya said, irritated, as we ran.

"Presumably my ink clone has been destroyed, then." Sia said cheerfully.

"These guys aren't ordinary samurai." Jiraiya concluded. "They were strong enough to take down our clones, but they didn't throw out a single damn jutsu, so they aren't shinobi."

"Yea, but they didn't try to talk to us, either. They just cut down the clones without a how-do-you-do."

"They could be under a Genjutsu." Sai suggested.

"That's impossible." I dismissed.

"Maybe not." Jiraiya said thoughtfully. "It would explain why they are so far away from home and are tracking us down."

"What did you do, Sai?!" I snapped.

He looked at me evenly. "Nothing."

I snorted, but considering the options, I didn't have much of a choice but trust Sai for now. "Alright, say they are under a Genjutsu. How the hell do we break it?"

Sai stopped suddenly, and Jiraiya and I slid to a stop a few feet from him.

"Dammit, Inkboy, let's go!" I yelled.

"How did they know where we were?" He wondered out loud.

"Who the hell cares-" I said, but trailed off, staring at Sai. "If you didn't report what we are doing or where we were…" I slowly said.

"Then who did?" Jiraiya finished for me. "Let's pick up the pace." He decided. "Also, we need to let Tsunade know that there is another leak in the Leaf."

... ... ...

"Damn, what the hell are these guys on?!" I snapped as night fell. I was breathing heavily, as I had sent a shadow clone back almost an hour ago to try and delay the samurai. He was cut down instantly, and I was not looking forward to facing guys who could take out a Sharingan-wielding shadow clone with ease.

Jiraiya clasped his hands together. "I'm going to enter sage mode. Sai?"

Sai swiftly unravled his scroll, drawing several ink beasts to send behind us.

I nodded my thanks.

"You shouldn't have wasted your chakra." He said, glancing at me as we ran.

"Oh...fuck...off." I managed. "I didn't...know...they were that...strong. Usually I can...deal with...most enemies with...a shadow clone."

"Running constantly like this is draining our chakra as well." Jiraiya said. "Whoever these samurai are, they probably specialize in hunting down shinobi."

"Fuckin' great." I muttered as, in twin clounds, Ma and Pa appeared on Jiraiya's shoulders.

"What is it now, Jiraiya-boy?" Pa asked. "Who are these youngsters with you? And why are you running so fast?"

"Dammit, Pa! I haven't gotten cleaned up enough for company other than Jiraiya-boy!" Ma cried.

Sai tilted his head curiously as I simply rolled my eyes.

"We need help identifying our pursuers." Jiraiya said. "They aren't ordinary samurai, and they attacked without hesitation. They may be under a Genjutsu."

"It'll take time."

"Then we best get to it."

... ... ...

 _One foot in front of the other. Keep going_. I thought sluggishly. We had been running for a full 24 hours now since the samurai had first started after us, and we were all getting tired. Sai had tried creating ink birds but they had been shot down by arrows laced with chakra, and I wasn't about to risk my summons like that. So, we were forced to stay on the ground as our pursuers steadily gained, and we were losing chakra all the while.

"They aren't under a Genjutsu." Pa finally reported. "However…"

"It's like they are puppets." Ma explained. "They have foreign chakra running through their systems, and it's all the same type of chakra."

Something about that rang familiar, but I couldn't place a finger on it.

"Where's the source of this chakra?" Jiraiya asked.

"Outside of our range."

 _Pein? No, he only has six paths. Plus, we would have left...Dammit, what's the name of the guy controlling the Six Paths of Pein? We would have left him behind a long time ago._

"Ibukai!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts, and I looked up in surprise. "Yea?"

Jiraiya sighed. "You're getting chakra exhaustion. Dammit, this isn't good."

I rustled around in my bag and found another soldier pill, popping it into my mouth in one motion. "I'll be fine. What is it?"

"There's some caves up ahead that are free of any chakra signs. We're going to attempt to lose the samurai in there. I'll take the main group if you and Sai can take one apiece."

"You can't kill that many alone!" I protested.

"You have any other ideas? Dammit, kid, just follow orders for once! We cut down their numbers and then it'll be an even fight."

We reached the cage in no time at all, splitting off. As Jiraiya predicted, one samurai followed me, and I led him deeper into the cave until I got down to a stalagmite. I latched onto it with my chakra as I sped past, using it to whirl around. My katana was out and slicing on one motion, cutting through the samurai without pause. I slid to a stop, breathing heavily, and looking over my shoulder where the samurai was bleeding out on the ground.

"Why...the hell...were you so tough...before?" I panted, walking over to him and running him through, pinning him to the cave floor before yanking off his helmet.

Nothing strange about him… I thought, kneeling down and searching his body.

"Oh, that would be because of me!"

I cursed and leapt backwards, yanking my katana with me as I rolled into a combat-ready position. In front of me stood a little girl with silver hair down to her shoulders, the end two inches dyed crimson. She couldn't have been more than twelve, but she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded.

"Language!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fuck off."

"Language!"

"Fuck off!"

"LANGUAGE!" She yelled at me, and with a motion of her hands, the samurai, head lolling, got to his feet again, picking up his swords.

My eyes widened. "Oh fuck."

I had barely a second to ponder my choice of words as the samurai flew at me, and I barely ducked to the side, his blades tearing through my flak jacket and giving me twin slashes across the chest.

 _Not good. My Sharingan can barely keep track of him, but if I'm right, this is a form of puppeteering. So...I take out the puppeteer!_

I leapt towards the girl, but she simply smirked at me and I ducked to the side, the undead soldier flying by me and cutting me across the back.

 _No...her fingers aren't moving, and there's no chakra strings that my Sharingan can see._

"Who are you?" I demanded, my sword in the ready position.

"See!" She said, beaming. "A little pain cleans people's language right up!"

My eyes narrowed.

"Obviously, I'm from the Akatsuki. My name's Min!"

"Min?" I raised an eyebrow."

"Yep! Meet my partner, Tobi!"

A man in an orange, swirly mask with only one eyehole darted around the corner. "Hello! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi sounds like an idiot." I responded dryly.

I know, I know. How did I not recognize Tobi?

Well, 1: I was tired.

2: I have no fuckin' clue. It was like me not remembering Nagato's name. It was like my memories had been wiped and that knowledge had been thrown out.

"Language!" Min yelled.

"Idiot isn't a fuckin' curse word!" I yelled back.

 _Shit._

I ducked under the next strike from the samurai, and I sighed explosivly as I tossed my sword into the air.

"Crimson Style: Paralyzing Stream!"

What, you thought Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones to get cool new jutsus? Think again.

This jutsu acted a lot like Chidori Sharp Spear, forming my Chidori into a long stream of crimson lightning. However, I had studied anatomy and enough medical ninjutsu to concentrate this attack on the nerve endings. With enough chakra, it would burn out nerve endings and paralyze the enemy for good. I didn't currently have the amount of chakra required, so I focused on just temporary paralysis.

The samurai leapt to the side, but I hadn't been aiming for him.

"OW!" Min yelled as she went flying backwards, her muscles seizing up. To my surprise, however, the samurai came at me again.

 _She must be controlling him with her chakra, like Gaara's sand. That must have been the foreign chakra in the samurai's systems!_

 _Oh, shit, that means I killed an innocent dude._

I blocked, or attempted to block, the next several blows. I earned slashes across my face, arms, and one across my calf for my trouble.

 _Dammit!_

"Min, Tobi thinks we should talk to Whirly Eyes!"

I blinked. Once. Twice. _Whirly Eyes? This dude knows what his mask looks like, right?_

 _"You talk, I wanna kill him." She snapped._

"Do you kiss your momma with that mouth?" I said, unable to help yourself.

"Do you?"

My eyes narrowed. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Tobi and Min need to talk to Whirly Eyes!"

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped even as the samurai came at me again.

I simply stepped to the side as he went by me, slashing at nothing, walking by Tobi and placing my blade under Min's chin.

"Enough."

She blinked in surprise, eyes focusing on me. "Wait, what the-?!"

I rolled my eyes. "The samurai, being dead, couldn't be put under a Genjutsu. You, on the other hand, could."

"W-when…?"

"When I hit you with my Paralyzing Stream. You see, I don't need to see your eyes to put you under a Genjutsu. I simply need to inject you with my chakra. The rest is easy."

"But...how…?"

"I tutored under a master of Genjutsu." I replied easily. "Before, I never would have considered using it. Now, I see it as another weapon, one that is useless against me, as well. I would be a fool not to use it. You may be strong, girl, but you let down your guard. Now, Akatsuki, what the hell do you want with me?"

"You're not gonna kill me?" She asked.

"No."

"Yay! Whirly Eyes- I mean, Ibukai, is also a good boy!"

"If you stop attacking my comrades."

She sighed. "Fine. I was just having fun, anyways."

As I watched, blood slowly drained from the samurai, forming a floating ball that headed towards the girl. It was sucked into a seal on her arm, and I raised my eyebrow, curious.

"Never heard of a jutsu like that before." I muttered, turning towards Tobi as six more globs of blood, albeit much smaller than the first, entered where we were. "So, what did you guys want?"

"Leader-sama thinks Whirly Eyes should join the Akatsuki!"

I blinked. Once. Twice. "Sorry?"

"Whirly Eyes shouldn't be sorry! Tobi thinks that it's awesome that he's strong enough-"

"Not a chance in hell." I interrupted. "You all think that I would betray my comrades like that? Yea, I break the rules, but it's to protect others, not harm them."

"If you would unparalyze me, I have something that would change your mind." Min said evilly, and I glared at her.

"No."

"The truth behind the Uchiha Massacre."

I rolled my eyes. "I know the truth."

The look of absolute shock on her face? Priceless.

I chuckled, kneeling by her and sending a burst of chakra through her system, unlocking her muscles. "What, you think that I'd turn on the Leaf, just like that? Sasuke knows too, so don't even think of approaching him. We know exactly who is to blame, and we'll deal with him when we're good and ready."

"So, what is the truth?"

I glanced at Tobi. _Did...his voice change? No, I must have imagined it._

"They were ordered to stay away from the front lines when the Leaf was attacked by the Kyuubi. Because of this, they were under suspicion, and and distrusted by the village. Freedoms slowly stripped away, they planned a coup to prevent their destruction. Shisui planned to use his eyes to stop it, but Danzo attacked him and stole one of his eyes. He gave the other to Itachi and committed suicide. Danzo then ordered Itachi to destroy the Uchiha clan to maintain peace."

Tobi gave a long, deep chuckle, and I was instantly wary, taking a step back from him as he stopped repressing his powerful chakra.

 _Oh fuck, this guy is on another level, like Sasuke and Naruto. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"So, you don't know the full truth after all."

I looked at him in pure confusion. "Come again?"

Min sat up and pulled out a sealing scroll, unsealing it to reveal its contents: A small, leather-bound journal, the outside singed, with the Uchiha Crest on it.

I glared. "That belongs to the Uchiha Clan."

She held it up, teasingly. "Come on. You want to know about your mother, right? You wanna know the reasons behind the Coup?"

I was at her throat in a millisecond, grabbing her around her neck and lifting her into the air, slowly choking the life out of her.

"If you have anything to do with what happened to my mother, I will kill you, here and now."

"GAH!"

'Tobi' put his hand on my shoulder. "Not now."

I dropped Min, startled. "What?"

He took the journal from Min and handed it to me. "You wish to kill her, wait one week. Read this, share it with your beloved cousin. Meet me in the place you Hidden Leaf ninja call the Valley of the End. In exactly one week, I will be waiting there to hear your answer, as well to answer any questions you have."

"I...I won't help you steal the tailed beasts!"

He chuckled quietly, sadly. "If only it were that simple. One week."

... ... ...

I was kneeling by the dead samurai when I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Jiraiya and Sai, followed by six samurai, most of whom were wounded. Sai was cut badly, and it was clear that he had been bandaged up by one of the samurai.

"Ibukai!" Jiraiya said, and I looked up at him, holding onto my sword for balance.

"I'm sorry." I told the samurai. "I had no choice."

The leader stepped forward. "No, we are at fault. Our actions were not our own, but we bear the consequences for them."

I stood, wincing at my wounds. "He fought bravely. When he died, whatever jutsu that was used on you all was undone."

The leader looked at the dead samurai with sorrow etched on his eyes. "Then his death freed us. It was the only thing he could do. He truly died with honor."

 _Shit, now I feel bad for lying. Still…_

I sheathed my blade, wobbling. "Hey, Jiraiya-sama?"

The Toad Sage looked at me, concerned. "Yes?"

"The cave is spinning." I then proceeded to pass out.


	18. A Plan To Change The World

*AN: _I was on vacation or else this would have been posted on time. I also had to rewrite this chapter multiple times, since you guys deserve nothing less than my best. Since I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile, Naruto and inc. ain't mine. I'm just fucking with it. The OC's are mine though, obviously.*_

When I awoke, my wounds had been tended to, and I was lying on a bed in a small room. As if on cue, the door swung open, and I attempted to turn my head. Unfortunately, my wounds presented that, so I didn't see Jiraiya until he came into my field of view. (Hello, Captain Obvious, right?)

"Hey, kid. You look like shit."

"And people think you're charming." I replied, tired. "Where are we?"

"I am charming. To pretty ladies, that is!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just answer the question, will ya?"

"In a little village just inside of the Land of Iron." He replied. "It's the samurai's repayment for attacking us."

"That's very kind of them, considering the fact that I killed one of their own."

He sighed. "It was unavoidable, and considering the Akatsuki were controlling them, the fact that only one of them got killed is a miracle."

"Who was it, then?"

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

"The samurai I killed. Who. Was. He?"

Jiraiya sighed. "His name was Raikaro. He was twenty, and he had a fiance in this village by the name of Mika."

I closed my eyes. "I see."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" I asked bitterly, looking away.

He sighed and tried a different tactic. "I know the line you fed the samurai wasn't the truth. I was in sage mode the entire fight, remember?"

I struggled to sit up. "I didn't lie. I killed him and then the jutsu ended."

"The end of the jutsu was delayed. It didn't release immediately upon the samurai's death, and two other chakras were with you as well."

I sighed. "It was the Akatsuki. Turns out they have a new member who is very partial to living."

"It was their jutsu?"

I nodded.

He sighed, looking into space."Someone who uses blood to control others. This is...worrying, to say the least. At least that explains the massive chakra signature I picked up."

I nodded. "Yep. What's the plan?"

"We rest here, then we continue with our mission. However…" He locked eyes with me. "What did the Akatsuki want with you?"

I thought back on the conversation I had with the idiotic mask-wearing guy and the murderous little girl.

"I…" I gave up on trying to sit up, looking up at the ceiling. "They wanted to hire me to kill Orochimaru and retrieve his ring." I lied smoothly.

"What?" Jiraiya asked, eyes wide.

"They want that ring back badly. I think it ties into their goal to collect the tailed beasts."

"What did you say?"

I smirked. "I said yes. I figure that we will be able to hunt Orochimaru in piece and then, since the Akatsuki want the ring so badly, bring it back to the Leaf to study it and lure them out of hiding."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You get yourself into the most interesting situations, kid."

I smirked. "I know."

"Rest up. Dinner will be up soon."

I raised an eyebrow. "Dinner?"

"You've been out two days."

My eyebrows widened in surprise. "Oh."

... ... ...

"We have never heard of the Hidden Silence Village." The head samurai, Deku, said after Jiraiya explained to him what we had been doing when we had been attacked.

"Dammit." I muttered before digging into the rolls and stew placed in front of me.

"It would be well hidden and small." Sai said.

Deku shook his head. "We do constant patrols of this section of the Land of Iron. If there was a new hidden village, no matter how small, we would find it."

"Not necessarily." I said, hastily swallowing. "An area-wide low-level Genjutsu would be near undetectable, and if they have sensory nin that are worth a damn, they would know you were coming a long time before you even got near."

"Why are you seeking this village?" Deku asked, curious. "Why are ninja hunting other ninja?"

I smiled humorlessly. "Ninja hunt ninja all the time. It's a fact of life for us. These guys killed a lot of our comrades during a surprise invasion of our village."

"So it is vengeance."

"Justice." I argued. "An eye for an eye."

"Makes the whole world go blind." Deku replied. "You are calling vengeance justice. They are not the same."

I sat back. "A lot of good people died needlessly. I'm gonna make sure their killers answer for it."

"How nice it must be to be able to kill without a conscience, needing only a shred of an excuse to cut someone down." A female voice said, and I turned and looked as a female samurai sat down at our table, between Sai and I, eyes full of disdain.

"Mika, now is not the time." Deku warned.

"It never is with you." She spat, turning to look at me. "So, you're the one who cut down an innocent man?"

 _Damn. So that's the guy's fiance. Shit._

"You'll have to specify." I said dryly. "I've killed more than a few innocent people. I'm a shinobi, remember?"

Her eyes narrowed, and I mentally slapped myself. _Nice move, asshole._

"You arrogant little-!"

"Mika!" Deku snapped. "The situation has already been explained. These shinobi acted in self-defense. They are innocent."

"No ninja is innocent." She replied coldly.

"Damn straight." I replied. "That's why we will always beat a samurai in a fight.

Those around me turned to stare in shock, and Jiraiya facepalmed. I looked around me and shrugged.

"What? It's true. I fight dirty. I don't have honor. I am indeed a murderer. Sometimes I kill for the right reasons, sometimes the wrong ones. I'm not criticizing the samurai, far from it. You guys have honor and innocence which I can only envy. However, that being said, you don't use every advantage possible. There's no such thing as a fair fight or an honorable duel." I stood up, appetite gone. "There's only winning, and protecting those precious to you. In this life, nothing else matters." I snapped before walking away. "That is why you fail."

... ... ...

I was outside the village a little ways, looking up at the moonless night sky. I never really noticed it before, but I missed the trees from the Leaf Village. Here, everything felt so...empty. Open.

The freezing air bit around me, and I used my chakra to increase my body temperature. Chakra hax, you know?

"Please excuse Mika." Someone said, walking up to me. "She loved Raikaro very much."

"There's nothing to excuse." Was my reply, even as I concealed a kunai in my hand. Old habits die hard, and all that. "When you love someone, you run the risk of that same love turning to hatred if you lose them. It's a fact of life."

One of the samurai we had fought against, devoid of his armor, came to a stop next to me.

"That's an interesting thought." He said, studying the sky. "Where did you learn to use a sword? Not many ninja can be on par with us via blade skills."

"A missing nin." I replied, seeing no reason to lie. "A rogue shinobi, who felt he was in debt to my father. He is a master swordsman, and he taught me much of what I know. The rest I learned on my own or copied from others."

"A what?"

"A missing nin. A traitor to his village."

"You learned from a traitor?" He asked, surprised.

I snorted. "I forgot, your code would prohibit that, wouldn't it? He was a traitor, tried to help with a revolt in the Mist. I think, anyways. Killed his entire graduating class, back when the Hidden Mist was called the Bloody Mist. Only had to kill one, but killed everyone because he considered them weaklings. Killed and killed and killed, trying to make himself emotionless, a true human weapon."

"That is why the shinobi way is killing the world." The samurai said with certainty.

"I wasn't finished." I snapped, my Sharingan flashing. "That same traitor watched over both his daughter and a stray boy he picked up who was hunted simply because he had a bloodline! He taught them enough to be on par with any ninja I know, and that goes doubly for any samurai! He later returned to the mist and is currently a Jounin there, and he was given a team to teach, consisting of his daughter, the boy, and the son of the Mizukage, who also holds the three tails! THAT is a man who never truly turned his back on what is right, depsite everything, and he couuld slaughter your entire damn country if he chose to! NEVER speak ill of someone who is precious to me!"

He stepped back, surprised.

"Fine words from a murderer." A voice said from behind me, and I turned and gave Mika an even look.

"Yea, I'm a murderer. Big deal. I don't pretend to be otherwise, and at least I'm trying to help the world instead of sitting in a barren wasteland deluding myself with lies that I'm stronger than others because of my moral code."

"Why you little-" She drew her katana, and I smirked, my kunai dropping into my palm.

"Mika, wait!" The other samurai yelled, but she snarled.

"I've waited long enough, Hokuto!" She leapt at me, and made the mistake of looking into my eyes in her fury. Her body froze, held by a paralysis Genjutsu, and I calmly walked up to her and placed my kunai on her neck.

"Dead." I said. "Let's make a deal. You land even one hit on me before I show you ten different ways I could kill you, and I'll admit I was wrong. I even won't use Genjutsu anymore."

Hokuto looked at me curiously. "What did you do?"

"A paralysis Genjutsu. The way to break Genjutsu, or even know that you're in one, is simple to learn. It just takes practice." I looked back at Mika. "Well?"

"Deal, ninja."

I smirked and leapt backwards. "Alright. Come at me with the intent to kill."

The Genjutsu dropped and she leapt forward. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, NINJA!"

I stood, my hands dropping into hand seals before she got to me. Nothing happened and she jumped the last five feet, bringing her blade down harsly on my neck-

-and I vanished in a cloud of smoke, a sliced boulder falling to the ground instead.

"What the-?!" Mika looked around frantically, but I was already behind her, placing my kunai on the back of her neck. "One. That's one of the jutsus they teach at the ACADEMY. Substitution."

She whirled and slashed, and I simply gathered chakra in my legs and kicked her before her blade got to me, sending her flying backwards. When she got up, I was already henged, an image of Sakamo, leaning over her and offering a hand to help her up.

"Mika! It's not me!" Sakamo yelled frantically, but it was too late, and I dropped to my knees, my blade poised just above her eye for emphasis. "Two. The Transformation jutsu, or henge, is the second jutsu taught in the Academy."

I leapt backwards to avoid her predictable swipe, using the body flicker to close the distance smack her on the side of the neck with the kunai's handle. "Three. Body flicker technique, a favorite of my uncle's."

She charged again, and I sighed. I blocked the blow, kicked her legs out, and sent my knee into her jaw as she fell before stepping to the side. "Four. That could have been your throat."

She glared at me, standing up and rubbing her jaw. "To hell with you, ninja."

My eyes slightly widened as she swung her katana at me, chakra sweeping off it in a blade shape and flying towards me, tearing up the ground in its path. I rolled to the side only to have to leap away from another wave of razor-sharp chakra.

"You use your chakra to increase your sword's range and destructive capabilities, turning a melee weapon into a dangerous ranged weapon. Very nice!" I smirked. "Against a Genin, or even a Chuunin, it might be effective." I leapt over another wave. "However, it's not good enough against me."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, bringing her sword down in an overhead strike. I smirked yet again. _Her line of sight is blocked. Idiot._

I used Kakashi's headhunting technique to borough under her. As she looked around, attempting to find me, I reached up through the ground and grabbed her ankles, yanking her down to her chin.

 _Ah, Dad. I have too created a turnip head like you did to Sasuke!_

I smirked and pushed my way to the surface, an in amusement, I picked up Mika's dropped blade as she struggled to get free. I placed it at her neck, chuckling as I did so. "Five, with your own blade, no less. What are you gonna do now, samurai?"

"Enough. You've proven your point." Hokuto said.

I nodded, standing. "You guys may be good in sword combat, and even have ranged weapons at your disposal. The samurai that chased us had bows at their disposal, lacing their arrows with chakra. Not bad, not bad at all. However, it's not nearly good enough. What if the Akatsuki come back, hm?"

"We'll crush them!" Mika said defiantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Right. You do realize you're still stuck in the ground, right?"

She reddened in embarrassment.

"He's right, Mika." Hokuto finally said. "We didn't stand a chance against those other ninja. We didn't even know what happened until we all felt a stabbing pain and we changed course. It was like...I was trapped inside of my own body."

"It won't happen again." I promised him.

"What, are you gonna kill those guys? We didn't even-"

"No. I mean it won't happen because they no longer have an interest in you."

"...Oh."

I sighed. "The samurai could be so much more, if you guys would only see it! You could, with a bit of training, be the equal to any ninja, without corrupting your own morals. Training against Genjutsu, some sensory training, and some basic chakra manipulation."

He rolled his eyes. "It ain't that easy, kid. We'd be going against centuries of traditions and practices."

"So I guess you like feeling helpless against any and all ninja."

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

An idea slowly stirred in my mind. "I...I don't know, yet. One day, though, the samurai may be called to fight against a threat that will consume the entire world."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your weird eyes see that?"

I smirked. "They see everything."

I turned back towards Mika, who was still in the ground, stewing. I sighed and walked over to her, buried my hand in the earth, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her out.

"Right now the ninja world haven't bothered with the samurai because you guys are on the ass-end of nowhere and so laughable in strength that you can't even be called a threat, save your commanding samurai. If you would just wake up and realize that you can't afford not to use all the weapons available to you, then things would change. The Land of Iron could be a true threat, and command the attention of the world. The ninja could teach you and also _learn from you._ "

Hokuto raised an eyebrow. "What could you learn from us? You seem to have everything already figured out."

I shrugged off the bitterness in his words. "Honor, loyalty, and morals, to name a few. Hidden villages exist for military might and make their money through missions. In essence, we're mercenaries, tools to be used and thrown away. If the samurai helped, then that could be changed. Hidden villages could start to truly protect people from the shadows, and the money to operate the village could be given either by the ruling party in the land they occupy or from trade. In turn, the samurai would become more effective on the battlefield, and we would be able to work together to secure peace and freedom. That is, if you'd be willing to work with a lowly ninja."

I turned towards Mika. "I am sorry about your fiance. If it hadn't been for the fact that I needed to protect my comrades, I would have never killed him. Sage of Six Paths help me, I will never let a comrade die."

With that, I headed off, deeper into the mountains. When I was far enough away, I dropped the genjutsu covering my leg so I could take care of the gash that had been left by Mika's sword technique. "You guys could be so much more." I whispered.

... ... ...

I walked out a little farther and formed a shadow clone. I was mulling over an idea that had been building ever since I finished my fight with Mika, and I could only pray Fu had maintained her jutsu.

 _Fu._

I got an answer almost immediately, thanks to Fu's communication jutsu.

 _Hey! Ibukai! I knew having a shadow clone maintain this was an awesome idea! I had the greatest idea today! I-_

 _Fu, I need you to connect me with Sepi. We have a problem. And...an opportunity._

I felt her worry. _Um, alright?_

In a few moments, I felt the psychotic presence of Sepi. _Sup, fools!_

 _Sepi, we have a problem._

 _I DIDN'T DO IT!_

I rolled my eyes. _No, I mean the Akatsuki has more members, but that's not the half of it._

 _...Alright?_

 _Tobi and an unknown member who uses a blood style gave me an offer to join the Akatsuki._

Sepi cackled.

 _There's more._

 _We're destroying the world if we try to save it._

Both Sepi and Fu radiated shock. _Hang on, I think Miko needs to hear this. Fu, connect us to the pineapple head!_

 _Um, okay..._

A few minutes passed.

 _WHY AM I AWAKE AT TWO IN THE MORNING?_

 _Dammit!_ Sepi was irritated. _Shut the fuck up! Ibukai is onto something._

I smiled despite myself _. We have a problem. You remember how, in the future we saw, FU HOLD YOUR QUESTIONS FOR A LATER DATE, the Fourth Ninja war occurred because all the tailed beasts were collected? It's never going to happen at this rate. We'll destroy the Akatsuki, but all the villages are still flawed. We'll still have wars. By preventing this war, the world will never be united against a common threat, and years later the world will destroy itself. We'll kill the world by saving it._

I could feel Sepi rolling her eyes. _That's ridiculous. We-_

 _He's right_. Miko intervened. _The loss of life and shared pain brought the villages together. In the space of two days, they all became comrades. Naruto will never become a hero in this current world, and even if he does, the world will keep on this cycle._

 _Wait. I have a plan._ Sepi thought. _We could have Pedosnake rejoin the Akatsuki, and-_

 _I have a better plan._ I thought dryly. _I just finished a fight with a samurai. The Akatsuki manipulated some into attacking us via a jutsu that controls movements, and as an appology, they let us stay in their village. I showed one, who happens to hate ninja, the variety ways I would be able to kill her. Anyways...what if we..._

 _Just spit it out!_ Sepi was impatient.

 _What if we collected a force of samurai and ninja and trained them so we could counter the Akatsuki. We offer the jinchuriki a place of refuge, since they live less than stellar lives as is, and we become a force that could take on any or all of the villages. Then, we clean up the world, starting with the Land of Wind's daimyo, since he is basically starving out the Hidden Sand Village. We move onto the Hidden Leaf, and then the Mist. We'd have more than a few allies._

 _Ibukai, you're talking about a revolution._ Miko stated after a few minutes.

We all sat in silence as we realized what my plan entailed, and what it meant for our future as shinobi.

 _Yea, it would be revolution, wouldn't it?_

 _Anko-Sensei?!_ We all thought in unison.

 _Er...you all were so distresed...It was the only thing I could think of._ Fu thought apologetically.

 _Ibukai, I thought that you already knew what to do. Sepi, you are the person crazy enough to pull these plans off. Miko, you think of the plans. Miko, you're the brains. Ibukai, you're the brawn. Sepi, you're the raw crazy._

We all shared a chuckle before Sensei took a solemn note.

I _knew you all were different. Miko, I know about your fuck-up during the Invasion, and how your team forgave you when, by all rights, they should have turned you in. Sepi, I know about how, when you looked at Gaara, you saw someone who desperately needed help, and ignored all orders in order to help him while pawning it off as a crazy crush._

 _Ibukai, I know about your hatred of the Leaf and Danzo, how you want him to pay for the death of your clan. I know about how you feel helpless and powerless, especially seeing how much Sasuke and Naruto have grown. I know your pain when you couldn't go after Fu when Orochimaru was kidnapping her._

 _You three were born for a reason, a purpose, just as Sasuke was born to lead the Uchiha to greatness for the village, Naruto was born to become Hokage and a savior to protect us all, and Sakura was born to keep us together._

 _Ibukai, you swore once to bring the world, not just your enemies, retribution. You swore to make the wrong right, to aid all, and to break the cycle of hatred. Who said you needed to do that as a Leaf shinobi?_

I froze. _What?_

 _You three need to follow whatever path it is that you see as right, no matter what. I gave you those coins to remind you to do the right thing, and the right thing is not always the easiest._

 _No matter what happens from here on out, I am proud of you ALL._


	19. A Journal?

*AN: _Yes, it's been awhile since I've updated. That was because I'm still working on this section of the story and I wasn't going to publish until A: I was satisfied with the writing and B: I was able to publish the entire thing. This is a shorter chapter, but keep with me. I'm planning to update several times today. Reviews are love!*_

I fell on my ass in pure shock, Fu's jutsu broken.

 _Sensei..._

My breathing slowly returned to normal, and my shadow clone looked strangely at me as I resumed my connection with the communication jutsu, only to hear Sepi's cackling and Miko's resigned sigh.

 _Okay, boys, hurry the fuck up! We have work to do!_ Sepi cackled again.

I nodded. _You're right. After the Leaf takes out the Silence and Sound, we can use the destruction to make our move and begin recruiting members. If we can get Itachi to join us, Kisame may follow, and I KNOW we can get Kakuzu and Hidan on our side. Despite the fact that they have more members, the Akatsuki will be weakened, and we'll have their ex-members bolstering our strength. Plus, if we recruit the jinchuuriki, we'll be damn near unstoppable. It's not like they have absolutely epic lives._

 _True. What about a base? Or if our plans are discovered?_ Good ol' Miko, always planning for the worst.

 _We should concentrate on finding a hideout. If shit goes south, we just meet there._ Sepi thought, solving that problem. _If anything does happen, I'll head out and get some Akatsuki members to join us. Ibukai will concentrate on recruiting the Jinchuriki. Miko, you'll be our eyes and ears in the Leaf._

 _What about me?_ Fu asked.

I had totally forgot about Fu...Whoops…

Sepi thought for a moment. _Either take refuge with Team 7 or head out with Ibukai._

I thought about the journal. _One more thing. The Akatsuki gave me a journal with the Uchiha crest on it. They said that there was more behind the Massacre, and gave me one week to meet them._

 _Well, read it._ Sepi thought. _Knowledge is power._

 _And what if...what if what I read makes me actually join them? What if I am the one who destroys the world?_

 _Just don't awaken the Rinnegan and everything will be fine._ Sepi thought happily.

 _...What?_

 _Oh, lookit the time, gotta run! Bye!_

 _Miko?_

 _You've had a good head on your shoulders. Just don't do anything without us._

I dispelled my clone and walked back to the samurai village in stunned resignation. I was still questioning my teammate's last words to me before the planning session ended.

 _Just don't do anything without us._

I sighed. "Why me?" I asked quietly.

I shook my head. _Dammit. Sepi...what did you mean about the Rinnegan?_

... ... ...

"You look like you've been through a mental hell, kid." Jiraiya said as I walked into the room where he was writing, and Sai looked up from where he was writing on a scroll.

"That'd be easier than dealing with my team, or a samurai with a grudge." I said, sinking into a chair. "What are you putting into that report, Sai?"

"That we are searching for Akatsuki members and have found no sign of them yet, save one encounter near the Land of Iron."

"Pretty good cover, yea?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yea, yea it is." I said, still thinking about the past day.

... ... ...

"You've got to be kidding me." Tsunade said, looking up from the scroll in front of her.

The ninja in front of her shook his head. "No."

The Anbu to either side of her were silent. Shizune, on the other hand, was furious, as was Kakashi and Shikaku. However, the two Jounin who had escorted the Hidden Stone ninja to the Hokage's tower put Shizune's anger to shame.

"They attacked us and you expect us to make peace with them?" Shizune spat out.

"We lost multiple skilled ninja to the Invasion, and the rest of our ninja won't be happy to make peace with those who attacked us." As always, the Nara Patriarch had a level head, despite being pissed. Kakashi, however, was a millisecond away from killing the visiting nin.

"Get out." Tsunade spat. "Anbu, escort him to where he'll stay until we lay this matter to rest!"

He wisely left quickly, and Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk, almost breaking it.

"The gall of the Sound and Silence! Damn you, Danzo!"

"Sai had to have found out about the true mission and alerted Danzo." Shikaku said, voice carefully controlled. "Claiming that their leadership has changed is likely false."

"Having the Hidden Stone represent them in the negotiations is just twisting the dagger." Shizune said.

Kakashi was silent, and Tsunade looked at him.

"Kakashi?" She asked, sitting down in her chair, tired.

"Ibukai, among others, will have his loyalty splintered if we take this deal. If we don't, we'll be accused of using our military might to destroy smaller villages, and it will invite a war." Kakashi said.

"Damn it all." Tsunade muttered. "He outplayed us."

No one was sure if she was talking about Danzo or Orochimaru.

"Send a message and call the team back." She said, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. "Prepare a meeting with the Hidden Stone's representatives, and get me some damn sake."

... ... ...

I yawned. I had finally gotten a break from searching for the Silence Village. It wasn't that I had forgotten what they did, but the journal I had been given was burning a figurative hole in my pocket, and I was itching to read it. Since Sepi had encouraged me, I figured that there really couldn't be much harm to it.

...Right?

I found a mountain peak about an hour away before I idly pulled out the journal I had been given, flipping it open. It was coded, so I activated my Sharingan, and the words snapped into focus.

 _...Interesting...WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 _October 9th_

 _Sasuke was crying again today, so I had Itachi hold him until he calmed down. I swear, I don't know why he won't calm down with me!_

 _I ran into my best friend again today. She's fit to burst! She's supposed to keep the whole 'being pregnant' thing under wraps, but she told me as soon as she and Minato found out! I bet her son (or daughter) and Sasuke will be best friends. That way, we can corrupt them both at the same time! What? I want someone to draw mustaches on Fugaku, and Itachi won't do it!_

October 9th.

The day before Naruto's birth.

Her sons?

Itachi and Sasuke.

Fugaku?

Her best friend was pregnant.

Minato was her husband.

Pieces began to fall into place.

I was holding Mikoto's diary.

Kushina was her best friend.

 _...Oh fuck me_. I thought, flipping the page.

 _NO NO NO NO NO NO! WE COULD HAVE STOPPED IT! DAMMIT! WE COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT ALL! My best friend...Kushina...Minato…_

 _He was drinking with Fugaku just the other day. Celebrating becoming a father soon. Fugaku was joking that Minato would never sleep again. Minato and Fugaku were talking about Itachi becoming Hokage one day…_

 _WE COULD HAVE STOPPED THE NINE-TAILS! THEY SHOULDN'T BE DEAD!_

 _HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALL KILLED THEM BECAUSE OF YOUR DISTRUST IN US!_

 _One day...One day soon…_

 _Naruto, his name is. He won't grow up abandoned. The Uchiha will protect him. We will ensure his future._  
 _The Leaf failed. We will do better. Soon…_

 _We will avenge Kushina and Minato. We will guide the Leaf onto a better path._

 _The Hyuuga will help us, as will the InoShikaCho clans. We will explain when we are ready._

 _When we are ready...for **REVOLUTION!**_

The journal fell from my unfeeling fingertips.

The Uchiha...protected Naruto? What? WHAT?!

I felt my anger growing even as I picked it up again and flipped through the pages.

 _Aiko had a son with the Hatake brat. He's a good kid, but broken. We tried reaching out to him, but he feels so ashamed…_

 _It's ironic, the kid's blood. Part Hatake, part Senju, mostly Uchiha. The Senju and Uchiha bloodlines never mixed. I wonder if he'll ever experience enough pain to get the Sharingan, or the Mangekyou. It's said that the Rinnegan will emerge when one shares the power of the Uchiha and the Senju._

 _On my watch, that will never happen. No one will ever have to experience that pain again._

Oh fuck. OH FUCK! SAY WHAT NOW?!

I flipped to the last page.

 _Kill Danzo. Avenge the clan. Protect Sasuke and Naruto and Ibukai._

 _Whoever is reading this, the world needs a revolution. All of it._

 _Be at peace, Itachi. Your path is just beginning._

 _Thank you, my love, for staying beside me._

 _Itachi is here._

The journal fell from my hands a second time, and I left it there as I tried to piece together the information I had just received. The Uchiha were determined to protect Naruto because of the close friendship Fugaku and Mikoto had with Minato and Kushina. Their quest for a revolution was because they believed (quite correctly) that it was decisions made by the Elders and the Leaf leadership in general that got Naruto's parents killed, and were determined to lead the Leaf to a better future.

Doing so would have surely invited chaos, riots, a helluva lotta killing, and attacks from other villages. Now I understood how hard Itachi's choice truly was. He chose peace over a revolution born of friendship. I didn't blame him for trying to keep the truth hidden, either. If I had known this earlier or Sasuke had found out, we would have probably attacked the Leaf without a second thought.

I growled. In all honesty, I wasn't sure what was keeping me from doing that now.

My eyes then widened as realization hit me.

I was part Senju.

Senju and Uchiha power combined was what had awakened the Rinnegan, and there was the possibility that I would awaken it if I experienced enough pain.

More importantly, Sepi knew. She had said earlier, when we were in Fu's communication jutsu, not to awaken the Rinnegan.

She KNEW!

I didn't know how, but I did know where to go to find out.


	20. The Kazekage's Kidnapping

*AN: _Yes, yes, I know the updates have been off. Considering the next update I do will be a couple chapters with like a 10k word count, ya'll can shut up. Or, you know, speak up, since I haven't gotten a review in awhile. This part is kinda shoddily written, but I promise it'll get better, quick.*_

Thoughts were buzzing inside my head as I walked back into camp. "I need to go to the Sand." I announced.

Sai and Jiraiya looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about, kid? Sepi's team will be just fine on their own. We have our own mission here." Jiraiya said, his pencil slowing to a stop as he paused his writing.

"No, you have a mission here. Something else just came up."

"You can't abandon the mission. For an S-class mission, it is tantamount to treason." Sai reminded me.

"My part in this mission is over. You guys can handle the rest." I said calmly.

"This isn't a debate, Ibukai." Jiraiya said firmly. "You can't head to the Sand-"

"I'm not debating." I snapped. "Understand?"

"Ibukai Kokori, you will obey your orders. You do realize the consequences if you leave, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do. Missing nin, all that jazz."

"Then why?" Sai asked, confused, and I turned towards him, eyes cold.

"There's some things more important. Sorry to do this to you guys."

I exploded in a ball of lightning.

... ... ...

I smirked as I ran. _Lightning clones are a helluva thing._

... ... ...

Not an hour after Ibukai's clone had paralyzed them temporarily, Anbu showed up.

"Now what?" Jiraiya groaned.

"Return to the Leaf immediately. The mission is cancelled." The Anbu looked around. "Where is Ibukai?"

... ... ...

"HIT THE DIRT, ER, SAND!" Temari yelled as she took cover on the wall surrounding the Sand Village, a giant cloud of sand approaching at high speed. It stopped right before crashing into the wall, the sand parting to reveal a giant wolf.

Sepi heaved a sigh of relief Ibukai stepped off the wolf's head and onto the giant fortification surrounding the Sand Village before turning back to his summon and dismissing it. She had barely managed to recover Kankuro from where he had fought Sasori in time for Sakura to devise and administer the antidote. She had been afraid the delay would cost them too much, but Ibukai had gotten to the Sand in less than a day's time.

 _Wait a sec...the message I sent to the Leaf should have JUST gotten here._

"About time you showed up." She greeted, stepping into view of Ibukai before she froze as he glared at her.

"We need to talk." He growled, and she swallowed nervously.

"Can it wait until we get Gaara back?" She asked.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"The Akatsuki took him." Temari said, standing up. "We thought that you were reinforcements, there for a minute."

"Because you hit the dirt at the sight of reinforcements." He said dryly.

"It's been a long day." She snapped.

He shook his head in amusement before locking eyes with Sepi. "Fine, we go after Gaara, and then we are having a talk. No delays. Especially because I might have been declared a missing nin by now."

"WHAT?!" Sepi nearly screeched.

"It's been a long day?"

Sepi sighed. "Yea, we'll have to talk later."

Ibukai turned and looked out over the sand. "Let's go."

"...Eh?"

"You wanted to rescue Gaara, right? Let's go."

"Now?"

He glared.

"Okay, okay, yeesh. You coming, Temari?"

Temari sighed in defeat. "Why not?"

... ... ...

"Oh shit." I said.

Temari had left for some supplies, leaving Sepi and I waiting by the front gates. When she returned, there were two people next to her, and I recognized both of them. One was Sakura, and the other was leaping at me with a kunai as soon as she laid eyes on me.

"I will avenge my son and daughter-in-law, White Fang of the Leaf!"

"OH COME ON!" I yelled.

... ... ...

After a few minutes of 'let's dodge the kunai,' Chiyo calmed down enough for us to explain that I was not, in fact, the White Fang of the Leaf, and we headed out before any other Sand ninja investigate the disturbance.

"Boy."

I looked over my shoulder to see Granny Chiyo staring at me intently as we ran. "Yes?"

"You look like the White Fang of the Leaf." She said, glaring.

"And you look like an old bag. Point?"

Temari's head snapped around to stare at me, and I smirked and faced forward. "The White Fang of the Leaf was my grandfather." I said proudly.

"He killed my son and his wife."

I nodded. "I know." I chuckled in the silence that followed. "If it brings you comfort, he died in disgrace, scorned by the village for choosing his teammates over the mission, and eventually, hated even by those he saved, he committed suicide, leaving his son to find his cold body on their floor. Tell me, old woman, is the ghosts of your son and daughter-in-law comforted by this fact? Is your grandson that we're hunting down any less damaged? Is the bits of his heart that were torn away because of his parent's death now replaced?" I turned to meet her stunned face. "Well?"

She looked away, and I snorted. "I thought so."

"Enough. We're here." Sepi said, coming to a halt, facing a massive stone with a series of seals inscribed upon it.

"Damn, just when I was starting to have fun yanking the old woman around by showing her that she's not the only person in the world, too." I said, pouting.

"ZIP IT!" Sepi snapped, only to take a step back in surprise when I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Make me."

"Would you all knock it off?! We need to save Gaara!" Temari sapped.

I sighed and turned my attention to the seals. "Sepi, can you counter these things?"

She shrugged. "I can try. We're a couple days ahead of schedule, anyways."

"Then do it."

... ... ...

"We have intruders outside. **They are trying to counter the seal on the giant stone."**

"I'll treat them to my art, un!"

A distorted voice spoke up, and the rest of the voices quieted down immediately.

"Itachi, Kisame. Give me 30% of your chakra. Kakuzu, Hidan, stand ready as a second wave.

... ... ...

I yawned. "Are you done yet? They won't let us sit here unmolested for much longer."

Sepi snorted. "Ibukai, you couldn't pay someone to molest you."

"HEY!"

She snickered. "Chill out, dude. Give me another two hours and I'll have it."

"They've been letting us sit out here for three. I don't think they'll give us another two."Sakura said worriedly.

"What's the worst that can happen?" She asked cheerfully.

"Funny you should ask." A new voice said, and I groaned.

"Dammit, Sepi, why the hell would you do that?!" I snapped.

She shrugged. "I was bored."

I sighed and turned around to face the (presumably clones of) Itachi and Kisame. I did a quick mental calculation, and I didn't like the odds in the battle. Even at lower power, they were still ninja that could kick my ass, and all I had an old woman, a close-range medical nin, and a pissed-off older-

I grinned.

A pissed-off older sister? Nevermind. Fuck yea. I was starting to like my odds.

"Hey, Fishbait." I said, straightening up and stretching. "I still have those scars you gave me. I've been meaning to pay you back for them."

Kisame grinned in anticipation. "Hey, brat. I was curious if you survived or not. Samehada really liked your chakra, and I was hoping I could give it more."

"Retreat. We will not tell you twice." Itachi said, and I threw my head back and _laughed._

I should have been afraid. I should have been terrified. Two missing nin, S-rank, even at low power? I probably would be dead within a few minutes. Instead, I was excited. My heart started beating faster, my breath swallowed, and I felt what little control I had slipping. I looked at Kisame and Itachi with a crazy grin, my Sharingan coming to life and starting to whirl madly.

"Oh, Itachi, that is _adorable._ If I leave now, Sepi will get on my ass about getting her crush killed, and Temari over there will be pissed we abandoned her older brother and then it's work, work, work, all the time! Not to copy Shikamaru or anything, but it's really a drag. So, why don't you two bumbling idiots go take a stroll in the woods and eat some nice shark fin soup and let us deal with genderbent claymaker and lonely little puppet boy who likes his dolls a bit too much?"

Itachi's face was blank, but Kisame simply chuckled. "I don't think I ever heard those two described that way before. However- GHACK!"

"Did you know you could hit stuff while body flickering?" I looked over my shoulder, grinning like a madman as Kisame, bleeding from a shallow gash across the chest, turned to look at me. "DANCE WITH ME, FISHBAIT!"

... ... ...

Sepi calmly whistled a tune as she continued to draw a counter-seal, completely ignoring the chaos around her. Ibukai had lost all control and was attacking Kisame without reservation, flinging several fireballs at Itachi so the older Uchiha wouldn't feel left out. Temari and Chiyo were trying to provide long-range support, and Sakura was trying to stay the hell out of the way, which meant she was watching Sepi's back.

The pinkette sighed. "Honestly, it's like watching Naruto and Sasuke fight."

Sepi snickered. "Ibukai has been wanting to pay Kisame back for kicking his ass for years now. I don't blame him for going psycho. Now if only he'd accept Lord Jashin…"

Sakura gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

They both looked up as electricity started to crackle and Kisame cursed.

"CRIMSON STYLE: CRIMSON DRAGON!"

... ... ...

I laughed as Kisame tried absorbing my jutsu with Samehada. Obviously, it didn't work at only a percentage of his actual chakra, and Kisame went flying back, badly burned. I chuckled some more as I picked up my katana from where it had fallen and approached him.

"Hey, dumbass, chakra absorption doesn't work against my jutsu in your current state. It's too volatile. It's constantly changing between chakra natures, too fast to track, so it's damn hard to absorb."

He chuckled. "It'll be interesting fighting you for real, one day. That is, if you survive trying to get your precious Kazekage back."

I shrugged, raising my sword. "Yea. Ciao."

I ran him through, and even though his body crumbled away to reveal the sacrifice that was used to make the 'clone,' I felt a vicious surge of pleasure.

 _Now, where is Sepi. Oh, she's been run through by Itachi._

 _WAIT, WHAT?!_

 _...And she's chatting with him like nothing has happened._

 _...What the fuck?_

Sepi looked up as I approached, a big grin on her face. "Hey, Ibukai, remember how I was trying to make flashbangs instead of explosive tags? Well, if I add some seals containing sparkles, I can make a pretty blinding explosion!"

"I'm more concerned about A: the fact that Sakura was supposed to be watching your back, and-"

"She was! I just got stabbed through the front!"

I took a deep, calming breath. "AND B: the fact that, despite you being very clearly stabbed through the heart, YOU'RE STILL TALKING."

"Er...I'm, well...A Jashinist?"

I sweatdropped. "We're having a LONG talk later." I turned to Itachi. "However, you stabbed my teammate in the heart. Bye bye."

"Wait-!" Sepi tried stopping me, but I was already lunging at Itachi with my katana pointed at his heart.

 _And now I'm flying. Pretty sky. Oh, fuck, fireball. OH, FUCK, FIREBALL!_

I twisted in mid-air, pulling a trick out of Naruto's book, creating a shadow clone in mid-air and having him throw me out of the way. I landed on top of the hill that held the Akatsuki's hideout inside of it, my eyes widening as Itachi landed in front of me, bloody kunai in hand.

"Fuck." I said, barely bringing my sword up in time.

He had different plans, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me close. I looked up out of instinct and right into his Sharingan.

More specifically, his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I apologize. However, we are simply out of time."

"What do you-"

"Tsukuyomi."

"OH, YOU ASSHOLE!"

... ... ...

I looked around the red and black world we were in. "Yo, any reason in particular you pulled such an asshole of a move on me?"

"Like I said before, we are out of time."

I turned around so I could face him. "Yea, and why is that?"

"Pein has discovered how to seal the tailed beasts out of order."

My eyes widened. "Impossible."

He shook his head. "The four tails and the six tails have already been sealed. In addition, there are two new teams in the Akatsuki. You met one when you were seeking out the Hidden Silence Village."

I shuddered. "Yea, those guys. Who is the other team?"

"You were supposed to be recruited for the second member. Your partner was to be Kimimaro Kaguya."

I stared at him. "You're kidding me."

"You know of him, then."

I sighed. "Yea, yea I do. I just didn't know he was in the Akatsuki."

"You aren't surprised to hear that you were to be the second member." It wasn't a question.

I shrugged. "No. I was approached by the guy who calls himself Tobi during the encounter. He gave me a certain journal and told me to meet him at the Valley of the End in a week's time." I looked harshly at him. "You wouldn't know anything about said journal, would you? Belonged to one Mikoto Uchiha, as I recall."

I never saw Itachi show emotion. Not when he watched over Sasuke and I for a time before the Invasion, and not when I trained with him for three months. At the mention of his mother's journal, however, I looked into his eyes, and all I saw was regret.

"I believed it to have been destroyed. I should have known better." He said quietly.

"So it's true. There was a coup, but the Uchiha being tread upon wasn't the real reason, was it? Mikoto and Fugaku were doing it to avenge Minato and Kushina, and lead the village to a better place in doing so." I snorted. "The village would have been open for attack, yea, but according to Mikoto, they had allies amongst the other clans. Is this true, Itachi?"

He closed his eyes and nodded once.

"Then there is just one thing I'm curious about. Why did you slaughter them?" I demanded, causing him to open his eyes in surprise. "Hell, they may have been able to actually pull of the coup, especially because they had allies! At the very least they would have been in a position to demand change in the Leaf!"

He sighed. "And if I answer, what will you do with that knowledge?"

"I'll decide whether or not I stay with the Leaf. I've been manipulated, lied to, used. The Leaf teaches us to trust our comrades with our lives while allowing organizations like ROOT to remain in place. They sacrificed the Uchiha, used you, killed Shisui, and for what? To let a broken system remain intact? Hell, if Danzo had kept his meddling fingers out of everything, the Fourth would have survived and the coup would never have existed! A change needs to happen, not just to the Leaf, but the world. Your answer will determine if I stay with the Leaf during this change and how painful I make Danzo's death."

He looked into my eyes. "I'm afraid that can't happen. The Leaf needs the last of the Uchiha to remain loyal to it."

"You and Sasuke will be plenty."

He looked confused. "What do you-?

"You should really pay closer attention to your real body. Kakashi is on his way to us right now, and Sasuke and Naruto are both proficient at sage mode, and are headed for you and Kisame. I wasn't supposed to be here, true, but Sepi had already made sure she had plans in place for getting you to the Leaf without blowing your cover. I was just an added bonus."

"I underestimated your comrades. Well done. You have grown, of that, there is no question."

"Thanks. Now, answer my question."

He closed his eyes. "I am truly sorry."

"For what? Just answer the damned- GHACK!"

 _Right. Tsukuyomi._

"You're an asshole." I said, coughing, looking at the copy of Itachi over my shoulder. "You could at least stab me from the front, you know?"

"I apologize. However, if you prove your path and ensure that it is a just one, I will answer your questions. If not, then I will ensure the safety of the Leaf."

I glared at him. "You know, Itachi, I'd like to see you try."

I immediately regretted my choice of words as the one sword became two, then three, then four. In my haze of pain, I heard Itachi speak one more time.

"Danzo has the answers you seek. Be careful. He has full control of Shisui's eye."


	21. Let's Get Gaara Back!

*AN: _Sorry for the late update. I got lost on the road of life. Also, I have something verrryyyyyy exciting coming up. It's well worth the wait, I promise XD*_

Gaara's eyes opened and he sat up, looking around at the grey landscape he found himself in.

"Well, look who finally bothered to show up!"

Gaara turned, confused, to see a large cage made of iron bars. He expected to see Shukaku. It, however, was empty.

"Down here!"

He looked down to find the source of the squeaky voice only to find a miniature version of a Tanuki panda, about the size of a mouse, staring back up at him.

"You're...the one-tail?"

"Yea, I am, and it's Mr. One Tails Sir to you!"

"I...don't understand. Why are you so small?"

"Because someone made it so most of my chakra was forcibly sealed away! Do you have any idea how long it'll take me to reform?! DO YOU?!"

"I apologize." It was the only thing Gaara could think to say.

"You'd better, kid! Now, no way are you going to get out of this without my assistance. Your body just took too much damage. However, if you want me to help, things around here are gonna change! First, you're gonna let me outta this cage! Second, no jinchuriki of mine is going to be friends with a damn fox! Third, I demand a blood sacrifice, DAILY! Fourth, you- Hey, what are you-! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

Gaara had opened the single sealed door on the cage, walked in, and picked the tiny Shukaku up with two fingers, gripping the back of Shukaku's neck, bringing him eye level.

"You were saying?" He said dryly.

 _Sepi is reallyyyy rubbing off on me._

It wasn't until Shukaku started chuckling that he realized he had spoken out loud. "Well, kid, she did, once." The minature tailed beast said.

Gaara turned a shade of red that would put Hinata to shame and threw Shukaku, who smacked into the invisible wall of chakra filling the spaces between the iron bars.

"OUCH!"

Gaara marched over and picked Shukaku up, preparing to throw him again.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY! Look, I'll help you, but seriously, I want out of here!"

"Aid me and I'll speak to Jiraiya-sama and Sepi about changing your seal to a different environment and on that will allow possibly form in a much smaller version of yourself in the real world."

"Eh, good enough."

... ... ...

"Alright people, let's do this!" Sepi said gleefully.

"The seal is still up!" Temari yelled at her, only to be grabbed by Sakura who was running at full speed AWAY from the-

"Oh _crap!_ " She yelled.

"Oh crap is right!" Sakura yelled back, snatching up Chiyo as well as Temari looked back in disbelief at the giant paper bomb seal that Sepi had created on the Akatsuki hideout door.

"Because art….IS AN EXPLOSION! YEAHAHAHAHAHA!"

... ... ...

"Hey Deidara, **you don't happen to have a younger sister,** do you?"

The blonde bomber blinked. "No, un. Why?"

"Because the blonde girl is yelling something **and it sounds like she's yelling about art and explosions.** "

"Why would she-" Was as far as Konan's soft voice got before the hideout's door detonated.

Sharp, flying rock chunks hit the Gedo Statue, causing Pein to curse.

"Deal with the intruders!" He ordered before summoning the Gedo Statue away before it could take any more damage, causing the sealing process to be interrupted. Deidara, however, had more important things to deal with than an almost-dead jinchuriki.

"Someone who finally understands true art, un!" He yelled, dashing past Gaara and out the door, with Sasori grumbling and following at a more sedated pace.

What he found, however, was not what he was expecting.

A blonde girl was on her back in front of where the door used to be. Her left leg and right arm were blown off, and lying about ten feet away.

"Okay, okay, bad idea." She said, struggling to get up, startling the hell out of him.

"What the _fuck?!_ How are you not dead, un?!"

She looked up. "It's just a scratch."

"Your arm and leg are off, un!"

She jutted out her chin stubbornly. "No they're not."

"Then what do you call those?!" He yelled, pointing at her lost appendages.

She glanced at them. "'Tis only a flesh wound. Wait...OHMYSWEETLORDJASHIN! Are you Deidara?!"

He looked at her warily. "Yes, un?"

"I am such a fan! The way you blow shit up and call it art! I love it! You HAVE to show me your art sometime! Er...first, could you do me a big favor and grab my limbs?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you weren't a fan of true art, I wouldn't be doing this, un."

"She's not." Sasori said. "True art is eternal."

"Aww, why thank you." She said sweetly.

"...Huh?" Sasori asked, unsure what she was talking about as his partner picked up...the girl's missing arm and leg, apparently. Huh.

"I'm immortal, which is pretty much eternal, so you just called me true art. How sweet." She said, batting her eyelashes.

For the first time in awhile, Sasori was at a loss for words.

"SEPI!" Came a yell as a pink-haired girl and...GRANNY CHIYO?!...as well as the Kazekage's sister came running up, prepared to attack. With a chuckle, Sasori brought his tail into an attack position as his partner whirled around, holding a limb in each hand, looking confused and worried as fuck.

"HEY!" The artist duo blinked in confusion as Sepi jumped in between the two parties. Quite literally, in fact. She put her remaining hand on her hip and glared at the trio that had just arrived.

"You will not kill the two best artists in the ENTIRE FREAKIN' WORLD! Understand?!"

"Er...they kidnapped my brother, Sepi." Temari pointed out.

"He's still alive inside." Sepi pointed out reasonably. "Just reattach my arms and we'll be good to go."

"About that…" Temari said, confused.

"Long story." Sepi said. "So, we good here, people?"

"Well...Leader-sama told us to kill you, un, but…"

"He just said deal with the intruders. As far as I'm concerned, they're dealt with."

"...Eh?" Deidara asked, confused, turning to look at his partner.

"She at least understands that true art is eternal."

"Aww, you're making me blush." Sepi said.

Cue the sound of a facepalm from Sakura.

"Is she usually like this?" Temari whispered.

"All the time." Sakura groaned.

"And she appreciates my art too, un. Fair enough."

"Yes!" Sepi cheered. "Now we just have to find my idiotic teammate-"

 _WHUNK!_

"Let it never be said that the multiverse never grants wishes." She groaned from under the unconscious body of Ibukai, which had, in the time it took to have the conversation, rolled off of the hill above and directly onto Sepi.

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"Well, see ya, un." Deidara said, forming a clay bird which he and Sasori hopped onto.

"Grandson…" Chiyo said softly.

"Next time, old woman." Sasori replied as the duo flew off.

That is the scene Kakashi came upon. (right before Chiyo spotted him and tried taking his head off.) Ibukai was unconscious and laying on a partly dismembered Sepi, whose missing arm and leg had been neatly placed in front of her, with Sakura and Temari heading into the cavern to retrieve Gaara and the old lady was staring after the retreating Akatsuki members.

"DIE, WHITE FANG OF THE LEAF!"

"WHAT?!" Kakashi yelled.

... ... ...

Sepi, limbs now reattached, Sakura both were leaning over Gaara, getting ready to heal his chakra network and do their best to replace at least some of his chakra, and Temari was hovering over them with concern clear in her eyes as she looked down on her younger brother. They all gasped in surprise trickle of red chakra formed from the kanji on Gaara's forehead, gathering sand as it went.

"OI, BITCHES!"

They looked down, surprised, as a mouse-sized version of a Tanuki formed on Gaara's chest out of sand.

"Now, heal him up and bow down before your new overlord, Shukaku of the Sand!"

"He's…" Temari started.

Sakura's brow twitched. "So…"

"CUTE!" Sepi squealed, grabbing Shukaku and bringing him to her cheek, rubbing against him like a cat.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT PART OF BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR NEW OVERLORD DO YOU MORONS NOT UNDERSTAND?! QUITTTT PETTTTINNNGGGG MEEEEEE!"


	22. The New Revolution: Part 1

*AN: _Well, I actually figured out how to put the Waterfall Village Arc in the correct order, so yay? ...I'm not good with technology. Here it is, what I've been working on and trying to get right for several months...LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN!*_

I awoke with a jolt.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, causing startled reactions from Sepi, Tsunade, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

I blinked as I looked me. "Oh. Sorry."

 _WHACK!_

I yelped in pain and grabbed my head as I looked up at Tsunade. "Hey! Why the hell did you hit me?!"

"Next time don't go rogue and I won't!"

I looked to the side. "Alright, sorry. I just...needed to get to the Sand."

She sighed. "We have rules in place, Ibukai. Next time follow them. I'm letting you off because you were instrumental in recovering Gaara."

I looked up. "Oh shit! Right! How did that go?"

"Well, first you got suckered into looking into the Tsukuyomi." Sepi piped up, and I flipped her off. "We got Gaara back, and Itachi was successfully captured by Naruto and Sasuke. Kisame escaped."

My eyes widened. "Wait, your batshit insane plan actually worked?"

She grinned.

"The Hyuuga and my most trusted Anbu are guarding him." Tsunade said. "If Danzo makes a move for him, we'll know. However, there is a more...pressing matter."

"Me running off?" I asked hesitantly, only to be surprised again as she shook her head. "No? This I gotta hear."

"The Sound and Silence villages claim their leadership has changed and are requesting peace negotiations." Tsunade replied.

I froze.

"Now is the part where we tell him the Hidden Stone is their representatives, right?" Sepi asked cheerfully, ignoring the glare Tsunade sent at her.

I took several deep breaths. "Lady Hokage, if I could have a moment?"

She nodded. "Come to my office as soon as you...finish letting off steam."

I nodded.

She left, and I looked up at Kakashi. "She had you here in case I flipped out, right?"

He nodded.

"I'll be along in a minute, Dad."

He followed the Hokage silently, and I looked Sepi dead in the eyes as she shuffled nervously.

"Don't you even fucking think about going anywhere. How the fuck did you know I was part Senju?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise before he, too, looked at my nervous teammate.

"I kinda sorta was talking to Kakashi awhile back and-"

"Sepi. I can tell when you're spewing bullshit. The. Truth."

"Fine! I read further down your lineage because I found a scroll in the ROOT headquarters talking about a plan to awaken the Rinnegan and then give it to Danzo! It's their endgame, besides controlling Naruto, and now Fu, since she's in the village. So, naturally, I got curious since it said awaken, not steal. I knew Sasuke was a pureblood Uchiha, so I was curious if the Hatake line was once Senju, so I read up on your lineage and found out that Kakashi's mother was Tobirama's granddaughter!"

"And you couldn't, I don't know, TELL ME?!"

"Er…"

I glared at her. "What happened to the team not keeping secrets from each other, Sepi?" I shook my head and, without waiting for her reply, turned towards Sasuke. "Speaking of secrets, I just found out that what we thought we knew about the Uchiha Massacre isn't quite correct."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

I looked around. "Where is my weapon pouch?"

"Closet." Sepi answered, and I nodded my thanks. "In it you'll find the diary of Mikoto Uchiha. In it, she claims that her and Fugaku were close friends with Minato and Kushina. The revolution was planned initially out of Mikoto's rage at losing them. She swore to protect Naruto with the full might of the Uchiha clan, and that they had allies in the other clans as well."

Sasuke closed his eyes for several minutes. Finally, without opening them, he spoke.

"Why protect Naruto, specifically?" He asked.

"You don't know?" I asked, curious. "Naruto is Minato's and Kushina's son."

His eyes flew open, and he looked at me in shock. "What?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yea. Mikoto knew about Kushina's pregnancy long before anyone else except Minato. As a matter of fact, she was hoping you and Naruto would eventually become friends. When Kushina died, three things caused Mikoto to have Fugaku push for revolution: Protecting the future of the Leaf, Protecting Naruto, and avenging the death of the people she saw as family."

"When were you planning on telling Naruto?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

I paused. "You know, I never thought about it." I finally said. "I guess...I was so concerned about the Uchiha clan, I forgot about how much that him knowing about his parents would mean." I swung my legs off the bed and stood, heading to the closet to grab my gear. "I'm going to find him. Sepi, tell Miko we're out of time. He'll know what that means. Sasuke, please find Fu. Tell her to pack up and be ready to move out in one hour."

"Wait, we actually doing this?" Sepi asked, excited, and I nodded.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just executing Danzo after finding out how he was able to order Itachi to kill his own clan, freeing Itachi, destroying the Akatsuki, and setting in motion the revolution that Mikoto and Fugaku always wanted." I replied cheerfully. "After all, talking about Naruto's lineage is forbidden, and I'm fairly certain that ROOT is gonna be on my ass when Danzo finds out that I know the actual truth of the massacre. Oh, right, we should find Naruto and tell him about his parents before everything goes to hell."

I slid open the door to find Naruto standing on the other side, his hand frozen halfway to the door handle, and I facepalmed.

"I have GOT to start remembering silencing seals." I muttered. "Sepi, Sasuke, you deal with this. I'm gonna go have a chat with the elders and then bust Itachi out." I took out the journal and tossed it to Sasuke. "Have fun!"

... ... ...

Sasuke sighed. "Sepi, do what needs to be done. I'll talk to the idiot."

"Got it!"

Naruto didn't even register that Sepi had walked by him, staring into space, shell-shocked. Sasuke, tired of waiting, simply walked up to him and hit him over the head. As he predicted, it did the trick.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, ya know?!"

"Snap out of it and find Sakura. We have work to do, unless you want Team 6 to be caught and imprisoned or executed."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're...helping them?"

"What's the matter? You aren't afraid are you, scaredy cat?" Sasuke asked, mirroring his words after they had first encountered the Demon Brothers during their first C-rank mission. He was going to walk past the blonde, then thought better of it, raising his right hand and setting it on Naruto's shoulder.

"If you're going to be Hokage one day, you need to decide if you're going to lead a village that is up to its neck in corruption, secrets, and lies, or if you're going to help clean it up so that the village actually has a future worth fighting for."

Naruto's eyes widened even further, which frankly Sasuke didn't even think was possible.

As Sasuke removed his hand and walked past, Naruto stared after him, only able to think one thing: _The bastard...just acknowledged...my dream?_

... ... ...

"Fu." I said as I entered my compound. "Pack-"

I froze as my gaze fell upon the courtyard. Ninja tools and craters ran across it, and the double doors to the memorial room were smashed open, and from where I stood I could see the pictures inside smashed to pieces.

I unsealed my katana in a millisecond, dashing into the house to find it in much of the same state. The security seals had expertly crafted counters laying across them, and the signs of battle showed all around.

My rage boiled up as I leapt towards Fu's room, only for an Anbu to step out of it. He jolted back in shock as I ran him through after using a body flicker to cross the remaining distance between us.

"Where. Is. Fu?" I demanded, but he was already dead. I angrily jerked my katana out of him and stepped inside.

It was also ransacked, furniture destroyed, personal belongings scattered all around.

Ever so faint was the smell of the forest, wafting all across it, and I growled in anger.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" I yelled, slamming my palm into the ground as a medium wolf popped into existence. Jekyl, the hunter. He could track even the faintest smell, and as long as he smelled it once, he could pick it up at any time, even if he was a full continent away.

"Track her." I snarled. "I'm getting my weapons."

"Alright, pup."

With that, I stalked to the armory, smirking when I saw that, even though it was ransacked, what I was looking for was still there.

I picked up the suit of armor that Tenten had painstakingly reassembled from pieces that she had found in Sasuke's compound. She had added a back that had been missing from the red-colored armor, which was seemingly crafted from chakra-hardened ceramic material. It wasn't unlike samurai armor, plates covering the arms and legs, and I smirked again as I realized I knew exactly who this armor belonged to.

 _Madara Uchiha._

I donned it and collected a variety of weapons, packaging them in sealing scrolls. That done, I turned and stalked into the courtyard where Jekyl was waiting.

"Ready, pup?"

I formed a shadow clone. "Go inform Sepi what is happening and find out where the hell Danzo is."

He nodded, and I turned back to Jekyl. "Ready."

... ... ...

Neji and Tenten were on their way to Ibukai's compound to clean and sharpen the numerous weapons in the armory when a wolf stepped out of the gate, followed by Ibukai, dressed in armor with his blade in his hand, looking like he was ready for war.

"Hey, Ibukai!" Tenten said waving. "We were just…"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed his eyes.

"Neji, please ask Lord Hiashi if his pledge to Mikoto Uchiha still stands. He'll understand."

Neji nodded. "I will. What happened?"

"They took Fu." Ibukai said, his voice breaking, unshed tears glinting in his eyes. "The fucking ROOT took _Fu._ "

"We need to tell the Hokage." Tenten said, automatically turning, only to have Neji clamp his hand around her arm.

"Tell her whatever the fuck you want. I'm getting Fu back, now."

Neji nodded. "Very well."

With that, the wolf and Ibukai passed by, and once he was out of earshot, Neji turned to Tenten. "Find Guy-sensei, now! Have him get Kakashi and follow Ibukai! He said, taking off.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"To get Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata before we have a bloodbath on our hands! GO!"

... ... ...

Unsurprisingly, the trail lead to the sewers, or rather, a metal lid covering in in the street.

"I'm not good in close-quarters, pup." Jekyl reminded me, and I nodded.

"I'll take it from here."

My shadow clone dispersed, informing me that Danzo was heading towards the Hokage's tower.

I'll deal with you later. I swore silently before prying up the lid and tossing it aside, ignoring the glances of the people walking down the street.

 _Today, Danzo dies._

With that, I dropped into the sewer, sliding down the ladder at full speed.

... ... ...

"Good evening." The two ROOT turned, startled, the momentary lapse in their guard allowing me to cut them down with ease.

 _So, this is how Madara must have felt when dealing with the first of the Allied Shinobi Alliance. They aren't even worth dancing with._

I was able to pick up Fu's scent even with my mask on, filtering out the smells of the sewer, and I strode purposefully in that direction, not even glancing down as I walked onto a long bridge.

"Ibukai."

I laughed as I turned. "Well, color me surprised! Sai! I didn't think I'd run into you down here!"

He watched me warily. "You should not have come."

"Yea, well, you guys kidnapped Fu, so unless you don't want to die, _stay the fuck out of my way!"_

"Bold words for a traitor." Another ROOT said from the other side of the bridge.

"Oh, and kidnapping a jinchuriki who is in the protection of the Uchiha Clan isn't? You guys are really two-faced, you know that?"

"Wake up, boy! The Uchiha are dead, and so are you!"

Sai's ink snakes were around me in a second, the other ROOT charging at me with his blade poised for a killing blow.

 _Crimson Chidori: Cloak._

The cool thing about the Chidori was that there was a million and one different ways to use it. A protective cloak could electrocute anything and everything touching me, and it ripped apart the snakes in a second. In a flash, I body flicked behind the ROOT agent and cut him down in a single strike.

Told you I had cool new jutsu.

"If I'm the one who is dead, why are you the one bleeding out on the floor?" I asked in a confused voice before locking eyes with Sai. "I mean it, Sai. You stand in my way, and I'll cut you down without a second thought as well."

"What is so important that you would declare treason and become a hunted missing nin?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Her."

I stepped over the body of the ROOT agent and continued further down into the ROOT base, leaving Sai staring at my back in disbelief.


	23. The New Revolution: Part 2

*AN: _Sorry for the delay. It's finals week at my university. Anyways, enjoy!*_

"Ibukai Uchiha has attacked my personal guards." Danzo said as he stood in front of the Hokage, causing both her and Hiruzen to give starts of shock. "As you are aware, the Akatsuki are moving against jinchuriki, and since those who were protecting Fu were on missions, I moved her to a secure facility. Ibukai Uchiha flown off in a rage and is pursuing, and already he has cut down several loyal Anbu. How much is it going to take, Princess Tsunade, before you realize that boy is uncontrollable and dangerous? How many lives will be lost before you stop forgiving him and make him answer for his crimes?"

Hiruzen leaned forward. "Danzo...exactly which secure facility is this?"

Danzo's face was expressionless. "The old ROOT headquarters."

"We'll deal with you at a later date, Danzo." Tsunade promised before giving a heavy sigh. "Shizune?"

Her loyal assistant poked her head in the door. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"...Ibukai Uchiha has gone rogue and is currently in the old ROOT headquarters. Deploy the Anbu with orders to capture him if possible…" She closed her eyes with pained regret. "And to kill if not."

"At once, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said with a shell shocked expression before she closed the door and looked at Sepi, who had been eavesdropping the entire time. "Quickly. Get your team and get Ibukai and Fu out of there."

Sepi gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, big sis." With that, she took off towards the Anbu apartments, ignoring the angry shouts of those she knocked over in her wake, glancing worriedly at the hawk flying overhead, alerting the Jounin to assemble immediately.

 _There goes the fucking plan!_

... ... ...

"What a drag." Miko said under his breath as he stood next to Anko. "This isn't going according to plan at all."

Anko smacked him on the shoulder with a grin. "Cheer up, kid. It's not as bad as it seems."

"Silence." The Hokage said. "Ibukai Uchiha has gone rogue. The Anbu are currently deploying. Your orders are to hunt him down and capture if possible. If not, kill him."

Dead silence fell over the room with multiple glances being shot at Kakashi. He hadn't looked up from his Icha Icha, but his eye was wide with shock and he barely registered the words on the pages in front of him.

The silence was interrupted by a groan and a facepalm, courtesy of Miko.

"What has my idiotic teammate done?" He asked.

"Attacked Danzo's personal guards and…" Tsunade trailed off. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh, I think he left about thirty seconds ago." Miko answered cheerfully.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Go get him!"

A Chuunin on the side of the room moved to obey her order, only to find that he was frozen in place. Shikamaru, barely restraining a yawn, simply sighed.

"Really? What a drag." He said.

Miko shrugged as his shadows flew around the room, holding everyone in place, including the Anbu that leapt into sight to stop him.

"I know, but he's my teammate. I can't do much, but I can ensure that he has a chance to get out of here."

Anko smirked as Kakashi gave an (almost) unseen sigh of relief.

"That's my team." She said proudly.

"Anko…" Tsunade growled.

"Hey, I didn't have a hand in this, but it says something about us, what being caught so damn off-guard like this."

"And what would that be?"

"My team is fuckin' bad-ass."

"So unyouthful." Guy muttered.

"You'll get over it." She said with a sweet, slightly sadistic smile.

... ... ...

"Lord Hyuuga!" Neji said, bursting through the doors where Hiashi was teaching Hanabi calligraphy.

"Neji, now is not the time." Hiashi said without looking up.

"Ibukai has gone rogue!"

"That is a problem for the Anbu. You are dismissed." Hiashi said.

"Then why did he tell me to ask you if your pledge to Mikoto Uchiha still stood?!"

Hiashi froze before standing abruptly, almost spilling the ink container. As it was, Hanabi had to leap to grab it and keep it from ruining the paper, as well as both her's and Hiashi's clothes.

"Father?" Hanabi asked, worried.

"Hanabi, find your sister. Tell her she is in charge of clan matters until I return. Neji, stay by their sides. I am needed elsewhere."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji said, worried and confused as the head of the Hyuuga clan swept by him and yelled out for his personal guards.

... ... ...

Sasuke slid into the Anbu ready room only to catch the mask thrown at him full-force.

"Naruto?" Sepi asked him.

"He's doing his part."

She nodded as he put his mask on, both of them heading to their separate Anbu units. There were currently six squads assembled, each one containing eight members, with more currently en route.

"So, Commander, what's the word?"

Anbu Dog stepped forward, his two teammates to either side. "You all know the mission given to us by Lady Hokage. Capture Ibukai if possible, kill him if not." He let the silence draw out as each Anbu absorbed the information.

"However." This caused both Sepi and Sasuke to look up, surprised. "We know that he is in the ROOT HQ, which was supposed to be abandoned. We also know that Danzo moved the jinchuuriki, Fu, to said HQ, without permission from the Uchiha Clan. It is highly likely Ibukai is moving for the girl, and we will encounter ROOT agents while pursuing him. These agents are no shinobi of the Leaf and deserve no mercy. Due to this information, I am changing our orders. We are destroying the ROOT once and for all. We have been given this opportunity to act, and I will not waste it. Move out."

Sepi wasted no time in running up to Dog. "Um, Commander? I can't say I'm not glad of the change of orders, but…"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I was good friends with both Lord Fourth and Fugaku Uchiha. I do not forget my friends." He looked over at Sasuke. "Despite the rules he is breaking, Ibukai is doing what should have been done long ago. Ibukai will be a rogue, there is no helping that, but we can help him get out of the Leaf alive." He chuckled. "Dismissed, Anbu."

Sepi let out a cheer and rushed out, following her team, Sasuke hot on her heels.

... ... ...

"Lee? Where is Guy-sensei?" Tenten asked as Lee did push-ups outside the Hokage's office doors.

"Inside." Lee responded. "He and the other Jounin were summoned. If he is working, I must work too!"

Tenten sighed. "When is he going to get out? I need to talk with him."

"Soon, I think. He's been in there for a half hour or so."

She blinked. "And you didn't think that a little strange?"

"Yosh, I have been so enthralled with training I never noticed!"

She growled in annoyance and threw the door open before freezing at the sight. Miko Nara was breathing heavily, struggling to contain the Jounin of the Leaf, as well as a pissed-off Tsunade.

As soon as the door open, he withdrew his shadows, spinning them around himself like a protective cocoon of blades, and leapt past Tenten, his shadows intercepting multiple kunai and shuriken, Despite that, he took several hits, but managed to get out the door, the Anbu hot on his heels.

"What the hell?!" Tenten yelled.

Shikamaru ran past her, intent on getting to the Nara compound. "Miko and Ibukai went rogue."

Tenten grabbed Guy as he attempted to pass her. "Sensei, Neji told me to run and find you. Ibukai went after Fu. She's been kidnapped."

"Fu was apparently moved to the old ROOT HQ." Anko said dryly, stepping out into the hallway as more Jounin rushed after either Miko or Ibukai. "Although something in me doubts it was with her consent."

"What do we do?" Tenten asked, worried.

"Yes, my eternal rival, what would you suggest?"

Kakashi looked up with an eye smile as he walked past. "Well, it just so happens that I forgot I needed to water my plants tonight…"

"A contest, then?! Who can water more plants!" Guy declared, striking up his nice-guy pose.

"Well, why not?" Kakashi said. "But, as long as it's a contest, why don't we make it interesting? I'll grab Anko, and you take Lee and Tenten. We'll include them in this challenge."

Tenten tried protesting, but was cut off by her sensei. "Yosh, an excellent idea, my eternal rival! Let's go, Lee, Tentennnnnn!" He yelled, running out the door.

"This is my life. I'm in hell." Tenten muttered dejectedly as she watched Lee run excitedly after Guy, Kakashi and Anko hot on their heels.

... ... ...

I cut down another ROOT agent after a quick battle of blades.

"You guys are idiots." I sighed as I kicked away his tanto and slit his throat. "I am an Uchiha who was trained by Zabuza on how to use a sword. Why the hell are you trying to beat me like this, again?"

I shook my head and stepped over the body, only to curse and roll as I heard a hissing sound from the recently deceased ROOT. Paper bombs went off behind me, sealing the hall, and I had to leap clear and into another corridor as the one I had just occupied continued to collapse.

"Asshole." I muttered, dusting myself off. "He got my armor dirty."

Another bomb went off, this time throwing some powder in my face. I rolled my eyes as the poison seal filtered it out, waving it aside and walking forward before stopping.

 _Son of a bitch. The smell is blocking out Fu's scent._ My eyes narrowed. _I guess I underestimated these guys. Very well, now I'll go at it with the mindset I'm up against the Akatsuki._

I picked my way along the walls, stopping multiple times to pick my way around more paper bombs set up. It was worth it, since before long (and after brushing my mask off multiple times) I was able to smell again, I picked up Fu's scent, and like a fuckin' moron, ran headlong through a set of double doors.

Yea.

About 100 to 150 ROOT agents were waiting for me, along with DANZO in the back of the room, holding a blade to Fu's throat. Chakra restraints were around her neck, waist, ankles, and wrists, and I saw red.

"Let her go right fucking now, you piece of shit." I growled.

"You are a liability. The girl, however, can be an asset to the Leaf. Surrender now and she won't be harmed."

"Oh, because I'll believe anything that comes out of your fucking mouth." I snarled. "You gave the order for the Uchiha to stay off the front line during the attack of the Kyuubi, when they could have stopped it. It killed Lord Fourth and Kushina! You were one of the main reasons behind the Uchiha's anger, and you had my clan fucking killed! You think you even deserve to speak?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

He moved the blade closer to Fu's throat, causing a trickle of blood. "Surrender. I will not ask again."

My eyes burned with an anger I didn't know I had. "You absolute bastard. Why don't you get your ass over here and face me like a man instead of the gutless worm you are?"

"So be it."

Before I could react, his blade ran gently over Fu's throat. At first, nothing happened, but in the few seconds it took him to reach me, already pulling the bandages off of his right eye, I watched in horror as Fu toppled over backwards, blood flowing freely from the cut on her neck, and with the tailed beast's chakra sealed, she had no way to heal herself.

I met Danzo's eyes in horror as he glared upon me with Shisui's eye.

"Now, I shall finish what I started. The Uchiha will soon be finished."

His Mangekyou pattern formed, and my left eye burst with an unbelievable pain as I screamed with absolute fury, leaping forward and burying my fist in his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Im...poss...ible…" He coughed out.

"Now, **just fucking die."** I growled. **"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"**

... ... ...

Sasuke and Sepi froze as soon as their squads entered the main ROOT HQ's ready room. A large of ROOT laid dead, ripped apart, and in the middle of it all, Ibukai was standing over Danzo, his eyes bleeding. Danzo's bandaged arm had been ripped off and thrown aside, and his right eye was vacant.

"You're...a traitor to the...Leaf...boy!" He coughed.

"Tell me when I fuckin' care. Before I stomp your face in, tell me how you convinced Itachi to slaughter his whole fucking clan." Ibukai spat back.

"Shisui's...ocular Genjutsu...is unmatched. I...used it...on...Itachi…"

Ibukai brought foot down on Danzo's head, again and again, until there was nothing left to stomp on. "Good to know."

"Ibukai?" Sepi asked, shivering.

He pointed towards the back of the room. "Check on Fu."

She leapt forward, skirting her teammate, running up to the still form of Fu.

"Shit." She said, reaching down and undoing the chakra restraints before feeling for a pulse.

There was none.

Sasuke felt the sheer rage flood the room as his cousin turned on his heel and strode towards the door, his eyes in the unfamiliar pattern of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Wait!" Sepi yelled, causing Ibukai to whirl around.

She pointed at one of the ROOT agents who was still wriggling around. "Bring him to me, alive!"

Ibukai and Sasuke moved as one, grabbing the ROOT and dragging him over.

"Now, step back." She ordered.

She then used both his and Fu's blood, mixing them together and drawing a massive symbol of Jashin.

"Sepi..." Ibukai growled.

"Shut the fuck up and let me concentrate!"

He closed his mouth.

She started mumbling what sounded like a prayer, eyes closed, as her skin turned black as coal, and white markings formed on her skin, taking the pattern of bones.

"Art of Jashin: Rebirth!" She yelled, unsealing her scythe and bringing it down onto the ROOT, savagely tearing across his body and ripping him open. The blood flowed from him to Fu, knitting her wounds together, and when the last of the blood flowed into her, she started gasping for air.

... ... ...

I felt a rush of relief when I heard Sepi's declaration. It was immediately followed by more anger at the village that would dare do this, and I had to remind myself that it wasn't the full village, only a few bad apples that would be buried before the night was over.

"I'll ensure her safety. Go." Sasuke said from behind me, and I turned and nodded my thanks. We both knew that there was no way Tsunade could help me now. I had just started a war against ROOT and branded myself a traitor. The only way to keep from being executed was to get out of the village while it was still in chaos. Luckily, I knew just where to go.

However...

I walked over to the still-unconcious Fu, kneeling down by her and picking her up, bridal style.

"Thank you, Sasuke, but she's staying by my side." I responded.

He grunted.

Sepi smirked at me. "I ship it."

I sighed. "Oh, go to hell."

The Anbu stepped to the side as I walked past them, Fu cradled in my arms.

All that mattered to me was my team, my family, and the person cradled in my arms, consequences be damned.

... ... ...

"Sasuke?" Sepi asked, looking up as he walked to where the remains of Danzo were laying.

He picked a bloody object off of the ground, wiping it clean to reveal Shisui's eye.

"Itachi will want to know of this." He replied. "Squad, move out."

... ... ...

"Everyone is here?" Hiashi said as he walked into the Akimichi BBQ.

"Yes." Inoichi Yamanaka said. He and Shikaku were cradling saucers of sake, and Choza was busy at the grill, the smell of cooking meat filling the air. Tsume was busy feeding her ninja hound, aka throwing the meat at him for him to catch, and Shibi Aburame was talking to Kakashi Hatake.

"Clan leaders." Hiashi said, causing them to all pause what they were doing (with the exception of Choza) and look at him. He cleared his throat.

"About nine years ago, our clans, save the Hatake, were contacted by the Uchiha clan leaders Mikoto and Fugaku, who were organizing a revolution. The goal was not bloodshed, but to preserve the peace and the future that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki gave their lives for. Danzo Shimura stopped this attempt, destroying the coup d'etat, and in the shock following the Uchiha Massacre, hamstrung each and every one of our clans. However, that cycle has been broken. Danzo kidnapped the jinchuuriki Fu, which provoked Ibukai Uchiha-Hatake to attacking him. From the last reports from the Anbu following him, Fu was in critical condition but is stable, and Danzo is dead. The ROOT is fleeing, and tonight we have the unique opportunity to re-seize the future planned by the Fourth Hokage for our children in a revolution."

"What do you propose?" Kakashi asked neutrally.

"Our clans will be dispatched to hunt down the remaining ROOT. Thanks to Sepi Yamanaka, we have their identities. In the meantime, the clan leaders will go to the Hokage tower and demand a meeting with the Hokage. The laws of this village must change, and now, we have the opportunity to be united as one."

"It would be wise for the previous elders on the Leaf council to die. Why? Because they were close allies of Danzo and most likely knew about the events leading to the Uchiha Massacre." Shibi Aburame said.

"I'll take care of it." Kakashi said. "I don't have a large clan, so my word won't carry much weight. I have the highest likelihood of getting in, killing the elders, and getting out. They won't live long enough to threaten my son again."

No one missed the edge of steel that was in his final words, and Hiashi nodded.

"All those in favor of doing this thing?" Choza asked, munching on a piece of meat.

"The Hyuuga clan votes yes." Hiashi said.

"It's troublesome, but so does the Nara clan." Shikaku said.

"We won't leave our allies to fight alone. Yes." Inoichi proclaimed.

"We protect our pack. The Inuzuka clan will fight!"

"We will fight. Why? Because we gave our word to protect the village's future." Shibi said.

"I will fight, and so will most of my comrades among the Jounin and Anbu." Kakashi said.

"And the Akimichi clan will stand with their allies!" Choza declared. "Let the revolution...BEGIN!"

... ... ...

Koharu paced back and forth worriedly. Several ROOT agents had taken refuge in her home, and she had thrown multiple Anbu off their trail.

"Danzo, whatever you're doing, make it quick." She muttered, closing the door after sending yet another Anbu unity away, right before she heard a hissing. She turned, eyes narrowing, as Anko Mitarashi walked into the room dragging a dead ROOT operative behind her.

"Councilwoman, I didn't know you were this naughty! All these strapping young men in your home. You must be up for some fun later." She said with a suggestive wink.

"Don't be ridiculous." Koharu said dismissively. "You just made yourself a traitor by attacking loyal shinobi."

"Oh, if I'm a traitor now, now what am I after this?" She asked with a grin.

"What are you-" Her sentence was cut off by a sharp stabbing pain in her ankle. Looking down, her eyes widened as she identifies the source, which almost immediately burst into a cloud of smoke.

"That's right, that is a black mamba, one of my special little summons. You're already dead, councilwoman, but why leave it to chance?"

Koharu fell backwards against her door. "You….BITCH!"

He life was then ended by kunai riddling her body.

Anko stepped over the corpse and into the street with a grin. "No kill like overkill! I wonder how my students are doing?..." She looked down at the message in her hand and grinned. "Pakkun, who knew Kakashi could write such adorable love notes?"

"...He asked you to kill a councilwoman, though." The pug said, hopping down from the roof and keeping pace beside Anko as they walked off.

"I know! Isn't he so sweet?!" She asked with a dreamy smile.

"...Whatever you say." Pakkun replied, sweatdropping.

"You know what? This calls for dango!"

... ... ...

Homura had been on his way to his private bunker, the entrance hidden behind a large mirror, and had just gotten the mirror out of the way and was working on the seals guarding the entrance when his blood froze. The sound of a thousand birds filled the room, accompanied by a bright, blue light, and he had just enough time to turn before Kakashi of the Sharingan ran him through.

"For my sensei and my son." Kakashi said coldly as Homura fell backwards against the mirror, leaving a streak of blood as he slid to the floor.

"Babe? You in here? We should totally get dango!" Anko said happily as she walked into the room. "Oh, sorry. Did I just step on a I'm-being-broody-and-angst-and-just-had-a-moment-of-sweet-revenge moment?"

"...Angst?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"A term Sepi uses. As near I can figure in means acting like an Uchiha."

"...I see."

"Dango? You're buying."

"How about after this thing finishes up?"

She pouted. "Fineee. But you owe me.

... ... ...

Sometimes Tsunade really, really hated her job, like when Shizune found her stash of carefully-hidden sake. That day really sucked. When Ibukai went rogue, that really sucked. Sending her Jounin and Anbu out to find him and basically kill him sucked even more. Wanna know what took the cake?

When she leaned back in her chair, thinking she'd finally be able to sleep, and the head of every major clan in the village strode in.

"I need sake before we get into this shit." Was the first thing out of her mouth.

Shizune nodded numbly from her position next to Tsunade, Tonton in her arms.

Shikaku carefully pulled a bottle from his pocket and placed it in front of Tsunade. "It's a drag, but that's my personal hideaway. Just don't tell my wife."

"Copy that." Tsunade said, popping the cork off and chugging half the bottle in one go. "Now, what's this about?"

"Danzo Shimura and the Uchiha Massacre." Hiashi responded.

She promptly chugged the rest.


	24. Escape From The Leaf!

"Miko? I thought you were staying in the Leaf?" I asked, confused as I landed beside the Nara, an unconscious Fu in my arms.

"I had to keep the Jounin from chasing after you. It's a drag, but the original plan needs to be changed."

I smirked. "Very well. Thank you, by the way."

"Let's just hope that this was worth it." He said with a sigh, looking up at the night sky.

"It will be." I promised him, although I was unsure how confident I was in that promise. Any further conversation, however, was cut short as two figures jumped out of the trees and into the open.

"You guys okay?" Sakura asked, landing near us with Naruto beside her.

"Yea." Miko answered, relaxing out of his combat stance as he recognized the individuals. "Any pursuit?"

"Some, but hey, all Anbu must be closet perverts because they fell for Naruto's Sexy Harem Jutsu without any fight at all, and for way longer than I needed to knock their asses out, cha!"

"Thank you, Naruto." I said, looking at the blonde beside Sakura.

He nodded, subdued.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about your parents." I said. "It just...never seemed like the right time."

"It's alright, ya know?" He said, still not meeting my eyes.

"No, it's not." I said with a shake of my head. "I know what it's like to not know who your real parents are, remember? Now, though, I have at least a minute to try and make this right. Minato Namikaze was feared throughout the Great Nations, and is the only shinobi since the ranking system was invented to achieve an SS ranking, meaning flee-on-sight. Kushina Uzumaki was the jinchuriki of Kurama before you, and loved both you and your father will all of her heart." I chuckled. "From what I know, she had a mean temper too. And, if I recall correctly, when she first got to the Leaf Village, she wanted to become Hokage as well."

Naruto had looked up and was staring at me, mouth hanging open. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yes. However, about your dream…" _Sorry, Itachi, I'm stealing your moment._ "One doesn't become Hokage and then be acknowledged. Rather, it is the one who is acknowledged by the entire village that becomes Hokage. No matter how strong you get, never forget your friends!"

Slowly, his familiar grin appeared. "You got it, ya know!"

"Take care of Sepi and Anko for me, will you?"

Sakura nodded. "If anyone touches them, CHA!" She declared, slamming her fist into her palm.

Naruto and I slowly inched away from her. "She's scary." He whispered.

"No shit." I whispered back.

"What was that?" She asked with a glare.

"Nothing!" We both yelled in tandem.

"Not to be a drag, but we need to go before someone who isn't friendly shows up."

"He's right." I said. "We'll be around."

They nodded, and Miko and I took off.

"What's the plan?" He asked me as we ran.

"I need to go to the Valley of the End and tell the Akatsuki to piss off. Then we need to find a base. I'm going to wager Gaara will help us out, especially if we set the Daimyo of the Land of Wind straight."

"I'll head to the Sand then. Don't do anything stupid."

"Me?"

He rolled his eyes.

I chuckled. "Mind taking Fu for me? I'd rather keep her as far from the Akatsuki as possible."

He nodded, and we stopped just long enough for me to put her on his back, like he was giving her a piggyback ride, and we parted ways.

Now, thinking back, only one thought remains.

I went to tell LOLLIPOP TO PISS OFF. Yea, me do something stupid? Just plain and simple stupid would have been boring. I had to do something COLOSSALLY stupid, just in case things weren't as lively as they could be.

... ... ...

I sighed, running my hands through my hair before fiddling with my headband, which now sported a slash. My armor, or rather, Madara's armor, had been sealed in my storage scroll not long after I had parted ways with Miko, but now I was wondering if I shouldn't take the time to put it back on. I had a feeling I'd need more defense than the katana at my side if shit went south.

 _I'm about to tell the Akatsuki to piss off. Terrific._

I looked up at the statues of the Leaf's founders, studying them for several minutes as the wind gently blew around me.  
"You came." A voice said from behind me, and I turned warily to see Kimimaro standing patiently, dressed in an Akatsuki cloak. He looked weird, honestly.

"I was expecting someone else." I answered neutrally.

"Indeed. However, since we will be partners, it was prudent for me to come as well."

"That's where you're wrong." I replied.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not joining the Akatsuki."

"Then why are you here?"

"To tell you guys to piss off."

"LANGUAGE!"

"FUCK!" I yelled, rolling to the side as red shuriken embedded themselves where I had just been before dissolving into pools of blood, which then formed into balls and floated into the air, drawn back to their master who was standing on Marara's statue, about halfway up.

I glared. "Get off my ancestor's statue."

Min stuck her tongue out at me. "Make me."

"Very well."

"EEP!"

She dodged out of the way as I body flickered towards her, drawing and striking with my katana in one smooth motion. She leapt into the air, the blood from the shurikens forming a platform underneath her.

"Where's your masked buddy?" I asked with a glare.

"Whirly Eyes!" He yelled, waving from on top of Madara's head.

I rolled my eyes, glancing at Min and Kimimaro. They hadn't moved, so I ran the rest of the way up the statue to where the annoying guy in the orange mask was waiting.

"You are rejecting my offer?" He asked, his voice changing once again.

"What's with the different voices?" I asked, avoiding the question. "You act like an idiot around basically everyone."

"You wish an answer? Give one first."

"Hn. Fine. Yes, I'm rejecting your offer. I have some friends who are jinchuriki, and I don't plan on trying to kill them. After all, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum!"  
It could have been my imagination, but it looked like this dude froze.

"Where did you hear those words?" He finally asked.

"My father, who heard them from one of the best damn shinobi that ever lived."

He was silent for a few minutes. "Very well. The voices are...necessary. Deception is part of a ninja's life. As for rejecting my offer, you came here in good faith, so you may leave as well. Next time we meet, I will consider you my enemy."

I sheathed my blade. "Understood."

... ... ...

Min flew to her partner as he watched the guy with the dirty mouth leap away.

"Yo, Tobi. I thought we were supposed to take him by force if he refused the offer?"

Obito didn't answer. Min was one of the few besides Pein and Konan that had ever heard his 'Madara' voice. In some ways, she was like a younger sister to him, although if she ever turned on the Akatsuki, he would cut her down in an instant.

"Plans change." He responded, still thinking of Ibukai's words.

 _One of the best shinobi that ever lived, huh? Kakashi…_

For the first time in awhile, he found himself thinking of his old team and wondering about what might have happened if the past had been different.

With a shake of his head, he threw those thoughts aside.

"We need to prepare to move against the jinchuriki. Let us return to base."

"Hai!"

... ... ...

"I'm surprised they let you leave." Miko commented as we approached the Sand Village, Fu in my arms again. I had met up with him right before the desert started about a day's travel ago. He, too, had slashed his headband. Considering he had helped me escape, it was worth betting money on that he was marked as a traitor as well.

"Me too. I was expecting a fight."

We slowed as we got closer to the Sand. "How do you think Gaara will react?" I asked.

"Due to Sepi's troublesome relationship with him, he should help us."

I nodded. "Let's rest here." I said, sitting down and laying Fu next to me, her head resting on my leg. I then bit my thumb and formed handseals. "Now to get him out here. Summoning jutsu!"

A small pup appeared, racing around in circles. "What we doing today, boss? C'mon, huh? Huh?"

I chuckled. "Easy, Mitsu. Can you get to the Kazekage and tell him Miko and I need to talk with him, urgently?"

"Sure thing!"

 _PEW!_

Miko stared after Mitsu as the small wolf pup took off like a bullet, leaving dust rising in his wake.

"Mitsu's specialty is speed and delivering messages." I explained.

"Who can you summon?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Mitsu, obviously. My favorite are the Watchers. Then there is Jeki, who can alter his size. Useful when dealing with a large enemy. Jekyll, who can track anyone. Cara is the boss summon, and she told me never to summon her unless the world is ending. She's lazy, like a Nara." I said, smirking.

Miko just raised an eyebrow.

... ... ...

"YO! Kazekage-sand-dude-majigger!"

Gaara and a mini Shukaku, about the size of a small cat, blinked in unison as a small wolf appeared on the windowsill.

"Boss dude and pineapple hair need to meet you outside of the village, like right-this-flippin second! COFFEE?!" He yelled as he saw the pot sitting in the corner of Gaara's office.

He dove for it, only to be intercepted by Shukaku and the small amount of sand that the miniature tailed beast could currently control. They started fighting in the middle of the Kazekage's office, and Gaara sighed, standing and moving towards the door so he didn't have to see the destruction that was occuring.

... ... ...

Miko and I were sitting in relative shade, with Fu laying next to us, thanks to one of his earth-style jutsus, when the sand around us moved without warning. One moment we were sitting there, and the next we were buried in sand, only our heads uncovered.

 _Don't panic, he won't kill us, right? Right?_

 _Shit, now I'm panicking. Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

 _CLICK._

I looked up in surprise as Temari started laughing her ass off. Kankuro was holding up a camera and grinning like a madman, and even Gaara was giving a small smile as the sand receded.

"How did we manage not to notice you?" I asked as I brushed the sand off of my clothes.

"He's not the Kazekage for nothing." Miko reminded me. "He probably used the troublesome sand and wind techniques to mask his approach."

"You would be correct." Gaara said, reaching out a hand to help me up. I took it, and once I was on my feet he did the same for Miko.

"So what happened?" Temari asked. "Sepi sent word ahead that you guys would be coming here and that you were missing nin." She glanced at Fu. "And is she alright?"

"I was surprised to hear that, and even more surprised to see it's true. The hell happened?" Kankuro asked.

I sighed. "Well…"

"Long story short, Danzo went after Fu." Miko said

Cue the understanding nods.

I glared. "Hold up, how the hell does that explain everything?"

Kankuro gave me a shit-eating grin. "Come on now, we all know you're in l-"

My Sharingan flashed, and he went night-night. Really, it was laughable how easy a sleep Genjutsu was to cast with the Sharingan.

"Anyone else?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Temari shook her head.

"You're in love with Fu." Gaara said bluntly, and I just stared at him, mouth slightly open, the only sound around us being the wind and Kankuro's snores.

I finally shook my head and chuckled. "Of course you would completely ignore the threat. But no, I'm not."

"So you'd tear apart a village and go rogue for any old girl?" Temari asked with an eyebrow raised and a suggestive smile.

"Oh for the love of-!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "She was under my protection, okay! I was responsible for her!"

"It's good that you were using protection." Temari said, nodding sagely, and I facepalmed.

"What a drag." Miko said.

"I hear ya." I said with a sigh.

 _WHACK!_

"OWWW!" Kankuro yelled, holding his head where Temari had hit him. "What the hell?!"

"Get up, lazy ass!"

"You mind us crashing here for a couple days?" I asked Gaara. "We'll head out as soon as we have a fucking clue what to do."

"I believe Sepi has already prepared for this." He said.

Miko and I shared a glance. "Eh?"


	25. A Hidden Base

*AN: _Holy crap. Another favorite and two more followers? This is awesome! I still have a couple more updates for you guys, and that's not including the four Omakes. For those of you just joining into our little adventure, and Omake here is something that DID happen in the storyline, but it's not in chronological order. So, a bit different from usual Omakes. Also, be sure to check out the prequel to this, Nothing But Time. And, since I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters besides my O.C.'s, but I'm still attempting to steal it. Enjoy the next chapter!*_

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, looking around, Fu, still unconscious, on my back. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Sepi." Was Gaara's reply.

I sighed. "Somehow I'm not even surprised."

About a day's journey from the Sand was a lone, dead palm tree. Gaara had simply spoken a code phrase too softly for us to hear and touched the tree with his chakra and the sand parted to reveal a staircase descending into the earth. When we descended, we found a natural spring that been turned into a water source for the base.

And a base it was. It had been a small natural cavern hidden about a quarter mile in the earth, but through use of various earth jutsus, it had been enlarged and carved into a working base. The spring had been split into two sections: One for water, one powering several generators and providing electricity. Plants were spread out to help with the process of turning carbon dioxide into oxygen, with seals engraved into them to aid the process. From what I could figure, you could have up to fifty people in the base at one time before you needed to bring more seal-aided plants into the mix.

There was a kitchenette, multiple storage rooms, an enforced training room, about twenty or so rooms with two beds. In fact, the more I looked, the more I realized that Sepi had thought about it all. There was even sections for a blacksmith and several other craftsmen.

"When the hell did you guys manage to do this?" I asked.

"When she was here over a period of six months."

"All of these seals...Even Sepi isn't this good." Miko said.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin helped." Gaara replied.

"...Troublesome."

A note on the counter in the kitchenette caught my eye, and I picked it up, shifting Fu so she wouldn't fall off as I did so.

 _Ibukai,_

 _Figured you'd need this eventually. It needs to be stocked up. Kinda ran outta time. There's a village about a day's journey to the northwest, bordering the Land of Earth. Communication seals have been set up with the Leaf, Mist, and Sand. Your and Miko's chakra is already coded to the base. The command phrase is: Open Sesame!_

"You're kidding." I said again. "Seriously, Sepi?"

"What?" Miko asked.

"The command phrase for the base is 'Open Sesame."

"What a drag."

I set down the note. "Thank you, Gaara. Miko, we're going to stay here tonight and then set off for supplies in the morning. Please locate the communications room."

They nodded, and I headed off.

... ... ...

"I am glad that the kidnapping of Fu did not occur in my village." Gaara said neutrally.

Miko nodded. "From the message Sepi gave me, it was a bloodbath. If Fu had died, Ibukai would have probably torn the entire village apart and joined the Akatsuki, consequences be damned."

"And yet he denies his feelings for her?"

Miko nodded. "Yea. Same story with Sasuke. The Massacre left them with the unspoken fear of if they love someone, those people will simply die."

"I see. Then let us ensure that he does not fall to darkness."

Miko shook his head. "It's not up to us. Still, I'll do my best."

"That is all I ask. Now, I must return to the Sand. I will send several shinobi to aid you here."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

"Good luck." Gaara said, turning to leave. "The air feels like a large sandstorm is brewing, bigger than all before. You would do well to prepare for it."

"What a drag…"

... ... ...

I sighed as I laid Fu on the bed in one of the rooms, pulling the covers over her and fairly collapsing on the nearby chair.

 _Just wake up already, will you?_ I thought as I watched her.

"Yo. Found the communication room. Gaara is heading back to the Sand and says he'll send what ninja he can spare our way." Miko said from the doorway.

I blinked. Just how long had I been there?

"Very well." I said, standing. "Let's begin."

... ... ...

I raised an eyebrow. "Fancy."

The communication room was actually just a long table. Three glowing seals were on it, one blue, one green, and one yellow. The blue one had the kanji for mist, and the green was leaf, with the yellow being sand.

I laid my hand on the green seal and pushed my chakra into it. Almost immediately, I heard a beeping, and a circle around the seal glowed yellow. After a few minutes, it turned green, and I heard a voice through the seal.

"Sweet! It actually works!"

I sighed. "Hey, Sepi."

"How do you like the base?"

"It's...impressive, to say the least."

"Glad to hear it, because you're getting visitors in a few days! Stock up on supplies, will ya? There should be plenty of cash in the vault."

"...Vault? Visitors? What?"

"The vault. Connected to the communications room. Just use your Sharingan. As for the visitors, I have a couple people headed your way. Unfortunately I couldn't snag Naruto since the old lady said no."

"I AM NOT OLD!"

I sweatdropped. "Sepi, where exactly is this seal located?"

"In the Hokage's office. Duh."

I facepalmed with my free hand. "Dammit, Sepi."

"Oh, Mizukage-sama will want to hear that the base is in operation. Got a couple recruits from her. The rest is up to you guys."

I nodded before realizing that she couldn't see me. "Understood. Any idea where to start?"

"Honestly, get Yugito out of there or else she's gonna be creamed, and not in the good way."

I chuckled. "Alright."

"Oh, by the way, the Hokage wants to speak with you."

The circle went back to yellow for a moment before it changed back to green. "Ibukai."

"Lady Hokage."

"You'd better take care of the ninja being sent to you. The Anbu won't actively seek you, but if they find you, they have no choice but to engage."

"Understood."

"I am curious as to how you managed to convince all the leaders of the major clans to agree to help wipe out the ROOT and its allies, as well as barge into my office and demand some major changes in the way the village works."

"I didn't."

"Oh?"

"Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha did. Danzo Shimura stole Shisui Uchiha's eye and, if my theory and what I heard is accurate, used its visual prowess to place Itachi under a Genjutsu that convinced him that slaughtering the Uchiha was the only way for peace."

"..."

"Until next time, Lady Hokage."

"Hold on just one-!"

I removed my hand, and even though the seal started beeping, I ignored it.

"Ibukai?" Miko asked from behind me.

"We have work to do." I replied, moving to the seal for the Mist.

"This is Mei. To whom am I speaking?"

"Lady Mizukage. My name is Ibukai."

"Ah, so you are the boy who gave our jinchuriki the fight of his life."

"It was a tough fight." I said with a smile. Damn. That was a long time ago.

"So what is it that you need?"

"Well, Sepi Yamanaka said to contact you. Said you might have a couple recruits?"

I could hear her chuckle. "Indeed. I was wondering when she would call in that favor."

"Um...Favor?"

"She helped me catch Ao."

I froze. "Wait...Ao? She set you up with Ao?"

"Indeed. It was a beautiful wedding."

I howled with laughter, accidentally breaking contact with the seal a couple times. "Oh my sweet lord Jashin, that's beautiful! I wish I could have been there when that old codger finally stopped running!"

She laughed. "I assume the location of the base is still the same? In the Land of Wind?"

"I believe that's the same one I'm at, although knowing Sepi, she may have set up a couple more of this things around the great nations."

"Indeed. Expect the recruits in five days."

"Alright, Lady Mizukage. Thank you."

"Please, Mei is fine."

"Very well, Mei."

"Until next time."

"I look forward to it."

I took my hand off of the seal and looked at Miko. "That went well."

"Indeed. Gaara should be back to the Sand soon at the pace he travels. If he keeps his promise and sends us a couple people, we should be able to move against the Akatsuki soon."

"They're S-class criminals. If we want a chance, we better damn well get Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu."

"Agreed."

"Come on, grab some storage scrolls and let's go get some supplies."

... ... ...

We were literally a stone's throw away from the small village Sepi had mentioned when I heard a whistling. In an instant, Miko and I were rolling out of the way as boulders crashed down from above, sending the villagers that were watching us approach running back to their homes.

I looked up, Sharingan flashing angrily, to identify the threat, a figure currently...flying? above us.

"Wait a second. Isn't that Kurotsuchi?" I asked.

"The Tsuchikage's granddaughter?" Miko said, looking up. "Looks like her."

"Did your grandfather place that flying jutsu on you or did you do it yourself?" I called up.

"Eh, Gramps finally taught me it."

"I want to do that." I said.

"I wonder if she'd teach me." Miko muttered.

"I ship it."

"NO! NOT YOU, TOO!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What, Sepi brought it up?"

"...What a drag."

"That means yes."

"You two done?" She called down.

"Yea, sorry." I said, standing. "Why are you attacking us? We haven't done anything. Well, to you, anyways."

"Two nuke nins heading for a border town? Come on. That's just asking for it."

I glanced at Miko. "Actually, we were going to get supplies. How the hell did you know where we were?"

"Some cat summon told me when I was on patrol."

"SEPI!" I yelled.

"You know the summoner?"

Miko sighed. "Troublesome."

"That's the light way of putting it." I grumbled.

"Enemies?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Why us?" Was Miko's only comment.

"Worse." I called up. "She's our teammate."

"Ex teammate, you mean?"

"No, actual teammate, despite the missing nin status. Let's just say the whole rogue thing is complicated."

"Much like the relationship with your hand, I assume?"

"Pretty much. Can't figure out which one to use."

She chuckled at that. "If she's your teammate, why did she send me after you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ibukai." Miko warned.

"Well, she's either trying to recruit you as an ally, trying to set you and Miko up together, or both."

Miko sighed.

Kurotsuchi blinked.

I shrugged. "It's true."

"She wants to set me up? With him?"

"Don't you dare." Miko half-growled, half-whined.

I simply gave him a look. It was the same look I had given Sepi right before I knocked Naruto into Sasuke during the Academy, and Miko almost cried.

"Sure, he looks lazy, but he's actually quite intelligent. Plus the Nara clan has this jutsu called the Shadow Strangulation. It sends shadows in the forms of hands to choke you out, but it can be easy diverted to do other things, and according to those who experienced it, they feel like actual hands."

Miko actually let out a sob when he saw the interested expression on Kurotsuchi's face. "Really?"

"Their shadows have all kinds of different uses, and this guy," I said, smacking him on the shoulder, "can use that jutsu without having to form handseals or the need to stay still."

Kurotsuchi got a hungry look to her eyes. "Alright, I'll let you guys go this time and turn a blind eye to the supply runs, but my price is I get to kidnap lover boy."

"That was easy." I said with a smile.

"Wait a second! Don't I get a say in this?!" Miko asked desperately, and both Kurotsuchi and I gave him a level stare.

"No." We said in unison, and I laughed as she landed in front of him and threw him over her shoulder before taking off again.

"HEY!" I heard Miko yell as they faded into the distance. "There is a person attached to these shadows, you know! I WILL NOT BE OBJECTIFIED!"

I chuckled for a minute before my smile slowly dropped.

 _Fu…_

 _"You're in love with Fu."_

Leave it to Gaara to be so blunt. I thought back to when I first saw her in the Hidden Waterfall Village, then when I 'kidnapped' her. Thinking she was taken by Kabuto and being unable to go after her, and attacking Orochimaru in my anger. I thought back to how breathtaking she looked at the festival. Then, the blinding rage that consumed me when I found out she had been taken by Danzo.

 _I guess...I do care for her. I don't know if it's love, but I would tear apart the world if it meant saving her._

With that thought in mind, I turned back towards the village.


	26. New Recruits

*AN: _Alright, I got 4 Omakes lined up for you. I'll post one every update. Sound good? Also feel free to leave a review if you want to see another Omake.*_

"What is your business here?" I had gotten to the village square when a guard finally got up the guts to challenge me. I raised an eyebrow at his spear, shaking in his trembling hands.

"I'm here to buy supplies." I said. "If you don't put that thing down you're gonna hurt you more than me."

A bead of sweat rolled off of his forehead and into his eye, causing him to blink. That gave me my chance to move, and he gaped at his empty hands, his spear now held easily in the crook of my arm.

"If you don't have the confidence to hold a weapon, don't hold one at all." I said simply, offering it back to him. He accepted it warily, and footsteps sounded before me.

I turned to see an elderly man, posture not dulled by his years, approach, head held high. I glanced at the katana on his hip and took in the utter surety with which he carried himself before bowing slightly.

"I apologize for Daisuke. Not often do ninja come to our village not seeking to cause trouble. The display outside our village only enforced those beliefs."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Yea...sorry about that. The three of us talked out our differences though. That counts for something, right?"

"A Leaf nin and a Stone nin talking. I never thought I'd live to see that day."

I nodded. "Surprised me that she let us off with only one attack."

"Let you off, not your ally, it seems."

"Eh, she just was feeling frisky and wanted to have some fun. She'll return him. Probably."

This caused him to crack a smile. "What was it you were hoping to buy?"

"Food. As much as you can spare. I'll pay well."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan to carry it back?"

"Storage scrolls...Which my partner has…" I sighed. "I don't suppose you have a dango stand here?"

He cracked a smile at this. "We do."

"I'll probably wait there for him to get back."

"We'll put the supplies together now, on one condition."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He put his hand on his weapon. "A spar."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? No offense, but while you may be able to hold your own against me in a swordfight, I doubt you could defend against basically everything else in my arsenal."

"Then let us do this jutsu-free. That includes your Sharingan."

My eyes widened. "How do you…?"

"You carry yourself as an Uchiha would."

"Old man, you have yourself a deal. However, I want to know how you know how an Uchiha carries themselves." I said, curious.

"Very well."

"You want to move outside of the village?" I asked.

"That won't be necessary." He said, drawing and readying his blade.

I shrugged. "Okay." I drew mine as well. "Shall we?" I drew a kunai as well. "When this hits the ground."

I threw it into the air, high enough where it became a dot, as the old man and I faced off, both of us relaxed.

That is, until the kunai hit the ground.

In that instant, we met where it landed between us, blades flying at astonishing speed. For a moment, I almost activated my Sharingan out of sheer reflex. In only three minutes I lost count of the small cuts I received, all the while not touching the man. He fought with a hand pressed firmly in the small of his back. He used minimal effort to block the strikes, always having a counter ready, and his strikes were always fluid, striking and then resuming his guard before I could take advantage of the lapse. Whenever I moved to block one strike, his blade would clang off mine and zip around to an unguarded section of my body. I was beginning to think I had met the one guy who could take out anyone in a straight bout, especially when he vanished from before my eyes.

 _WHAT?!_

I spun around barely in time to block a blow that would have, with a little more reach than he was using, sliced through my spine.

 _That wasn't even a body flicker!_

I took a step back, my foot catching on the kunai, and to my surprise, he kicked me solidly in the chest, sending me onto my back. The instant I landed, his blade was less than an inch away from my neck.

I just stared.

He stepped back, sliding his katana back in its sheathe before offering his hand.

I took it. "...How?"

He smiled. "Years of practice."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You could give anyone a run for their money, jutsus or no."

"Thank you. Now, to answer your question: I was a young boy when I saw Madara Uchiha. It was just before he left your Leaf Village, I believe. His posture was unmistakable."

"Wait, you saw _Madara frickin Uchiha?!"_

"Yes, a long time ago."

"You have to be one of two people still alive who can say that." I said, shaking my head again.

"One of three, actually. The Tsuchikage being one, and your Third Hokage being the other."

 _The Third saw...Of course he did. He knew Lord Second, he'd have been alive when Madara was around._

"Interesting." I muttered. "Where's the dango shop?"

... ... ...

"Only took you four- You totally got laid." I said, dropping my dango skewer as Miko entered the shop. His clothes were messed up, and he walked like he hadn't gotten sleep in four days. In response to my question, he tried to glare and failed horribly.

"Troublesome." He muttered, sitting down at the table and laying his head on the tabletop. Not a minute after he had sat down, the old man entered.

"Seeing how your comrade is back, shall we continue with our business?"

Miko groaned in exhaustion.

... ... ...

I handed the agreed upon amount of ryo to the man as Miko finished sealing the supplies in scrolls. "Thank you."

"If you need specific supplies, please send a message ahead. Next time a caravan comes through, we'll stop them and buy it."

"Will do. By the way, I never got your name."

"Dukon Yamamato." He said, extending his hand.

I shook it. "Ibukai Uchiha-Hatake."

"Ah, that explains the hair."

I smiled.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay the night?"

I nodded. "It could spell a lot of trouble for your village if someone found out missing nin were doing business here, let alone staying the night. It's best if we head back."

"Very well. Be wary, ninja. The land is ill at ease."

"Don't I know it." I muttered. "Don't worry. We'll watch our backs."

We shook hands and Miko and I headed off. It wasn't until three hours later that he noticed I had gotten into a fight.

"When did you get thrown into a lawn mower?"

"Damn, she must have been good in bed for you to have taken this long to notice."

"...Fuck off."

... ... ...

We entered the base only to drop as what appeared to be scales flew through the space we had just occupied.

""Look who's awake." Miko said.

I looked up to see a panicked Fu standing about twenty yards away, and for a full second, my mind went blank.

Fu looked at us in surprise, and then did a double take when she saw the slashed headbands.

I held up a hand before she could start asking questions. "It's a long story, and we have more important matters to attend to right now." I said, climbing to my feet and dusting myself off.

"Like what?" She asked incredulously.

I shrugged and walked past her, heading to the kitchen. "Oh, just forming a rogue organization, protecting the jinchuriki, and destroying the Akatsuki once and for all."

I was rounding the corner and died laughing when Fu finally was able to respond.

"EEEHHHHH?!"

... ... ...

"You're shitting me." I said as I looked over the 'recruits' sent to us.

"Good to see you too, kid." Zabuza said, smirking under his bandages.

"Why am I not surprised that Mei sent you?" I asked with a sigh.

"She suspected you needed the best, Ibukai-san." Haku said with a polite bow of his head.

"Besides, if the Akatsuki is targeting the tailed beasts, I'm gonna be on the front lines!" Jeki declared.

"Where's Inwe?" I asked.

"She made Jounin and has her own team, so she couldn't come. The three of us will still kick plenty of ass."

I nodded, looking towards the reinforcements from the Leaf. "...Do I want to know?"

Anko-sensei smirked back at me, flanked by Yamato, Hayate, and Sai. "Not really."

I shook my head, looking at the pale artist. "No hard feelings for zapping you and killing your boss?"

He shook his head. "None. My...brother would have wanted me to live free and complete my book."

"I can understand that." I said softly. "How about you, Yamato?"

"The Hokage and Kakashi-senpai told me to keep an eye on you."

"Hayate?"

"Same." He said. Although his voice was scratchy, he wasn't coughing.

I chuckled. "Alright. Our guys from the Sand got here a few days ago, so everyone follow me. Miko will code your chakra to the base and teach you how to enter later."

They followed me down to where Miko, Fu, Baki, and Kankuro were sitting in the common room. I still didn't have a clue in hell why Gaara had deemed it necessary to send his brother and his sensei, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Look who it is." Baki said, getting up.

Hayate shook the offered hand. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Same here. Looks like you finally got that annoying cough taken care of."

I smiled. "Alright people, let's get the teams figured out. Each team will share a room. Don't worry, there's two beds per room. Now, you all are used to being in teams of three or four. That isn't the way it's gonna work here. Teams will be made of two people, and although we're going to try to make it so that two teams are sent out together, you'll be expected to be able to take on S-class missing nin with just you and your partner."

"Who's the partners going to be?" Zabuza asked gruffly, and I chuckled again.

"Don't worry, Zabuza. You and Haku are already a lethal combination, one I don't intend to separate. As for the rest of you, partners may be switched around as we get more members. So, for right now, Baki will be with Hayate. Jeki and Yamato, you two are also on a team. Kanjuro and Miko will be working together, and Fu and I will be on a team. That leaves you to watch after the ex-ROOT, Anko-sensei." I said with a good-natured grin. "If you're in base, you will be training with whoever else is here. I don't care how good you think you are, I can guarantee you that none of us could take on an Akatsuki duo as we are right now. Any questions?"

"Where are we going to be sparring at?" Jeki asked, interested.

"Seal masters, along with the Kazekage, have reinforced a large training room. For the tailed beast training, however, you'll take it outside."

"The Kazekage helped?" Sai asked, surprised, and I nodded.

"As it is, we have unofficial support from the Leaf, Sand, and Mist. We'll be making contact with the other villages, both major and minor, as time goes on." Miko replied for me.

"So what is this little organization called?" Zabuza asked.

"...Sorry?" I asked.

"You are going to be taking on a well-known criminal organization and you don't even have a named organization? Kami, you guys are pathetic."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, smartass, you get to be in charge of picking out a name. Haku, don't let him go overboard. Now, everyone get settled in. We've got a long way to go."

... ... ...

"I'm glad to see you've recovered." I said as Fu and I headed towards our room.

She paused. "Why did you leave the village? You could have done this there."

I scoffed. "Killing an elder and unleashing chaos on a village doesn't exactly paint me in a good light, not to mention all the ROOT I killed. I went rogue because if I stayed, then the Hokage would have been obligated by the rules to kill me. Personally I don't want to get into a fight with someone who could pulverize a mountain."

"So, the great Uchiha is actually afraid of something?" She asked, hostility clear in her voice.

My eyes narrowed, and my temper started to boil. "I'm cautious and I know my limits. There's a difference between that and being afraid."

"I bet." She said sarcastically.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I snapped.

"Oh, I don't know, a kunai across the throat, maybe? Getting jumped in the middle of the night and finding out that your so-called 'protection' was worth absolutely nothing? Empty promises and worthless words?"

My eyes flashed. "Empty promises, huh? I guess you would have preferred it if I had just left you to Danzo, then."

"..."

I turned. "You and Yamato will switch partners. I'd rather have someone at my back who won't stab it at first opportunity."

"Wait!" She called out, but I was already gone.

... ... ...

"Spread out over the surrounding desert." I instructed. "I don't want our location to be pinpointed because we all left a huge-ass hole in the sand."

Jeki walked up to me, holding a large sword easily. "Any reason my partner was switched?"

"Miko and I decided that Fu's skill sets would go better with Yamato, and yours with mine." I replied easily. "For today and tomorrow, spar with your partner. Get a feel for them. After that, we've got a couple tasks to take care of that teams will be dispatched to."

"Understood." Everyone else answered.

"Scatter!" I ordered.

... ... ...

Fu was unusually quiet, focused, and Yamato broke yet another Genjutsu in the brink of time to knock aside a kunai, forming tree roots that whipped in Fu's direction.

"You have been quiet longer in this fight than you have been for the entire time I've known you. Something up?"

A flurry of sharp scales flying at him was his only answer.

... ... ...

Baki swept Hayate's feet out from under him and brought his leg down, aiming for the Leaf nin's ribs. Hayate rolled aside and lashed out with his katana, forcing Baki to jump back or be cut.

"You saw through my transparency technique fast." He said, readying himself.

"You're used to the Land of Fire too much. The sand gave you away."

"Ah."

... ... ...

Miko's shadows blocked the flurry of ranged weapons that Kankuro's puppets sent out.

"You've improved your puppets since Gaara was kidnapped." He observed.

Even though Kankuro's puppets had been destroyed fighting against Sasori, he had managed to repair them, and had installed several new mechanisms that were giving Miko trouble. If the Nara had to have stayed still to use his shadows, the fight would have been over already, but that wasn't the case.

Kankuro smirked. This new organization, one hellbent on protecting his little brother and the rest of the jinchuriki, was becoming fun.

... ... ...

Zabuza growled in annoyance as he dodged more senbon. The air in the desert was too hot for his favorite Hidden Mist Jutsu, and Haku's speed kept him well out of range of Zabuza's sword as he peppered the Demon of the Hidden Mist from afar.

"I hate this fucking desert!" Zabuza declared.

Haku simply smiled sweetly and threw more senbon.

... ... ...

"You've gotten better." Jeki admitted as I batted aside more of his sword strikes. I wasn't using my Sharingan, and he wasn't using Isobu, making this fight probably the fairest out of all the teams.

"You should see me when I'm pissed." I said, grunting at the hit I had to counter.

"Keep this up and you may even be able to beat me."

I rolled my eyes. "You probably wouldn't be able to touch me. Let's face it, an Uchiha is the worst opponent a jinchuriki could face."

"You might be right, but right now we're even, aren't we?"

I leapt backwards. "Wanna test that theory?"

"Maybe later." He said, pursuing me.

... ... ...

Sai was terrified. He would never, ever betray this group. The purple-haired woman, to put it simply, scared the ever-living shit out of him.

She continued to chase him as he ran for his life, pursuing him with his own tanto blade. He even leapt in between a couple more groups sparring in an attempt to get rid of the woman who put those...awful images in his head!

"Come on! I haven't even gotten to the steamy sex between Danzo and Orochimaru yet! It involves snakkkkeeeeesssss."

All of the groups sparring stopped when they heard the scream of pure terror that resounded throughout the desert.

... ... ...

I shook my head as Fu proceeded to heal Zabuza. "Geez. A little heat is all it takes to do you in?"

"Go to hell." Was his mature reply as he downed another bottle of water. When he originally came in, he looked like a pincushion.

Jeki chuckled. "You do realize that a dust cloud works the same as mist, right?"

Zabuza looked away.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." I said sarcastically.

"You wanna say that again?" He growled, reaching for the Executioner's Blade.

"Save it." Miko said before turning to me. "According to Sepi, we have a couple more people coming from the Leaf. A couple ROOT who have decided serving with us would be better than execution."

"Fair enough. Who are they?"

"Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame."

"Another Fu?" I asked with a groan. "That's going to become confusing as fuck."

He snorted. "What a drag."

"At least something good is coming from the former ROOT agents. Are we going to need to keep an eye on them?"

"I doubt it. If there was the slightest chance they would betray us, Sepi would ever send them."

"Hmm…" I sat back. "Fair enough. Let's put them to the test when they get here, just in case."

"And what test would that be?" Miko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You're the smart one, you figure it out. I'm just the guy that destroys stuff." I straightened up and looked around the room. "That business aside, how did everyone do sparring? Besides you, Porcupine."

Zabuza glared.

"I had the upper hand in our fight. It was probably because of my home turf advantage." Baki said, gesturing at Hayate.

"Fu and I were pretty evenly matched. She stayed out of range of most of my jutsus and had several nasty Genjutsu hidden up her sleeve. She lacks offensive techniques, though." Yamato said.

"In all honesty, you two are probably good to go." I said before looking at Miko.

"Kankuro and I are fairly evenly matched." Miko admitted. "He can't get through my shadows when I'm using them as shields and I can't get through his puppets to take him out."

"Your shadows remind me of Gaara's sand." Kankuro said.

"They should. I got the idea from him. His sand is still superior, for several reasons. The two biggest ones is he can create an almost endless supply by grinding down rocks, and his sand acts of its own accord to protect him. That's something you simply can't program into a jutsu."

I looked over to where Sai and Anko-sensei were sitting, the former shivering in fear and sitting as far away from the latter as possible, cold sweat rolling down his face.

"...I'm not even going to ask, Sensei." I said. "As for Jeki's and my fight, we're pretty evenly matched with a blade. Tomorrow we'll go full-force and see how it goes. We've got several tasks to complete."

"Who's going to be sent?" Baki asked, calculating.

"Depends on who is ready. Either you or Kankuro are going to have to be sent on one for the sole reason that you're recognizable Sand nin. Dismissed."

The rest of them nodded and we headed off to our individual rooms, save Miko and I, who headed for the communication room. After the door sealed behind us, I activated the Mist's seal.

"Lady Mizukage?" I asked when the outside circle turned green, signalling the connection had been made.

"Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought I'd give you an update on the Mist nin here."

"Oh, please proceed." She said, and I could hear the smile and anticipation in her voice.

"Zabuza is at a severe disadvantage because of the lack of water. Haku basically turned him into a pincushion today. Still, Jeki and Haku are working on helping him rectify this. As for Jeki, he and I will be going full-force at each other tomorrow, so I'll give you an update then."

"Very well. Thank you."

I cut the connection and contacted Gaara.

"Ibukai."

"Kazekage-sama. Baki is doing well here and is teamed up with Hayate, and Kankuro has been placed on a team with Miko. The day after tomorrow they'll be dispatched to deal with a...problem the Land of Wind has."

"I am grateful. Any news from Sepi?" He asked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I've been in contact with her. She's fine, and is handling things in the Leaf."

"Thank you."

The connection was cut, presumably on his end, and I moved my hand towards the contact seal for the Leaf before I paused, my hand hovering right over it.

"Ibukai?" Miko asked.

I sighed. "You contact the Leaf and give them the update. I'm going to go train."

I headed for the door, intent on unsealing it.

"You'll have to face them, sooner or later." He said over his shoulder.

"Yea, whatever."

... ... ...

Miko sighed and activated the seal. After a few minutes, it glowed green.

"Lady Hokage."

"Miko Nara." Tsunade said evenly. "I was expecting Ibukai."

"He's currently indisposed. I thought it would be prudent to give you an update as well as ask about the status of the Leaf."

"Considering every single clan head burst into my office?!" She sighed. "ROOT has been mostly wiped out, and the damage to the village was superficial at worst. The village is mostly reeling from the elders being murdered, and Hiruzen Sarutobi has pretty much retired from public life. Out of curiosity, do you think Ibukai knew what activating a promise of revolution would do?"

"I don't believe so. Otherwise he would have acted more rationally. What were the consequences?"

"A protected status for jinchuriki, a LOT of S-class secrets being revealed, a new council composed primarily of clan heads, respected ninja, and several civilians. The biggest change is a new police force."

Miko's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

"It was to be comprised of Uchiha and several other noble clans, all sharing the load, but that was amended. All active shinobi and kunoichi now must serve at least two years in the police force as Chuunin before they are allowed to become Jounin. In addition, the police force now will handle many patrols near the village, as well as several of the long-distance patrols."

"Lady Hokage, I am curious about something, if you'll indulge me. If this is able to be considered a success, then why did Itachi Uchiha follow the orders of Danzo?"

He heard a heavy sigh. "Danzo's secret records were examined and revealed that he used the power of Shisui Uchiha's eye to put Itachi into an undetectable Genjutsu and make him think that the revolution would never work and lead to the village's destruction."

"Itachi is innocent, then?"

"Yes. He was cleared by the new council yesterday. He has been put to work organizing the new police force and helping deal with the predicted chaos."

"That is good to hear."

... ... ...

"Kisame." Itachi said, expressionless, as his former partner walked up behind him. He was currently standing on the dock in the Uchiha compound, overlooking the lake where he once trained as a boy.

"Itachi. I can't say I'm used to seeing you with a regular headband."

"I apologize for deceiving you."

Kisame chuckled, causing Itachi to turn, curious. Kisame was grinning, Samehada resting easily over his shoulder.

"You had an excellent poker face, but I can tell when someone is lying. I knew there was a reason that you spared the kid, and there was a lot of little tells. Besides me, I don't think there was anyone else in the Akatsuki who could have figured it out."

"There is one." Itachi admitted.

Kisame tilted his head at that. "Oh?"

"It was good to see you again, Kisame. The next time we face each other, it will be as enemies."

Kisame chuckled again. "I figured as much. Stayed loyal to your village, even through everything. Admirable, in a way. I hope I don't see you again, Itachi."

"You may be many things, Kisame, but you were never dishonest or a coward. I pray I never face you in battle."

With that, the two parted, each hoping they would never have to fight, and each knowing in their hearts that it was a vain hope.

However, sometimes, hope is all you need, especially when a troublesome Yamanaka is listening in.


	27. The Beginning

Jeki was smart during our spar.

He and I had started our spar the next day determined to beat each other to a pulp, and we weren't holding back like yesterday. It wasn't long before I was forced to rely on my Mangekyou Sharingan after he drew on Isobu. When he saw that, he went to full tailed beast mode so he could close Isobu's one open eye, forcing me to rely on Ninjutsu since I couldn't place him under Genjutsu.

 _Clever bastard._

I growled as his tails came lashing down.

 _"SUSANO'O!"_ I roared.

I was slightly worried that the color of my Susano'o was quite literally black, but I didn't have time to dwell on it as I went flying from the impact. However, the damage was absorbed by the ribs of the Susano'o, so besides going flying about a hundred feet, I was fine.

I growled, standing, forcing more chakra to the Susano'o, forming more of the skeleton, after which I launched myself at Jeki, slamming the fist of chakra into the tailed beast, rocking Isobu back and sending him skidding through the sand.

... ... ...

"That's the Susano'o, huh?" Baki said from his position on top of a sand dune.

"It's impressive." Haku commented.

The others had finished up their spars and had gone to check on Ibukai and Jeki to find them tearing up the desert. Zabuza, Hayate, Anko, and Baki had started placing bets, but Miko stood to the side, chin in his hand.

"What is it?" Yamato asked, looking over at the quiet Nara.

"Why is his Susano'o black?" Miko commented. "The normal colors are mostly forms of green, blue, or red, or a combination thereof. Primary colors. Because of his chakra nature, I would have expected a deep crimson, but I do not know why it is black. It's worrying, to say the least, not to mention the regular cost of the Susano'o."

Fu glanced at Miko. "Regular cost?"

"He uses it too much...and he will go blind."

The silence was deafening, broken only by the sounds of battle below them.

"Jeki! That's enough!" The yell was from Zabuza, who was striding down the sand dune towards his former student. "I have better things to do than to watch you mess around all day!"

The effect was instantaneous, with Isobu leaping back, before it reverted into a drained Jeki. Ibukai's Susano'o also slid to a stop, the chakra dissipating as he breathed heavily, blood flowing freely from his eyes. The duo stared at each other until the rest of the group caught up to Zabuza, who was currently berating Jeki for using Isobu when not necessary.

"You okay?" Miko asked Ibukai. "It will be a drag if you go blind before we can find you new eyes."

"I don't need new eyes." Ibukai spat back. "These are perfectly fine."

"Are you-" Fu started to say as she walked up, only to freeze as Ibukai glared at her, eyes warping into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Back to your partner." He said coldly.

She slowly backed up until he turned his attention off her, and she took that opportunity to hastily retreat to Yamato.

... ... ...

"You shouldn't be so hard on her." Miko said with a sigh as I stood.

"Give me a break." I said, letting my burning eyes go dormant, wiping away the blood. "If she's that soft, she has no reason to be a kunoichi."

"What's gotten into you, man?" Miko asked, irritated.

"Nothing."

 _WHACK!_

I rubbed the top of my head in a vain attempt to lessen the stinging and looked up to find a pissed Anko-sensei.

"I taught you better than that, you little punk! Don't go thinking that you are all high-and-mighty just because your eyes are weirder than normal! Now, you're gonna go apologize to that girl and then hand out some missions, because if not, I'm gonna be your teammate!"

I paled and held my hands up in a placating gesture. "Alright, alright. I'm going."

... ... ...

"The kid has come a long way." Zabuza said, rummaging through the cabinets to find the sake.

"Do you mean Jeki or Ibukai, Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked, sitting on one of the stools and cleaning off some senbon.

"Both of us, I think." Jeki said from across the common room, collapsing on the couch.

"Exactly." Zabuza said.

"I wonder who else they intend to recruit?" Haku asked absently, causing Zabuza to stop pouring sake mid-motion.

"What do you mean, kid?"

"Haku-san means that Ibukai has bigger plans than just to pull recruits from several large villages." Sai said as he entered the room. "In addition to the two ex-ROOT that will soon be arriving, I believe he has plans to draw from the other two major hidden villages, as well as several of the minor ones. He may even plan to recruit missing nin."

"That spells trouble." Jeki said. "Come on, ninja from that many villages in one place? Even without throwing missing nin into the mix, it just spells trouble."

"Not necessarily." Haku said. "I believe he is a cautious individual."

"You are referring to the kid who killed Gato, right? He doesn't seem like the cautious type."

Sai tilted his head in interest. "The official report said that it was Anko Mitarashi who carried out the assassination."

"You should know better than to listen to the official reports, kid." Zabuza said, picking up his saucer of sake and moving towards the second couch.

"So what actually happened?" Sai asked, genuinely curious. He had been given a full briefing of Team 6 back when his original mission was given to him by Danzo. However, it had never hinted that it had been someone else besides Anko that had killed Gato in the Land of Waves.

"I had been contacted by Team 6, quite on accident, prior." Haku said. "Sepi and Ibukai took it upon themselves to kill Gato, thus making the contract that he had with Zabuza null-in-void."

"Interesting choice." Sai said. "Why did they care?"

The three Mist nin looked up. "What do you mean?" Jeki asked, confused.

Sai held up his hands in surrender. "I mean no offense. I am still unused to emotions."

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked, looking over at the Demon of the Hidden Mist, who was unusually quiet.

"Emo makes a point." He finally admitted begrudgingly. "It doesn't add up. After only a few brief interactions with you and Inwe, Haku, these Genin decide to take matters into their own hands, take down a crime lord, and risk punishment by their Hokage?"

"I mean, if they didn't, you guys would have probably died." Jeki commented, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Exactly." Zabuza said. "If they hadn't intervened, Haku, Inwe, and I would have died on that Kami-forsaken bridge. They acted-"

"As if they knew for a fact that would happen." Haku finished.

"Which begs the question...How did they know?" Sai said.

... ... ...

Fu slid back from where she had been listening in on the conversation in the common room, silently heading for her own room.

 _...He's right. It was just like in the Hidden Waterfall Village. Ibukai acted on his own, like he didn't care about the consequences. It was like he…_

 _...Already thought of himself as a missing nin._

 _Was this...his plan all along?_

... ... ...

"Yamato."

The wood style user turned around to see Ibukai standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"I need to talk with your teammate in private, please."

Fu looked pointedly away with a _hmph._

Yamato sighed and headed for the door. "Very well." He had been trying, quite unsuccessfully, to get the jinchuriki to talk for the last several minutes, anyways.

"Fu."

She refused to turn around, and Ibukai closed his eyes, attempting to calm his temper.

"I apologize." He said, the words sounding like they were being ripped from him forcibly. "In the Leaf, I should have been there to protect you like I promised."

Silence.

He growled and turned on his heel, striding off.

 ** _You should give him another chance. After all, he did come after you. He left his village, his home, and everything he's ever known._**

 _Lady Chomei, now is not the time._

 ** _Young one, if you let bitterness grow in your heart, you may miss something beautiful._**

Fu simply closed the connection.

... ... ...

"Alright, listen up." I said when everyone was assembled in the common room. "Hayate, Baki, you're going to go deal with the Daimyo of the Land of Wind." I tossed them a scroll. "As some of you know, the Daimyo has been giving contracts to other, cheaper villages, and has been slowly strangling the Hidden Sand. Gaara has done what he can, but we need to ensure that he doesn't forget about his own village. Baki and Hayate, I'm entrusting you with this mission. My suggestion is for Hayate to henge and stage an assassination attempt on the Daimyo. Baki, you can play the loyal Sand nin that was sent by the Kazekage to prevent this from happening, or something along those lines. Either that or just scare the ever living shit out of him. Either make him terrified of the Sand enough where he won't do shit to fuck with it or so unbelievably grateful that he'll never put a chokehold on their contracts again. It's up to you. I only care that the job gets done."

Kankuro chuckled. "Wish I could do this instead.."

"We _do_ want him intact." I said.

"Maybe not." Baki said as he looked at the scroll.

"Come again?" I asked.

"I'll discuss it with you later."

I nodded. "After we wrap up here, then." I pulled out a second scroll. "There's a possessor of a crystal release Kekkei Genkai by the name of Guren in Orochimaru's employ, or at least she should be. Orochimaru also has a boy named Yukimaru that can control the three tails, given enough power." Jeki gave a start. "They both should be brought here, the boy for protection, and Guren so that she can be given an offer of sanctuary and employment."

"Dibs." Zabuza said.

"Yo, um, not that I'm complaining about more members, but we're talking about a kid that can _control Isobu._ " Jeki said.

"He won't." I said dismissively. "Kabuto feeds him a pill to make the power actually flourish, and as long as he doesn't feel someone he cares about is in trouble, he won't use it. We'll send two teams after them, just to be safe. Guren can also crystalize any jutsu thrown at her, so I want the biggest chance of success possible."

"Eh, what the hell. Throw Emo and I in." Anko-sensei said.

Sai whimpered.

I stared. "Sweet Jashin, Sensei. The hell did you do to that kid?"

"I may or may not have conjured Genjutsu enhanced with vivid descriptions about a love affair between Danzo and Orochimaru."

I nearly vomited, and Miko looked positively ill while Sai curled into a ball and cried.

"I'm sorry I asked." I said sincerely. "Very well. Meanwhile, Jeki and I will travel north. There's a small samurai village we might be able to recruit from. The only other thing to discuss is the Akatsuki. We know they are sealing the tailed beasts away, and have already succeeded on taking the majority of the one tail's power, and if my intel is correct, the four tails and the six tails as well."

"Who's the intel from?" Kankuro asked.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Everyone except Miko and Anko-sensei froze, shell shocked and I smirked. "That being said," I tossed the second scroll to Zabuza, "everything that you guys will need to know about the mission will be in those scrolls. Oh, right. Baki, you wanted to discuss something?"

Taking that as their cue, the others headed off, leaving only Baki, Hayate, Miko, and I.

"The Daimyo has a teenage daughter who is sympathetic to the Sand. If an enemy nin were to murder her father, and a wounded Sand nin came along just in time to beat off the attacker and save her…"

I leaned back. "Like I said, you have full discretion on the mission."

Hayate sat forward. "Are you serious? We're talking about an actual assassination, here."

"Villages have done worse for less." I said dismissively. "This is a conversation for between the two of you. You'll be wearing disguises, so no need to worry about being recognized, Hayate."

"That's not my problem with this!"

I stood. "Like I said, that is a discussion for between you and Baki. I'll take responsibility for your actions, if it will make you feel better."

"When did you become so at ease with having blood on your hands?" Miko asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You serious? The mission in the Wave, remember? Sometimes killing one person saves a helluva lot more, and even if it doesn't, I've killed too many people to count. You want to change this world so there's no more child soldiers at the end of all of this, Miko? You got to get your hands dirty. Baki understands this, which is why he brought up the idea in the first place. As far as me being at ease with it goes, I simply am willing to do what no one else has the stomach to."

"And how does that make you different from them?" He asked evenly.

I smirked. "You means besides the fact that I'm still alive? Simple. I intend to win."


	28. Omake: The Land of Waves

*AN: _This Omake is from Lee and Naruto's trip to the Land of Waves during the Jounin Exams.*_

"Tazuna!"

Tazuna turned around from where he was studying the plans for a new ninja academy in their village to see Naruto approaching with someone who wore a horrible green jumpsuit.

"Naruto!" He greeted warmly. "It's good to see you again, boy!"

The cheerful blonde strode up to him. "Same to you, old man! So, Granny says that you guys need help turning this place into a ninja village?"

Tazuna nodded. "That's right. You and your friends inspired us. We may be small, but we won't be helpless or reliant on another village's goodwill ever again."

"Yosh! It is good to rely on one's youthfulness alone!" Lee declared, striking what he believed was an inspiring pose.

Tazuna roared with laughter. "Youthfulness? Boy, this old man has one foot in the grave already. I'm just too stubborn to lay down."

Naruto grinned back. "So where is Inari at?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere, pestering my workers to let him help. You two are welcome to stay at my place while you're here."

"A most youthful offer! We gladly accept!" Lee declared.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like this?"

Naruto nodded. "It was like that all the way here, ya know?"

Tazuna winced. "Damn. Anyways we can start tomorrow. I'll show you back to the house. The rest of you can take the day off!" He called out to his crew, who greeted the announcement with enthusiastic cheers.

... ... ...

"Naruto! I have a question!"

Naruto and Tazuna had been discussing the different aspects of a ninja village compared to a civilian village when Lee interrupted them with his shout.

"Yea, Lee? We're busy, ya know?"

"I am aware of your most youthful discussion! Still, I must ask why there is a bridge named after you!"

Naruto's cheeks reddened slightly, and Tazuna laughed at the boy's embarrassment. "Well, Lee, was it? Naruto is the one that changed our hearts and minds. He, along with the rest of the kids from the Leaf, showed us that if we took our fate into our own hands, we could change the outcome of a situation. He especially taught my grandson Inari that heroes _do_ exist. We considered many names, but eventually the village decided on this one."

"A most youthful explanation! In celebration, I shall run one hundred laps around the island! No, make that five hundred!"

Tazuna glanced at Naruto. "Is he...serious?"

Naruto nodded with a sigh. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry, he'll be back."

"If you say so." The old man said dubiously.

... ... ...

Tsunami looked up as the door opened. "Hello, Tazuna. Home early- Naruto! Inari, come down here! Naruto is here!"

There was a wild banging from the stares as Inari tripped on the top step and tumbled the rest of the way down. Seeming no worse for wear, he leapt up and ran to Naruto.

"Naruto! You're back! How long you staying for? Huh?" He asked with a broad grin on his face.

"Easy, Inari. Naruto is one of the ninja that was sent from the Hidden Leaf to aid us on the conversion. Oh, that reminds me, Naruto. The Hidden Mist is also sending some delegates. Will that be a problem?"

Naruto turned. "Eh? I mean, no, it shouldn't be."

Tsunami smiled. "Dad thought that it would be best to have several ninja villages aid us. That way we'd have several allies straight off the bat."

Naruto's grin returned. "Seems smart to me, ya know. Just be careful about anything that they do that could make you indebted to them. Smaller villages can get swallowed up that way."

"Is that including the Leaf?" Tazuna asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto thought about it. "I'd have to say no, because Granny wouldn't allow that kind of thing to happen. Still, it's best to be careful, ya know?"

"Hush now! You can grill him some other time! I'll start preparing dinner." Tsunami said with a shake of her head and a smile. "Oh. Where's the rest of your team, Naruto?"

"Well, it's just me and a guy named Rock Lee. Granny sent us here as part of our Jounin Exam."

"You're gonna be a Jounin?!" Inari exclaimed, and Naruto nodded.

"If we help you guys out successfully, yea." He said happily.

"You've certainly grown up, haven't you?" Tsunami said with a smile as she started bustling around the kitchen. "It doesn't seem like all that long ago that you were still a fresh Genin."

"Come on, no way did Naruto remain that way for long!" Inari protested.

Naruto grinned at him. "Actually, it took me a few years to make it to Chuunin. It's a lot more responsibility than I thought, ya know?" His eyes grew a bit distant. "Come to think of it, Inari, you're about the age I was when I graduated the Academy."

"Seriously?!" _Thud._ The sound was from Inari's face hitting the table. "Man, I'm never gonna catch up!"

Naruto grinned at him. "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure Granny Tsunade won't mind if I taught you a few things while I'm here."

Inari's head shot up. "Really?!"

"Believe it!"

... ... ...

Dinner was halfway done when Lee finally entered the house. "Yosh, Naruto! It was very youthful of your shadow clone to show me the way here!"

Tazuna paused, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "Shadow clone?"

Naruto nodded, digging into his rice and fish quite happily. "Yep. I usually have a couple acting as scouts and rearguard during missions. We had one follow us in, and it showed Lee where the house was when he finished his laps."

"Laps?" Now it was Tsunami's turn to be confused.

Lee gave her a thumbs-up. "Yes! In celebration of us arriving and seeing the wondrous Naruto bridge, I ran 500 laps around the island to celebrate!"

Tazuna and Tsuname were speechless. Inari, however, was not.

"What's wrong with your eyebrows?" He asked.

"Inari!" Tsuname scolded.

"Hey, he may look kinda funny, but Bushy Brows here is one of the top Taijutsu users in the village. He can't use Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, but he can take me on in a one-on-one fight if I don't draw on Kurama or Sage Mode, even with my Shadow Clones."

Inari's jaw dropped as Lee took a seat beside him. "Really."

"I cannot lie, I aim to be an excellent Taijutsu master. My sensei, however, is far greater than I!"

"Maybe we should have him come teach here when the village is finished." Naruto remarked offhandedly as he ate. "I mean, these guys are just getting on their feet, so they need all the best training if they're going to survive."

"Yosh! That is an excellent idea!"

"You can do that?" Tazuna asked. "I mean, don't think we aren't grateful, but-"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said. "We were delegated to act as liaisons from the Leaf, ya know?"

"Naruto is correct! Tsunade gave us authority to act on her behalf while we remain in your village!"

Tazuna's jaw dropped.

"That also means that if anyone messes with your village while we are here-!" Lee declared, looking to Naruto to finish. Naruto's grin was absolutely feral.

"They mess with the Land of Fire, too. Believe it."

... ... ...

"Look at that kid go." Tazuna said in disbelief the next day as Lee bustled around the construction site, picking up beams that six ordinary men had to lift as if it were a mere stick.

Naruto nodded as his shadow clones ran around the site too. "Like I said before, Lee and his sensei may be kinda funny to look at, but when it comes to raw physical power, they rival Granny Tsunade. Anyways, I think that you should build close to the ground instead of going up multiple floors." He said, looking over the blueprints while slurping on instant ramen. "It isn't as nice to look at, but if you stay below the tree level people will have a harder time finding you. This, combined with the ninja the treaty stipulates, will keep you safe until you're ready to go."

"Treaty?" Tazuna looked up in confusion.

Naruto nodded. "Granny Tsunade wants to have a temporary treaty with you guys until you are capable of sustaining yourselves. She'll have another team deliver it at a later date. Of course, you can choose not to sign it with no repercussions."

"Tell me about it. What does the Land of Fire want from us?" Tazuna asked, on his guard, remembering Naruto's words from the other night.

"Nothing much. A trade agreement, for starters. You guys have access to the ocean, which means you can get oil from whales and fattier fish a lot easier than we can, as well as salt. The Sand needs all it can get, and if we can get a trade network going, it will be better for all the villages."

"Actually, they probably want to turn you into a bunch of soft-hearted pussies like them." A voice remarked, and Naruto turned, his face splitting into a big grin.

"Inwe! Haku! Where's the rest of your team?"

"We might ask you the same, Naruto-kun." Haku greeted politely.

"Eh, they wanted a vacation." He said with a shrug, setting down his ramen and pulling Haku into an embrace. He turned to Inwe, who held up her hand.

"Don't even think about it." She said.

"Eh, whatever." He said, extending his hand. She shook it and finally let her facade fall, grinning and sweeping him into a bear hug.

"How ya been?!" She asked. "Geez, we haven't seen you guys since the Chuunin Exams! And I know the Invasion sucked, but what a fight! Any good massacres since then?"

"AIR!" Naruto gasped, and she let go as he fell to the ground.

Haku shook his head with a sigh. "I apologize for her enthusiasm. She's been this way ever since Mei-sama gave us the task of being liaisons for the Mist here." He turned to Tazuna and bowed. "Tazuna-san, it is good to see you again."

Tazuna grinned as he finally placed Haku. "Well, I'll be damned. Haku! Been awhile, kid."

"Yea, yea, tear-jerking reunion. Where do you want us?" Inwe said with a wave of her hand.

"We need to get this section of the village built before we can even begin starting to train them." Naruto said.

"That's where you're wrong. Yo, Haku, stick around here and help with the planning. Tazuna-sama, mind getting together the first bunch of misfits? I'll get them going on a basic training regime."

"If that's what you're gonna do..." Naruto said, feeling an evil grin stretch across his face. "Lee! Come here for a sec!"

Inwe looked at him warily. "What are you doing kid- WHAT THE HELL IS HE WEARING?!"

"Yosh! We meet again!"

"Lee, Inwe here is gonna start the people who wanna be ninjas on a training regime. Wanna help her? I can take care of things here."

"YOSH! A MOST YOUTHFUL IDEA! Come, Inwe-san! Onwards!" He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her off.

"HOLD UP YOU GREEN BLOB! NARUTOOOOO!"

"That was mean, Naruto-kun." Haku admonished the blonde.

"Eh, I'll make it up to her later, ya know? Alright, Tazuna, let's check out where you plan on putting the armory."

... ... ...

"How are you feeling, Inwe-chan?" Haku asked when she came through the door that night.

"Go to hell." She snapped, heading towards her room. "Who the hell considers three hundred pushups a _WARM-UP?!_ "

Lee entered brightly right after her. "Yosh, Naruto! The people of this village are very youthful in their enthusiasm!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Wait...what?"

"They made great progress in both Inwe-san's Kenjutsu and a basic training regime that Guy-sensei had me doing the first time I became his student! They are adamant about continuing their training as soon as they take a small break!" With that declaration, he headed back out the door for some more training.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. "Are you alright?"

Naruto stared into his ramen. "We just let Zabuza's daughter and Guy-sensei's prized student train these guys, fresh civilians, and they asked for _more training._ What do you think they'll be like as actual shinobi."

Haku sweatdropped. "We...may have created a monster."

... ... ...

Once Haku's and Naruto's reports were recieved in the Mist and Leaf, respectively, the reaction was more or less the same.

 _"WHATTTTTT?!"_


	29. The Kakumei Is Formed

*AN: _Shout out to The Supreme Kitsune Sage for noticing that I accidentally posted the repeat of a chapter. Thank you! And, as promised, the next chapter! Also, you guys let me know if there's any more Omakes you want, okay?*_

"The ends never justify the means. Isn't that what you always believed?"

I paused. I had been on my way to the training area when Fu had spoken from behind me.

"Let me put it this way." I said without turning. "If Danzo had been killed before he gained any sort of strength, then the Uchiha Massacre would have never happened. Hell, the order for the Uchiha to stay off the front lines during the nine tail's attack would have never happened, and Naruto's parents would still be alive. Better yet, the actual Akatsuki would still exist. The _only_ reason they are the monsters you see today is because Danzo feared their power, and convinced Hanzo the Salamander that they were a threat to Hanzo's power, and to betray them with a false talk of peace. So, this entire mess could have been prevented if someone had just _killed that miserable pile of shit while they had the chance._ He was a coward from the very beginning! The instant you start sacrificing innocents to fulfill a cause, you're evil, no matter what way you try to look at it, as well as if you just turn around and walk away from the evil you see. The Daimyo of the Wind is far from innocent, and even if he was, I'm willing to be evil if it means bringing peace, true peace, to this world." I glanced over my shoulder. "I can shoulder that hate, and I can laugh while I'm doing it. _That_ is my birthright, the Curse of the Uchiha. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a war to prepare for."

"The Hidden Waterfall Village."

I paused, mid-step. "What about it?"

"Would you...really have killed them all?"

I pondered the question for a few minutes. "Yes." I finally said. "I would have slaughtered everyone in that place and set it ablaze before walking away."

"But they are innocent!"

I laughed. "NO ONE in that village is innocent. Hell, the only reason Kakuzu went rogue is they punished him severely for failing to kill _the fucking First Hokage_. It was an impossible task from the beginning, and they knew it. Plus, they were happy when Orochimaru kidnapped you. You think I would have held back against scum like that?"

She seemed at a loss for words, so I ignored her and continued walking.

"Why do you care?" She asked softly.

This time I was so surprised that I missed the turn completely and walked straight into the wall with a resounding _SMACK!_  
"Son of a BITCH!" I said, taking a step back and cradling my nose. "That fucking hurt. The hell did you say?" I said, turning and wiping the blood away from my nose.

"All of these people you keep talking about! Why do you even care about them! Like Zabuza and his team in the Land of Waves!"

My eyes narrowed, killing intent starting to leak out. "Where did you hear about that?"

"From them." She said defiantly, crossing her arms. "So?"

"So what?"

"So why did you kill Gato?"

I shrugged. "Because I felt like it. Because I could. Because he was weak."

 **"STOP LYING TO ME!"**

I went flying, smacking into the wall I had just run into as a wave of killing intent combined with tailed beast chakra hit me.

 _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! YOU PISSED HER OFF! MAKE IT BETTER QUICK IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!_

 **"YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!"** She shouted, stomping towards me. **"YOU ALWAYS ACT WITHOUT HAVING A THOUGHT TO THE CONSEQUENCES AND THEN LIE TO COVER UP YOUR REASONS! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"**

When she was almost to me, about a second from me activating my Sharingan and engaging in the fight of my life, she turned around and stomped off.

I fell against the wall, sliding down, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal.

"Boy, does she love you, kid." Zabuza said, stepping out of a doorway.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you shitting me? How did _that_ translate into love?!"

He shook his head. "Honestly, I thought your blonde headed friend was an idiot."

"That's what I've been saying!" I heard Anko-sensei yell.

Zabuza chucked and walked back into his room.

I sighed. _Jashin-dammit._

... ... ...

The teams with missions left early the next morning.

"You're in charge until I get back." I told Miko. "With luck, I shouldn't be gone more than a few days."

He nodded, and I walked up to Jeki just as he finished talking with Zabuza and Haku. "You guys good to go?"

Zabuza smirked beneath his bandages. "I'm more than ready."

I shook my head. "Just don't kill them, yea? Any of their companions you're more than welcome to take out, though."

"I'll make sure Zabuza-sama doesn't go overboard." Haku informed me.

"Thank you." I said with a nod.

Zabuza put on an air of injured pride. "I never go overboard."

Jeki, Haku, and I just gave him flat looks.

"Alright, everyone." I said. "Make sure you're wearing a disguise so as not to get recognized. If anyone does recognize you, I suggest finding an effective way to silence them or have a damn good cover story."

They nodded, and I pulled on a plain black cloak and pulled up my mask before putting a plain grey mask on over that, not unlike the ones that Mist ANBU wore.

I looked up when I was done. The others had pretty much finished, and I couldn't help but grin. This was it, the first step in the beginning of the revolution of this world. We had our members and were in the process of gathering more.

We were ready.

"Hey, kid. What do you call this little group, anyways?" Anko-sensei asked, unrecognizable underneath the head-to-toe bandages she wore. The only thing she wore over it was her ninja sandals and her customary trench coat.

Zabuza snorted. "The kid doesn't have a name ready."

"Kakumei." I replied slowly. "We are the Kakumei."

"Revolution, huh?" She asked, and I could hear the grin in her voice. "Fine by me."

"I'm impressed, kid." Zabuza said. "I thought you'd come up with a shitty name or something."

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see it. "Kakumei!" I snapped, causing all of them to straighten up. I smirked. "Move out!"

 _Revolution. For you, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama. We will bring this world crashing down, and forge it better from its own ashes!_

... ... ...

 _Ibukai and Jeki_

"Why did you switch around the teams?" Jeki asked me as we walked.

"Because incidents occurred which comprised the integrity of the previous teams." I replied neutrally.

He shook his head. "You guys could always just admit that you are being blockheaded idiots and apologize to each other. Jeez, you're worse than Mom and Ao."

I threw a half-hearted punch at him which he dodged away from.

"Just concentrate on the mission and leave my personal life alone, yea?" I said.

"Speaking of which, what exactly is our mission?" He asked, adjusting his oversized sword.

"During a previous mission, I encountered a small samurai village, and planted the seeds of doubt amongst some of their members. Essentially, I want to recruit them and start forging together the samurai way and the ninja way, using the best of both worlds. The result should be well worth the effort."

His fidgeting stopped. "Wait, what do you mean, 'the best of both worlds?'"

"Think about it. When you think of a samurai, what is the first thing that comes to mind?"

He was silent for a few minutes. "Sharp swords?"

I sighed. "Dig deeper."

He looked up at the sky as we walked. "Loyalty." He finally said. "They're loyal to a fault."

I nodded. "Exactly."

"So you teach them Ninjutsu. What will that change?"

"In all honesty, nothing. That's exactly what I'm hoping for."

He shook his head. "Now I'm just confused."

"Don't hurt your head."

... ... ...

 _Baki and Hayate_

"I think that just letting the Daimyo die is a terrible idea." Hayate said.

Baki kept walking. "The Daimyo has had a stranglehold on the Hidden Sand for years, and his delegating missions to other, cheaper sources created the desperation that drove us to take Orochimaru's bargain and almost help destroy the Hidden Leaf, our longtime allies. Are you actually arguing for his life?"

"..." Hayate honestly couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't think it's the just decision, per say, but it is the correct one. If his daughter is firmly placed in power, then it will be a betterment of all of the Land of Wind."

"I still don't think it's the right choice."

"Well, we have a day until we reach the Land of Wind's capital, so you have that long to come up with a different idea."

... ... ...

 _Anko, Sai, Zabuza, and Haku._

"Come here, my pretty." Anko sang, and Sai whimpered, running to the other side of Zabuza, using the larger man as a shield.

Haku sighed. "Anko-san, please remember that Sai-san needs to be in working condition for our mission."

In an instant, Anko was behind Haku, causing Zabuza to make an aborted grab for his weapon.

She draped an arm around Haku's shoulders, pulling him close. "Only if you drop the -san, pretty boy."

"Very well, Anko-chan. May we continue on with the mission?" Haku asked without missing a beat.

"Very well." She purred.

Sai heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Now that your little breakdown is done, mind getting _the hell off of me?!_ " Zabuza yelled, shoving the clinging Sai away, sending the ex-ROOT flying.

Haku sighed. "This is going to be a long trip. How far away is this Guren?"

"The base that they are currently residing in is four days away. Although it's gonna seem like years with this squad." He muttered the last part.

Anko simply grinned in response.

"Now I see where your team gets their trait of insanity." Haku said neutrally.

"I know, right? Taking after their sensei that way...They make me so proud." Anko said, wiping a mock tear away from her eye and sniffing.

Zabuza replied with a long, pained sigh.

... ... ...

 _At Base_

"I'm bored." Fu said.

No one paid her any attention.

"I'm. Bored."

"Well, I'm concentrating, so would you mind shutting the hell up?" Kankuro asked from his cluttered position on the floor, glancing up from working on his puppet for a millisecond before going back to work.

Fu childishly puffed up her cheeks. The next think Kankuro knew, a raw egg smacked him square on the forehead.

His jaw dropped as he looked up, making his open mouth the perfect target for the next egg Fu threw.

Spitting out bits of egg and eggshell, he lunged for a cupboard, using one hand to ward off eggs as he grabbed flour and oil out, opening the oil up and throwing it at Fu before throwing the flour on her, too.

Yamato came out to a full-blown food war between the two of them, saw what was going on, and promptly turned around and walked away.

... ... ...

 _Baki and Hayate_

Baki and Hayate were currently in a small village about two hours away from the Land of Wind's capital, planning put their next move in an upper room of a small inn.

"Have you come up with a more effective plan?" Baki asked as he sharpened several kunai. Hayate didn't look up from where he sat, cleaning his katana.

"I thought about what I would do if the Leaf was in the same position, the people of the Land of Fire and of the Hidden Leaf suffering because of the Daimyo's greed."

"And?"

"And I will agree to your plan under one condition: Only the Daimyo dies. I will not touch his child or his guards."

Baki nodded. "Agreed. Now, best get ready. You'll need to ambush him probably around dinner. The more witnesses the better. You leap towards the daughter, spouting off something about wanting to kill the family, and I'll burst in to stop you. The timing has to be perfect, understand?"

Hayate nodded. "Time to start planning, then. We'll strike in two days. That should give us ample time to gather enough intel in order to make this work."

"Agreed."

... ... ...

 _Anko, Sai, Zabuza, and Haku._

"So do we have a plan?" Anko asked as they continued running.

"The base is less than two days away." Haku said. "Infiltrating it will provide the greatest chance of success, especially as Guren is still loyal to Orochimaru."

"I say we just knock her ass out and then hightail it out of there." Zabuza growled.

"What about the kid?" Anko asked.

"Gag him and run." Was the reply.

Anko snickered. "Sounds good to me."

"We'll have to eliminate all opposition or be able to sneak around it. Thankfully this team was designed with stealth in mind." Haku briefed them.

"Awww… Can't we get our hands just a little bloody?" Anko asked with a pout.

"As long as they don't know what hit them, we'll be fine." Zabuza said, hand instinctively reaching for his sword.

"...I suppose stealth is optional for this mission…" Haku admitted.

Immediate regret set in as seals were released and hidden weapons were yanked out, making Anko and Zabuza look like human armories in the blink of an eye.

"Where did they even get all those?" Sai whispered to Haku, who just shrugged, lost, trying to figure out how it would be explained to Ibukai and Miko exactly how a mission with a team that excelled in stealth managed to turn into a full-blown bloodbath without outright saying Zabuza and Anko went looking for a fight.

... ... ...

 _Ibukai and Jeki._

"So that's the village, huh?"

I nodded in response. "Yes. Several of their samurai got controlled via a new type of jutsu, courtesy of the Akatsuki. They were sent to attack us, and the jutsu was only broken when one of them died."

Jeki let out a low whistle. "They probably don't like ninja very much then, do they?"

"Not especially, no."

"You have a plan?"

"Of course I do. It's a very good plan, too."

"Well, what is it?"

I started walking towards the village.

I heard the snort of disbelief, followed rapidly by a curse and footsteps hurrying to catch up when Jeki realized I wasn't kidding.

"We're gonna get killed." He muttered when he caught up to me, before reaching back to adjust the sword on his back. I glanced at it, actually studying it for the first time, categorizing its abilities just in case this mission went south.

It was shaped like the Executioner's blade, only smaller with no large hole. The edges were slightly jagged, giving the user the ability to tear-

I burst out laughing so suddenly that Jeki grabbed for his blade and several nearby birds took to the skies, squaking idiginately.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jeki snapped.

I waved it aside, grasping at my chest as I tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry...Inside...Joke… You wouldn't get it." I said between chuckles.

"Why do I always get stuck with the crazies?" He muttered.

I laughed softly to myself as we continued on _. A swordsman from the Mist with a sword that tears and large chakra reserves on a two-man team with someone from the Uchiha bloodline that possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan. Why oh why does that sound familiar?_

... ... ...

Somewhere far off, even with miles separating the former partners, Itachi and Kisame sneezed.


	30. Omake: Negotiations in the Leaf, Part I

*AN: _This is the first part of the revolution in the Leaf after Ibukai had left, namely, the negotiations between the Hokage and the Clan Heads. Next update, I'll post the second half. Also...ANOTHER FAVORITE TO MY STORY! YYYYEEEEESSS!*_

"Alright, let's get this over with." Tsunade said, looking around the room, setting her bottle of sake down on the desk. To her right and left was Hiruzen Sarutobi and Shizune, respectively. Behind her stood her personal Anbu, who were strangely relaxed. Around the room and behind desks of their own, were the clan heads. Shikaku had his son and wife by his side, flanked by his clan members. The same stood true for Choza Akamichi and Shibi Aburame, while Inoichi had both Ino and Sepi at his sides, the former looking distinctly nervous. Tsume Inuzuka had Hana and Kiba next to her, with their canine companions sitting attentively in front of the table, facing towards the Hokage. In an interesting twist, Hiashi Hyuuga was not sitting in the middle chair at the Hyuuga table. That position was instead held by Hinata, although she glanced at her father, who sat on her left, every so often. Hanabi had been deemed too young to take part in the negotiations, so the spot at Hinata's right hand was occupied by Neji, whose face was deathly serious. Kakashi was there was well, and since the Hatake clan had no additional members besides him, Anko Mitarashi sat on his right while Might Guy sat on his left. To Hiruzen's displeasure, Asuma also sat at a clan table. Kurenai was at his right hand while Yamato, curiously enough, sat on his left.

"Not yet." Shikaku said. "We're still missing one table."

Surely enough, the last remaining table in the circular room sat empty. With an impatient huff, Tsunade reached for the sake in front of her, only to freeze as the door slid open to admit the final three persons.

She stared in disbelief as Sasuke and _Itachi Uchiha_ walked into the room, Sasuke sitting on the right hand spot of the table, Itachi sitting on his left. Sasuke's eyes darted around the room, daring anyone to question Itachi's presence.

All eyes turned to the last figure, and Tsunade felt her heart drop, only to be surprised once again as every clan head, followed by those who sat beside them, stood in respect as Naruto Uzumaki entered, his face serious, only to also turn to surprise as he saw everyone stand for him.

"As soon as you take your place, we can begin." Shikaku said, and Naruto looked at him, nodded, and moved to sit down in the chair between Itachi and Sasuke. Once he was seated, everyone else sat down as well, and Shikaku nodded at Tsunade. "Now, we can start."

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the table causing a crack. "What the _hell_ is all of this?!"

"A revolution." Kakashi said, and Tsunade was _sure_ he was smirking behind his mask. Anko sure as hell was.

"Started by Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, who, years ago, visited each clan head individually and got many of our pledges of support." Hiashi said. "That pledge was upheld tonight, started by Ibukai Uchiha-Hatake."

"Why you-!" Tsunade growled.

"Maa, maa. Yamanaka Clan, if you would like to start with the first item on the agenda?" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Sepi grinned at her dad, who nodded, and she jumped to her feet, setting her satchel on the table and pulling out several items, going to the center of the room and holding them up. One was a jar, one was a scroll, and one was a book. "These are items recovered from Danzo Shimura, recently deceased. Two are from the raid on the supposedly abandoned ROOT headquarters tonight, and one is one that was recovered before Danzo's attempted trial some months back. She went back to her father and handed them to him, and after inspecting the first, he passed it off to one of his clansmen to give to the next table, and repeated the process for the second item.

Sepi turned to the Hokage. "As you know, the scroll contains the written records of the orders to slaughter the Uchiha Clan, ordered by Danzo Shimura, given to Itachi Uchiha."

News to about half the room, the declaration caused multiple sharp intakes of breath and a lot of glances thrown Itachi's way. The Uchiha remained impassive.

"The journal is Mikoto Uchiha's own! It describes the loss of her friends, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, for the reason that the Uchiha were ordered to stay off the front lines, even when their Genjutsu could have controlled the Kyuubi's attack, all those years ago!" She looked at her dad amongst the gasps. "The order for that is the second scroll in my bag, the one I labled, 'Danzo, you big fat murdering bastard.'"

Inoichi hid a smile, pulled out said scroll, and inspected it as well, before passing it off.

"The jar...contains the eye of Shisui Uchiha, plucked from Danzo's own skull!" She held up her hands for silence. "Former Third Hokage, can you tell the clans what, precisely, Shisui's eye does? After all, he did put forward his plan to you and the now-deceased Elders, did he not?"

Hiruzen ground his teeth. "Shisui had a peaceful plan to stop the coup, by using his ultimate visual prowess on Fugaku. Kotoamatsukami, as it was called, placed a completely undetectable Genjutsu on the subject, able to change their beliefs and their own thoughts."

Sepi nodded, satisfied, and turned to Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha, please recount the events of that night, and Dad, please confirm whether or not the facts are true, since you were the one who explored Itachi's mind in the interrogation."

With that, Itachi began his story.

... ... ...

"After Shisui...took his own life, I went to confront Danzo. I did not expect for Danzo to already to have Shisui's eye as his own, and thought it even less likely that he had full control over its power. He put me under his Genjutsu, and turned my own thoughts to believe that the Uchiha, whether or not they failed, would bring certain destruction to the Leaf. He gave me the orders and I carried them out."

Throughout the entire story, Itachi had remained impassive, only three times did a tear make its way down his cheek: When he described Shisui's death, when he described killing his lover, and when he described killing his parents and their final words to him.

Sasuke, however, looked like he was ready to burn down the entire village and damned the consequences. Only when Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder did the youngest Uchiha quiet down.

"Dad?" Sepi asked, solemn after the story that Itachi just told.

Inoichi stood, and all eyes turned to him. "I can confirm what Itachi Uchiha has just described, and so can the interrogation team that was with me."

Sepi turned to Tsunade, who looked shell-shocked after what she had just heard. To the side, Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off his former subordinate. He had known that the truth was bad, but he had no idea that it was this bad.

"Due to the evidence and testimony, I vote that all charges against Itachi Uchiha be dropped, that he be reinstated as a probational ninja, and that Danzo Shimura's crimes be revealed to the village."

Tsunade jolted at the firm statement. "Sepi Yamanaka! Those are S-rank secrets, and you want them to be-!"

"Shut. Up."

Complete silence filled the chamber as Naruto stood, eyes flaring red from Kurama's power. "Old man, you _knew_ about this. Granny, you knew at least part of it. I didn't understand what Ibukai was doing before, but I do now, ya know!" He looked around at the chamber. "We can't just bury the truth under comfortable lies anymore!" He said, his voice breaking, and he raised a shaky hand. "The Uzumaki Clan second the vote!"

"As does the Uchiha." Sasuke said, standing.

"The Inuzuka vote yes."

"The Akamichi vote yes."

"The Yamanaka vote yes." Inoichi said, standing, with a proud look at his daughter.

"The Aburame vote yes."

"The Hyuuga vote yes!" Hinata declared, standing with a small smile thrown Naruto's way.

"The Hatake vote yes." Kakashi said with a nod at Itachi. "I always knew that something was off about the Massacre, Itachi. I'm...sorry, for not believing in you before."

"The Sarutobi side with the rest of the clans. We vote yes." Asuma said, glaring and locking eyes with his father.

"The Nara vote yes." Shikaku said.

"What a drag." His son said, leaning back, only to be smacked by his mother, who growled at him to sit up straight.

"The motion is carried and passed." She looked at Shizune. "Big sis, you got that favor I asked for?"

Shizune smiled and placed a small obect, wrapped in paper, on the table. "Of course I do."

Tsunade turned to glare at her apprentice. "Shizune..."

She smiled back. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

Sepi grinned as she grabbed the object and walked towards the Uzumaki/Uchiha table. "As decided by the Clans, Itachi Uchiha, you are officially pardoned and, once again, a member of the Leaf." She placed the object in front of him. "Welcome home." She whispered.

Itachi slowly unwrapped the object to find a brand new forehead protector staring back at him, the Leaf Village symbol gleaming.

He rose as gracefully as he could and left the room hurriedly, much to the surprise of everyone, confused looks being shared across the tables.

"I'll go." Shizune said. "Please, carry on." She said, heading after Itachi.

... ... ...

She found him next to the spot where he had killed his parents, clutching the forehead protector to his chest and crying. Carefully, Shizune knelt down beside him, pulling him in close and stroking his hair. Itachi Uchiha, who had killed his entire clan and resigned himself to die at his brother's hands, who hate traded love for hate and peace for violence, all to protect his village and his little brother, had found forgiveness from the very village he had never thought to see again, and what more, when his little brother now looked at him, it wasn't with fear, nor was it with hatred. It was...with pride.

So, that night, for the first time in years, Itachi Uchiha cried.


	31. The Missions of the Kakumei

*An: _Behold! The missions of the Kakumei! ...I may or may not be out of ideas for author's notes. I still haven't been able to steal/bribe/blackmail/buy ownership of Naruto. Also, I checked the views on Nothing but Time, and...holy crap you guys like this story. I mean, obviously not as much as some authors like DarkPetal16 (check her out!) or Clearing Mist (another epic story) but this fanfic got a lot more popular than I was expecting. Anyways, back to the story!*_

Dinner for the Wind Daimyo was proceeding exactly as expected until the door was kicked in and his guards were thrown into the room, unconscious. He sprang up from where he was sitting, his chair toppling over as he looked on in fear as the figure responsible entered the room.

It was a shinobi with a headband so destroyed that there was no telling which village he had come from. He held a large polearm and was dressed in frayed black robes, and his green eyes bore into the Daimyo.

"Here I thought destroying your family would be difficult, Daimyo-sama." His harsh, gravely voice said, grating on the ears of the Daimyo, his daughter, and the few nobles that had joined them. As the Daimyo shook in fear, the shinobi looked around the room.

"Everyone who is not of his family is free to leave. My contract is only for them."

It could have been described as a stampede the way the nobles left. Something in the Daimyo snapped, and he screamed at them as they left.

"You unloyal cowards! Get back here and help me! Guards! Guards! GUARDS!"

"They can't help you now." The shinobi growled, scraping the tip of his polearm along the floor as he advanced, flinging the large table out of the way in one smooth motion, causing it to shatter against the wall. The Daimyo's daughter shrieked, running towards her father.

"I'll...I'll pay you! Double, no, triple your contract!"

"No."

The Daimyo's eyes flickered around frantically until they fell upon his daughter. He grabbed her and pushed the struggling girl in front of him.

"Here! Take my daughter! Use her in whatever way you want! Take all of my money too! I'll disappear. Just please, let me live!" He begged.

His daughter looked up at her father in tearful disbelief. "...Father?" She whispered.

The shinobi stilled, and for a second the Daimyo felt a surge of relief until he felt a sharp pain in his midsection. He looked down as the polearm seemed to grow out of his gut.

"SCUM!" The shinobi hissed before twisting, separating the Daimyo into two halves.

The daughter backed up as the shinobi approached her with a bloody blade. However, the room was only so big, and as she hit the stone wall with her back, she felt a blind terror overtake her.

"Goodbye." The shinobi said simply as he pulled the polearm back to stab, and the girl could do nothing but throw her arms up in a futile attempt to protect herself, shutting her eyes tightly as the polearm leapt forward.

CRASH!

She opened her eyes, very surprised to find herself still alive and in the arms of another shinobi.

 _The...Hidden Sand…_ She thought, dazed, as she looked at his forehead protector.

"I thought I left you for dead." The enemy shinobi said, pulling his polearm out of the wall.

The girl noticed with a start the gash across her savior's side, drying blood coating him.

"Almost. I may have failed my Daimyo, but I will not fail his family!"

Both of the shinobi mentally facepalmed as the girl went from dazed wonder to starry eyes in the space of a second, even clasping her hands together as she gazed up at the Sand nin.

 _Please kill me already. I just lost brain cells because of that fangirl moment._ The polearm wielder signed at the Sand nin, who held in a laugh as he drew a kunai.

"Now, die!" The Sand nin declared, leaping towards the enemy. They 'fought' around the room for awhile, getting closer to the windows as they did so. The nobles peeked in just in time to see the Sand nin bury his kunai in the enemy and kick him out of the window, fast enough so they didn't notice the kunai went into the shoulder, not the torso.

"You...you saved me." The girl said, breathless.

The Sand nin approached her and knelt before her. "I was not able to save your father, and for that, I am deeply sorry."

"You should be!" One of the nobles snapped. "Now who is going to rule the Land of Wind! It will surely fall into chaos!"

"He has nothing to apologize for." The girl snapped. "He protected me while you all left me to die by an enemy ninja's hands! How dare you criticize him when you just stood by! As for who will rule..." She turned to her savior. "Rise, ninja. Tell me your name."

He did so. "Baki, my lady."

"Baki, you protected me when my own father would have thrown me away." She said in a soft voice. "I will forever be in your debt."

"I did only what another ninja of the Hidden Sand village would have done, my lady."

"Then I am forever in the Hidden Sand's debt." She said.

 _Success!_ Baki thought.

"You would rule?! You're just a girl! The nobles of the Land of Wind will do what we always have done, and that's step up in our country's time of need!"

"Baki...Is the Hidden Sand loyal to me?"

Baki felt a shiver go up his spine as he heard the sweet voice that promised death.

"As long as you act for the good of the Land of Wind, the Hidden Sand will defend you down to the last ninja."

"And how do my loyal ninjas feel about traitors?"

"Now just a minute!" The main spokesperson for the noble interjected. "We had no way of defending ourselves against that ninja! We weren't about to end up like your father! This just proves that you are a little, selfish girl who would be an ineffectual leader!" He turned to Baki. "My family, for example, has supported the Daimyo for generations, and in his absence, both our experience and our coffers will be invaluable. An arranged alliance would benefit both the Land of Wind and Hidden Sand. After all, no girl can be the Daimyo. She can, however, give her husband advice to consider." He finished with a smug grin.

The other nobles nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Baki?" The girl prompted.

"They are hunted down and destroyed without mercy."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied, and with a blistering glare at the corpse of her father, walked gracefully to the window Baki had just thrown the 'enemy' shinobi out of.

"My own father...tried to bargain with the enemy using me, and now his nobles, who swore to forever be loyal to our family, try to usurp the position of the Daimyo before the previous Daimyo's body can grow cold…" She looked out into the night sky. "Isn't it a shame about the casualties that occurred before you arrived, my rescuer? All the nobles...how...tragic."

Baki's visible eye widened at the implication, as did the nobles. The leader turned to Baki, a frightened gleam in his eye. "You see? This girl is utterly mad! We would be taking the responsibility for thousands of lives into our hands, something she is clearly not ready for!"

"I have been ready since birth." The girl snapped. "You are just a greedy snake, waiting to sink your fangs into my birthright!"

"No girl can be Daimyo." The noble repeated.

"Maybe then it's time for a change, yes? After all, as long as I ensure my people are always put first, the Hidden Sand is loyal to me. Isn't that right, Baki-sama?"

Baki was at a loss for words.

She looked back at him, smiling sweetly. "Now isn't it a shame about all those casualties?"

Baki looked towards the nobles, eyes hardening. "Indeed it is, my lady."

The screams echoed into the night, broken only by a little girl humming quietly to herself the half-forgotten verses of a lullaby she had not heard in years.

... ... ...

"This is the base?" Anko said dubiously, looking at the seemingly abandoned entrance.

"Smells like a trap." Zabuza growled.

"My students would never send us into a trap." Anko snapped.

"More than likely it was just bad information." Haku said. "We should still examine this place."

"We need to send a message back as well." Zabuza said. "Now, who gets the short straw?"

"I believe I can be of help on both counts." Sai said, taking out a scroll and brush.

"What? You're volunteering to be cannon fodder?" Zabuza said skeptically, only to blink in surprise when a dozen of mice went scrambling by him, heading for the entrance.

"Oh." Was his only response.

"What do you wish to be on the message?" Sai asked.

"Site seemingly abandoned, investigating now." Zabuza said.

Anko pouted. "That's so...boring. Do better."

Zabuza sighed. "I see the resemblance between you and Sepi Yamanaka really clearly right about now."

Anko grinned.

Sai swifty inscribed the message on the scroll before drawing a ink bird to carry it back.

"Now what?" Haku asked.

"We wait." Was Sai's reply.

... ... ...

I tensed as several samurai hurried out of the village as we approached, their weapons drawn and gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

"Stay behind me and do not interfere." I said to Jeki, my Sharingan whirling to life. I unsealed and drew my katana, it poking out of my cloak, sloped towards the ground, as the samurai formed up in front of me.

"Halt!" One of them, presumably the leader, called out.

"What are you doing?" Jeki asked in a low voice.

"Trust me." I said before body flickering forward, stopping just in front of the samurai who spoke. I didn't bother swinging as he recoiled, simply spinning and kicking him backwards, leaving a dent in his armor as he crashed to the ground.

The other four wasted no time trying to cut me down. They may have been good swordsmen, but they weren't good enough, as they found out when I used the back edge of my blade to down them all, not even breaking a sweat as I moved from one to the other. More samurai moved out of the village, drawing their weapons, and I unclasped my cloak, letting it fall to the ground as I flickered forward to meet them.

... ... ...

Jeki raised his eyebrows as he watched Ibukai work. He was starting to realize why the Uchiha had been so feared, and this kid wasn't even a full Uchiha. Still, he met opponent after opponent, dispatching them with an ease that conveyed sheer boredom.

He shook his head as he fished his bingo book out, flipping to the pages containing Leaf shinobi.

 _Sepi Yamanaka, "The Joker": C-rank threat_

 _Age: 16_

 _Affiliation: Leaf. Rank: Chuunin._

He ignored the rest of the basic information, turing instead to the description.

 _Wanted: 350k Ryo alive, 1M Ryo DEAD. (Offered by Land of Water Daimyo.)_ Jeki raised his eyebrows at that.

 _Subject has full use of her clan's secret jutsu and is rumored to be a Jashinist. Approach with caution._

 _*Edit added* Subject takes great pleasure in pranking her victims. She will not hesitate to put you through excruciating embarrassment until you WISH you are dead. Btw, Land of Wetness stuffed-up nostril of a bunny, I double dog dare you to try to kill me! BTW I am NOT giving Mr. Snuggle Bunnies back._

Jeki firmly decided that he did not want to know and flipped to the next page.

 _Miko Nara, "Shadow Master of the Leaf.": B-rank threat_

 _Age: 17_

 _Affiliation: Leaf. Rank: Jounin._

 _Wanted: 450k Ryo alive, 175k Ryo dead._

 _Subject has gone above mastery of any previous Nara in their clan jutsu. Exact details unknown. Approach with caution._

He flipped to the next page, the one he had been originally looking for.

 _Ibukai Uchiha-Hatake, "Crimson Blade of the Leaf.": A-rank threat._

 _Age: 17_

 _Affiliation: Leaf. Rank: Chuunin._ Jeki made a mental note to get an updated Bingo Book.

 _Wanted: 750k Ryo DEAD_

 _Subject has awakened his clan's Kekkei Genkai and possesses a strange crimson lightning chakra, which seems to affect chakra pathways and healing abilities. He is extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._

Jeki raised an eyebrow, looking up at the subject in question, who had leapt over a samurai's head, grabbed him by the back of the armor, and thrown him into another samurai, landing while flipping around to block a blade that had been heading for his back. I always wondered why the kid that I beat at the Chuunin Exams was listed as only being wanted dead. I think I'm beginning to understand, now.

 _But what the hell is up with Sepi and my land's Daimyo?!_

... ... ...

I was in heaven.

I could see _everything_. All the planned blows, ever strike, ever strategy. Even restricting myself to not killing the samurai, I was tearing them apart. The best part was I had Itachi's apathetic stance down, not perfectly, but enough to piss my opponents the fuck off.

"Is that all?" I asked as who I thought the last samurai was fell away, almost to catch a blade to my cocky face. I swayed backwards easily enough, revealing a pissed Mika.

"You die tonight, ninja!" She snarled, and I made a show of looking around me at the unconscious and the groaning samurai.

"You and what arm-" I was midway through drawling out my comeback when she fucking _vanished_. At least, that's what it looked like, but my Sharingan caught her body flicker accurately enough for me to be able to bring my blade up out of pure reflex. It smashed into her outstretched blade, and with the force of her body flicker behind it, the blade was torn out of her hands and thrown into the air. I leapt forward, throwing my elbow into her chest and kicking her legs out from under her, sending her crashing into the ground, my blade at her throat in an instant.

"That was…" I started, and then, unable to maintain my facade of apathy, I started laughing. "...BEAUTIFUL!"

... ... ...

Mika blinked. It had been hard finding someone to teach her the technique that her fiance's murderer had used, and it was even harder to learn it. Still, she had practiced over, and over, and over again, until she thought her control was flawless. Then, the strange ninja had attacked, downing her brothers and sisters with ease, and she had finally gotten the chance to use her technique for real. It hadn't been much of a choice. She saw how skilled he was, and taking him off-guard was the only chance she, and her village, had. She had failed, and now he was...laughing?

He took off his mask, and her jaw dropped at the grinning face of the boy who she wanted to kill. His gleaming red eyes took in hers, and much to her surprise, he removed the blade from her throat and stretched out a hand to help her up.

"...W-what?" Was all she could manage.

... ... ...

"...W-what?" The samurai asked me, surprise and confusion evident on her face.

"You weren't supposed to take off your mask." Jeki said, approaching me, and I shrugged.

"I have another one on."

"That's not the point."

"Maa, maa. You worry too much."

He shook his head at me. "Okay, moving on, since when do samurai know _jutsu_?"

She shot him a glare. "I learned it so I could kill _him_." She said, pointing at me, and I took the opportunity to grab her arm and haul her to her feet.

Jeki looked at me.

"Her fiance was the one I had to kill to break the Akatsuki's jutsu on the group of samurai." I explained. "She may or may not be pissed at me for it. Still, this proves my point."

"Point?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I gave her a grin. " _You_ almost stabbed _me_. If my clan's Doujutsu hadn't been active, you would have probably succeeded."

She simply glared, but Jeki nodded in understanding, removing his own mask. "Is this what you were meaning before?"

I nodded, my grin turning into a full-blown smile. "This is exactly what I was meaning. Samurai equipped with these abilities? They would become a force truly reckoning with."

"Before we discuss that, shouldn't we help these guys out?"

I looked around me, wincing. "Oh...Oops. I guess I got carried away a little."

Jeki's eyebrows rose. "A little?"

I snapped my hand out into seemingly thin air, catching Mika's sword as it fell. "Yep. Only a little." I held it out to her. "Listen, you can stab me later, but hear me out first. I can not only teach you and your comrades more techniques, I can give you a front-row seat at changing the world. I mean, seriously, what have you got to lose?"

She took her sword back, guarded. "One of these days, I will make you bleed for Raikaro's death."

I nodded. "Fair enough. Now, shall we wake these guys up?"

Jeki grinned. "I have the perfect water jutsu for it."

... ... ...

Later, Jeki and I stood in the village square, surrounded by soaking and bruised samurai, one pissed-off Mika, and Deku, who stood with his arms crossed.

"You are a missing nin, a traitor, and you expect me to hear you out?" He snarled.

I raised an eyebrow. "There were reasons I became one, you know. I had to-"

"No excuses!"

I took a deep breath. "Alright, fine. I just leveled your entire fucking army. How about that? Think that gives me the right to speak?"

He raised his hand, and more samurai stepped out from behind buildings, most of them holding bows. "You were foolish enough to enter the village. You may be strong, boy, but not even you can take on all of us at once."

"That's where you're wrong." I growled. "SUSANO'O!"

I poured as much chakra as I dared into my jutsu. After all, I didn't want to go blind just from a demonstration. At the shouts of surprise, I crossed my arms with a glare. "Care to challenge me when I'm not playing around?"

Deku whispered a prayer, reaching for his sword even as I released my jutsu.

"I would advise you not to actually piss him off. He slaughtered part of his village's elite squads of ninja when he left." Jeki said in good humor.

"W-what? Why?" Mika said, barely loud enough to hear, and I turned my gaze to her.

She flinched.

"As of right now, that is no concern of yours." I turned back to Deku. "If you won't give me the right to speak, I'll take it. Want to know why? Because not a single person here could stop me if I wanted to burn this place to the ground."

Deku hung his head, and in that moment, I knew I'd won. I turned to the samurai surrounding us, gazing at each one of them.

"What would you do...to protect those you hold most dear?" I wondered aloud. "If someone came along that was determined to erase the samurai from the face of the world forever, with power that is even greater than mine, how would you stop them?"

I waited for several long moments for the unspoken conclusion to be reached.

"That's right, you couldn't. If someone like me came along with the goal to kill each and every one of you, you would be powerless to stop them. You have spent your lives training, growing stronger, with the goal in mind to uphold your code and protect your brothers and sisters, but if that day came, then you might as well have stayed home and done nothing your entire lives."

I was greeted with mutterings of anger, and I turned towards where those mutterings were the loudest. "Does this sit well with you, samurai?"

Several of them shook their heads, and the mutterings got louder.

"That wasn't very conclusive. I asked if that sat well with you!"

This time, I got a general chorus of no's, and I grinned. "I didn't think so. I'm offering you not power to take, but a strength you can earn without compromising your ideals."

"What kind?" Someone called out.

"Nothing that you offer can sway those loyal to the Shisho code, ninja." Deku spat.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because they look pretty damn interested." I replied before raising my voice. "I can train you how to use your chakra for more than extending your blade's reach. I can teach you how to recognize and resist Genjutsu so that you won't be easy prey for ninja. I can teach you a ninja's dirty tricks and how to counter them. Nothing I teach you will break your code. I will simply provide you more weapons in your arsenal to uphold your values." I stood up straighter. "There is a war coming, a revolution that will rock the very core of this world. The samurai will be needed to do what they have always done: protect the innocent and stand against the corrupt. You all need to decide: Will you fight, or will you die?"

"Why would you give us weapons to kill your own comrades?" This time it was Mika who spoke up.

"Because if I don't then you all are going to be slaughtered. In the coming war, there will be no neutral side, there will be no more peace." I replied. "If we get through the coming storm, it will have to be together, or not at all."

She gave me a puzzled look. "What...exactly is it that you want, ninja?"

I gave her an even look. "Revolution. What about you, samurai?"


	32. Omake: Negotiations in the Leaf, Part II

*AN: _Alright, the second part of the revolution after Ibukai left the village. Enjoy!*_

The room was quiet after Itachi and Shizune left, no one really knowing where to continue from. Finally, Sepi piped up.

"Alright people, it's not like we're getting any younger. Let's get on with it."

Shikaku nodded. "Very well. Lady Hokage, there is another matter that we would prefer discussed: the formation of a permanent council, made up of Clan Heads and prominent shinobi."

"Considering it's highly doubtful that any of the actual Council survived your little revolution, might as well." Tsunade said bitterly. "The civilians will have a voice on this though. This is their village as well. That's my demand."

"No." Surprisingly, Choza was the one who had spoken up. "I apologize, Lady Tsunade, but that is a recipe for disaster. Civilians don't and never will understand the choices we have to make as shinobi. They won't understand the sacrifices we have to make in order to protect this village. We've never lead righteous lives, as you well know. An elderly civilian gets moved from the hospital to make way for a shinobi, and in war time, food is taken from the children to feed our troops. You, me, and everyone in this room understands that and accepts it, but no civilian could possibly understand that choice."

Tsunade sighed. "...Very well."

"We have three more items to discuss, the first being the formation of a new Police Force." Sepi said.

"Eh?" Tsunade said, hand paused halfway to her bottle of sake.

"The plan originally was to have both the Senju's descendants and the Uchiha share the responsibility for a police force, but the Massacre has prevented that." Shikaku explained.

"W-we decided t-that all ninja of the Leaf should bear the responsibility. All Chuunin are r-required to serve at least two years in the Police Force before they can be promoted to Jounin, with t-the option for ninja to volunteer to stay in the Police Force." Hinata said, blushing slightly in embarrassment as the room turned towards her as she spoke.

"They'll take care of internal village matters that are above Genin level." Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair lazily. "They'll also be assigned to patrol both the Leaf and the areas outside our walls. More experienced members that are at least Jounin-level will be sent on long-distance patrols of the Land of Fire, which will free up both the regular shinobi force and the Anbu from such tasks."

Tsunade blinked, setting down her sake bottle without drinking from it. _These ideas are...with the exception of spilling S-Class secrets, good. I wonder what else they have planned?_

She nodded slowly. "Very well. What else?"

"The Academy material will be reviewed and evaluated, and changes will be enacted." Inoichi said. "A lot of Genin were caught unprepared by missions after they graduated, and the fact that over two-thirds of them are sent back to the Academy by their Jounin-sensei reflects badly on the Academy's part. Even if we have to increase the time in which a student must attend the Academy, we need to prepare them more."

"The Academy is supposed to only cover the basics. It's foolhardy to try to prepare them for everything." Hiruzen said, puffing on his pipe.

"True, but we rely too much on our Jounin to make up for the gaps. The Kunoichi of the Year, Sakura Haruno, fell considerably in ranking when she graduated, due to her being intelligent but extremely weak in any type of combat situation. While she has grown considerably, we cannot count on future classes to be as motivated."

Tsunade leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her folded hands as she considered the point that Inoichi made. "I suppose I have to agree." She said slowly. "Shikaku, I want you to be in charge of this revision. However, I want to be absolutely clear on something: You will go through Irukua Umino. If he does not agree to the changes, they will _not_ be made."

Shikaku nodded. "He's smart. As you wish, Lady Hokage."

"About sometime people around here remembered that." Tsunade muttered darkly into her sake.

"One last thing." Sepi stated. "A protected status for jinchuriki."

Hiruzen and Tsunade both started at that, following Sepi's gaze to Naruto as he stood.

"When I was growing up here, I was hated, ignored, and I didn't know why. I didn't learn about Kurama until...Mizuki-sensei tricked me and had me steal the scroll of sealing." He said, his voice low and clogged with emotion. "If it hadn't been for Iruka-sensei chasing after me, and Ibukai jumping in to help, I don't know what I would have done." He looked up at Tsunade, determined. "I don't want anyone else to go through that! One day, I'm going to die, and whoever is the jinchuriki for Kurama next should know what is happening, and they shouldn't live their life in despair! They should never end up like Gaara, who used to only be ever concerned with killing because he had been hated his entire life! And Kurama isn't evil, Granny Tsunade! None of the tailed beasts are! They've been used and imprisoned by humans since the First Hokage, ya know?! I won't see Kurama bound to anyone again that won't treat him like a partner, and a friend!"

Tsunade sat in stunned silence after Naruto's rant, unable to do anything but breathe. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stood.

"I will leave it to the Council to decide the best course of action. Act in my authority." With that, she fled the room.

... ... ...

"Kid has passion, I'll give him that." Jiriaya said as he walked up to where Tsunade rested on a railing of a bridge, holding a large bottle of sake while looking down into the water and watching the koi fish swim.

"Where did we go wrong, Jiraiya?" She finally asked, her words slurred drunkenly. "Where were we when shinobi stopped protecting people? Where were we when our village went so astray it took slaughter to set it back on course?"

He leaned on the railing next to her, looking up at the stars. "Well, I was probably writing one of my new novels, and you were drunk and gambling. I wasn't here when my own student died, and I sure as hell wasn't here for my godson."

Tsunade sighed and leaned against her old teammate. "We did a shit job at leaving a better path for those behind us to follow, huh?"

He tensed before nodding. "Yea, we did."

Tsunade did something that she never had done before. She leaned out further over the water and proceeded to toss the rest of the bottle of sake into the water as Jiraiya stared on in shock.

"Tsunade-hime?" He asked gently.

"I'm not gonna drink or gamble again until I know for certain I'll be able to look into my grandfather's eyes and tell him that I did my damnest to help his village succeed and support the next generation." She said firmly. "Whether or die tomorrow or a hundred years from now, I don't want to look over my shoulder and see a wasted life."

Jiraiya smiled and crossed his arms. "Well, well, looks like the Princess still has some guts left after all the drinking she's done."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she turned, fist pulled back to send Jiraiya to kingdom-come, only to blink in surprise as a stack of papers went sailing over the railing, scattering as they hit the water, ink blurring as they sank.

"Eh?" Was all she could manage.

He turned away. "Well, what can I say? Hearing Naruto go off like that and listening to you made me think. I think I'll stick around, see what good I can do here. As long as you stick to your promise, I won't go doing any research or writing any of my famous novels. Good night, Tsunade-hime." He said with a wave as he walked away, humming to himself, and Tsunade made damn well he was out of earshot before she finally allowed herself to smile.

"Well, looks like the pervy boy is all grown up." She said before heading back to her office, swaying a bit as she did so. She had work to do.


	33. Missions of the Kakumei: Part II

*AN: _I'm really sorry guys. No matter how hard I tried this chapter just didn't feel right. Apologies, and I promise further chapters will be better.*_

"What are we doing here?" Rinji asked in good humor, looking around the room.

"Clearly they want the strongest of Orochimaru's experiments for something." Kigiri replied, his voice somewhat muffled by his gas mask.

"Or as cannon fodder." Kiho said, cleaning his wrist-mounted grenade launcher.

"Oh, I don't know." Nurai said from where he? (maybe?) was stretching, the others doing everything they could not to see the cursed image.

"They need our combat abilities." Gozu said without a trace of doubt.

"I bet they do." A voice said sweetly.

"Of course they- Who the hell are you?" Renji demanded, dropping his good natured routine in a heartbeat as a strange woman in a trench coat appeared in front of them.

She smiled sweetly. "Have any of you heard the story of Orochimaru and Danzo at the spa- What are you doing?" She finished when the weird guy in the blue bodysuit got slammed with several ink lions.

"I'm not listening to that again." Another figure said, landing behind her.

"Kill them!" Renji yelled.

"Cute." A voice said, and Renji cursed as mist filled the room.

Needles seemingly filled the air before the people in the room realized what was happening, and the mist cleared just enough for them to see four figures in the mist.

"Who the hell are you?!" Renji screamed at them.

The purple-haired woman turned slightly. "Haku, are any of them either one of our targets?"

"No."

"Good." She cackled.

"We are the Kakumei, and you die now." The large male said, lifting his sword towards Renji. "Tear them apart. Leave no one alive!"

"HAI!"

... ... ..

"Let's go, kid." Guren snapped at Yukimaru. "Time to-"

Thunk thunk!

As she felt the needles pierce her neck and pitched forward, she saw a cloaked figure knock Yukimaru out from behind before picking the boy up.

"Nice work." A female's voice said. "Now, let's get them back to base."

... ... ...

"Incoming." Jeki said as we walked, ten of the samurai from the village, including Mika.

I raised an eyebrow at the approaching dust cloud. "Too small for a person. A summon?"

"Could be."

"Dog-breath. Water." A cat said, sliding to a stop in front of us.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How many times to I have to tell you? Wolf, not dog."

"Dog, wild dog, same thing."

"Relax." Jeki said, turning towards the samurai, who had drawn their weapons. "It's his teammate's messenger."

"My mistress says Dog-breath needs to come to the Sand immediately." The summon said. "Lord Kazekage requests your presence at once."

My brow furrowed. "Regarding?"

"Classified."

I glared. "Fine. Jeki, tell Miko he's in charge until I get back. As for you, mouse chaser, this had better be good, got it?"

"Watch your back." Jeki replied.

"Let's go before you give me fleas." The summon said, her nose in the air.

I rolled my eyes and started running, making a beeline for the Sand.

... ... ...

"I see you were successful." Miko said as Jeki entered, followed by the samurai. "We'll get your rooms set up at once." He told them. "In the meantime, Yamato."

The wood user walked around the corner. "Yea?"

"Please give the samurai a tour of the base. Jeki is required elsewhere."

"Just like Kakashi. Always giving me the shit jobs." Yamato muttered before straightening up. "Alright, follow me."

Jeki stepped aside with Miko. "Did Sensei arrive yet?"

Miko nodded. "He's with our newest acquisition right now. Where's Ibukai?"

"A cat summon showed up and told him the Kazekage wanted him."

"Probably regarding Baki and Hayate's mission. Hayate got back this morning and is resting right now. According to him, he and Baki split ways after the Daimyo was killed."

Jeki nodded. "So, where did you need me?"

"Follow me."

... ... ...

"I'll take you bastards on right now! Untie me!"

Jeki sweatdropped. "Feisty."

"Please don't hurt Guren-san!" The boy beside the currently bound kunoichi said, moving to stand in front of her protectively.

"We won't." Fu said, her irritation making it sound like it wasn't the first time she had said that.

"We wish to talk, Guren. Hear us out then make your decision." Miko said. "It'd be a drag for us to get into a fight in the middle of our own base."

"None of what you bastards say can interest me! Lord Orochimaru will kill you all!"

"How about we just go kill the snake and throw the head in front of her?" Zabuza growled, making everyone in the room look at him. "...What?"

"Good idea." Anko said from where she was leaning against the wall. "I know my student will be more than happy to approve the mission." She said with a pointed look at Miko.

"Wait until Ibukai gets back. I have an idea and he's gonna kill me if I do it without letting him know first." Miko replied.

Guren scoffed. "You idiots don't have a chance in hell of killing Orochimaru."

"Let's agree to disagree, yea?" Anko said with a sweet smile that promised death. "Okay, everyone. Out. I'm gonna have a one-on-one chat with this misguided bitch, alright?"

Miko sighed. "Don't hurt her too much, okay Sensei?" He said as he headed out.

... ... ...

"You shouldn't put so much faith in that bastard, you know?" Anko said after the last person had filed out of the room.

"Go to hell." Guren spat back.

"Hmmm...Tempting offer, but no." Anko said with a smirk. "Now, let's get to the fun bits, shall we? There's something I've always wanted to try out."

"Fuck you- HEY?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THOSE SNAKES?!"

... ... ...

"Lord Kazekage." I said as I entered Gaara's office, my full mask and cloak on. "You requested me?"

He turned, I paused mid-step at the sight of Temari with her arm wrapped around a younger girl, who held a teacup in both hands, looking distinctly out of place. She glanced up as I entered before quickly looking down again. Baki was currently leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Okay, now I'm just plain curious." I said.

"It seems that the Daimyo of the Land of Wind was in contact with the leaders of the Hidden Sound and Hidden Silence villages. He was delivering contracts to them, and in turn they were going to ally themselves with him as soon as the Hidden Sand Village died out." Gaara informed me.

I felt my blood run cold before burning rage took me, and I remained silent as I attempted to calm down.

"He received word somehow of the Leaf's mission to investigate the Hidden Silence, and in desperation, informed the Akatsuki and his newfound allies." Baki said coldly.

"Which is why the peace talks happened." I growled.

"The Leaf had no choice but to choose peace. Anything else and they would have been accused of using their military might to wipe out new villages." Gaara said in his monotone. "The treaty was signed last week."

I walked over to the couch and dropped on it. "Fantastic." I said bitterly. "And we know all of this how?"

Temari looked up at me. "Ibukai Uchiha-Hatake, meet Iname Takaei, daughter of the late Daimyo."

The girl's head shot up in disbelief, and I chuckled as I removed my mask. "Dammit, Temari, you always have to ruin the mystery. Don't bring that into a striptease with Shikamaru or else he'll fall asleep."

 _WHACK!_

"I had no idea you had that long of a reach." I grumbled as Temari stood over me, the fan in her hand the cause of the now-rising bump on my head.

"Children." Baki sighed.

"You're...a missing nin?" Iname asked, confused. "But...you're a traitor?"

I nodded, leaning forward as Temari sat back down with a huff. "I am, but not for the reasons you might imagine. Seen in black-and-white, I am indeed a traitor. However, no matter what anyone else might brand me as, I am still Ibukai of the Hidden Leaf."

"But...Baki-sama told me that traitors were dealt with swiftly and harshly." She said, confused and not a little bit accusing as she shot a look at Baki.

"Baki-sama?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, enjoying the slight look of discomfort I got from the older Sand ninja before turning back to Iname. "Normally, you'd be right. However, there are two factors why I'm not being actively hunted by the village I supposedly 'betrayed.' The first is that I am part of an organization that operates outside the bounds of village territories and authority. The second is that what I did, I did to protect the people of the Leaf. The elder and his bodyguards that I left dead on my way out of that damn village were ones that were directly responsible for a lot of innocent people dying. I, my lady, am the searing heat that cleanses the poison out of the wound."

"How noble." She said sarcastically.

"Damn. Now I'm wishing you had been born into a ninja clan." I said, leaning back. "If you're this feisty as a civilian, I can only imagine what you'd be like as a kunoichi."

"You're...strange." She said with a tilt of her head. "That wasn't how I was expecting you to react."

I shrugged. "Kid, I have enough blood in my hand that I could turn the Land of Wind into a damn red ocean. You kinda don't get fazed by comments like that after awhile."

"I'm not a child!" She said, puffing out her cheeks.

"Might as well be." I said before turning to Gaara, who had silently watched this entire exchange. "Anyways, Lord Kazekage. Why am I here?"

"The nobles who are still alive in the Land of Wind will not quietly accept Iname taking over her father's position."

I tilted my head, confused. "Hold up. Still alive?"

"They were killed by the assassin before Baki-sama could save them from the assassin after they abandoned my father and I to our fates. Such a loss." Iname said with a straight face, and I looked from her, to Baki, and back to her.

"You'd be a fearsome ninja indeed, although now I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I muttered before turning back to Gaara. "I apologize. Please continue."

"It would be wise to have her guarded by the best ninja possible, yes?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "You are gonna have me babysit?!"

"Not necessarily you. The Hidden Sand will pay the Kakumei, of course."

I leaned my head back with a groan. "You know, I'm starting to regret going rogue." I sighed. "I have some samurai that I'm training up. I'll have them and a couple ninja to guard our little princess until the Akatsuki decide to get serious. After that I'm going to need all hands on deck."

He nodded. "Acceptable."

I stood. "Expect the guard in no more than three days."

He offered his hand. "Understood."

I shook it. "I take it Baki is going to be guarding her as well?"

"Yes." Iname said before anyone else could, and I sighed again.

"Very well."

... ... ...

I entered the base and immediately facepalmed. Again.

"Someone want to explain what the FUCK is going on?!" I said.

"We had a heart-to-heart with Guren. Or, rather, I did." Anko-sensei said with a sweet smile from where she and Guren were sitting on one of the couches, having tea, while Yukimaru and Miko were playing shogi nearby.

I looked around at the other members who were looking everywhere but at me. "Alright, everyone. Since you're so motivated, start roulette training, two-man teams." I looked over at Hayate. "Your partner is back in the Sand, so you'll pair up with Sai. Sensei, since you and Guren are so close, you two are now on a team together."

Sensei's face fell. "But who am I gonna torture now with my stories about Orochimaru and Danzo?"

I shuddered. "How about no one? Alright, everyone up!" I looked at Miko. "Where are the samurai?"

"Training with Jeki and Yamato."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why you little-!"

He smirked as he stood. "You should really stop being so predictable. Fu, you're teamed up with Ibukai."

"Ohhhhhhh I'm gonna make you bleed." I hissed at Miko.

"Come and try." He said with a smirk.

... ... ...

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALLY!" Miko shouted at me as he ducked away from yet another fireball that followed my crimson lightning dragon.

"Missed the memo." I said as I chased after him, a crimson Chidori in my left hand with my katana in my right. Fu was busy sending scale flurry after scale flurry at Kankuro, who wasn't able to return them, since she was able to fly and dodge his puppet's ninja tools.

... ... ...

It wasn't a day after the roulette sparring that came into my room to inform me Sepi was outside and he was getting a drink. Curiosity piqued, I put up the book I was reading and headed outside.

I facepalmed as I exited the base. "Really, Sepi?"

She grinned at me, Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame flanking her, as well as a certain redhead.

"She wasn't doing any good in T&I."

I sighed as I looked at Tayuya. "You do realize I buried a Chidori in her gut, Sepi?"

"Shoulda been the heart, then you wouldn't be dealing with this." My teammate responded.

"Look, she already explained everything about fuckin' Orochimaru. If you guys are gonna kill the bastard, then I'm in." Tayuya spat into the sand.

I sighed. "Good enough for me. Welcome aboard." I turned to the other two. "Now, as for you guys, Fu Yamanaka, we are gonna have to call you something else. We already have one Fu." I said, standing in front of the entrance to the base. "As for you, Torune, you touch anyone with your parasitic bugs, I'll make what happened to Danzo look pale in comparison. Understand?"

They nodded, and I sighed. "I don't have a clue in hell why Sepi trusts you guys, and I can assure you that I don't. Because of this, we'll be splitting you guys up from each other for now and attach you to different teams. Once you have proved that you're trustworthy, we'll team you guys up again. If at any moment I even suspect that your intentions are to harm anyone in the group, I'll cut you down myself. Tayuya, you'll be on my team for now, since the Sharingan can cut through your Genjutsu."

They all nodded.

I sighed and looked at Sepi, who had escorted them to the base. "Why?"

"Because you guys need another Yamanaka." She replied cheerfully.

"You're all we can handle." I replied dryly.

"Yea, but I can't be directly involved. Besides, Dad already set Fu straight, and Torune had the fear of Jashin put into him by Shibi. Plus, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Shino." She glared at Fu. "Right, Nii-san?"

I facepalmed hard enough to cause a gust of wind to enter the base, carrying a bucketful of sand.

"He's her older brother. Of course he's her older brother. Why wouldn't he be her older brother?" I muttered, turning and walking into the base.

... ... ...

Jeki raised an eyebrow when Ibukai walked into the base, pulled down his mask, and took several long drinks from an open sake bottle. He set the bottle down, pointed at the jinchuriki, and said, "You saw nothing, got it?"

With that, he pulled his mask back up and headed for the entrance of the base.

"And three...two...one." Sepi said, and as if on cue, Ibukai reappeared.

... ... ...

"Alright, you three get inside and grab a bunk. We'll introduce you to the rest of the members tonight." I said, waiting until they were gone before looking at Sepi.

"What happened to not keeping secrets, Sepi?" I asked.

"To be fair, dude, I didn't know about it until Dad came back home dragging Fu behind him."

I sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Oh, and the Akatsuki are moving on the two tails. You need to get your ass in gear if you want to get there beforehand."

"Alright."

"How did the encounter with the samurai go?"

I smirked. "We have ten of them with us here, going through training. Most of them will be going back to their village to pass on what they learned, and we have a treaty between the Kakumei and the samurai in the works."

"Kakumei?" She asked, confused.

I waved it aside. "It's what we'll be calling ourselves."

"Alright. Just don't let things fall apart here, alright? I need to go bother Gaara."

"Somehow I don't think he'll be too bothered." I muttered. "Just use protection."

She turned redder than a tomato, and I barely was able to leap inside and close the entrance before the earth shook from her assault.

Miko came racing up the staircase, but I just motioned for him to stop as I walked down into the base.

"It's just Sepi."

"Oh."


	34. Omake: Anko's Reflection

*AN: _This occurs right after the last posted chapter. It's small and kind of a sidetrack, hence why it is an Omake.*_

Anko idly sipped sake as she watched Haku teach Yukimaro basic chakra control in the main living room of the base. "Reminds me of when I first got a team." She said to Guren, who was sitting on the nearby couch.

"How's that?" The crystal user asked without bothering to open up her eyes.

"Oh, just teaching them basic chakra control. Ibukai was the worst at it, honestly."

"Who?"

Anko sat down on the couch. "You met Miko, who is one of my first team. Sepi is the crazy Yamanaka who calls herself "The Joker." Ibukai is the third, and in all honesty, the strongest."

"Wait a second. Isn't he in the Bingo Book as-"

"The Crimson Blade of the Leaf? Yea, that's him. He earned that title, no doubt about it."

"He started out as the _weakest?"_

Anko nodded absently, watching Yukimaro. "Yea. Completely hopeless in the beginning. He couldn't throw a damn kunai straight to save his life, and failed to pass the Academy exam. Still, he stood up for his friend, even attacking a teacher-turned-traitor to help him. That's what tipped the Academy instructors to let him pass. When I got ahold of him I sent him into the Forest of Death, where a friend of mine, a Hyuuga, had set up a shadow clone to fight the kid. Even with the handicaps the Hyuuga said he'd give the kid, I thought he'd fail. Somehow the kid got a blow on the shadow clone, though. Came back almost dead from a case of chakra exhaustion, but he had won."

"How did the other two do?" Guren asked, curios despite of herself.

"Oh, they passed with flying colors. They're both clan kids who were training even before the Academy. Ibukai, though, he was raised as a civilian. Didn't know who his actual parents were until the Chuunin Exams. He didn't have the same advantages, and it showed. He was slower, weaker, and he couldn't make his jutsu work for him. He kept pushing himself, though, and from early on, he refused to abandon his friends, no matter what."

"Weak. Sentimental. Good way to get yourself killed." Guren said with a snort, reaching for the sake.

"Normally, I'd agree with you." Anko said. "His teammates were pissed at him when they lost a competition against another team because he went back for them instead of completing the objectives like he was supposed to. He didn't care, though. When he spoke about always going back to help his friends, you could see something in his eyes, like he knew something I didn't."

"You're proud of him." Guren observed.

"I am." Anko said with a small smile. "He didn't give a damn about the opinions of others. In his eyes, he saw what was right and he went for it, for reasons only he will actually ever understand. They came together as a team when they dragged me to the Land of Waves, despite their own arguments, though. That's when I knew they'd one day make it farther than I ever could dream of. When Ibukai hit his stride, though, that's when he pulled ahead of his teammates. We have an immortal mind walker, and we have one of the most ingenious Nara that this world has ever seen. Despite Ibukai being only half-Uchiha, his visual prowess and grace under pressure gives him the ability to drive any of his teammates into the dirt."

"It's not just his eyes that give him the advantage." A new voice said, and Anko and Guren looked up to see Miko standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. "It's his dream."

"What do you mean? No matter what you believe, a person can't be made stronger by an idea." Guren said dismissively.

"You're wrong." The Nara said, walking further into the room. "Both Ibukai and Naruto will never stop fighting for their dreams. Naruto wants to become Hokage and protect the village, and to protect his friends with everything he is. Ibukai wants much of the same thing, only he believes that he alone needs to stand between his friends and the enemy. He doesn't want to put anyone else in danger, and so he drives himself to see that dream come true. Against anyone, Ibukai is a dangerous foe, but I would hate being an enemy that harms anyone Ibukai loves, and even though he doesn't show it, he loves a lot of people, and deeply, too. That love will drive him past his breaking point and allow him to keep fighting, no matter what, even to the point where he surpasses even Madara Uchiha."

Guren just stared.

"It's true." Haku said quietly. "When one protects someone they truly love, they truly become as strong as they can be. Ibukai Uchiha will always protect his comrades, even if he has to die. To him, it will be worth it. To him, it will be the only choice he will ever consider making."


	35. First Akatsuki Encounter

*AN: _One, sorry about the delay. Two: I finally got my new computer in to replace the one that died a horrible, agonizing death. This means I'll be able to write more and update when I said I would. Anyways, here you guys go! Thanks for hanging in there :)*_

"Alright, everyone, meet Tayuya, Torune, and Yamanaka." I glanced at the last one. "Calling you Fu would be confusing."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Until further notice, Torune will be with Yamato and Fu, and Yamanaka will be with Miko and Sai. Tayuya will be with Jeki and I. You guys find anything that causes you to question their loyalty, they die."

At their nods, I turned to the rest of the group. "Also, Gaara is requesting additional guards for the late Wind Daimyo's daughter. He feels that there is a high chance they'll attempt to assassinate her now that she is attempting to take over her father's position. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Anko-sensei said. "Send Sai and Hayate with me, too."

I sighed. "Sensei, I'm not gonna let you torture the poor kid even more."

"Hey, he and Hayate will be excellent for unseen surveillance. Plus this will be a good trial run for the Yamanaka."

I glanced at Miko, who shrugged. "It's a drag, but she makes a good point."

I nodded. "Very well. Take four of the samurai with you and make sure they continue with their training. Gaara expects you by tomorrow night."

"Copy that."

"That brings us to the main item on the agenda. The Akatsuki are making their move on Yugito of the Hidden Cloud, holder of the two tails, Matatabi. We will intercept them and drive them back. If we're identified, it could start a war with the Cloud, so make sure you have a disguise."

"Speaking of which…" Zabuza said.

I mentally braced myself, expecting the worst. "Yes?"

He nodded to Haku, who pulled out a storage scroll. "I took the liberty of creating masks beforehand." Hake said, unsealing about a dozen masks. Shaped much like the Anbu masks of the Hidden Mist, they were black with crimson highlights, outlining the eyes and a kanji for Kakumei on the forehead.

"I approve." I said, picking one up.

Miko coughed, setting us back on course. "To intercept the Akatsuki, we will be sending two teams. Neither of the teams will contain jinchuriki."

"Hey!" Jeki protested.

"Zip it." I said. "I won't hand the tailed beasts over, gift-wrapped. Zabuza, you and Haku will make up one team. Miko and I will make up the second. Tayuya, your Genjutsu won't work on these guys, so you'll stay here as well." I looked at Torune. "Your boss tried for Fu once. Here, pull any bullshit, and you won't survive. We clear?"

He nodded.

"Good. Zabuza, Haku, Miko. We leave in the morning. Kankuro, you're in charge until we get back."

"Hey! Why does he get to be in charge?!" Jeki yelled.

"Because he grew up with a murderous Gaara and survived, which means he's the one person who can keep the rest of you idiots in line until we get back." I said, standing and picking up a mask. "Dismissed."

... ... ...

"Ibukai-"

"We have nothing to discuss." I said, cutting Fu off as I sealed my weapons away. "You and Jeki will stay here. If we meet up with any of the more powerful Akatsuki members, you won't stand a chance. These guys make Danzo look like a chump."

"And yet you're going." She shot back, her tone accusing.

"Of course. I started all this. It would be nothing short of being a coward to send someone else in my stead."

"You ever think that's how we feel?!" She shouted, and I turned in surprise. "You say you're fighting for the jinchuriki, right?! Well how do you think we feel seeing people who are willing to fight and die for us and being told to stay put?! Would you give Naruto an order like that?!"

"Of course not, because unlike everyone here, myself included, he could take on the most powerful Akatsuki member on alone and win." I replied easily.

"And if you go up against them trying to rescue Yugito and die?" She demanded.

"Then I guess it will be just one more broken promise, right? Now get out of my room." I said bitterly.

She stepped back like I had hit her. "Ibukai…"

My Sharingan flashed. "Now."

... ... ...

Jeki stepped in not long after Fu left.

"Don't you start as well." I said.

"You should give us a chance."

"How many times do I have to explain this?" I growled. "You guys go up against the Akatsuki, you _will_ die. More than one jinchuriki in one place is begging the Akatsuki to come in full force. If they do that, then we _all_ die."

"And if you're wrong? What happens when someone dies because you won't use all available resources?" He said, sitting down on his bunk.

"I'm prepared to accept that." I replied evenly.

"You need to remember to accept help from your comrades."

"And you need to remember that there's more going on here than just you wanting to fight, Jeki. Against a normal shinobi, I would say go for it. These guys are not normal. One of them literally cannot die under any circumstance. I won't risk you or Fu in that type of fight."

"But you're fine risking everyone else."

"Everyone else won't bring us closer to the apocalypse if they get captured."

He sighed. "...Fine. You have my word that I will keep Fu and myself in the base until you get back."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I may not agree with your decision, but I got your back."

... ... ...

"So this is the Land of Lightning." Zabuza said.

I nodded, looking around the foggy landscape. "It's high enough to be in the cloud layer, making the fog a natural defense. The terrain is much like the Land of Earth's, and the combination gives the Cloud shinobi a distinct advantage against any and all invaders."

"So where's this jinchuriki?" Zabuza asked.

"Probably further inland." I replied dryly.

"No shit, kid."

"Jinchuriki are not well liked, so I believe she would be a ways away from the village." Haku commented.

"We could also just track down the Akatsuki members. They'll lead us to her." Miko said.

"Let's go with that idea. We'll find a town and ask about the Akatsuki. Make sure you've got your masks on at all times."

... ... ...

"Now?" Fu asked hopefully.

"Now." Jeki said. "Take backup with you.

She grinned. "Kakuro! Let's go!"

"Have fun, kids!" Anko said from where she sat on the couch, sake in one hand and Icha Icha in the other.

Sai glanced at her "I thought they were supposed to stay in the base?"

"Who was?"

"..."

"Now, go train or else I bring up Orochimaru and Danzo. We leave in three hours."

Sai yelped and scrambled towards the training room, and Anko chuckled to herself.

"Damn, bitch, I like you!" Tayuya exlaimed with a grin.

... ... ...

"Black cloaks with red clouds? They passed through here a day ago, heading north east." The shopkeeper said, counting out the ryo Miko had given him.

"About damn time." I growled. "Were you able to see their faces?"

He shook his head. "Nope. They had some of those large hats on. Couldn't even get a glimpse."

Miko nodded. "Thank you."

With that, he and I headed back to where Zabuza and Haku were waiting outside the village.

"We have a tip, and we need to hurry. They're a full day ahead of us." I said. "They may be moving slow now, but you can bet your asses that if they get to Yugito before we do and make it out of the Land of Lightning, we'll probably never see her alive again."

"Haku. Track them down." Zabuza ordered, shifting his massive blade into a more comfortable position.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama."

"When we get there, do not engage if at all possible. Our main goal is to get Yugito and get out. If we get to her beforehand, we hightail it to the Hidden Cloud. If we arrive after they show up and are currently fighting, engage them and drive them back. If they already kidnapped her, we get in, get her, and get out. Zabuza and Ibukai, front lines. Haku and I will be support." Miko said.

"Understood." The three of us said in tandem before taking off, following Haku.

... ... ...

"This way." Fu said with absolute certainty, her insect wings buzzing as she flew into the fog, Kankuro close behind.

"How do you know?" He asked with an annoyed growl as he jumped over another rock.

"I can sense Matatabi." She replied.

Kankuro's eyes widened. "Wait, you can sense the tailed beasts?"

"Well, it's more like Lady Chomei can. She's been much more helpful since we got out of the Hidden Waterfall Village and are helping the rest of the tailed beasts."

"Useful ability." He commented.

... ... ...

Even without an actual sensor nin, we could feel the tailed beast chakra.

"There are tunnels below us, which is where the battle is taking place." Haku said.

"It's close to the Hidden Cloud. Why hasn't anyone come?" I muttered.

"You really surprised?" Zabuza snorted. "From what I heard, jinchuriki aren't exactly well-liked."

"Save Bee and Jeki." Miko said. "Zabuza is right, though. I doubt any ninja will show up here anytime soon."

"Except maybe Anbu, and I know Bee is fond of Yugito." I said. "Miko, think you can get us down there?"

He nodded, forming handseals. "Everyone, get close to me."

We hauled our asses over by him barely in time as he finished his jutsu. "Earth style: Earth burrowing technique!"

"Eh-HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" What started out as a questioning sound turned into a full-blown screech as my mask almost flew off my face. Miko's jutsu basically made a really fast elevator, sending us plummeting downwards.

 _CRASH!_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at Miko, picking myself off the ground.

"Leave my mother out of this!" He shot back.

I heard a facepalm and looked around. Zabuza had been the one to do it, his hand landing solidly against his mask. Staring at us was none other than the Zombie Duo, with a barely conscious Yugito slumped against the wall.

"We apologize for the interruption." Haku said, bowing politely. "However, you will go no further in this endeavor."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, but Hidan just looked confused as fuck.

"What the hell did that chick say?" He asked Kakuzu.

"I'm a _guy_."

"They appear to be here to stop us." Kakuzu replied.

"Don't let the white-haired one even scratch you." I said, getting up and unsealing my katana. "His ritual will kill you. The other one will take five killshots before he dies. His masks depart from his body and use an element of their own."

Kakuzu's threads slid out from under his skin, making Haku shudder.

"You're well informed, brat." He spat. "And exactly who are you?"

"We are the Kakumei." I said. "You won't get Yugito and Matatabi." I glanced at Miko. "You tie up Hidan. Ice, get her out of here. Blade and I will handle Kakuzu."

I had almost said Haku's name before realizing that it would give us away, so I switched over to nicknames. Thankfully, everyone understood me, and when I leapt into action, so did they.

The first thing Zabuza did was form the Hidden Mist Jutsu as Haku leapt towards Yugito. Hidan moved slower, tripping over rocks in the mist, only to have his scythe intercepted by Miko's shadows.

The good news was Miko could still use his shadows as blades. The bad news was he wouldn't be able to use his shadow possession until the mist cleared, and I cursed myself for not having teams train alongside each other more in order to learn each other's moves and how they would be affected by the uses of different techniques. One session of two-man training roulette was not enough.

A clang in the mist gave me the exact location of Kakuzu and Zabuza, and I leapt towards it, only to leapt to the side as a streak of lightning came zipping out of the mist, almost frying me. I narrowly dodged a jet of water coming at me from another direction and growled.

With a burst of my chakra, I cleared a significant portion of the room, knocking the mist aside, shooting a glare at Zabuza. Unsurprisingly, he didn't notice, mostly due to the fact that he was in intense hand-to-hand combat with Kakuzu.

I paled slightly when I noticed all four of Kakuzu's masks surrounding me. In fact, the only good news was Yugito and Haku were nowhere to be seen and Miko was now attempting to trap Hidan in his shadow possession.

I cursed as my cloak was set on fire by one of Kakuzu's mask, spinning and throwing it off in one motion. Miko snatched it out of thin air and threw it at Hidan, who simply laughed and jumped aside, only to freeze. Miko, it would seem, had used the cloak to extend the reach of his shadows, as well as change the angle that they could come from.

Shikamaru may have been the smartest Nara in existence, right after Shikaku, but Miko was close behind him.

"Shadow Possession: Complete." Miko said with a smirk.

Only to curse and duck when the lightning mask shot a beam of lightning at him.

Unfortunately for them, he didn't need handsigns to maintain the jutsu.

I tried striking the lightning mask from behind, only to almost get punctured by wind bullets. What truly annoyed me was the masks were mostly just blocking me from doing anything. They even were able to anticipate my body flickers, which was truly annoying.

Finally, I snarled. "You know what? Screw this!"

I leapt towards the water mask as both it and the lightning mask attacked me, doing a lethal combination jutsu.

"Yamemasu!"

My left eye burned as the lightning jutsu was torn apart. The stream of water continued forward, slamming into me.

I rolled with the blow, sliding to a stop in a crouch, holding my stomach.

"Oh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning." I wheezed.

 _So, Yamemasu is able to counter actual jutsus, not just a Mangekyou Sharingan. However, it appears that it can only counter one, which means I still have to worry about combination jutsus. Maybe that will change with more practice, but right now, I have neither the time nor the practice to try it. That being said...I wonder what my right eye does?_

I shrugged. _Might as well try it._

The next jutsu that shot at me, I activated Yamemasu while pouring chakra into my right eye, trying to get it to do...Something.

And absolutely nothing happened besides the lightning mask's jutsu being torn apart by Yamemasu.

"Well, that's disappointing." I said with a groan.

"LOOK OUT!" Miko yelled at me, and I whirled just in time to duck as Hidan's scythe came swinging at my neck.

"Jashin-dammit!" I yelled, lashing out with my sword. "You were supposed to tie him up!"

Hidan stopped in mid-swing, staring at me.

Both Kakuzu and I just stared at Hidan.

"Get going, whelp!" Kakuzu snapped at him. "These ones are sure to have large bounties!"

Hidan just continued to stare at me.

"Um, not that I'm not grateful, but why the hell are you stopping?" I asked, confused.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"What?"

"Just now, when I attacked you. The fuck did you say?"

"I said…" My eyes widened in realization. "Jashin-dammit?"

Hidan began to get excited. "Are you a Jashinist?"

"No." I said, and the excitement in his eyes died. "My teammate is, though. Straight-up got got stabbed through the heart and began having a conversation with a guy like nothing had happened."

The excitement returned full-force and then some. "Wait, your teammate is a _female_ Jashinist?!"

I nodded slowly. "Yea...Sepi Yamanaka? I assumed that you taught her, honestly."

He shook his head vigorously. "Not me. Jashin-sama has fuckin blessed me this day! _A female Jashinist!_ Yamanaka...That's in the pansy-ass Leaf Village, right?"

I nodded. "She's kinda with the the Kazekage, though."

His excitement died quicker than anything. "Seriously? Like romantically?"

I nodded, and he drooped in depression. "The first female Jashinist I hear of is with someone. Of course. That's just my fucking luck."

I sweatdropped. "On the other hand, I have a comrade who curses about as much as you. You two would make a good match."

"Really?!" He asked, getting excited again. "Maybe she'll like Jashin…" He muttered to himself.

"Stop playing matchmaker!" Miko yelled at me.

"Make me!" I shouted back.

Hidan got hit by a fireball, and he turned and glared at Kakuzu's fire mask. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Kill them first." Kakuzu said.

"You deaf, fucker? There's a potential fucking female Jashinist out there!"

Kakuzu bristled in annoyance. "Whelp…"

"Fine! Greedy old man. But straight after we finish here we go track her down, got it?!"

Kakuzu nodded. "Acceptable."

I hung my head. "Dammit."

"Jashin-dammit." Hidan corrected me before launching himself at Miko and I.

"WHHHEEEEEEEEE!"

I facepalmed as Fu came tumbling out of the recently excavated hole in the ceiling and landed on Hidan, Kankuro following a bit behind her, his puppets already deployed.

"The fuck, bitch?!" Hidan yelled.

"Min must love you." I said dryly before glaring at the new duo. "What the hell did I say?!"

Kankuro shrugged. "Jeki _did_ keep himself and the other Fu in the hideout."

"Besides. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their comrades…" Fu struck a dramatic pose. "Are worse than scum!"

I glared at her before my instincts screamed at me. I turned and took another blast of water full-force to the chest as Hidan threw Fu off.

I groaned and got up. "Fu, with me. Kankuro, Miko, deal with the fucking zealot."

They nodded and the battle resumed, Fu leaping over to me as Jeki engaged Hidan in close quarters and Zabuza and Kakuzu started up again.

"Fu, do you have any jutsus that could take those masks down?" I asked.

"Er...one, but it'll take time to whittle through the mask."

I stood in front of her. "Take all the time you need."

The masks shot out jutsus in sync.

 _"SUSANO'O!"_

... ... ...

The battle shifted in our favor after Kankuro and Fu arrived. Fu started flinging scales like kunai, forcing the masks to move or die, and upon further inspection, I noticed the scales were coated by a thin layer of red chakra.

 _Interesting._

Any jutsu that came out way was blocked by my Susano'o. It didn't last very long, but it was enough time for Fu to land a couple hits on the lightning mask, almost breaking it. This, combined with the zealot being forced into the corner, made Kakuzu finally make the decision to retreat.

"Hidan, let's go." He said, his masks returning to him as he charged past us and up the 'elevator.'

Hidan flipped us off as he followed the miser, and I fell on my ass, breathing heavily before looking at Zabuza.

"Make sure Haku is safe." I wheezed, and he took off, followed by Miko and Kankuro.

Fu looked at me as I blinked a couple times. "You...need any help?" She asked, and I gave her an even look.

"You get your ass back to base." I said. "We'll discuss this later."

She stomped once before flying up the hole, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It wasn't my imagination or the chakra exhaustion. The others had been a little bit..fuzzy.

 _I thought I had a little more time before the effects of the Mangekyou set it. Dammit._

With that in mind, I headed up the hold at a slower pace.

... ... ...

We caught up with Haku at the edge of the Land of Lightning. Well, more like everyone else did, and I got there about six hours later. Fu had healed Yugito enough so that she was conscious and out of danger by the time I came walking up.

I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw everyone had remembered to wear their masks.

"That was a stupid move." I told Yugito as I came walking up, and she glared up at my masked face.

"I don't recall asking your opinion." She snapped.

"Shut up." I said. "You damn near got yourself captured, which would have lead to a long and painful death, as well as Matatabi being sealed away.

"You...know of her?"

I nodded. "Two of our members are jinchuriki as well, and two other of the jinchuriki are my friends. That being said, you're an idiot. You never seal yourself in with Akatsuki members. That's an excellent way to die a pointless death."

She continued glaring at me, but she couldn't exactly argue anything.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice said from behind us.

I threw my hands into the air. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Stealing Yugito crossed the line, death is the only punishment for that crime!"

I turned to see Ay and Killer Bee, as well as about a dozen Hidden Cloud shinobi. I looked back at my group.

"No one sensed these guys? _Really?_ " I shook my head and turned back to A. "Lord Raikage, I'd shut the hell up if I were you. I'm surprised you actually caught us, but then again, if we hadn't intervened and saved Yugito from the Akatsuki, I can assure you, you'd never see her again." I nodded towards Killer Bee. "Lord Bee, jinchuriki of the eight tails Gyuuki. Please take better care of your subordinate from now on."

"Why you little-!" Ay said, lightning sparking around him.

I turned my head slightly. "Go. I'll talk to these guys and follow you."

Miko nodded. "We'll meet you back at base."

"Copy that." I said, turning back towards the Raikage. He was about to attack when he realized that we were leaving Yugito behind. Fu tried staying until Zabuza literally picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, leaping away.

"Explain and quick." Ay growled at me.

"We intercepted two Akatsuki members as they were attempting to kidnap Yugito." I said. "You might say that we have a personal quarrel with that organization, and we like to fuck their plans up whenever possible."

"Bro, these people on the level, keeping Yugito away from trouble. I say we let them go, but ask next time they come they first say hello." Bee rapped out.

"Be quiet, you rapping idiot!" Ay yelled, hitting him over the head.

I turned to Yugito. "If you ever need help, find us, and if you ever decide that the Hidden Cloud simply won't help you, like today, there is a place for you in our ranks. That extends to you too, Lord Bee."

That was enough for Ay, who leapt at me.

His fist smashed into my Susano'o, cracking one of the ribs, and I body flickered away.

"We have no quarrel with the Hidden Cloud." I said. "Next time, we may not be so merciful. We are the Kakumei. Do not attack us again."

With that, I let the Susano'o fade and turned my back on the Raikage, walking away.

It would have been much cooler if I hadn't been straining to listen behind me, making sure that he wasn't going to attack. Honestly, he would have been able to kick my ass if I felt like it.

... ... ...

"You're just playing with fire, now." Miko said when I caught up, and I chuckled.

"Come on, I was just having some fun." I replied. "However…" I glared at Fu. "I gave you explicit orders to STAY. IN. THE. BASE!" I roared at them.

"But those who abandon-" Fu started, silenced by a sharp glare from me.

"Did it ever occur to you," I said with exaggerated slowness, "that you guys just made us targets of the Akatsuki before we were even remotely ready to challenge them?"

"...Er…"

"...Crap." Kankuro muttered, and I turned towards him and clapped slowly.

"Good job. You figured it out. Congratulations. Instead of this being written off as a singular incident, or maybe a small organization interested in protecting the tailed beasts, the Akatsuki will now know that we have jinchuriki in our organization."

"But they didn't see our faces…" Fu protested weakly. "We had the masks on, remember?"

"Because insect wings and green hair are common everywhere." I said dryly. "Damn you both! The Akatsuki aren't idiots! They will have a full bio of all the jinchuuriki, and that means using the slightest technique or a bit of tailed beast chakra will zero them in on you, even if you're disguised!" I shook my head. "Zabuza, make sure these idiots get back to the base, alright? I need a drink."

"Zabuza-sama needs additional sake for the base as well. I shall come along." Haku said.

I nodded, tired. "Miko, you deal with this mess. I'll trust your judgement. Better let Sepi know we were partially successful."

"You got it."

... ... ...

"You are angry at Fu." Haku said as we walked towards a small village.

"I'm not as much angry at her as disappointed in both her and Jeki. I've explained countless times why they need to remain hidden for now. I can understand Fu's impulsiveness, but I expected better of Jeki. He's the Mizukage's son, for fuck's sake. I would have thought that he, of all people, would understand the logistics and strategies used in creating and sending out teams to foil the Akatsuki's plans."

"You assume everyone has the same foresight as you. Would you imagine Zabuza-sama sitting down and creating long-term plans like you and Miko-san?"

I drew a breath to begin a witty retort, then let it out in an explosive sigh when I realized I didn't have one.

"...Fair enough."

"Do you wish to know the secret I use to keep Zabuza-san in line and out of the way on diplomatic missions?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"I delegate a task to him that is important but will keep him away from delicate matters."

"A smokescreen?" I asked.

"An alternate path." Haku replied. "Just ensure that you do not lie and are subtle."

"I'll..keep that in mind."


	36. Preperation

*AN: _I still haven't managed to steal the rights to Naruto._ *

Whatever I was expecting when I got back to base, it certainly wasn't this.

"Sepi…"

"Look, I can explain!" She said, waving her arms frantically.

"I suggest you do so." I growled.

"Now, I was minding my own business…"

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the wall.

"I was!" She protested.

"And just what happened whilst you were, 'minding your own business?!'"

"Well…"

I stared at the common room, where most of the Kakumei were currently engaged in building and lying in a pillow fort.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Well, I decided to make a bunch of pillows?"

"Of course you did. I'm going to bed."

Haku, for his part, simply chuckled at the sight of Zabuza snoring as Fu attempted, in vain, to push him off of what she claimed was, 'her pillow,' while Jeki and Miko placed bets on who would eventually claim said pillow.

... ... ...

I had just collapsed in my bed when I heard someone enter.

"What?" I growled, a bit muffled.

"So how did it go with Yugito and Matatabi?" Sepi asked.

"We headed the Akatsuki off. Fu made the idiotic decision to follow, against orders, and engage, so now the Akatsuki knows far more about us than I hoped."

"So your teammates were idiots?"

"Yea."

"Who went to help out their teammates in danger when they needed to?"

I lifted my head up and glared. "Don't you start as well, Sepi."

She shrugged. "Dude, I'm just saying, now you know how we all felt dealing with you. Wanna know how to handle it?"

I glared some more. "Sureeee. Why not?"

"Just relax and let it happen. It'll be easier that way." She said with a wink.

"Get out of my room."

"Fine." She said, and I let my head fall down again.

I heard footsteps again, and I growled. "Dammit Sepi. Go away."

"Um…"

I didn't look up. "Oh, sorry. Dammit Fu, go away!"

"I was wondering...if you wanted to join in on the pillow fort?"

"No. Go away."

I could feel her pouting.

"Sorry for this." She finally said.

I tensed. "Wha-?!"

She grabbed me by the ankles and yanked me off of the bed, dragging me out of the room and down the hallway.

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at her, and she shrugged apologetically.

"Sepi said that this was the easiest way to deal with you."

"AND YOU BELIEVED HER?!"

"Well, I'm certainly having fun with it."

"FUCK OFF!"

... ... ...

"There appears to be a new organization challenging us. They interfered with taking the two-tails." The Akatsuki's money keeper stated.

The shadows on the tips of the Gedo Statue's fingers stilled before looking at their leader, whose eyes narrowed ominously.

"Oh?" Was his only comment.

"They call themselves the Kakumei or some shit." The zealot supplied.

"Language!"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Silence."

At their leader's command, they stilled.

"Sasori, as spymaster I expect you to stay informed about potential threats. Discover all there is to know about this...Kakumei. In the meantime, we shall pursue the five tails. Dismissed."

... ... ...

"We need to figure out where the Akatsuki is going to strike next." I said to Sepi as I made tea, glancing at the pillow fort where the majority of the organization lay sleeping. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be in the Leaf?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see how things were going here. How's my brother and Torume doing?"

"Honestly, no clue. They showed up and we had to go after the Akatsuki, remember?"

"Well, that's a shame. Oh, right. You have a couple job offers."

I nearly spilled my tea. "Sorry?"

She placed a couple scrolls on the counter. "Remember the Land of Waves and how they were setting up a ninja village?"

I nodded. "Yea. Naruto and Lee went there during the Jounin Exams."

"Well, Tazuna remembers our team and requested that we help out teaching at their academy for a bit."

"Hell no." I instantly said. "I hate gremlins."

She rolled her eyes. "So send another team. Another mission is tracking down some missing nin over near the Land of Fire. Our Anbu currently has their hands full preparing for the peace talks, or else they'd do it."

"Maybe they should just say no to peace talks with a bunch of murderers, then they wouldn't have to worry about it." I looked up. "ZABUZA!"

A groan greeted me.

"Get up. You too, Yamato."

The said duo pulled themselves out of the pile, making their way to the kitchen with Yamato glaring at Zabuza the entire way. Zabuza, for his part, seemed amused by this.

"You shouldn't have tried to keep up with me." The Demon of the Mist said.

"If I had realized that the sake you were drinking was a poor excuse for pig swill, I wouldn't have."

"Enough." I said, attempting to hide a smile. "Yamato, grab Fu. You guys are going to the Land of Waves to help in the new hidden village there, teaching at their academy."

"What?" He asked, sweatdropping as I handed him the scroll.

"Sucker." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza, you and Haku heading to the Land of Fire. Take Torune with you so we can see if he's planning on betraying us. We have a bounty to collect."

"Why does he get the fun job?" Yamato muttered as he walked away.

"Oh, also, we should think of collecting Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin." Sepi said, turning towards me. "They'd be valuable allies for what's gonna happen."

I drummed my fingers against my arms, thinking. "Hmm...Suigetsu never went rogue, he was kidnapped, yea?" At Sepi's nod of confirmation, I went back to thinking. "Let's find out his location and drop word to the Mizukage. I know she'd appreciate another one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen that is loyal to the village."

She nodded. "How about the other two?"

"Have Tsunade send Sasuke and Naruto to get Karin." I said with an evil grin. "After all, she is an Uzumaki, too. Say it's to consolidate the last members of the Uzumaki Clan."

"You are evil." She said with a grin of her own. "How about Juugo?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm not sure how to keep his Curse Mode from activating, so you get to decide how to deal with him."

"Roger that!"

... ... ...

 _Panic. Heat. Blood on my hands. Bodies with no eyes._

 _The Uchiha District. Flames everywhere. The smell of bodies burning, screaming echoing. Flames licking at my skin, burning my face. Bodies emerging from the flames._

 _Shena. Toru._

 _"We died because of you. Why didn't you tell us?" They hiss._

 _Tears that burn my skin._

 _"Please...I never meant for any of this to happen. Please." I begged._

 _Another several figures._

 _"Mother…" I whispered._

 _Itachi._

 _Kakashi._

 _Anko._

 _More come. The stench of burning flesh fills my nostrils as more come._

 _One final figure stands in front of me, and I hit my knees._

 _Blood runs down her throat. Dark abysses where her eyes were._

 _"You let us all die." Fu says._

 _I jerk awake, familiar arms cradling me._

 _"Shh." The familiar scent of the forest fills my nostrils. I look up to see the beautiful golden eyes looking back at me._

 _"You still have your eyes." I murmur, reaching a limp hand up to brush her green hair aside._

 _"Of course. Rest now." She replies, and I fade back to a dreamless sleep._

... ... ...

"Does this really happen every night?" Jeki asked quietly as Fu sat on the bed opposite him, Ibukai's head resting on her lap as she continued to stroke his hair.

"From what his teammates told me, yes." She said back softly. "It's gotten worse."

He looked up from where he nursed the gash across his arm, one that Ibukai had given him when the jinchuriki had tried to shake him awake. "Worse?"

She nodded, her eyes sad. "He...had his Sharingan active, back in the Leaf. The Sharingan copies each moment perfectly to one's memory, and no amount of time will dull the images or emotions."

"Okay, that explains the nightmares, but not why he attacked me and not you."

"You really are an idiot, kid." Zabuza said from the doorway.

"Your student or my teammate?" Miko asked, standing beside the Demon of the Mist.

"Yes."

Miko smirked. "Jeki, you bunk in Yamato's room from now on."

"Teammates sleep in the same room though." Jeki pointed out.

"Indeed." Miko said, turning away and walking down the hallway.

"I doubt Ibukai will allow you to overturn his decision so easily." Zabuza said.

Miko glanced over his shoulder. "I'm still leader of Team 6 since we graduated. He'll accept it, despite him being a stubborn son-of-a-bitch."

"Why's that?" Zabuza asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it's what is best for the group. We won't be able to sleep with his nightmares every night." Miko replied with a yawn and a wave. "Night."

... ... ...

I awoke with a start. Jeki wasn't in the room, and Fu's scent was all over my side of the room. I didn't miss the dash of blood by my bunk, either.

With a sigh, I swung myself out of bed, grabbing my katana and tucking it into my belt before heading to the common room where everyone was gathering.

"Zabuza and Haku left before the sun." Miko informed me. "As did Yamato and Jeki."

I did a double-take. "Sorry?"

"You and Fu will be teamed up from now on."

I bristled. "You can't just-!"

"This is an order from your Jounin commander." Miko snapped. "Any other questions?"

I glared. "We're not in the Leaf any longer, Miko."

"Indeed, and you wake up more than just two people when you have nightmares now. It's bad for the organization if we're all sleep-deprived."

The next thing he knew, he hit the opposite wall before sliding down, clutching at his stomach, a direct result of my punch. I simply gave him a glare before walking away.

... ... ...

 _WHACK!_

"OW!" Miko said, grabbing his head.

"Out of your entire team, I would have expected you to to be the one to know better than to bring that up." Fu said angrily. "ESPECIALLY with other people around." With that, she turned on her heel and strode off.

... ... ...

Left, right, slide, flip backwards, fireball-

"WATCH IT, BRAT!"

I blinked in surprise. I had taken to the training room in an attempt to let off some steam, but simple katas weren't working, so I had switched to incorporating jutsus into it. Unfortunately, Tayuya had entered just as I had thrown out another fireball, and had dove to the ground to avoid getting burned.

I gave an annoyed sigh. "What do you want?"

"A fucking mission! I've been here a week, and nothing!"

"And you thought that interrupting me training was a brilliant idea because?!"

"You'd give me a mission to get me the fuck out of your hair."

I glared and opened my mouth for a retort before closing it again. "...Fair enough. You know what, grab Miko and Kankuro and get their asses in here."

She smirked and walked out, only to appear less than two minutes later. "Now, gimme a damn mission."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, starting right now, figure out where Sepi is and get all known information on the Akatsuki. Crimes, backstories, hell, down to their damn place and date of birth if you can! Jiraiya of the Sannin is a good place for to get the information as well. Take two of the samurai with you and send the rest in here."

Miko gave me a confused look. "Ibukai, we already know-"

"No, we don't." I snapped. "Kimimaro is part of the Akatsuki, and Tobi's partner, Min, is also a new one on our radar. Find out everything. I want nothing taken for granted. Dismissed."

"What a drag." Miko muttered.

"You guys didn't know Kimimaro was part of the Akatsuki? Fuckin' really?" Tayuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You did?" I asked.

"No shit."

I smirked. "Good. Compile everything you know about him. In two months, all Kakumei will be recalled to base for a mandatory meeting. You have that much time. Oh, send the samurai and my partner in."

She smirked and headed out the door.

I thought for a few more minutes before heading out of the training room and towards a storage room. _Might as well start teaching the samurai while I have time. I have a feeling that after not too much longer, that hourglass is going to run out of sand, and I'd prefer to be ready when it does._


	37. Training the Samurai

*AN: _I appologize for the wait. Finals are coming up soon and I've been studying like crazy. I'll go ahead and update twice as an apology.*_

"Where the hell is that bastard?!" Mika demanded from the center of the training room as I got back to the doorway of the training room, a bag in my hand. With a grin, I drew a kunai and body flickered behind her, placing it at her throat.

"Right here." I said smugly.

She froze, and I continued grinning as I put the kunai away and walked in front of the four remaining samurai, throwing the bag in front of them with a loud clang! just as Fu entered. I grinned.

"You're right on time." I said. "I need your help with something."

She glanced at the samurai and then back at me. "Alright?"

I motioned to the empty space beside me, and she took the cue and walked on over as I turned back to the samurai.

"Take your armor and swords off and put them behind you." I ordered. "Primarily, you've been training in countering Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Now, let's see how you react when you're faced with a ninja's best friend: kunai." I motioned to the bag at their feet. "Each one of you take six kunai. I don't care how you hold them, just grab them as soon as you're done with your armor."

"This is stupid." Mika muttered. "Seriously. No samurai would be caught dead without their sword."

I smirked. "Well, then how do you explain me giving your sword _back to you?_ "

She went red.

I pulled my katana out, still sheathed, and set it on the ground next to the bag before pulling two kunai of my own and walking towards the center of the training ground.

"Fu, please send kunak after me. To prevent our samurai guests from calling foul, I won't use my Sharingan."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

I snorted at her concern. "The Sharingan is a weapon. Just because I don't use it doesn't mean I'm helpless. Now, ATTACK ME!"

I hadn't expected how fast the kunai came, and I dropped and rolled before bringing the kunai around, to counter the flying blades. I didn't stay in one spot, always remained a moving target, and presented as little of myself as a target as possible. I avoided the kunai that I could and blocked the ones I couldn't. By the time Fu stopped, the ground around me was littered with the kunai she had thrown and my kunai were almost destroyed, but save for a few shallow cuts, I was fine.

I tossed the broken kunai to the side and walked back to the samurai. "I mean, you could always try to counter that with your sword, but I wouldn't recommend it. You could always trust in your armor to protect you, but I guarantee you, if a ninja is using lightning or wind chakra to enhance their kunai or shuriken, those weapons will cut through your armor like butter."

"Okay, ninja, but you've been playing with those little knives your entire life. We're used to our swords." One of the samurai pointed out. I simply raised an eyebrow.

"For the record, I use my katana more than I use kunai. Plus, you guys kinda suck with your swords from what I've seen." I grinned when that comment got the four of them to bristle. "Alright, alright, you're decent. However, when you find an opponent, like say, me or the Akatsuki, that simply weapon techniques don't work with, you guys are dead. You need more skills in your repertoire if you want the samurai to survive."

"What do you suggest?" Mika asked, every word sounding like it was being ripped from her forcibly. I smirked and picked up another kunai, holding it out.

"While shuriken are widely used, a kunai is a ninja's favorite weapon. It can be used in a variety of ways, from throwing to hand-to-hand combat. We also attach paper bombs to them, causing destruction in enemy ranks. They're quicker than a sword, but you have to be closer to use them. You guys are gonna train with them until you're as comfortable with them as with your own blades. That way, if anyone slips past your guard when you're using a longer weapon, you will be ready for them. Honestly, who will expect a samurai, who usually recoils when a ninja gets past his longer weapon, to instead leap forward with a kunai as well?"

This time I got grins and chuckles from the other three samurai as they imagined the look on a ninja's face when the tables were turned. Mika, while she gave the ghost of a smirk, looked deep in thought.

"Alright. Fu, if you could set up training dummies? Samurai, your first task is to use the six kunai you have to hit the target. As soon as you have acceptable accuracy, then I'll teach you how to surprise the fuck out of a ninja." I looked at Mika. "As for you, I presume you have another question."

"I'm wondering what you get out of all of this." She admitted.

"I already told you-"

"The truth." Fu said as she walked up to us. "I can tell when you're lying."

I was very, very confused. "Wait, what? How?"

She simply smiled, and I sighed. "Fine. The truth." I turned and crossed my arms, looking at where the other three samurai were practicing, one of Fu's shadow clones showing them how to properly throw a kunai.

"Long ago," I began, "there was a disagreement of how to use chakra. Two factions, the samurai and the shinobi, were born. The samurai uphold honor and loyalty above all, and the shinobi value, quite honestly, winning. Despite the samurai's indomitable spirit and unquestionable skill with a blade, they remain in the Land of Iron, primarily. This is because the shinobi don't rely on weapon skills alone." I sighed. "I didn't lie before. I want revolution. The shinobi created a cycle of hatred, beginning with Indra and Asura. However, if the samurai were in charge, we would be weak, and anyone who discovered the ninja arts would be able to overthrow an entire country. Quite honestly, if the Akatsuki decided to attack the samurai, you guys wouldn't stand a chance." I continued watching the samurai training. Unseen by me, Mika moved to ask a question, but Fu silenced her with a quick gesture.

"I want to see the ninja remember honor." I finally said. "I want this world to be built anew, and to see the samurai lose the stick that is up their asses and realize that, while you were practicing your traditions, the world changed. But, most of all, I want both the samurai and the shinobi to realize that the ends don't justify the means, and that they can't just turn away when they see evil rise up. Please believe me when I say that I truly wanted this without a war, but that is impossible now. The Akatsuki will bring us a war whether we want one or not, and the casualties from it will be uncountable if things remain the way they are. Our only chance is to deny them the tailed beasts and force their hand before they are ready. Also…"

I turned and have the two of them an even look. "I'm sick of standing on the sidelines and watching those I care about most in this world die. I'm sick of jinchuriki being treated like filth, and watching those who deserve to live the most die, and those who deserve to die the most live."

With that, I walked over to the samurai to teach them how to throw two kunai in succession. _Who knows? These guys may even live long enough to prove me right._

... ... ...

"I think I understand why you follow him, now." Mika grudgingly admitted. "It's hard to listen to that kind of shit and disagree with him."

Fu gave her a smile. "Plus, he actually does care about those around him, even if he does act like a bastard, sometimes. Sepi says that he can't help it, and being an emo and a bastard is just him being an Uchiha."

Mika gave a pained sigh. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask. Care to help me with these damn knives, now?"

Fu thought about it. "Under one condition."

Mika pinched the bridge of her nose. "What?" She snapped, only to blink in surprise when Fu held out a hand.

"Be my friend." She said with a large grin.

"That's...it?" Mika asked, confused.

"Yep." Fu beamed at her.

"Um...alright, then." Mika said, holding out her own hand, only to be surprised again when Fu grabbed it and pulled the samurai close for a hug.

"Alright! Let's get you to being a kunai master!" Fu declared with a fist shooting into the air before striding over to the targets.

"I'm gonna regret this, I just know it." Mika muttered, following her.

 _Three days later._

"I'm starting to understand how Iruka-sensei felt." I muttered as I inspected the kunai that had richotted off the target and at my face before looking at the samurai. "How the hell did you do that?"

The one responsible looked away, embarrassed. "I was bored and tried to hit his kunai out of the air." He gestured to the guy near him. "It didn't work." He added, rather unhelpfully.

"No shit." I replied. "Wait, you tried to hit it _out of mid-air_?"

"Um, yes?"

"Fu, start practicing with him on that, in a space as far away from me as possible." I said, and she grinned back at me and threw me a mock salute.

"Aye aye, captain!" She declared, and I sighed, grinning despite of myself.

"Any particular reason why only he gets to learn it?" Mika asked, and I nodded.

"Keep practicing, and I'll tell you." I said, and she picked up another kunai and threw it. "You see, ninja are only taught the basics going through the Academy, but even there you see a clear distinction between our talents. For example, some ninja come from clans, where they have secret jutsus of their own. Some have Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline abilities. Even with those factors aside, ninja naturally specialize in one of four main areas: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. However, ninja specialize in many other areas, like the Sand's Puppet Corps or the Explosion Corps of the Stone. To ninja, our skills are like a river. Where our talents naturally lead us is where we will be the strongest. Specialties are often discovered by people being bored or seeking a challenge, so we encourage ingenuity. You'll find that you'll end up sharing jutsus with among yourselves, and that will strengthen your group as a whole. Despite that, your individual skills will be vastly different, but that just means that the more of you there are, the more adaptable you'll become, which will increase the situations you get into and still make it out alive."

Some time during my little infomercial, they had all stopped practicing and were listening intently. "So, when the others get back…" One of them said.

"It's likely that they'll have picked up other skills while they were out, and a spar between any two of you will be that much more interesting." I said with a grin. "I promise you guys this: You keep the code of the samurai in your hearts, as well as your training with a blade, while combining them with the skills of a ninja, you'll become a warrior unlike anything that this world has ever seen."


	38. Retrieval: The Five Tails!

*AN: _Second part of the update. We're starting to get into the thick of things!*_

 _Two weeks later._

"They're making good progress." I said as I got ready for bed, placing my katana at its usual place by the headboard. "They may even be ready to handle the Akatsuki's weaker members, soon."

"Any word on those guys?" Fu asked from behind me, semi-worried, and I shook my head as I began undoing my armor.

"No, and that's what worries me. If they do move, we won't have but a few hours to respond, but the missions we're on right now have our members spread out. Those of us in the base will be the reactionary force. Not only that, but if they attack a jinchuriki without us knowing it, there will be no way in hell we can react in time."

"Ibukai!" Sepi yelled, bursting into the room, causing Fu to shriek and dive for her bed. I whirled around, a kunai in my hand, ready to unleash hell.

"Sorry, I didn't realize Fu was changing!" She said.

"Fu was changing?" I asked, looking at Fu, who was blushing like crazy as she pulled the blankets around her. _Wait, she was changing behind me?!_ Now it was my turn to blush.

"Are you bastards going to help or not?!" Kurotsuchi demanded, shoving past Sepi.

"Maybe when someone tells me what the problem is." I said mildly.

"The hell do you think, idiot?! Han's been kidnapped!"

I gave a start of surprise. "When?!"

"Two days ago!"

I sighed. "I really hate it when the universe proves me right. Fu, get dressed. Sepi, assemble everyone in base, and call the rest of our members back. We have got to take the Akatsuki off-guard and give them a bloody nose so they stop focusing on the tailed beasts."

Sepi nodded grimly. "It's time, then?"

I sighed. "Assemble everyone."

I looked over the room. Besides the four total samurai, as well as Kurotsuchi, in front of me stood Sepi, Fu, Torune, and Guren.

"Alright, I'll keep this short." I said to them. "Han, Jinchuriki of the tailed beast Kokuo, was kidnapped two days ago." I looked at Kurotsuchi. "Any idea where they took him?"

"None." She said bitterly. "He got sent on another solo mission."

I closed my eyes briefly. _We're gonna find him dead, if we find him at all._

"I...think he may be in the Land of Earth, still." Fu said, hesitantly.

I gave her a confused look. "Explanation?"

"I can feel Kokuo's chakra. It's in that direction."

Sepi and I both gave a start. "What now?" I asked. "You can track the tailed beasts?!"

"Lady Matabi can, if I ask really nicely and she concentrates really hard." She said with a slight blush.

I felt a grin spread across my face. "Everyone, gear up. We're leaving in one hour."

"But by the time we get there-!" Kurotsuchi started, but I silenced her with a raised palm.

"Oh ye of little faith." I said with a smirk. "I have a plan."

"We're all gonna die." Sepi said, and I threw a kunai at her.

... ... ...

We all gathered outside, Kurotsuchi still looking worried as well as pissed-off, and I bit my thumb and slammed my hand into the sand.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Jeki wasn't much bigger than a wolf in his normal form, but in a few minutes, it wouldn't matter.

"Jeki." I greeted him.

"Summoner. You have need of me?"

"Wait, you have a summon with the same name as Zabuza's student?" Sepi asked me, and I blinked, not sure why I hadn't made the connection before.

"...I guess so, yea." I said lamely, and Sepi started laughing.

"I GET TO CALL HIM A DOG!" She yelled into the sky, only to be headbutted by my summon and sent flying into a sand dune.

"They're wolves, not dogs." I said, amused. "Anyways, Jeki, we need to get to the Land of Earth. Think you can carry all of us?" I asked.

"Yes, Summoner. Hold a moment."

I nodded, and I grinned as I heard collective gaps as Jeki started to swell in size until he was as large as Shukaku's full form.

"Alright everyone, climb aboard, Han doesn't have all day." I said as Sepi pulled herself out of the sand dune, spitting out sand in wet clumps, and I chuckled. Jeki lowered his head and I hopped aboard, standing on top of his head as the samurai were helped on my the ninja.

I turned. "Fu? Up here, please."

She hesitantly moved to stand beside me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "We need you to tell us the direction, remember?"

She concentrated hard. "North-west." She finally said. "I'll give you adjustments as needed."

People for years to come would tell of the giant wolf that bounded over their homes, saying it was an omen for the trouble that was about to come.

... ... ...

"That's...an impressive door." I admitted.

Beside me, Sepi pouted. "No fair! I can't blow that one up like I did last time!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I missed that."

"Because you got suckered in by a Tsukuyomi."

"Oh, go to hell!"

We were standing in front of a huge door, almost like ones you'd see guarding a bunker. It was almost twenty feet tall and thirty feet wide, shaped in a half-circle, the bottom being the horizontal line. It had a clear line down the middle, but no amount of force would move it. It was clearly reinforced with seals, as our destructive jutsus had only barely managed to dent it. It would take a day at least to get through, and Fu had confirmed that less than a tenth of Kukuo's chakra remained. Instead of wasting our chakra, I had everyone take a step back and brainstorm ideas, which was what we were doing now, with Jeki, still at a large size, napping nearby.

"I could use Lady Matatabi." Fu suggested.

"Have you two practiced a tailed beast bomb?" I asked.

"...No." She admitted.

"Then that option is out." I said. "We don't have a destructive enough jutsu to get through there."

"My insects say that the rest of the base is reinforced with chakra as well." Torune informed me.

"Terrific." I said. "Simply terrific. That means we can't go through a different section of the base's walls."

"Dude. Fuck this." Sepi said. "Is there anything you can do to get through there?"

I closed my eyes.

Think, damn you! How do we get around the seals on the damn-?!

...That will take a lot of chakra.

Probably the majority of mine.

I sighed. "Yea, I do. I won't be of much help in the fight, though. Alright, everyone. Masks on and stand back. Torune, stick with Sepi. Fu, ranged attacks. Keep whoever is in there pinned down and unable to move."

"But-"

"We don't have a choice. Kurotsuchi, you keep an eye out. If we get Han out of there, get him to the Stone. Use Jeki."

They complied, and I put my own mask on, looking through the eye holes with determination, forming handsigns.

"Crimson Style: Blazing Thunder Dragon!"

"That one didn't work!" Sepi yelled at me, but I ignored her, waiting for the last second before the dragon hit.

Please let my aim be true.

 _"YAMEMASU!"_

... ... ...

"They are trying another jutsu to break down the door. **These guys don't know when to quit.** " Zetsu informed them.

 _"It does not matter. In a few hours the sealing will be complete, and the door will hold out for far longer than that."_ Pein's voice said as his image flickered.

Kisame shook his head, humored, as his new partner Kimimaro snorted in annoyance at the muffled yell of a ninja.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

In the newly-destroyed doorway strode a silver-haired ninja, face covered in a mask, the kanji for Kakumei catching the little light in the dark room and lighting up. Blood dripped off the left side of his chin, and he wiped it away.

"Akatsuki." He greeted.

"Kakumei, I presume?" Kisame responded.

 _"Akatsuki, respond to the base immediately to aid the on-site team. Kisame, Kimimaro, deal with the intruders so the sealing can continue. Zetsu, monitor progress."_ Pein instructed.

"Oh, shit." Sepi said as she entered the room. "The other fuckers are coming?"

 _"Language!"_ The afterimage of Min yelled.

"Go to hell, little girl." Sepi said, and the afterimages cut out as Zetsu sunk into the ground and the Gedo statue disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kisame and Kimimaro stood shoulder-to-shoulder, facing us, and Kisame grinned as he pointed Samehada at me. "Samehada recognizes your chakra, kid."

"I'm no more a child than you are." I responded, blinking several times as I realized the blur over Kimimaro and Kisame wasn't the darkness at all, but my vision.

"Samurai. Get Han and retreat. We don't have the numbers to deal with the rest of the Akatsuki." I glanced at Sepi. "I will deal with Kisame. You take Kimimaro."

"Got it!"

"MOVE!" I yelled, and we leapt into action. I unsealed my katana just in time to block Samehada, which shredded part of the sheathe. I was pleased to see the metal was still unharmed, and I leapt backwards so I could actually draw the damn thing, and I through the sheathe at Kisame, loaded with lighting chakra.

He dodged, but I grinned. "Katsu!" I said, unable to help myself, and the sheathe detonated.

It wasn't a big explosion by any means. Mostly, all I did was destabilized the balance of the chakra that I had channeled into it, causing a small detonation. It was the equivalent of a flashbang, honestly. It did blind Kisame for a second, though, which allowed me to body flicker in and slice at him, giving him a shallow cut across the side, and then get out again. It wasn't enough to do anything but annoy him, but I still felt proud of myself. My sword lit up with crimson lightning as I faced him, and he leapt towards me, only to be intercepted by Fu's scales as she flew up towards the ceiling of the spacious base.

He was midway through the handsigns for one of his infamous shark bomb jutsus when I attacked him. As I hoped, the drain on the violent chakra in my sword by Samehada was lessened considerably. While the sentient sword could still absorb it, it was too slow to have any affect, especially since no idiot locked blades in a sword fight. That was a good way to get yourself killed, unless you and the bad guy wanted to have a conversation in mid-fight, which was rarer than Naruto not being an idiot and Sasuke not being an emo.

Kisame would then turn to defend himself only to be attacked with scales again, and then I would move in when he attempted to retaliate.

In all the confusion, the samurai had gotten to Han and were currently carrying the almost-dead jinchuriki towards my summon, who was crouched down so they could get on easier.

Sepi and Torune also worked together well, although not to Fu's and my degree. Sepi had her scythe out and was using it to keep Kimimaro at a distance, while Torune attacked him from the other side, using a combination of Taijutsu and swordplay with his tanto in an attempt to get close enough to bring his parasitic bugs into play.

I glanced behind me quickly to see that they had gotten on Jeki and were looking towards us expectantly.

"GO!" I yelled. "We'll follow as soon as we can! Get to the Hidden Stone!"

Kurotsuchi nodded and urged Jeki onwards, who took off.

I let out a pent-up breath in relief and went back to attacking Kisame.

... ... ...

Sepi smiled as Kimimaro leapt forward, bone extended, as she let him past her guard, dropping her scythe and holding her hands out in front of her in her clan's signature jutsu.

She completed casting it even as he stabbed her, and she grinned. "I'm immortal, bitch! Mind Transmission Jutsu!"

He recoiled in shock as Sepi's body dropped, and then looked around at his arms and body. Torune moved towards him but he held up a hand.

"So this is what a guy's body feels like. It's weird not to have the added weight. And how do you walk around with that thing flopping around between your legs?!"

Torune sighed.

"Now, I'm gonna pretend to knock you down and then leap towards Kisame and kill him. Cool?"

He nodded, and 'Kimimaro' punched him, knocking him to the ground. 'Kimimaro' then leapt to stand beside Kisame, wasting no time in trying to stab him with the bone sword.

Kisame barely dodged, not expecting his ally to try to attack him. Torune came running up as the four of us surrounded Kisame, and I smirked.

"You know, Fishbait, I think I'm gonna miss these little fights of ours." I said. "Now, I think I'm gonna pay you back for the first time you kicked my ass."

He grinned, and before any of us realized what was going on, a huge blast knocked us all to the ground. Kisame recovered first, leaping towards the exit, and we turned to see who had caused the disruption.

My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Oh, fuck." Sepi whispered.

"Kill Kimimaro." I hissed. "We need to go now."

'He' pouted. "Do I have to? I can just keep him as a pet."

"SEPI!" I yelled, glancing frantically between her and the two figures standing beside Kisame.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on." And with that, Kimimaro stabbed himself. As Sepi stirred awake, he blinked like he had just awakened from a dream, only to look down at himself in horror.

"That...wasn't according to plan." He said with a cough before collapsing.

Pein, for his part, simply gave Kisame an even look. "Retreat with Kimimaro. We will deal with your failure later."

I stepped forward. "Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, self-proclaimed god, and Konan, his angel of death. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Kakumei." He said by way of greeting. "This is the second and last time you have disrupted the plans of the Akatsuki."

"Yea, I hate to disappoint you, but it's gonna keep happening." I glanced at Konan. "Your sensei will be happy to know you're alive, by the way."

Surprise, shock, and alarm crossed her face, gone in the blink of an eye, but I had seen it all the same. Pein seemed to still, but he simply ignored the comment as he turned to the green-haired girl behind me.

"Seven tails. Surrender quietly and we will allow your comrades to leave."

I pointed my katana at him and stepped in front of Fu. "Not gonna happen."

"Hey, I think I figured a way out of here, but you're not gonna like it." Sepi whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I summon a cat and get them to reverse summon us. The problem is everyone has to be touching me."

"The Akatsuki will never just stand still and let that happen." I said with a sigh.

"Which means we need a distraction."

"I'll go." Fu volunteered.

"No." I stated firmly.

"The best choice-" Torune started, but I cut him off.

"I'd never be able to look at Shino again." I said with a wave of my hand. "Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance. I, however, can neutralize their jutsus and have my Susano'o to rely upon."

"But your chakra-" Fu tried to say.

"I'm fine." I snapped. "Sepi, I want you and Miko to promise me something. Make sure the Kakumei get ahold of the tailed beasts. Kidnap them if you have to. Make a team of jinchuriki that can fight for themselves."

"You got it." She said firmly. "Fu, Torune, get over here if you wanna live."

"Ibukai-"

"Fu, for once in your life, listen to my orders." I glanced back at her, just once more. _"GO."_

The space around me erupted in black chakra as my Susano'o formed, with me pouring the as much of my chakra as I could into it. First the ribs formed, with the spine rising up with the skull hanging over me. Muscles formed a millisecond after, and armor right after that. I crossed my arms and looked at the Akatsuki leaders. In the background, I could hear Sepi complete her summoning jutsu.

"Dance with me, Pein and Konan! Show me what the Akatsuki can do!" I yelled, my Susano'o leaping for them.

... ... ...

Fu could only watch as Ibukai leapt away, his Susano'o unbreakable armor. For a second, she was elated, until Sepi finished giving her summon instructions and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Who...are they?" She asked, pointing, and Sepi looked up and cursed.

"Bad news. They are the Six Paths of Pein. Grab onto me!" She said, and Torune obliged, his gloved hand grabbing her arm. Fu, however, took an involuntary step forward as a scythe formed in the Susano'o's hand, causing the figures to leap away as it tore a huge chunk out of the earth.

She felt Sepi's hand grab onto her just as one of the figures stepped forward to take the scythe's next blow, throwing his arms out front as another figure supplied him with fire support, missiles crashing into the Susano'o. The scythe crashed into the figure, and the scythe's chakra was sucked away.

 _"Almighty PUSH!"_

The Susano'o went flying back and Ibukai flipped once before landing gracefully on his feet.

"IBUKAI!" Fu screamed. "STAY ALIVE!"

In that instant, they were jerked away from that scene.

Sepi turned away, looking at the cat that had summoned them. "Thank you." She said, her voice hollow.

"Come, Mistress. Let us get you home." The cat said. "Follow me."


	39. In Which Tobi Gets Pissed Off

*AN: _Eh, not much to say about this chapter except the person who stays behind usually gets their ass kicked.*_

My sword lay in pieces nearby, and my right arm bled where a black rod had run it through several times. It dangled uselessly by my side, and in my left I held a Blazing Chidori, daring the Six Paths of Pein to get close. My sight was blurred, and my Sharingan had faded out long ago. After Pein had downed my Susano'o, I relied on body flickers and my unique chakra to start dealing damage. He had simply cleared the area and had Konan pepper me with paper bombs before he moved in for the kill.

And, so, here we were.

My Kakumei mask had been shattered by about the fourth paper bomb, and I glared at Konan via my right eye, my left one too coated in blood from using both the Susano'o and the Yamemasu to even attempt to open. In retrospect, this was because I had decided to go toe-to-toe against someone leagues above me. Still, I had gained enough time for my comrades to get out of there, and that was what mattered, right?

...Right?

"Have some respect for a guy's privacy, will ya?" I said before glancing back at the six figures around me. "Seriously, dude, when your momma told you to make friends, she didn't mean actually MAKE them. Might wanna pass the info on to Sasori, as well."

"Farewell." Pein said, raising his hand.

"Hold a moment." I heard a familiar voice say, and my eye widened at the sight of Tobi walking in. "He could still be useful. After all, he is a captive audience right now."

I rolled my eye as my jutsu fizzled out. "Seriously, dude. Bad joke." I said, drawing a kunai.

"Ah, I apologize. It's just that I'm aggravated. You see-"

With that, he was in front of me, and I didn't even have time to swipe at him before he grabbed me and pitched me full-force into a wall.

 _"Someone_ foiled our attempt at the two tails, who is safe in the Hidden Cloud, practically joined at the hip with the eight tails! The Raikage is with them, accompanied by his personal guard, at all times!"

He grabbed me again before I had a chance to recover, and leapt to the ceiling before throwing me to the floor. I felt several ribs crack, and blood flew out of my mouth from the impact.

" _Someone_ disrupted our plans to seal both the one tails and the five tails, causing even more time to have to elapse, even after the rest of the tailed beasts are collected, before the ten tails can be revieved!"

He landed on my stomach, and I felt my body light up in pain, unable to breathe. He grabbed me again and threw me into another wall, leaving a crater in the reinforced stone.

" _Someone_ helped Itachi go back to the Leaf, and he and Sasuke have exchanged eyes! He was healed by Tsunade and now defends the Leaf as a pardoned pariah!"

He grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the middle of the room, and I slid as I landed, leaving a trail of blood.

" _And, finally, someone formed an organization which is able to challenge the Akatsuki with success._ Do you understand why I am aggravated, now?!"

Blood poured from my mouth as I coughed, desperately trying to clear my airway, and I slowly propped myself up until I was kneeling, my head bowed, every breath agony.

"Con...gradu-fucking-lations." I said, coughing, looking up at him as he approached. "I hope...the Kakumei...is everything...you hoped for."

I struggled to my feet, my left arm clutching my side. "After...all...if it...hadn't been...for you...then...none of...this would have...ever...happened." I straightened as his steps faltered.

I forced my left eye open, lifted my head, and glared at him. "If someone...hadn't have passed that bit of...wisdom onto my father, he would...have never taught me to...never abandon my comrades. If he...never taught me that...I would have never pushed myself so that...my friends would never have to die. If I...had never done that, then I would have died in the Invasion. If I had died...I would have never met Fu, nor been determined to protect the jinchuriki. If...that had never happened, I wouldn't have slaughtered Danzo and his men to protect her. If I...hadn't of done that, I would have never formed the Kakumei." I slowly walked forward, leaving a trail of blood behind me.

"And…" I said quietly enough so that only he could hear me. "I would have never been born if Kakashi hadn't fallen in love with the sister of his teammate, and I would have never been so determined to uphold my family's legacy if both of my uncles hadn't of sacrificed their own lives to protect the Leaf and their friends." I smiled through the pain. "So, thank you...for everything. You were the one who made this all happen."

I could feel him radiate anger.

"Know this: It doesn't matter if I die, because this was never my story to begin with. Naruto will succeed in protecting this world."

He drew the blade back, and I smirked.

 _"See you in hell!"_

 _SHNK!_

... ... ...

Tobi turned on his heel, walking past Pein and throwing the broken blade to the ground.

"Go find the base of this Kakumei, kidnap the jinchuriki, and slaughter everyone else! Assemble the entire damn Akatsuki if you need to! _I want that organization gone now!"_

 _... ... ..._

Within two days, the entire Kakumei was assembled.

"You can bet that the Akatsuki will come for us now. We've killed one of their members and stopped their plans a total of three times." Sepi said, overlooking a map of the elemental nations in the conference room as the rest of the members fidgeted in their chairs.

"So let's take the fight to them." Zabuza growled, with other members nodding their assent.

Miko shook his head, drawing forth and placing a stack of files on the table. "Unlike us, the Akatsuki don't have a central meeting area. They only group up to hit big targets, so we need to track them down individually. That being said, Tayuya, Kankuro, and I were tasked with compiling a list of the Akatsuki members, and it's as complete as it's gonna be."

"Where is the puppeteer, anyways?" Guren asked.

"Back with the Kazekage." Sepi supplied. "Go on, Miko."

"Well, first up, we have the two you guys faced on the last mission." He shuffled the first two folders off and passed them down the table. "Pein and Konan. He's a self-proclaimed god and she's his right-hand woman, devoted to him completely."

"Of course he is." Jeki said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately for us, he has the power to back that up." Sepi replied. "He possesses the Rinnegan, and each of the Six Paths share a field of vision with each other. That means they have few, if any, blind spots. They aren't the problem, though. They are all puppets, being controlled by the actual possessor of the Rinnegan, a ninja named Nagato. They are all dangerous alone, and together, they are almost unbeatable."

Miko picked up where Sepi had left off. "Konan has the capability of turning her body into paper. This can be countered with oil, as it makes the paper stick together, and fire works well, too. She has the capacity to make many paper clones, and any piece of paper she throws at you could very well be a paper bomb."

"Next up is Kisame." Sepi said as Miko passed the next folder down. "He's known as the Tailless Tailed Beast, and is an rogue nin from the Hidden Mist. He used to be one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist, and still possesses Samehada, which shreds and can absorb your chakra. It's a sentient blade, so don't even try to take it from him. He can create lakes for water jutsu and can fuse with Samehada, so if he ever gets serious, pray that you have a lightning user around."

"He's not as good of a swordsman as I am, but he's a better ninja." Zabuza said begrudgingly. "Most of his jutsu are designed to shred and steal chakra. It's not just his blade. He can use Samehada to regenerate fast enough to make the Fifth Hokage jealous."

Miko nodded. "Duly noted."

"Next: Their pet, Zetsu." Sepi said. "He's actually two parts. White Zetsu can multiply like crazy and copy your chakra. Black Zetsu is pure evil. We...aren't exactly sure how to kill him."

"He can phase through anything with nature chakra. So, basically anything." Miko said. "He is used for observation only, so it's unlikely you'll actually have to fight him. We'll probably be facing White Zetsu clones, though, so be on your guard. Then, we have the Zombie Duo, Kakuzu and Hidan. Hidan is unkillable, but he is brash and easily baited. He has absolutely no jutsu at his disposal, except for his curse mode. DO NOT let him get ahold of any of your blood. You do and it's game over. Traps and sealing work against him, so immobilization is key. Kakuzu has five hearts, and each heart is attached to a mask of a different chakra nature. He can control the hearts independently, and can harden his skin to steel-like strength. He is also made up almost entirely of threads, and cares about one thing: Money."

"Kimimaro is probably dead, but we'll include him anyways." Sepi said with a shrug. "Tayuya?"

"Fuckin' really? I have to do this shit?" The ex-sound nin glared. "Fine. He was Orochimaru's pet for awhile while Orochimaru was part of the Akatsuki. However, he got close to Itachi while they were there, and when Orochimaru left after trying to take Itachi's body-"

"Gay." Sepi coughed, but Tayuya ignored her.

"He stayed behind and took Orochimaru's place in the organization. He has the Kaguya clan's Kekkei Genkai, which enables him to use his bones as weapons, quite unpredictably at times."

"I stabbed him in the heart, but I don't know if they were able to save him or not." Sepi commented. "Who else is left?"

"The Artist Duo." Miko replied. "Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara of the Hidden Stone. Sasori is a puppet, but he has a human core. He has a lot of puppets at his disposal, and all of his attacks are poisonous in some way. His core can be switched between bodies, making him a very unpredictable opponent. Diedara has a mouth on each hand, capable of moulding clay to whatever form suits him. The clay turns into all manner of animal-like creations and detonates. He was the pride of the Hidden Stone until his defection."

"Both of them are long-range fighters." Sepi explained. "Wind style works well against Sasori, and lightning can neutralize the explosive factor of Deidara-sama's clay."

The room was silent for a good minute. "Sama?" Guren finally asked.

"His explosions are dreamy." Sepi said with a sigh. "Gaara, can I have a harem?"

"No." Gaara's reply over the seal was instant, and Anko started laughing.

"Awwwwww. Pleeeaaassseeee?" She was pouting, now.

"Over my permanently-dead body." Gaara replied.

"I mean, necrophilia wasn't what I had in mind, but okay."

They could all hear the thump of Gaara's head hitting his desk.

"My condolences, Kazekage." Mei's voice drifted in from her seal.

"And this is why I'm single." Tsunade commented. "Is that all the Akatsuki members?"

"No." Miko replied. "Min and Tobi are left. Tobi is suspected to be Madara Uchiha, but that is unlikely. He is an Uchiha, however, and a rogue. He can phase through most attacks, and can teleport. There most likely is a time limit for his phasing jutsu, and he has to become solid to attack. Min is a small girl, but she is capable of controlling blood in a manner not unlike the Kazekage's sand. She is a mostly unknown factor. The only one who has really ever fought her is Ibukai, who has been MIA since the fight for Han with the Akatsuki."

"He hasn't reported back at all?" Tsunade asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"The last time we saw him, he was fighting the Six Paths of Pein and Konan so we could escape." Sepi said grimly. "We haven't been able to send a recon team to investigate the site to see if his body is there or not. However, it's likely that he...is KIA."

The table cracked, a direct result of Fu slamming her hands into it as she stood. "No, he's not. How dare you give up on your teammate like that!"

"Fu, if he hasn't reported back yet, he never made it out of there. In all honesty, he probably never meant to." Sepi said gently. "He was determined to see the jinchuriki free and his comrades, even if it meant him dying."

"He. Isn't. Dead." She replied stubbornly, turning and storming out of the room.

"I'll...inform Kakashi." Tsunade replied heavily. "The clan heads will decide our next course of action."

One by one, the seals on the table went dark.

"The Akatsuki will be moving against us." Miko said, breaking the silence. "They can't afford to ignore us as a threat any longer. If we get the villages to band together, we might, and I mean might, have a chance."

"You're talking about ninja that have been enemies for years becoming allies, kid. It ain't gonna happen." Zabuza said.

"I'll take that bet." Sepi snapped.

"Definitely." Miko said with a nod. "It's time, then?"

Sepi nodded. "Let's go to war."

... ... ...

The clan heads were silent as they processed the information that Tsunade had given them. Hinata glanced at her father, who was frowning, arms crossed. Jiraiya was sitting next to Kakashi, and they both were discussing something in a low voice.

"That's everything we know." Tsunade said, finally breaking the silence.

"The path then seems clear." Her predecessor said. "The Leaf should stand with its allies to protect the future."

Tsunade looked at the Sarutobi table, where Hiruzen was sitting next to his son, with Kurenai on the other side of Asuma. "What do you mean?"

Naruto stood. "We declare war on the Akatsuki, ya know!"

"Agreed." Sasuke growled.

Kakashi stood. "The Hatake clan votes yes."

Asuma stared at him. "Kakashi-"

"I know." Kakashi said, his voice soft. "But in a battle, you have to take risks. The trick is knowing which ones are the right ones."

"How do you know which ones are the right ones to take?" Hiashi challenged him.

Kakashi gave his signature eye-smile. "You take risks and wait until it's all over. If you won, those were the right risks to take."

Having said his piece, he sat down. Asuma and Hiruzen looked at each other, and at Hirzuen's nod, Asume stood. "I agree. It's time to stop thinking of just our village and start thinking of the rest of the villages, too."

Mutterings of agreements sounded throughout the room, and Inoichi gave a small smile.

"If my crazy-ass daughter is going to go to war with someone, I refuse to be left behind. Let's do it."

Chuckles greeted his response.

"The Nara clan will help in any way we can." Shikaku said.

"The Akimichi clan won't be left behind! We vote yes!" Choza declared.

"We've never backed away from a fight." Tsume declared. "Count us in!"

"We will help." Shibi said quietly.

"The Hyuuga clan...will stand with our allies!" Hinata declared, not quite keeping a blush of embarrassment from spreading to her cheeks.

"The Uchiha clan is in." Sasuke stated.

Naruto nodded. "As is the Uzumaki clan."

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Please tell me there's a valid reason I can say no."

Shizune gave her a nervous smile. "Not really, no."

"...Can I at least have my sake back?"

"Lady Tsunade, we talked about this…"

Tsunade threw her hands into the air. "Fine! Damn it all. Shizune, send out a message to the rest of the Kage. The Leaf officially declares a Five Kage Summit, the purpose to decide with the rest of the major villages whether or not they will go to war against the Akatsuki with us. Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi, Shikaku. My office, now."

... ... ...

 _"Where am I?" I asked in the void, my voice seemingly lost. I was in a dead forest that looked as if it was an oil painting the colors swirled and distorted. "Am I dead?"_

 _"Death is...an uncertain state." A voice said, and I turned to see one that could only be described as the reaper. It, too, was distorted, wore a dark, flowing, ragged cloak, and carried a dark scythe._

 _"AGH! THE REAPER!" I yelled, pointing, and the figure sighed, lifting a...skeleton hand...and acting like it was cleaning out an eardrum._

 _"Must you be so loud? I am here as your guide, nothing more."_

 _I just stared until its words clicked, a few minutes later._

 _"...Wait. Guide?"_

 _"I see that your head is still intact, at least. Yes, guide, a request made by the last one of your blood that passed through the Dark Forest."_

 _Now, I was really confused. "Um, could you trot through that one more time?"_

 _It sighed again. "The last one of your bloodline to come this way made a request of me. They had set a time-delay jutsu, contingent upon your death, and requested that I lead you to a gift that they had left."_

 _"Time...delay...jutsu?"_

 _"Can we speed things up, please? Yes, a time-delay jutsu. To do so, they sabotaged the abilities of your bloodline. It will become clear when you leave this place, and the time is ticking until that happens, so may I keep my promise now?"_

 _I gestured helplessly. "It's your world, Mr. Death. I'm just living in it."_

 _It snorted. "I see you retained your sense of humor. Good, because you're going to need it. Now, follow me."_

 _I walked beside it, looking around as the scenery changed. "What's the Dark Forest?" I finally asked, and it sighed again._

 _"So many questions...to put it simply, it is the path between the mortal world and the afterlife. Some stay here, waiting, weighed down by regrets or determination."_

 _"And all people walk it?"_

 _"Yes. It is a time of reflection before you reach the afterlife. We, however, will be walking a different path today."_

 _Before I could ask, a portal of darkness appeared before us._

 _"I think this is a bad ideaaa-AAAAHHHH!" I finished as the portal expanded, sucking me and the figure in._


	40. Crippling the Akatsuki

*AN: _I was on a two-week vacation at a Civil War Reenactment, which is part of the reason I didn't update sooner. On top of that, no matter what I did, the story never seemed to flow smoothly, and I wanted to give you guys the best. The main reason, though, is that I am selfish. This story, as well as Nothing But Time, has been a large part of my life for over two years, and I really hate to see it end. I've become quite fond of all the characters in here, and I hate to see this coming to a close. However, you all deserve the best I can give, so I shall give you what I can: The last stages of Not Enough Time! Please enjoy.*_

Pein stared at the message, and then looked back at the shaking messenger.

"What is this?" He growled.

"The message should explain it, sir." The messenger said, knees quivering. "I was just hired to deliver it. Please don't kill me."

"Leave." Pein said.

The messenger took off, and Konan glanced at Pein.

"Now you can kill him." Pein said, and Konan wasted no time turning the man into fireworks.

"What is the message?" She asked as she returned, and he showed her it. That was sufficient to make her jaw drop.

... ... ...

"The fuck is that shit?" Hidan asked, cleaning the blood off of his scythe as Kakuzu looked over a message that had been brought to them, the messenger currently lying in pieces several yards away.

"...A job offer." Kakuzu finally said.

... ... ...

"What is this, un?" Diedara asked the messenger.

"Are you not interested?" She asked.

"No." Sasori stated.

"What my partner meant to say was that 'no' was to 'not interested,' which means we are very, _very_ interested. We'll be there, un!"

She smiled and ran off to deliver the next message.

"Diedara…" Sasori growled.

"Sasori, my man, this will be the deciding factor between whose art is the greatest!"

Sasori reluctantly agreed as they both looked at the flyer they had been given.

 _Art Contest! This week only, in the Land of Rivers! Let the greatest artist of this age be decided!_

... ... ...

Kisame looked at Sepi. Sepi looked at Kisame.

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?"

Kimimaro said nothing.

"Come on, I could have killed your partner, Uncle Kisame! I even told people that I killed him!"

"Stop calling me that, brat! I'm not your damn uncle! Now, setting aside the question of how you found us-"

"You smell like fish. My cats like it."

He took a deep breath. "I am not going to a sushi eating contest!"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee?"

He ignored her and kept walking. Sepi ran along next to him and pulled out her final trump card. She stuck her nose into the air and sniffed.

"Alright. The Land of Water Daimyo is gonna be there and I was gonna execute Mr. Snuggle Bunny right in front of him, but fine."

Kisame did a 180°. "I'm in."

Kimimaro blinked. "But our mission-? _GCHK!"_

Kisame had grabbed him by his cloak's collar and was dragging him along. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, kid. I'm not passing it up."

Sepi happily skipped alongside them, cackling quietly to herself. _So far, so good!_

... ... ...

"...Where is everyone?" Pein growled.

"Well…" Konan was looking everywhere but at Pein.

"What?!" He finally snapped, looking around the base that was empty save for Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, and Min.

"Well…" Min started counting off on her fingers. "The Zombie Duo got a job offer they couldn't turn down, the artists are at an art competition, and Kisame drug Kimimaro to a sushi eating competition in the Mist."

 _SMACK!_

Pein had facepalmed, leaving a red mark behind. "Very well. The five of us shall-"

"Four." Min said. "Grandma's sick, so I'm going home for a little while until she gets better or croaks. Bye!"

With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clone." Zetsu said. **"She actually left this morning."**

"And you didn't stop her, why?" Pein said, trying to keep his voice under control.

 **"She fed me a body.** It was delicious."

Pein and Tobi just stared at Zetsu, and Konan sighed.

"We best see what this is, then." She said.

 _To the Akatsuki:_

 _You are invited to the Five Kage Summit. Topic of discussion: Whether or not to declare war on the Akatsuki._

 _You shall be treated peaceably as long as you do not attempt anything._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tsunade Senju, 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

... ... ...

 _"This...is the Uchiha District." I said, looking around the blurred landscape, only to jerk back as two shadows flew past me, one collapsing and the other continuing on. "The hell are those?!"_

 _"They are spirits, reenacting battles of the past." My companion said._

 _"Battles of the-? Oh." I said. "Wait a moment...You took me back to the Uchiha Massacre?! Once, well, twice was enough, thank you!"_

 _"It is but a memory of a memory of that day. Come, time is short."_

 _I looked up at the building we were entering. "Wait, this is…"_

 _"Yes."_

 _I looked to the side, where, in contrast to the dark grey and black all around us, a golden light was shining vigorously._

 _"What in the…?"_

 _"A bleedthrough of your world, where memories shine."_

 _My eyes widened. "Do...all places like that shine?"_

 _"Yes. Where bodies lay in orderly lines, some stones shine, some do not. There are places that should shine but don't, and some that the light shines vigorously where no paper nor stone lay."_

 _"You love your riddles." I said with a shake of my head. "Alright, let's get on with it."_

 _He led me up to a place I knew well, where two shadows were. One small one, one large, and I shivered, shying away from the smaller one._

 _"A spirit is playing the part of the younger me. I don't think I'll be able to get over that fact, now." I muttered._

 _My companion was silent until the larger shadow straightened and fled._

 _"After that one. It will provide you with the answers that you seek."_

 _I nodded and leapt after the shadow playing the roll of my mother, feeling anger burn within me for some reason. These spirits had no right, or so I thought, to be playing this tragedy out. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts and continued in my pursuit._

 _It met and defeated more shadows, before there was none left, save its companion, which it met up with for a brief moment, before they parted ways._

 _'Itachi.' I thought._

 _I continued following the target shadow, all the way out of the village and into the forest for what felt to be several hours. The shadow was stumbling near the end, finally collapsing by a deadened tree, pulling themselves against it, back to it. After a few minutes of fidgeting, a bright golden light lit up, before the shadow placed it on the ground next to them, seemingly attempting to bury it. After this action, black flames flickered around the figure, and it was gone._

 _"I'm gonna kill them." I said finally. "I'm gonna kill them all. The Hokage, my father, all of them."_

 _"Why do you wish death on those you hold dear?" The reaper said._

 _"Because," I said, glaring at the spot where the shadow disappeared, "I just figured out why they never found her body. She was wounded during the Massacre, I'm sure of it. So, she hid something and then burned her own body to a crisp."_

 _"And you are sure of the reason for this?" It inquired._

 _"I am. 'Leave no trace when you fall.' It is the code of a certain group of ninja in our village." I growled. "Aiko Uchiha was a fucking ANBU!"_

 _As I stood there, fuming, the world started to blur again._

 _"The hourglass has run out of sand. Go discover what your predecessor left for you, then make your decision concerning the future."_

 _I nodded, jaw clenched._

 _The world around me faded, and I saw darkness._

... ... ...

"Alright, sacrifice ready?" Sepi asked Miko as they walked into Ibukai's compound, and he nodded.

"It's a good thing we have the contingency plan in place." He muttered. "I always thought that Ibukai would be the least likely of all of us to die."

"Seeeeee? And you guys didn't want to give up any of your flesh before!"

He shook his head. "I'm just surprised you learned the reanimation jutsu."

She shrugged as they walked into Ibukai's room at the Kakumei base, where a bound Sound nin was struggling against his bonds. "Technically, it's Summoning: Imperfect World Reincarnation. Neither Tobirama nor Orochimaru could ever perfect it, which would actually bring the dead back to life." She ran through multiple handseals. "I'd use Jashin's gifts, but I'd need Ibukai's actual body, as well as like, a thousand sacrifices by now."

He rolled his eyes. "What a drag."

"Summoning: Imperfect World Reincarnation!" Sepi yelled, watching the ashes surround the Sound nin.

Only for him to fall over, dead, ashes hissing around him.

"...EH?!" Sepi yelled. "That's _bullshit!_ Tsunade even let me check the jutsu I knew against the damn Forbidden Scroll! I did everything perfectly!"

"It must not be on your end, then." Miko said, holding his chin in one hand, thinking. "Could Ibukai be refusing to live again? Or could he-" Miko snapped his fingers. "Maybe he is alive in our world."

Sepi hung her head. "I never thought of that. Shit."

Miko sighed. "So much for contingency plans."

They exited the room to find Anko waiting for them. "Well?" She demanded

"It...failed." Sepi said.

"...What?" Anko asked, shocked. "But-"

"Something on the other end of the jutsu prevented it." Miko informed her. "I'll investigate and see if I can find out what it was."

"The Sand will send a recon team to the site of the battle." Anko said. "I already talked with Gaara. We need to start planning out the battle with the Akatsuki."

"Yes, Sensei."

... ... ...

Kisame was in good humor. No one recognized him in his henge, and he was winning the sushi eating competition with ease. At a low entry price, he was able to literally gorge himself on some of the tastiest sushi he had ever eaten, and if Sepi was correct, soon he would watch the Daimyo be forever broken. She had to take off at the beginning of the festival, but she promised to be back soon.

He was content with waiting.

"How long are we going to wait? Zetsu already told us-"

"You know how much I love those underground meetings, you really do." Kisame replied sarcastically, munching on another piece of sushi. "However, I have a prize to collect, sushi to eat, and a Daimyo to see humiliated. I'm booked." He finished with a shrug.

Kimimaro sighed. "Why is the Daimyo even here?"

"To gain popularity with the civilians. They see him as caring about them if he puts on a show like this. What they don't know is that he actually comes here to collect the money from pirates who patrol the waters and pay him off at this festival."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The Daimyo's announcer stepped forward. "The winner of the Sushi Eating Contest is Taku!"

Kisame stood up, a grin on his face, to accept his prize.

At the Daimyo's gesture, several items were brought forward.

"First, all-you-can-eat sushi, from any of the official establishments in the Land of Water, for one year!" The announcer declared, giving Kisame a voucher, and Kimimaro glowered.

I'm going to murder someone if I have to even look at one more sushi restaurant. He silently swore.

"Second: 10,000 Ryo!" Kisame was given a stack of bills, and Kimimaro sighed again, this time in thankfulness that this entire trip hadn't all been a waste.

"Third: A free night in the best hot springs in the land! Coed, of course." The announcer said with a wink, holding forward another voucher, causing the crowd to laugh uproariously. Kisame graciously accepted his gifts and made his way back to his seat, grinning like a madman.

"And now, for the best part." He whispered.

"And now-" The announcer started, only for fireworks to be lit off all around the festival, causing everyone to look around in alarm. All except for Kisame, who sublty started eating sushi again.

"AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!"

The Daimyo's face went white as fog fille the area.

"IT'S THE BEAUTIFUL, THE MYSTERIOUS, THE ALL-POWERFUL….JOKER!"

The fog was blasted away as Sepi stood on top of one of the banner poles, holding a stuffed bunny in one hand, part of an ear missing and mismatched eyes. She had died her hair green, and was wearing white face paint with a big red smile painted on.

The Daimyo leapt up. "Kill her!"

She held a paper bomb up to the bunny.

"Wait! I've...changed my mind." The Daimyo said, swallowing nervously. "I'm sure we can reach an agreement."

She grinned. "That's more like it! Now, my fair people, what could I and Mr. Snuggle Bunnies possibly want? It's simple." She cackled, causing people to shrink away from her. "You see, there are some people who aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some people just want to watch the world burn."

And with that, she stuck the paper bomb to the bunny and threw it into the air.

The explosion would have made Diedara proud.

She must have filled the bear with paper bombs beforehand. Kisame reasoned as flashbangs and fire bombs went off all around the festival, filling the air with smoke and explosions. Faintly, he heard the Daimyo scream: _"Raise that damn bounty to 10 million Ryo! I want that bitch dead! You hear me?! DEAD!"_

Kisame hauled Kimimaro to his feet and took off, heading out of the city, stopping only briefly to pluck Samehada out of its hiding spot.

"I love festivals!" Kisame declared, picking another piece of sushi out of the tray he had somehow kept ahold of during the commotion.

Kimimaro sighed. "Can we go to the meeting now?"

"KISAME!"

"Hold that thought." Kisame said, raising his arm with the food in it to get it out of the way as a now-blonde streak came running towards them, attempting to tackle-hug Kisame. The land shark didn't budge, so she settled for glomping him, carefully avoiding Samehada on his back.

"Well, did you like my surprise? How did I do?!"

He smiled. "Not back, runt. Not bad at all."

She leapt for joy. "Yeeeessss!" She stopped and leaned forward slightly, hands clasped behind her back, and grinned. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Kisame!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. Thanks, brat."

"Oh, right! Your present!" She presented him a large suitcase. "I _may_ have robbed the pirates on my way back."

Kimimaro just stared at this exchange as Kisame curiously opened the suitcase, only to find it stuffed full of Ryo.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?!" He demanded.

"I needed to repay Uncle Kisame, and this seemed like the best way to do it." She replied.

Kimimaro blinked. "Uncle?"

"Not her uncle." Kisame said before picking up the suitcase and handing it to Kimimaro. "Drop this and I will kill you."

"Can't you carry it?" Kimimaro said before grabbing the suitcase, only to topple over as he realized he vastly underestimated the weight.

"Oh. It has a false bottom with valuables, like jewelry, gems, and some gold bars." Sepi explained offhandedly.

Kisame grinned. "Okay, adopted uncle. And I would carry it, but I have sushi to eat."

"I thought Kakuzu was the miser." Kimimaro muttered.

Kisame shook his head sadly. "Tch, tch. Kid, there is only one thing that you can do with a fortune."

"...And that is?" The white-haired teenager asked, confused. Kisame promptly resumed walking down the road.

"Spend it!" He declared with a huge grin. "Come on! There's a festival in the Land of Tea in two days!"

"I bribed Kisame to let Itachi train Ibukai for awhile." Sepi explained. "During that time, I discovered that he loves festivals. So, I just took him to a shitload, let him have his fun, and a couple months later came back and grabbed Ibukai."

"But...The Akatsuki?" Kimimaro said helplessly.

"Dude, are you gonna tell me you really enjoy the whole running-around-trying-to-kidnap-the-tailed-beasts-while-everyone-hates-you gig? You guys are rich! Think of it like a free vacation! I bet I could get you a couple escorts of the feminine persuasion." She said with a wink.

He shook his head. "I am starting to see why they call you the Joker."

"Oh, they don't." He stared at her, and she grinned back at him. "I snuck into where they printed the Bingo Books and changed my title myself."

With that, she went skipping off, and he stared after her.

Sepi grinned at Kisame as she caught up to him. "I gotta take off for stupid ninja shit again, Uncle Kisame. See ya at the next festival."

He munched on another piece of sushi, nodding in agreement, and she cackled as she leapt away.

This is my life. I am in hell. Kimimaro thought.


	41. War

*AN: _Sorry I was late updating. I got lost on the path of life.*_

"Fifth Hokage, what is the meaning of you calling a Five Kage Summit like this?!" Ay demanded, Darui and Cee flanking him.

"You're gonna make me wish I had sake for this damn thing." Tsunade snapped at him, with Itachi in Anbu gear and Kakashi behind her, the latter still looking like he was engrossed in his Icha Icha. The act fooled none of the ninja in the room, as they could tell he was ready to flip into action at a moment's notice.

Gaara sat in silence, hands folded in front of him. He had sternly told Shukaku that the tailed beast was not allowed to form unless actual trouble happened. Temari and Kankuro stood behind him. Gaara was grateful, as he preferred having his siblings at his back.

Mei was fiddling with the gold band on her finger, glancing at Ao as she did so. For his part, the Mist shinobi just sighed and continued watching the room. Chojuro looked around nervously at the ninja in the room, and Mei gave him a reassuring smile.

Onoki was not happy. He had been fairly drug to the Summit by the newly recovered Han and Kurotsuchi, and he had cursed them out the entire way.

"Of course the Hokage would be drinking at a time like this." He stated, arms crossed.

"Kages, if we could begin? My name is Mifune, leader of the samurai. I will be acting as the moderator for your meeting, as you have all agreed to prior to the summit. You have all come to this Summit in the Land of Iron to discuss one thing: The Akatsuki."

"They are beginning to become troublesome." Ay admitted, somewhat grudgingly. "Still, I fail to see how declaring war would benefit the Land of Lightning! Our jinchuriki are both still safe!"

"For how long, I wonder?" Mei mused. "Our jinchuriki is also safe, but the Akatsuki could do substantial damage if they attacked the village."

"Even two members were able to infiltrate our village and almost ended my life." Gaara said, emotionless. "If they had attacked in force, the Hidden Sand would not have survived."

Ay snorted. "Weaklings."

Onoki rose from his seat. "What did you say?!"

"Lord Raikage, is it not true that your jinchuriki was also kidnapped, and was only saved through the intervention of a group that is fighting against the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked, and got the great pleasure of watching Ay start in shock.

Onoki smirked.

"Now then, I only called this Summit because my village's ninja demanded action." Tsunade said sternly. "Maybe you've forgotten, Lord Raikage, but by bearing the title of Kage, our duty is to all of the subjects in our village, ensuring their safety and taking their concerns and troubles on as our own. That includes our jinchuriki, who are being targeted and taken. The six tails was taken from Utakata, a rogue of the Mist, and the four tails was take from Roshi, a loyal shinobi to the Stone. They both died in the extraction. Both Han and Lord Kazekage survived for the sole reason that their tailed beasts were not sealed away completely."

Ay sat back, suitably scolded, and not happy about it, and Tsunade looked around the room. "One of our ninja, a young kunoichi named Sepi Yamanaka," cue the groans of recognition, "has come up with a plan to set the Akatsuki on the defensive. It does require that all five great nations unite, for at least a short period of time."

"The Daimyo is going to be soooo pleased about this." Mei remarked. "He still wants her head."

"Noted." Tsunade replied.

"You think that-" Onoki started angrily, only for Kurotsuchi to lean forward.

"Gramps, I think we should go for it." She said.

"I would sooner die than unite with the Leaf!" He spat out.

"Oh, enough already, old man!" She yelled at him, throwing her arms in the air, interrupting all discussion in the room with her outburst.

"Kurotsuchi…" Han said warningly.

"Don't you dare support him!" She yelled at the jinchuriki.

"Know your place." Onoki said sternly.

"Nice job controlling your subordinates." Ay said smugly.

"Oh, you can go fuck yourself!" Kurotsuchi yelled, pointing at the Raikage, causing all the Kage to stare at her as she rounded on her grandfather. "Now, Gramps, you were the one who decided to fuck with the Leaf in the Third Great Ninja War! Am I pissed that Dad was killed by the Yellow Flash? Hell yea, I am! There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss him and wish that stupid war hadn't of happened! But he's dead! Big Brother Diedara is part of the Akatsuki, and you wanna know why?! Because you kept knocking him down, because he reminded you of his father! He's there because of your shame!"

Onoki rose up into the air. "Kurotsuchi, BE QUIET!"

 _SMACK!_

Silence reigned as everyone registered that Kurotsuchi had just slapped her grandfather, leaving a red mark across his face.

"Han would have been dead because of your decision, if not for the actions of a Leaf ninja, who died in his place." She glared at him. "We are all in their debt, and as of now, you are not fit to bear the title of Kage!"

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, calling over her shoulder. "Now I'm gonna go find the damn Kakumei and join up with them, since none of you actually have the balls to do anything!"

Silence reigned over the room for several minutes, Onoki sinking back into his chair, as the Kage all tried to process what just happened.

"Lord Tsuchikage." Ay said, and Onoki looked up, defensive, prepared for a fight.

"We've been fools." Ay said, and shocked silence reigned once more, this time focused on Ay, as he turned to Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, you are right. By the time Bee convinced me to act, Yugao was gone, and only thanks to the actions of the group started by one of your rogues were we able to save her. As a Kage, I should have acted immediately, and by failing to do so, I failed my village."

Cee and Darui stared at him. "Boss…" Darui said, and Ay held up a hand.

"The Hidden Cloud Village has had enough of the Akatsuki. I vote for war!" He declared, slamming his arm down onto the table, cracking the massive wooden creation.

Gaara nodded. "The Sand is ready as well. Sepi and the Leaf have never failed us before, and there is no reason to suspect that they will now."

"I will protect my son." Mei said with a firm nod. "The Hidden Mist votes for war."

Onoki sighed. "...Very well. I will not be a coward, nor a fool, not after I was just scolded by my own granddaughter. The Hidden Stone will fight."

Mifune leaned forward. "It would seem-"

"We're missing a vote." A voice said, and Mifune turned in surprise to see Mika walk in.

"What?" He stood. "You and your comrades abandoned your posts! Why are you here?!"

The samurai, just now noticing her, fell into combat stances, but she held up a hand. She looked strange, her samurai armor more streamlined than standard issue. The shoulder armor wrapped around her arms, although the bracers remained the same. The body armor had the sides be chain mesh, with the front being metal plates, instead of the armor that the samurai wore that could be described as a coat. There was metal coming down on either side of the legs to protect the thighs, and greaves of smooth metal protected her legs. Surprisingly, she wore ninja sandals instead of samurai boots. The entire armor had been darkened, as not to gleam, and she wore her swords in the usual place.

"No, she did not." Immediately, all the samurai snapped to attention, including Mifune.

"S-Sensei!" Mifune said, surprised, as an elderly man walked into view.

"Mifune, my old student. I would advise you to listen to what your subordinate has to say, before you do anything rash." Dukon Yamamato said.

Mifune bowed his head and sat down. "Very well."

Mika bowed to Dukon. "Thank you, Yamamato-sama."

He waved it aside. "Young ones with ideas should be encouraged to follow after them. Please."

She straightened, and, with a nervous glance at the ninja, turned to Mifune. "Mifune-sama, earlier in the year, a group of our samurai were attacked by the Akatsuki. As our report mentioned, they were put under the control of a jutsu and pursued a group of ninja traveling near our borders."

He nodded. "Yes."

"The...casualty on the report...was my fiance, killed by a Leaf ninja, which broke the control of the others." She took a ragged breath. "I...was very angry, and so I vowed to take revenge on him."

She glanced at the Hokage. "Later, the same ninja, now accompanied by another, visited our village, and told us what we could be when we were trained like they were. He didn't want to break the Shisho code, he wanted to break our aversion to using the techniques created by a ninja, showing us that they were no different than a blade or a bow."

She looked at the other samurai. "Nine others and myself joined him, and he let me learn everything he had to teach, despite him knowing that I had sworn to kill him. He didn't want to change us, he wanted to make us more than we were."

She looked Mifune in the eyes. "We have been hiding, and the world moved on. The samurai are too weak to stop evil by ourselves, but if we join in on this fight, we won't be alone. Yes, I broke the rules, because of what that ninja taught us: Being a samurai isn't the armor we wear, nor the weapons we use! Being a samurai is the code that we hold in our hearts, the determination to defend our people and our comrades no matter what the cost! He, a ninja, taught us that! So, yes, I broke our rules, but in his words...those who break the rules are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their friends...are worse than scum! This ninja...died. He gave his life to protect a stranger from evil. For that reason, he would have been worthy of bearing the title of a samurai! I will not give anything less than he did!"

Kakashi froze. ... _My son..._

Mifune slowly looked at Dukon, who nodded, and Mifune looked at the impassioned youth in front of him, and folded his hands on the desk.

"If the Five Kage allow it," he said, turning towards the rest of the room, "the samurai will fight as well, to do as our code demands, and protect the world from the rising darkness."

In one action, the six leaders of the room nodded.

"I, as the moderator of this meeting, hereby declared the Allied Shinobi Force formed!"

"That's cute." A new voice said. "You made friends. Good. You're going to need them."

The people turned, weapons drawn, as a masked figure walked in, flanked by two others, all wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Forgive me for the interruption. My name is Madara Uchiha, and it would appear that you just challenged _my_ Akatsuki."

... ... ...

I groaned, every part of me in pain, attempting to open my eyes. At first I thought it was pitch black, then I realized that it was just very dark out.

"What...the fuck?" I croaked, looking around as my memories came flooding back to me, looking at the shattered stone that used to be the door to the Akatsuki hideout. It was empty now, and I slowly crawled towards it.

That's...right. We saved Han, the Tobi showed up and kicked the shit out of me, and then...killed me?

I reached the entrance and used the side of the doorway to hall myself to my feet, craning my head painfully to look at the sky. Stars were out, blurry because of my eyes-

Wait. That was wrong. I couldn't see out of my right eye. I lifted my hand up, thinking that it might have been stolen or blocked, only to start in surprise when I found that my eye was open.

 _No. Aiko. You couldn't have._

I struggled with my headband, yanking it off so I could look into the metal. It was blurry, so I vigorously cleaned it with my shredded shirt, trying to get it to gleam in the faint moonlight. After a few minutes, I succeeded, and stared at my reflection.

My right eye was completely white, like the pupil had been ripped out. Peering closer, I saw that the pupil was there, but completely clear.

 _...Izanagi. The jutsu even the Uchiha forbade themselves to use. Mother, how?! How did you do this?! Why?!_

I ran a hand through my hair. The only thing that mattered at the moment was getting to the Leaf and finding out what my mother had buried. All the rest would come later.

I looked down, closing my right eye. I need a disguise. If the world thinks I'm dead, then I'm going to keep it that way for now, at least until I'm able to fight again.

Until then, I'd need a cloak, at the very least. Unfortunately everything, even my ninja tool pouch and kunai holster, had been destroyed in the battle.

Still…

I had questions and I needed answers. With that thought in mind, I took off what remained of my shirt, cutting it up with my kunai and wrapping the makeshift bandages around my face, leaving only my left eye free. With determination (and not a little bit of pain) I looked up at the stars, faced the direction of the Leaf, and headed off.

... ... ...

"So this is an art festival, un?" Diedara asked, looking around at the brightly decorated streets. "I wonder where the art is supposed to be?"

One of the girls running around heard Diedara's comment and stopped. "Sorry for butting in, but I just heard your question. The art is at the center of town. Are you guys just visiting or artists?"

"Artists, un!" Diedara declared.

"You don't know a thing about art." Sasori growled. "Art is eternal, meant to be treasured."

Diedara whirled on the spot. "Art is an explosion, meant to be experienced in the moment, un!"

The girl giggled. "Well, you two are certainly passionate! Please go to the center of town and talk to the elder. He'll see your art is put on display. The winner is declared at midnight."

"This is a waste of time." Sasori muttered as they walked towards the village square.

"Sasori, my man, lighten up! I can finally prove to the world that I am the greatest artist!"

"You aren't." Sasori replied.

"Your pathetic excuse for art will never prevail!" Deidara declared.

They argued for the entirety of the journey to the village square, where paintings, statues, and the like were set up in an outdoor gallery, only ceasing the argument when they were approached by an elder, standing up straight despite his age.

"Pardon me, but are you two here to enter the contest?"

Diedara nodded enthusiastically. "My art will blow all other forms away, because art...is an EXPLOSION!"

"As I've told you countless times, art is eternal, meant to be savored and experienced throughout the ages." Sasori snapped.

"The contest begins in a few hours. If I could get your names, both of you will have a chance to show your art." The elder informed them.

"Deidara, un!"

"Sasori."

"Well then, Diedara and Sasori, your masterpieces will be among the last shown, but like they say, we save the best for last. Please stick around, yes?"

Diedara grinned as they headed off to find food. "I can't wait, un!"

"This better not be a waste of time." Sasori snapped.

Several hours later, the artistic duo watched paintings uncovered, songs sung, and dances performed. Sasori went on complaining at the waste of time, and even Diedara was starting to agree with him.

"Wait here, Sasori my man." He said, slipping off into the crowd. "I need to get my performance ready."

Sasori sighed and went back to waiting.

... ... ...

"Sasori!"

"Finally." The puppetmaster muttered, making his way up to the makeshift stage.

"What is your artistic piece?" The announcer asked.

"This." Sasori snapped, using Hiroko's hands to pull out a scroll and unseal it, revealing one of his better looking specimens. He had it fly around the ground, blow out and relight lanterns, and even pick up someone and spin them around before setting them down again, all with perfect precision.

"That was amazing!" The announcer said as the crowd applauded. "We have but one more artist to reveal. Diedara?"

A shadow passed overhead, and the crowd gasped and stumbled back as Diedara's clay bird landed.

"Right here, un!"

"Is this your artwork?" The announcer asked, and Diedara shook his head.

"Not even close, un. Sasori my man, want to climb on and we give these people a real display of art?"

Normally, Sasori would have snapped at him, but he had a good idea what Diedara was planning to do, and so he climbed onto the bird as it took off and circled the center of town.

"Behold!" Diedara cried out, throwing his hands dramatically towards the crowd. "True art!" With that, he sent out almost twenty clay birds that circled around in the air as Diedara flew higher above them to stay out of the blast radius.

"Because art... _IS AN EXPLOSION!"_ He yelled, and the birds detonated like fireworks causing the crowd to clap and cheer.

"That's it?" Sasori snapped.

"Patience, Sasori. Three...two...one…" Diedara grinned. "And... _KATSU!_."

Several of the alleyways detonated, the explosions working their way across town in a spiral pattern, first ringing the town and then swiftly making their way in.

The cheers turned to screams as the explosions reached inward and the townsfolk realized what was happening. As it reached a crescendo, the very square detonated in a brilliant explosion of flames and figures.

"Ta-da!" Diedara yelled with a maniacal grin, throwing his hands into the air. "What did you think, Sasori?!"

"Serves them right for wasting my time." Sasori replied with a chuckle. "Let's go."

Diedara nodded excitedly as he turned his bird and they made their way back to the hideout, laughing quietly to himself the entire way.

... ... ...

The effect on the room was instantaneous. The Five Kage were on their feet, their bodyguards in front of them, ready to fight.

"Here I was thinking that you invited us in good faith. Was I mistaken?" The masked figure asked, chuckling darkly.

"Itachi, Kakashi, stand down." Tsunade ordered.

"I'm fine, Ao, Chojuro." Mei said calmly.

"Cee, Darui." Was all Ay said.

"Kankuro, Temari, behind me." Gaara said, his voice emotionless.

"Han, back." Onoki ordered.

"That's better. Hmmm...three jinchuriki in the same room. It's bold of you to assume, Hokage, that we won't take you up on such a tempting target."

"If that was your plan you would have never agreed to come peacefully." Tsunade snapped.

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?" Ay growled.

"The Akatsuki have the right to know, despite them being criminals, of the war declared on them, or are you into attacking unsuspecting foes, Lord Raikage?" Mei countered.

He sat back with a low growl.

"You are bold." 'Madara' said, chuckling again. "The Akatsuki isn't a country, and we won't simply be on the battlefield to attack. That being said, it will take more than you lot to bring us down, or have you forgotten our successes so far, with only a few of our members dedicated to the task? And if we do entertain your idea of war, why don't we start with destroying a few villages, first? Like, say, the Leaf?"

Tsunade slowled her breathing as she followed Sepi's instructions to the letter.

 _"Now, he'll try to rile you up. You have to stay calm at all costs. Once he sees that he got under your skin, he's gonna be able to control the flow of the room. He's going to bring up the fact that the Akatsuki aren't an army and that he can easily threaten our villages, especially the Leaf. Here's what you have to do…"_

"Yes, you could." Tsunade admitted, leaning back, hands folded, a smirk on her face like she held all the cards. "However, you will have no way of knowing how many ninja we leave behind at any village. After all, with all five villages united, we could have any ninja from any village at any place at any time. While you have harassed us from the shadows, you haven't once had us dedicated to hunting you down. As for the army, I'm sure that the great and powerful Akatsuki can manage. Besides, the jinchuriki of each village are excellent fighters who will be fighting against you. Aren't they your targets?"

'Madara' was silent for a few minutes. "Very well." He said. "Then so we do not chase each other across the countries, form your army. We will meet you on the field of your choosing." He looked at Itachi for a long moment, but said nothing the the Uchiha. "Pein, Konan, let's go." He said, turning on his heel and walking out the door, turning slightly as he left. "Let the Fourth Great Ninja War...begin!"

As soon as he was gone, Tsunade released a breath she hadn't realized she had been keeping in and sank into her chair.

"Well done, Hokage." Mei said, folding her hands on the table. "A wise move ensuring that our villages will not be harmed in our absence."

"We should still leave ninja to guard them, just in case." Onoki said. "There was something off about Madara, though... He isn't the man at all that I remember from my youth."

"To think that he's the head of the Akatsuki…" Mei said, her voice trailing off as she thought.

Tsunade turned to Gaara. "Well, Lord Kazekage?"

He nodded. "The Sand will prepare for war. As for Sepi's recommendation, I approve it."

"Care to let the rest of us in on the secret?" Mei asked.

"Sepi Yamanaka recommended that the jinchuriki still left form an elite unit for the war." Tsunade explained. "Raikage, the jinchuriki of the eight tails is fully able to control his tailed beast state, yes? It would be extremely helpful if he would teach the others while the rest of us prepare for the fight of our lives."

Ay sighed. "If it means he'll torture someone else with his idiotic raps, fine! There's a training temple in the Land of Lightning for the express purpose of tailed beast training that can be used. That means the battle should take place near the Land of Lightning, so the Jinchuriki Corps can get to the battlefield as soon as possible."

"Jinchuriki Corps?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What would you prefer? The remainder of the jinchuriki doesn't sound very good."

"Fair."

"Mika, fetch us a map." Dukon said, and she nodded and raced off as the elderly samurai turned to face the room. "I believe that the Land of Frost and Land of Hot Water will be adequate for this venture. It's near the coasts and on the northern border of the Land of Fire, as well as on the small strip of land that is the only way to access the Land of Lightning on foot. Ah, here is the map."

Mika arrived, unrolling a huge map on the floor, causing all of the kage to stand up so they could get a good look at the area Dukon was describing.

"The Land of Hot Water disbanded its shinobi village awhile ago." Tsunade said. "We should evacuate the citizens there before the fighting starts."

"The Hidden Frost will need to be warned as well." Ay said, crossing his arms. "Any shinobi of theirs that isn't participating, as well as their civilians, will be sheltered in the Land of Lightning."

"The Land of Fire will shelter the Land of Hot Water's civilians, then." Tsunade said with a nod.

"The Hidden Sand will start on fortifications." Gaara said. "Shukaku and I are already on speaking terms, so I will remain with the main shinobi force."

"The Hidden Mist's specialty is assassination and covert operations, so our elite units will act as guerilla teams. The enemy will have to approach from the west." She glanced at Tsunade. "This tactic will be useless against small teams of the Akatsuki."

"Oh, we'll be dealing with an army." Tsunade said darkly.

"Madara has been planning for this. All we did was force his hand." Itachi said. "One of the members of the Akatsuki, White Zetsu, is able to create clones of itself. Given enough time and chakra, he will have equal numbers to our own shinobi, if not more."

Mei nodded at him. "Very well."

"Our forces are primarily close-range and high damage-dealing fighters." Ay said, moving around the table to get a better view of the map. "They'll do best in the main battle unit. Killer Bee should lead the Jinchuriki Corps."

"Agreed." Han said, surprising everyone. "Even I've heard of his teamwork with Gyuuki. He's someone the rest of us jinchuriki can follow."

Onoki nodded his approval. "The Explosive Corps will work well with the guerilla units of the Hidden Mist. Despite Diedara's treachery, they are still lethal."

Mei nodded. "Agreed. As for the Hidden Mist, we will see our Seven Ninja Swordsmen reformed in time for this conflict."

"Is it just me or did this turn into a logistics meeting?" Cee whispered to Darui.

"How dull." Darui whispered back as the Five Kage planned out a war.


	42. In which a snake gets bit

*AN: I have a good excuse. I moved 3,000 miles.*

"We may be S-Class criminals, but we won't be able to withstand the full force of a united shinobi army." Konan pointed out as they traveled back to the hideout.

"We won't need to." 'Madara' said, his one eye glinting. "Zetsu will be more than adequate for the job. I had originally hoped to gather the tailed beasts and use them as a backup in case a war happened before we were ready, but since that is no longer an option, I will use the tailed beast chakra already collected to have Zetsu clone himself. Since the one tails and the five tails cannot form without the actual tailed beast being drawn out of the jinchuriki, I will use all of their chakra. Combined with a good portion of the chakra from the four tails and six tails, we should have a large army in which to drown this united army in while the Akatsuki acts as shock units with the sole goal of collecting the jinchuriki." He turned towards Pein as they walked. "Contact Orochimaru and get him back here. From what I understand, he has the Reanimation jutsu at his disposal, which can bolster our numbers."

"He is a traitor of the Akatsuki." Konan replied coldly.

"Then keep him in line. Dispose of him if you wish, but only after we have collected the jinchuriki. Am I clear?"

"Very well." Pein said, and Konan shot him a dirty look.

 _Hopefully that snake is dead before we get to him. She thought bitterly._

Let it never be said that the Narutoverse never grants requests.

... ... ...

"This is the place." Kakuzu said gleefully, and Hidan stared at him.

"What the fuck?! Never say that shit like that again!"

Kakuzu ignored him. "100,000,000 Ryo if we complete the job, and the client already said that the bounties on these guys' heads are ours." Hidan swore that if Kakuzu could, he would be licking his lips.

"Just let me sacrifice these shitheads." Hidan muttered, swinging his scythe around as they looked at the entrance into the unassuming large boulder.

Kakuzu nodded. "These bounties are better off dead than alive. Go ahead."

Hidan stared at Kakuzu for a second before charging into the entrance and down the rough stone steps.

"YESSSSS!" He yelled as he spotted his first target, a misshapen human dragging itself around. "REJOYCE, OH YE SINNERS, AND FUCKING PREPARE TO BE SACRIFICED TO THE ALMIGHTY JASHIN! SUCH IS YOUR REWARD!"

Kakuzu shook his head as he followed the blood trail his partner left behind, ignoring the misshapen lumps that were once humans that now lay dead on the floor. He was here for one, well, two reasons, and those reasons only.

... ... ...

Orochimaru's and Kabuto's heads shot up at the sound of slaughter and maniacal laughter.

"Kabuto. Grab the research and let's go." Orochimaru said, his voice strained.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, swiftly running around the lab, collecting samples and papers and sealing them away. He got done as the slaughter grew close, and Orochimaru wasted no time opening a secondary door and running through it, Kabuto close on his heels.

Kabuto yelled out as something pierced his leg and drug him backwards, and he kicked out with a chakra-enforced leg, only to almost break it. He followed the thick black cords up to the owner, a man with green pupils and red sclera, with a bandana over the lower half of his face, his form covered in a black cloak with red clouds.

 _Kakuzu._

"Where do you think you're going?" The money keeper of the Akatsuki growled at him.

Orochimaru hissed at him. "Kakuzu."

"Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looked down at Kabuto. "Well well, it seems I will have to take myself a new apprentice. A shame. He was studious and loyal."

Kabuto stared. Orochimaru was...abandoning him?

"Don't worry. You can join him in death." Kakuzu's other arm shot out more black threads, which Orochimaru avoided by slamming the door shut and running away.

Kabuto lashed out again, this time with chakra scalpels, driven by fear and rage. His hands met what felt like solid steel.

Kakuzu's eyes looked down at him. "That's enough out of you." He then promptly tore out Kabuto's heart.

... ... ...

Hidan chuckled as he watched Orochimaru run. He knew the snake fucker wasn't a sannin for nothing, but he had received an 'anonymous tip' from another Jashinist (he bet all of Kakuzu's money it was that Sepi bitch he had heard about) that he didn't need to draw the blood from his target, he just needed a blood sample. So, the sannin ran free as Hidan headed back into the hideout, intent on the labs.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Kakuzu growled, the lifeless body of Kabuto over his shoulder.

"Running." Hidan said cheerfully. "Not for long, though. Help me find a blood test for the snake fucker."

Kakuzu blinked before running Hidan's heart through with his threads.

"OW! Yo, Kakuzu, what the fuck?!"

Kakuzu withdrew his threads. "I was making sure you were actually Hidan."

Hidan drew his scythe. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"You've never been smart before. Orochimaru is getting away." Kakuzu said, turning on his heel. "His personal lab will be near his room. Let's go."

... ... ...

Orochimaru was fuming. He had just lost his apprentice and valuable research. He would have to start anew-

He cried out as a piercing sensation smashed into the back of his leg, and as he went flying to the ground, he looked over his shoulder to see if the Akatsuki had caught up to him again.

There was no one there.

He didn't have time to think as he felt something stab into his other leg, the his arm, and then the other arm.

 _Hidan...I should have known. Those bastards...I will not allow them to...ruin...all of the work I have done!_

A cutting sensation went through his guts as he felt his organs drop open, and then up at his sternum. He felt a piercing sensation in the skin right above the heart, and he could just see the enjoyment in Hidan's face as he pictured the Jashinist smiling right before the kill.

... ... ...

Kakuzu was about to tell Hidan to get on with it, and then realized that the zealot was his only way to kill Orochimaru as of the moment. He forced himself to relax and continue watching.

"Oh, Jashin, destroyer of life and bringer of death, accept this sacrifice!" Hidan declared, driving the spike into his heart as he laughed.

... ... ...

Orochimaru dropped, his heart pierced.

"I'll...see you in hell...Akatsuki…" He hissed right before his eyes glazed over.

... ... ...

Sasuke smacked the side of his neck, hissing in pain. Naruto and Sakura looked up in alarm from where they had been studying a map, going over the instructions they had been given by Tsunade.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Teme! What's going on?!" Naruto demanded.

The pain faded, and Sasuke blinked. His seal was still there and able to draw in nature chakra, but it no longer felt like a living thing trying to break free. His mind felt clearer than it had in a long time as he blinked, looking at his teammates.

"I...don't know." He admitted. "I feel good, though. It's almost like Orochimaru's chakra is gone from the seal."

Naruto and Sakura stared.

... ... ...

Anko dropped to the the floor of the Kakumei hideout, and Guren ran over, helping her up as Anko clutched at her neck.

"Anko! Can you hear me!"

The pain suddenly faded, and Anko cautiously looked up. "Yea, yea I can. What...in the hell...was that?"

Guren tilted her head. "Yo, your tattoo is gone."

Anko blinked before lunging to her feet, accidently knocking Guren over in the process.

"YO! BITCH!" Guren yelled after her.

"Sorry!" Anko yelled over her shoulder, and Guren blinked.

"She never says sorry." Sai said, a concerned look on his face, and he and Guren shared a glance before they both rushed after Anko, almost running into Zabuza and Haku as they did so.

"What's going on?" The Mist nin demanded.

"Anko!" Guren yelled over her shoulder, causing the duo to start after them, as well. They found Anko in the bathroom, staring at the mirror with her trench coat lying discarded on the floor.

"Anko-sama?" Haku asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

Anko whirled around and swept Haku into a hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE! IT'S ACTUALLY GONE!"

She was jumping up and down, as everyone stared in shock, and all Haku could think was: _No. I am definitely NOT gay._ As he enjoyed the feeling of orbs clad only in mesh being pressed against him.

Guren looked at Zabuza who looked at Sai, and all three shared a shrug.

"What's gone?" Guren finally asked, and Anko grinned at her.

"Orochimaru's seal! I don't know how, but it's gone!"

"Terrific. Mind dropping my apprentice now?" Zabuza asked irritably, and Anko looked at Haku in surprise.

"Oh, sorry." She said, releasing Haku, who fell to the floor, eyes closed and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Dammit." Zabuza said with a sigh.

Anko looked around. "Wait a second, where is Tayuya?"

"If you're talking about the red headed chick, she and a blonde just left."

The gathered Kakumei turned to see a Stone kunoichi standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Zabuza growled, hand resting on his weapon's hilt.

"Name's Kurotsuchi. I'm joining up with you guys for the war."

Zabuza sighed. _Exactly how much weirder can this place get?_

... ... ...

Sepi was grinning and sitting above the collection agency when Kakuzu and Hidan showed up, Tayuya sitting beside her.

"The stupid seal is gone. This had better be worth the power I just lost." Tayuya snapped at Sepi, and Sepi grinned.

"Trust me, it is." She waved at Kakuzu. "Hello!"

"What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled, drawing his scythe.

"She's the client." Kakuzu said. "I'm going to turn in the bounties. Don't kill her while I'm gone."

"You're kidding me. A shitty Leaf nin was the damn client?!" Hidan yelled, and Sepi glared at him.

"Watch your fucking mouth or we'll see if an immortal can be sacrificed to Jashin." She said sweetly, and Hidan lit up.

"Wait, you're the Jashinist from the Leaf?!"

Sepi jumped into the air, doing a flip and landing in a bow in front of Hidan. "Sepi Yamanaka, known as the Joker, and your service. Jashinist, pranker, part-time extraordinaire." She finished with a flourish and a wink. She pointed up at Tayuya. "This is Tayuya. She just lost her Curse Mark and is looking for a hax ability to replace it. I thought we could introduce her to Jashinism."

"So you're the bitch that shithead was talking about that would make a good Jashinist." Hidan said, and Tayuya glared, jumping off the roof and kicking Hidan in the head on the way down.

"Call me a fucking bitch again and I'll take your balls and stuff your liver with them and then hang you by your own organs!" She yelled at him as he picked himself off the ground.

Hidan grinned. "I like her!"

(The author is sorry. Sepi threatened me in multiple violent mannerisms that would end in my eventual, painful death if I dared to describe the Jashinist ritual for becoming an immortal, otherwise I would gladly write it. It involves a lot of blood, cussing, and a scythe grated by Jashin himself. That's all I can say.)

Kakuzu cam outside and blinked. The client, her friend, and Hidan were all standing in a circle, covered head to toe in blood, and each one holding onto a scythe. The client's scythe had a broad, black blade, and her friend's was like Hidan's scythe in all aspects except it only had two blades.

"I don't want to know." He growled as he set down the suitcase full of Ryo. "Where's my payment?"

The client tossed a scroll at him, and he chuckled in pleasure as he unsealed it to reveal two more suitcases, each one currently open so he could verify the money himself.

"It must be pretty shitty that you have to give it to the Akatsuki." The client said. "I mean, the Kakumei is well-funded, so you could keep it all to yourself."

Kakuzu looked up. "No. Let's go, whelp."

"Can't." Hidan simply said, and Kakuzu stared at him.

"What?" He asked, deceptively calm, threads crawling out from under his skin.

"Jashin forbids his followers from being on the opposite sides of a conflict." Hidan replied. "Sure, we can hack and slash at each other all day long, but if Jashinists are on the opposite sides of a war, they are required to either sit it out or join forces, and since there is now two of them on one side, one of which has an amazing temper and a nice ass," he said, smacking Tayuya on the ass and ignoring her as she ran him through with a kunai, "I have decided to switch sides! You coming or not, you miser bastard?"

"We'll pay you well, and we won't require you to give a cent to the organization. Any bounties you collect are yours and yours alone, with the requirement that you can only pursue missing nins or pre-approved bounties from us."

Kakuzu considered it. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"100 million ryo a year.

"700 million."

"150 million."

"675 million."

"200 million."

"575 million."

"300 million."

"550 million and not a ryo lower."

"525 million and you have yourself a deal."

"Very well." Kakuzu said, extending a hand quite happily, which Sepi shook.

"Alright, let's head on back! The Kakumei is deploying shortly to the battlefield, anyways."

Kakuzu gathered up his new funds quite happily, and Hidan gave him a suspicious look. "Wait a second, fucker, did you know about this war beforehand?"

Kakuzu nodded.

"So why didn't we respond to Leader's summons?"

"Ryo." Kakuzu said simply, and Hidan sighed.


	43. Two more swordsmen

*AN: _I'm trying really hard to write the best ending I can but things are really slow going right now. Thank you guys for your patience!*_

"Help us!" A scream echoed through the forest, and I stopped running, turning instead and heading in the direction it came from.

"That's right! Keep yelling! No one is around!" Another voice said triumphantly, and I blinked as I peered around a tree. Several blurred figures stood around two more, both hunched over on the ground, one much smaller than the other. If I had to place money, I would say that they were bandits and they had cornered a parent and child.

"Please! Have mercy!" The mother said, and one of the figures stepped forward, raising something up high.

"No." He said smugly, and if I had to guess, I'd have said that he was smirking or sneering.

I stepped out from behind the tree. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

He turned and scoffed when he saw me. "Look, boys! A one-eyed beggar is wanting to play hero! Show him his mistake!"

The other two chuckled and charged at me, and my Sharingan activated. It didn't do much for the blurriness, but it still could track their movements just fine. I ducked under a large weapon blow and yanked a dagger off the belt of the first one, throwing it with deadly precision into the second that was following several steps behind. I rolled forward instinctively, feeling the wind being displaced from where I had just been.

I yanked the dagger out of the now-dead bandit's chest and turned in time to body flicker out of the way of another blow before body flickering forward. One smooth slice was all it took as the first bandit gurgled and collapsed on the ground.

"Why you-!"

I threw without looking.

I let my Sharingan fade and stood, turning back towards the mother and child. The bandit lay dead, the dagger in his throat.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and she looked at the bandit and back to me. As I got closer, the image cleared up, and I realized I had been mistaken. The duo looked like an older sister and her much-younger brother.

"T-thank you." She stuttered, accepting my hand and allowing me to help her to her feet.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"My brother and I were collecting herbs for our village when the bandits found us. I don't know what we would have done without you." She said tearfully.

"You were awesome!" The boy had finally found his voice, it seemed, and he was leaping all around me, excited. "Just, swish, swoosh, bam! You sure showed those guys!"

"Don't be so excited about death." The sister scolded. "We'll have more than enough in the war that's coming."

I tilted my head. "War?"

She stared at me. "You didn't hear?"

I shook my head.

"The five great nations declared war on the Akatsuki. Numerous smaller hidden villages are pitching in to help, either with our own ninja or sheltering those who are being displaced from their homes in preparation for the war."

I held my chin in one hand, crossing the other across my body as I thought. "Interesting...I wonder what caused it…?"

"A-anyways, is there anything you need? We would be more than happy to help, since you did just save our lives."

"Well…" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "I could use some clothes and directions." I admitted.

The girl led me to her house, with her brother pestering me with questions all the way.

"Are you a ninja?!"

"Yes."

"Why is your face covered?"

"Kugo!" His sister scolded.

"It's alright." I said, turning back to the boy. "I wore a mask until it was destroyed in my last fight, and I've gotten used to the feeling."

"Oh. Was it a cool mask?"

I nodded. "The coolest. One of my teammates weaved seals into it that enabled me to breathe underwater and filter out airborne poisons."

His eyes grew wide. "Wow!"

I nodded. "Yea, it was pretty sweet."

"So what type of stuff can you do?"

I grinned, even though he couldn't see it. "Ninja stuff."

"Awww! That's no fair!"

"Kuko." His sister sighed. "Anyways, we're here."

I looked up to see a modest wooden cabin. "Wow. That's damn sturdy." I said approvingly as I observed it, and I could hear her sigh.

"Ninja." She muttered. "Come on in." She said, pushing open the door.

It was spacious, I had to admit, and had the comfortable feel that my compound never did.

"Nice place." I said.

"Wait here, I'll lay you out some clothes." She said, heading into the back room.

"So what village are you from?" Kugo asked.

"Eh, nowhere in particular." I answered him. "I just kinda go where I feel like it."

"Oh, so you're like a free ninja?"

"Technically speaking, yea." I answered cautiously.

"What weapons do you like to use?"

"I used to have a katana that I loved."

"What happened to it?"

"It got destroyed by an asshole."

"The clothes are laid out." The sister said, coming back into the room. "Follow me."

I followed her into one of the back rooms, and I raised my eyebrow as I approached the bed, inspecting the clothes.

"These are a ninja's clothes." I said, inspecting the mesh undershirt.

"My brother's." She said quietly. "He's heading off to fight in the war. I begged him to stay but he wouldn't hear of it. Said he wasn't gonna let anyone die because he was too cowardly to go."

My hands paused before going back to my head unwrapping the makeshift mask.

"You're a missing nin, aren't you?" She said. "Don't bother lying. My brother told me about ninja. You all have a village you are loyal to, and yet I don't see your headband at all."

"It got wrecked." I said, pulling on the mesh undershirt and then the long-sleeved shirt. "My last battle destroyed my equipment, but yes, I'm a missing nin."

"Then why help us with the bandits?" She asked, confused.

"Because it was the right thing to do." I said. "Not all missing nins are monsters, you know."

I heard an _eep_ as I shed my pants and pulled on the new ones.

"You should take your village and head to the Hidden Leaf. You guys aren't safe here." I said as I fastened the pants and proceeded to put on the ninja sandals.

"That's almost a day to the south, though." She protested, and I kept my right eye closed as I turned around.

"As soon as the rest of the bandits find out that there is no protection around here, it won't matter." I said. "If you guys stay here, you'll be dead, or worse."

She looked to the side. "I...suppose."

I extended my hand. "Thank you for the help. My name is Ibukai."

"Ayano." She replied, shaking it. "What are you going to do now?"

"I need to go pick up something that was left for me. Then, I'm headed to the warfront." My eye hardened. "I have a personal bone to pick with the Akatsuki."

"Can...I ask a favor?" She asked.

"Sure."

"My brother's name is Kenji. If you see him, will you please help him get home safe?"

"If I can." I said. "If I see him, I'll do my best."

She gave me a small smile. "...Here." She extended her other hand, in which rested a kunai holster. "You'll need this."

"Thank you." I said, strapping it on. "Take my advice and get you and your brother to the Leaf. If Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha is there, ask them for help as a favor to their cousin. Tell them: Those who break the rules are scum, but those who would abandon their friends are worse than scum."

With that, I headed out.

"Bye, Mr. Ninja!" Kugo yelled as I exited the front door.

"Goodbye, Kugo-san." I said with a smile. "Get your sister and village to the Hidden Leaf Village, okay? You're the man of the house, so you have to protect them."

"You got it!" He declared, puffing his chest out with pride, and I smiled as I left.

With that, I headed towards the Hidden Leaf, altering my course just a bit to get to where my memory had shown me.

... ... ...

"We're supposed to go back to the hideout!" Kimimaro said. "My Curse Mark is gone and we need to start getting ready for the war!"

Kisame just continued munching on his cooked squid as he explored the festival.

Kimimaro finally threw up his hands. "What the hell is so fascinating about this damn festival anyways?!"

As an answer, Kisame handed him a second stick of cooked squid.  
"Not a chance." Was the reply.

"Come on." The land shark said. "Don't knock it until you try it. Tell you what, you don't like it, we'll head on back."

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow. "Like, right now?"

"Yep!"

Kimimaro snatched the offered snack and bit into it angrily. He chewed it for a minute before swallowing, looking down at the cooked squid almost sadly.

"Huh...that's actually pretty good…" He muttered.

"What a coincidence. Kisame Hokigashi and Kimimaro Kaguya. What are the odds of running into you two here?"

They turned around to see an approaching Mei and Ao, a smile on the former's lips.

Kisame's good nature completely dropped away as he tossed the cooked squid and reached for Samehada. "The Mizukage herself? What a surprise."

Kimimaro landed lightly beside his partner, one hand holding the cooked squid and the other yanking a bone sword out of his shoulder.

Mei gestured to a tea shop nearby. "Now now, boys, I didn't come here for a fight. Why don't we sit down and talk for a spell?"

Kimimaro glanced at Kisame, who glanced back. Finally, they both shrugged.

"Why not?" Kisame said.

Mei took a long drink of her tea. "Ah...The tea here is so much better than the Land of Water." She said appreciatively, sighing with contentment.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on the coming war, rather than sipping tea?" Kimimaro drawled, leaning his chair back onto two legs.

"I'm multitasking." Was the reply, followed by another long drink of tea. "You see, my predecessor did several things that I am still attempting to repair. After the Kaguya Clan's Uprising, he decided that Kekkei Genkai were evil, and slaughtered many of the clans in the years that followed." She gave Kisame an even look. "You know about that though, don't you? Until you discovered that your mentor was really a traitor, you carried out a large portion of the Mist's dirty work. And you," She continued, turning to Kimimaro, "were forced by your clansmen to participate in the uprising, somehow survived the bloodbath, and was discovered by Orochimaru. You then stayed with the Akatsuki after his betrayal, for no other reason than you felt loyal to them. Did I leave anything out?"

The atmosphere had become colder, and many of the patrons of the tea shop decided that it was past time to beat a hasty escape.

"Maybe my birthday." Kisame joked, but from the way Samehada bristled on his back, he was ready to fight.

Thunk.

He and Kimimaro both blinked as Ao tossed two scrolls on the table. "Those are your official pardons from the Hidden Mist. Don't damage or lose them. Additionally, the kill-on-sight order has been revoked for both of you."

"...What?" Kimimaro finally asked, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Like I said, I'm trying to repair the damage Yagura did." Mei said, standing. "I intend to reform the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. If that sounds like something either one of you would be interested in, you know where to find us."

"Just like that?" Kisame asked.

"Just like that." Ao replied, following the Mizukage out the door.

"Well...I didn't see that one coming." Kisame remarked mildly.

"You know how to choose festivals." Was his partner's comment

Kisame ignored him, picking up the scroll and opening it. As Ao had stated, it was a pardon, signed by both the Mizukage and the Land of Water's Daimyo.

Kimimaro shrugged, picking his up and doing the same, only to see a seal at the bottom of his pardon.

He unsealed it before Kisame could stop him.

Thunk!

They both blinked at the object on the table.

"Nuibari?" Kisame said in surprise as Kimimaro picked up the sewing-needle-like blade in wonder.

Kimimaro didn't have a reply.

"Well," Kisame said, standing. "I guess the festivals were getting a little boring, weren't they?"

"Where are you going?" Kimimaro asked.

Kisame shrugged as he headed for the door. "I'm gonna go kill shit. You in?"

"Why not?"


	44. The Imminent Battle

Tsunade looked around the building. "So this is where we'll be setting up the Headquarters."

Ay nodded as he moved further into the large room where other shinobi were currently setting up equipment. "Yes. It was an old fort back in the First Great Ninja War. We reinforced it in preparation for the coming fight."

She nodded and turned to the ninja following her. "Shikaku, Inoichi, get set up."

Ay watched them. "I hope you know what you're doing, Tsunade."

"They're the best two for this job. Besides, you were the one who recommended Gaara for leadership of the Allied Forces."

Several of the Hidden Cloud shinobi glanced at each other, wondering if they had heard right.

"Shut it, Tsunade." Ay growled. "You're going to be with the medics and I'm with the Hidden Cloud brawlers in the front. I don't trust Onoki to do what needs to be done and the Mizukage is guarding the Daimyos. There was no other logical option!"

"Very well." Tsunade said, hiding a smirk. "Shikaku, do you have enough information here?"

The Nara patriarch looked over the large table, noting the troop numbers spread over the map, the terrain, and probably about a dozen other factors that the two kage had never thought of.

"Yes." He finally said. "As long as we get a steady supply of information here, I'll be able to keep track of everything and relay it to the Five Kage. Thanks to the information provided by the Kakumei, we know far more about the Akatsuki than we did."

"How about you, Inoichi?" Tsunade asked as Inoichi inspected the equipment, and he turned.

"Thanks to the tweaks the jinchuriki Fu made to our communication jutsu, we'll be just fine."

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said, and the room turned to look at Ao as he walked in.

Tsunade nodded. "You're with the sensory ninja, monitoring the battlefield."

"Very well." He said. "The Hidden Mist will do our part."

"Mifune should have shown up with the last of the samurai. Itachi should be on his way with the last of the ninja from the Leaf that can be spared." Tsunade said. "Supplies have been distributed, units have been formed. All that is left is for Gaara to address the troops."

... ... ...

Gaara looked out over the mass of shinobi, some of which were already fighting amongst themselves. He closed his eyes, thinking of everything that had lead up to this point. He thought of Naruto, who had lived a life similar to his, and had made bonds with those around him in an effort to drive off the loneliness that threatens to consume all. He thought of Sepi, who was the first person to ever touch him without hate in her eyes. He thought of Ibukai, who had given his all in order to protect the jinchuriki.

He detonated the small balls of sand he had placed between the shinobi, opening his eyes to view them.

"Out of nationalism, ninja have hated each other for many years, from the First to the Third Great Ninja wars. That hatred bred a lust for power, which gave birth to me. I, too, am a jinchuriki, the embodiment of those two vices. I used to hate the world and all people. I yearned to destroy both. In some ways, I was no different from the Akatsuki. But then…" His voice softened. "Ninja from the Leaf stopped me. Despite knowing the plan to destroy their village, they treated me as a friend, as a human. They didn't show hate, or fear, they showed compassion. No older than I, they showed a wisdom far beyond their years, accepting me as one of their own. They called me friend even while revealing their knowledge of the Sand's plot against them! They knew my pain, for they had felt it before. They...saved me. We were on different sides, but they fought for me as one of their own! There can be no bad blood between those who have experienced the same pain!" He threw his arm out in front of them. "There are no enemies here in front of me! For we all bear the pain of having been hurt by the Akatsuki. There is no Sand, no Stone, no Leaf, no Mist or Cloud! We are all simply ninja! The wounds of the past are no longer important! The friends who saved me...are already at war with our enemies! If they fall, the world as we know it is finished! I want to protect those friends, and this world! I am too young, to weak and inexperienced, so I beg of you, lend me your strength!"

All those present hear the chords of pain and the passion in Gaara's voice, and witnessed the tears roll down the young Kazekage's cheeks. Slowly, building up as a tidal wave, a roar erupted from the ranks of the ninja present, a cheer, and a cry for battle!

"All those who feel as I do, follow me!" Gaara yelled, and the voices joined his, a clamor for one, final war!

... ... ...

"I think that was a firm answer." Tsunade said dryly as she watched with Onoki and Ay.

"The young kid has some spunk." Onoki said. "That even made my blood churn."

Ay nodded his approval. "The right choice was made for the Allied Forces Commander."

"Message from HQ!" A ninja said, listening to the headset that was connected to the large battery on his back. "The enemy forces have entered the battlefield, approaching the coast as well as the western border!"

"Are any of them headed towards the Leaf?" Tsunade asked.

"No. They are all focused here."

She nodded. "Lord Raikage, tell Gaara to get his ass in gear!" She turned on her heel. "Shizune! I want the medical staff to report in IMMEDIATELY!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!"

"AND TELL ITACHI TO GET HIS ASS IN GEAR NOW!"

... ... ...

Itachi sighed as he read the message that came in via messenger bird.

"What is it?" Asked Iruka, who was finishing belting on a flak jacket.

"The enemy has been sighted. I need to leave immediately. Are you sure you have adequate ninja for defense of the Leaf?"

Iruka nodded firmly. "We do. Anybody shows up, they'll be fighting on our turf. We can handle it."

"Be sure to message if you need reinforcements." Itachi said, sliding his katana into its sheathe on his back.

Itachi's last stop was the Hokage's tower, where Miko was pouring over battle plans.

"The enemy has been sighted." Itachi said. "We're leaving."

Miko nodded, moving his hand over to the communication seal.

"Sepi?"

"I'm here."

"Get the Kakumei in position. Itachi and I are heading to the battlefield. Zetsu's army has been spotted."

"Roger that!" He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Let's move." Itachi said, securing his Anbu mask in place.

... ... ...

The trees here are alive. The decaying must have just been an effect from...that place.

I knelt down at the base of the tree, my fingers digging into the rock and dirt, unsure of what I was going to find.

"It was said that you died on your last attempt to help the tailed beasts."

I paused, looking over my shoulder. "Well, actually, I did." I opened my right eye. "I got a second chance, though. I would have thought that you'd be on the battlefield, Lord Hiashi."

He walked up. "As it happens, I and a small group of Hyuuga have stayed behind to act as the eyes for the Leaf, warning of any attack that is incoming. Hinata and Neji will protect each other without need of me."

I smiled slightly. "Trusting in the next generation, eh?"

He nodded. "Now, what are you doing here? I would have thought that you would have let your comrades know that you were alive. Fu, in particular, was devastated to hear of your death."

"I have something I need to do first. My comrades will hold the line until I arrive."

"Indeed. What is it that you need, then?"

I gestured towards the tree. "My mother left something behind for me before she died. When I was between life and death, I watched her bury it here."

I felt a flare of chakra which I guessed to be Hiashi's Byakugan activating.

"Interesting.." He said finally. "There's a Genjutsu in place which is hiding a small scroll."

"Where?" I asked urgently.

He knelt down and dug into the earth about six inches away from where I had been searching, pulling out a small scroll and handing it to me.

"Moment of truth." I said softly, unrolling it and unsealing the scroll.

Two objects dropped from it, and I barely was able to reach out and grab them before they hit the ground.

I held them up and inspected them. "You ever notice about how Uchihas have a real problem keeping their eyes in their skulls?" I quipped. "I mean, seriously. Oh, I'm gonna die? Lemme just rip my eyes out of my sockets real fast."

Hiashi gave me a flat look.

"Hey, I'm not saying I'm not grateful. Just dealing with the shock of the moment in my own unique way."

"The same way that lead to the ultimate fear of chopsticks in my clan?"

"Hey, that bastard deserved it!"

"He did." Hiashi said in agreement. "Now, let's get you to the hospital so you don't rip your own eyeballs out of your skull."

I glared at him. "Half-Uchiha, Hiashi. I'm only half."

"Then let's get there before you rip _one_ of your eyeballs out."

"...That's fair."

... ... ..

"IBUKAI?!"

I looked up as we entered the village. "Hey, Iruka-sensei. Don't mind me, just jamming new eyeballs into my skull real fast."

"Everyone thought you were dead!"

"Surprise! Uchiha hax. No time to explain. Need to get to the hospital. Eye jamming is best done by the professionals, after all."

Iruka bowed to Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi, I'll escort my former student to the hospital now."

Hiashi bowed back. "I'll return to my duties. Ibukai, it is good to see you alive. Try to stay that way this time."

"Will do!"

"Can you keep up?" Iruka asked me, his voice serious.

"Yes."

We leapt towards the hospital, taking to the rooftops and ignoring the protests of the civilians and ninja we encountered.

"Nurse, prepare a room for surgery immediately." Iruka snapped as we entered the hospital, the familiar smell of antiseptic entering my nostrils.

"Holy ever-loving ever-living crap!"

"Hanabi! Language!" Iruka scolded.

I smiled at the small figure in the hallway. "Hello, Hanabi-chan. Doing well?"

"Am I doing well?! Look who's back from the dead!"

I turned around. "Who?"

 _WHACK!_

I yelped and turned back around, clutching my side where it got hit.

"Hanabi!"

I waved Iruka-sensei off. "Let's be honest. I deserved that one."

"Iruka? The room is ready now." The nurse said as she walked back up to us.

"Thank you." Iruka nodded at me. "See you when you get out."

I nodded back at him. "Won't be but a minute."

... ... ...

"Do this as fast as you can." I told the medic as I entered the room, holding out the eyeballs to him.

His eyes widened. "But-"

"I mean it." I told him firmly. "Get it done fast and well."

"B-b-but you won't come out from under the induced sleep until-"

"Then skip it."

"But if we put in enough painkillers to numb the pain it will kill you!"

"Then just give me enough to take off the edge."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Look. The war has already started and in order to get what I need done finished before the actual fighting starts, I need to be leaving ASAP. If I don't, a helluva lotta more people are gonna die! So give me enough to dull the pain and leave it at that."

He nodded, hesitant. "I s-suppose it can be done, but it will be painful still."

"Just do it."

"L-lay on the table, please."

 _Fuck it's cold!_

"Nurse! Please dull his pain receptors with medical chakra and strap him-"

"Leave the restraints off."

Both the doctor and nurse looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just get on with it." I snapped.

He nodded, and the nurse held her hands over my eyes, using medical ninjutsu to dull the pain receptors leading to my brain. The doctor quickly injected painkillers into my system, and I took a deep breath.

"It will still hurt badly." The doctor reminded me.

"I got my ass kicked to shreds by the Akatsuki a few days ago. I think I can handle a little surgery." I said dryly.

He nodded and began the surgery.

Let me tell you: It hurt like hell. Okay, maybe not as much as Tobi hurt me when he was pissed off, but it was definitely in second. Having each one of the connectors (hell, I'm not sure what those little bastards are even called!) individually severed and then reattached to a new eye does not feel good!

It didn't hurt nearly as bad as it could have, though.

Finally, after what felt to be an eternity, the doctor stepped back and the nurse sent the cooling waves of medical ninjutsu into my eyes, causing the pain to fade until it was nothing but a dull ache.

"...Incredible." The doctor muttered as I stood up.

"How long?" I managed to say.

"About four hours." The nurse replied, and I nodded my thanks, opening my eyes as she passed me a mirror.

"I think you should have the first, well, second look at your new eyes." She said cheerfully, and I nodded my thanks at her, which almost caused her to drop the mirror.

"I'm so sorry." She said, staring at me. I shrugged and took a look in the hand-held mirror, which did make me drop it. It fell to the floor, cracking, and I looked down at it, reaching up to touch just under each eye as I fed them chakra. With my sight restored, I could clearly see the evolved pattern of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. In my right, however…

A crimson-tinged Rinnegan stared back at me, and I started to laugh.

... ... ...

Iruka and Hanabi had both been sitting on a bench outside the operating room, discussing Hanabi's progress in the Academy and possible careers as a kunoichi when they heard a clatter in the operating room, followed by a crazed laughing. Iruka leapt to his feet and charged to the door, throwing it open, Hanabi hot on his heels with her own Doujutsu active. Ibukai had his head thrown back and was howling in laughter, while the doctor looked confused and the nurse looked stunned.

"Ibukai?" Iruka asked, confused, and froze when Ibukai's laughter died down and his former student opened his new eyes.

"Holy ever-loving ever-living crap." Hanabi muttered, and Iruka nodded in silent agreement as Ibukai stood before bowing to the nurse and doctor.

"Thank you both very much. I will take my leave."

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked before he could stop himself, and Ibukai grinned back at him.

"With these eyes? I'm gonna go stomp the Akatsuki into the ground!" The grin faded. "Then, I have to have a couple words with some...old friends."

... ... ...

He felt it. A new sensation in his eyes, one he had never felt before. It was as if another of the paths had been created, but this one he couldn't see through the eyes of. He simply knew it existed.

"Nagato?" Konan asked him softly upon seeing him tense.

"It's nothing." He told her, still distracted.

 _Who else...could possibly possess the Rinnegan?_

... ... ...

Once I got far enough outside the village, I summoned Jeki.

"Summoner. Your blood was erasing itself from the scroll."

"Yea, kinda died. Listen, you think you can get me to the Hidden Silence Village? I figure I can get a slaughter in before I have to head to the battlefield."

He snarled in pleasure. "Climb on, Summoner. Let us hunt."


	45. A new piece on the board

"Itachi will arrive no later than nightfall." Shikaku said.

"The enemy will reach our lines by tomorrow morning." Ao replied, focusing on the mass of chakra he and the sensory ninja were using.

"Word from the Kakumei. They will engage when the Akatsuki are sighted. They have several Akatsuki deserters who will aid us." A ninja said, entering the room with a scroll in his hand.

"Very well." Inoichi said, relaying the information.

"It seems we have prepared a much as we can." Shikaku commented. "Now all there is left to do is wait."

"There is a chakra signature on the very edge of our sensory range!" Ao said. "It appears to be a large summon, with the summoner on it!"

"Is it heading towards the battlefield?" Shikaku asked, brows knit together.

"...No. It appears to be heading towards the Land of Iron."

"Let Mifune know immediately." Shikaku snapped.

"Wait!" Ao said. "It's changed course. It appears to be heading more east of its origional point."

"...Still let Mifune know." Shikaku said. "It would be wise to alert the samurai of a potential threat."

... ... ...

"Message from HQ!" The communications ninja shouted at Mifune as he and Dukon were talking. "There's a large summon heading towards the Land of Iron, aiming for its eastern border!"

Mifune's eyes narrowed. He had already brought most of his samurai to the battlefront. If there was a strike at the Land of Iron, unless it was aiming specifically at a stronghold, he doubted his remaining forces could hold it.

"I would request that some ninja are sent to defend it. One or two high-level ninja will be able to catch up to it in time to ensure that if it is an enemy, it will not do much damage." Dukon commented from where he was inspecting his katana. Mifune bowed slightly to him and turned back towards the communications ninja.

"Please relay the request my sensei made." He said. "Keep me informed about the situation."

"Roger that!" The ninja was silent for a few minutes before looking at Mifune again. "The Jinchuriki Corps says that they will send a member with Anbu backup to intercept and deal with the summon."

Mifune nodded his thanks. Already this alliance is benefiting us. A permanent alliance like this could make the world strong indeed.

... ... ...

"We are here." Jeki said. "Are you sure my help will not be needed?"

I shook my head. "I'll summon you when I'm done here. It won't take long."

"Be careful, Summoner. I would not linger in this place too long. It smells of death."

I smirked. "So it does." I replied as he dismissed himself.

The village was in a massive ravine, and the buildings were carved into the stone on the sides. It was clear that it was solely a ninja village, as no civilian would be able to even get around the treacherous pathways and sheer cliffs. The bottom where a river should have been had been widened out and was about a half-mile across of solid stone, and I smiled as I caught sight of movement, no doubt ninja readying themselves, from the village that was about a mile away.

I started walking.

I was a quarter mile away when I tilted my head, curious. Despite the village being about a quarter the size of the Leaf, there was less than a hundred ninja gathered in front of me. One of them was about my age, and was the first to step forward with an aura of command around her. Not that it was gonna help her much, of course.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She demanded, her headband glinting in the pale sunlight, the kanji for silence clearly visible as I got closer.

"Well, you see," I said, my voice easily covering the closing gap, "I don't know if you remember, but about three and a half years ago, you decided to join in with the Sound on an attack against the Leaf. Unfortunately for us, we lost many good ninja that day, including the two people who raised me. Unfortunately for you, I hold a grudge."

She narrowed her eyes and extended a hand, palm facing me. "I see. Revenge is your intent, then?"

"It is."

"Then I am sorry, for I must dispose of you."

I grinned, my eyes coming alive. "Try it, bitch!"

"LANGUAGE!"

I dipped to the side as a large spear of hardened blood slammed into the ground where I had just been, sighing as a small figure came hurtling down at me from above.

"Susano'o." I calmly said, the half-skeleton forming as I bitch-slapped Min out of the air and sent her flying towards the village, only to be caught by the girl who had challenged me. I let the black chakra fade as I looked curiously at my attacker, crossing my arms. "It's interesting to see the Akatsuki, of all people, defending a village. It won't matter. You don't have any puppets and there's no way you can defeat me now."

"Min, I told you to stay out of this." I heard the girl say.

"Sorry, Onee-san. I couldn't help it." Min replied.

"...What the actual fuck?" I said, and Min shot me a glare. I looked at the girl, noting for the first time the resemblance. "You're this demon's older sister? Well, that just makes this easier. I get to level a pathetic village and get rid of an Akatsuki member at the same time, and as an added bonus, I get to kill her family right in front of her, just like your village did to me!"

I leapt forward, and Min's older sister jumped backwards, cradling Min in her arms, as my foot landed where she had just been, cracking the ground.

"Almighty Push." I snapped, thrusting a hand in their direction.

Having the Rinnegan is an interesting feeling. The Deva Path feels almost like magnetic force, but powered up to an unbelievable degree. The resulting blast sent them back almost to the line of ninja, all who were looking distinctly nervous.

Min stood up, arms shaking, head bowed. "...You can say what you want about me. You can curse all you want. But don't you dare talk ill of the Akatsuki or my village. If you do, I don't care how I have to, but I'll kill you."

I blinked. I...certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"And...I'll protect my older sister, no matter what!" She yelled at me, bringing her head up, eyes defiant, seals on her body breaking and pouring blood around her. "Blood Style: Imitation!"

My eyes widened as a Susano'o formed out of blood around her and her older sister. "I didn't see that coming." I remarked idly. "See if you can keep up, little girl." I said with a grin, my Rinnegan glowing. "Perfect Susano'o!"

... ... ...

"We need to hurry." One of the escorting ninja of the six-man party said urgently. "I feel two massive chakra signatures about to fight. One of them is almost the size of a tailed beast's chakra!"

"Impossible." One of the accompanying Anbu muttered.

"No, just rare." Sasuke said from where he was running at Naruto's side. "Are they in the Land of Iron?"

" ...No. It's near the outskirts, though. I think it might be a small village."

"Hidden Silence Village." Sasuke said instantly.

"Who would be trying to attack it now, though?" The first ninja asked, and Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other.

"We need to hurry, ya know!" Naruto said, increasing his pace.

... ... ...

I easily swung my Susano'o's sword into Min's cheap knockoff Susano'o. She had been in the middle of forming a full-sized one when I decided to interrupt her. The black sword slammed into the hardened blood ribs, sending Min flying into the side of the ravine.

"Nice try." I commented, right before a blow from the side sent my Susano'o skidding. I cursed and turned to see a smaller version of my Susano'o standing there, sword at the ready, and it was a few moments before I realized that it was made out of ink.

"Sai would love you." I said before Spartan-kicking the damn thing, sending it crashing to the ground. "Still, to have that kind of talent… My name is Ibukai Uchiha-Hatake. I would know your name before we continue, kunoichi."

She glared at me. "Why?"

"Because I will give you the respect of an honorable fight and remembering your name when there is no one else left to."

She stood. "My name is Kaya Okuro, and you've already met my sister, Min."

I bowed slightly. "Thank you. Now, shall we continue?"

"Wait!"

I turned to see Min running towards her sister, her chakra-infused arsenal of blood following her.

"What?" I snapped.

"You wanna make us pay for the Leaf, right?"

"...Yes." I said, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Then let me and One-san fight together! No one else will interfere! We're our village's strongest ninja, so crushing us will make it so you have proven to the rest of the village your strength!"

"Min!" Kayo said. "Just run! I can handle this!"

"No can do, Onee-san." Min said stubbornly.

I crossed my arms. "I don't need to prove to the rest of your pathetic village my strength. However, since I was planning on taking your whole village on at once, anyways, go ahead. Make this interesting, and die in despair, knowing that your deaths will be the beginning of the destruction of everything you have ever known."

Min rushed to her sister, who ceased the imitation in order to form an Uma seal with one hand, with Min forming the other half of the seal. I raised an eyebrow as I watched them, curious.

"Secret Ninja Art: Combined Imitation!" They said as one. Min's blood rushed to form the body of the Susano'o as Kayo's ink formed the armor, and the two combined in order to make the sword. It faced me, falling into a decent combat stance, and I nodded my approval.

"Very nice." I said. "Against someone else, you'd have a fighting chance. You might even have won."

"Let's go, Kayo!" Min declared, the Susano'o's left hand releasing its grip on the sword to send a flurry of blood spears at me.

"Hai!" Kayo replied, the imitation leaping forward to swing the sword at me in a one-handed grip.

 _Hmm...I wonder...From what I remember, each Susano'o was unique. The Rinnegean allows full utilization of an Uchiha's visual prowess, so maybe it can change the form?_

I flared my right eye's chakra. _Let's see if it can form a shield on this thing!_

I clasped my hands together in the Hitsuji seal. "Rinnegan: Susano'o Alteration!"

To my surprise and delight, chakra formed on the right arm of my Susano'o, taking the shape of a tower shield. I had the Susano'o direct the shield to block the blood spears while swinging its sword to block the incoming blow, leaping forward to bash the construct with the shield.

I grinned as Min and Kayo were flung backwards, and I allowed my shield to be absorbed into the Susano'o so I could save chakra.

"You have no real chance against these eyes!" I said, walking forward. "Now, despair!" I formed the fireball jutsu with my Susano'o. "And die!"

... ... ...

The small group watched with wide eyes as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"He's alive." Naruto said, shocked.

"He has new eyes as well." Sasuke said, his voice quieter than usual.

"What do we do?" The Anbu asked.

"Stay here." Naruto ordered. "Sasuke, we need to stop him, ya know?!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm before his teammate could move. "Naruto, remember the Invasion. He lost his parents there, and we lost many good ninja as well as civilians that day. This is his revenge, and his path. We will figure out how he is alive, but this does not concern us. Look closely. One of the ones fighting him is an Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes widened as he caught sight of Min.

"If anything, he is dealing with our enemies." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke...you're a good friend." Naruto said quietly. "But you're still a bastard!"

With that, he moved, and Sasuke didn't stop him.

"Stay here." The Uchiha ordered before heading after Naruto.

... ... ...

The Susano'o's fireball was akin to a Tailed Beast Bomb, and I smirked as three orbs of destruction rushed at the downed sisters.

Only to watch in disbelief as a brilliant flash of gold came flying out of nowhere and sent the fireballs flying into the air, away from the village.

I immediately had my Susano'o form two swords and stalked forward, intent on finding out who had dared interfere with my revenge.

... ... ...

"Who...are you?" Kayo asked in disbelief as she looked at the back of a black-and-orange jacket.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! Believe it!"

Min looked down. "But...The Akatsuki want to take the tailed beasts. Our village attacked yours. So...why…?"

"Because…" Naruto turned slightly, grinning sheepishly. "I don't really know, ya know? I just couldn't stand by and watch people get hurt. A Hokage doesn't do that. He protects others who need it."

"Great speech." The attacking ninja said coldly. "Now get the hell out of my way, Naruto, or I'm going through you and whoever the hell else decides to show up."

Min's eyes widened. _They know each other?!_

... ... ...

Naruto shook his head at me. "Can't do that, ya know."

"You know what they've done. It's the least they deserve." I spat out. "At least I'll make it quick. Oh, wait. No I won't. They will suffer, just as every single one of the people we have known suffered by their hands! They sided with Orochimaru during the Invasion, and they sided with the Akatsuki now. Get out of my way before I tear you asunder, along with them!"

"No." He said firmly, and I clenched my jaw in anger.

"Naruto...you've stood in my way before. Don't do it this time. I respected your decisions before because you are my friend and comrade, but right now you're standing between me and Toru and Shena's murderers. If you continue to do so, I'll apologize to everyone later for stomping you into the ground and leaving you there to rot!"

"You're not Ibukai." Naruto said.

"...The fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

"Language." Min muttered, and I shot her a glare.

"You walk like him, talk like him, use the same jutsus and have the same chakra as he did, but he must have died on his last mission! He used to want to protect others, ya know?! He always stood up for those in need! He broke the rules and went back for his comrades when they needed him to, even if they didn't ask for it and hated him for doing so! He pursued us in the Land of Waves and prevented three innocent people from dying! Ibukai has killed a lot of people, but he has never done so out of anger or hatred! He did so because there were people that he needed to protect! Yea, they attacked us. SO WHAT?! They lost most of their ninja for doing so! Everyone behind me lost a loved one because they made a stupid decision, and now they pay for it Every. Day. Haven't they lost enough?! The Ibukai I knew wanted to break the cycle of hatred in this world, not continue it! He wanted to save it! If you are really gonna kill these people, then the Ibukai I grew up with, who acknowledged me, and who befriended me, who defended me against Mizuki-sensei and who Fu loves, IS TRULY LOST!"

I couldn't breathe.

Never before would I have thought that Naruto would be facing me, angry, his eyes narrowed in rage. Ever since I first met him, he had never been angry at me. Whenever he and I were on the opposite sides of a conflict, he had determination in his eyes, but no anger.

I had to smile even as I shook my head, letting my Susano'o fade from existence.

I _...can't believe I strayed so far from my path that I had to get a Talk-no-Jutsu from Naruto in order to set me right._

"One thing is for certain, Naruto Uzumaki." I said with a sad laugh. "No matter what anyone says, you aren't weak. Kindness isn't weakness. I...guess I forgot that for awhile."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked towards the owner to find it was Sasuke.

"They wouldn't want this." He told me softly. "They wouldn't want to be avenged, just remembered."

I shook my head, amused. How far the story has changed. I looked to the people behind Naruto, most trembling even as they faced me. _...To think I almost became the villain._

I walked past Naruto and fell to my knees in front of the two sisters, bowing down as low as I could go.

"I..am sorry."

... ... ...

Sasuke blinked, walking up to stand beside his teammate, who held a finger to his lips in a motion to tell the Uchiha to be silent.

The older sister knelt down in front of Ibukai, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"...It's okay." She finally said. "My...mother and father died that day as well. I know how it feels to lose someone like that, and I don't blame you for what you did." She smiled gently. "Plus, if I'm not mistaken, I can't exactly keep you here. The war is gonna start soon, and if what your friend says is true, you've got someone who loves you and needs you to protect her, right? Just, promise me one thing."

Slowly, Ibukai raised himself up. "...Yes?"

"When you guys win this war, make sure no one else's parents have to die on stupid missions, okay?"

Ibukai slowly stood. "Count on it."

"You good?" Sasuke asked, and Ibukai looked at him and nodded, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"The Rinnegan? How on earth…?"

Ibukai looked away. "Aiko. She set the Izanagi on a time-delay that activated when the Akatsuki killed me. She buried her eyes near the Leaf for me to find, and my right eye's ability never activated because of the Izanagi. My Senju blood mixed with Aiko's eyes and activated the Rinnegan."

Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on, we've got a war to get to." Ibukai said, turning and starting to walk away. "Kayo, Min, thank you. Naruto, Sasuke, let's go!"

Naruto grinned at the sisters, and Sasuke nodded at them before they leapt away, following Ibukai.

... ... ...

"...You thinking what I'm thinking?" Min asked.

Kayo nodded, standing. "We'll be going against the Akatsuki if we do."

Min shrugged. "They'll understand."

Kayo smiled down at her younger sister before looking at the total sum of the village's ninja.

 _We don't have a lot, but maybe it will be enough to make a difference._

"As I do recall, there's a war going on to protect this world." She said. "That includes us. And, as I also recall, we've never been a village to sit on the sidelines and let others fight for us."

"If we go, we die." One of the Jounin said, and she nodded.

"True. We're probably not going to live through it. Uncle, our village is dying anyways. Do we want to die quietly, or do we want to scream into the void and go down in a flame of glory?"

Her uncle, the Jounin that had spoken up, smiled. "Well...I never wanted to die of old age anyways."

"Then let's go and show the world that the Hidden Silence Village is someone to be feared! Let our name forever be a hushed whisper in the dark of night! If we die today, _then we die in battle!"_


	46. Soon

*AN: _Yes, I know it's been awhile since I updated this. There's only a few chapters left in this story, and I hope that there won't be a dry eye when this journey is said and done.*_

"We need to go meet up with the rest of the Jinchuriki Corps." Sasuke said as we ran towards the battlefield.

"Jinchuriki Corps? Damn, exactly how much happened while I was dead?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, we started a war." Naruto pointed out, and I shook my head, amused.

"The day you actually become serious is the day the world ends." I said dryly.

The cheerful jinchuriki grinned back at me. "That already happened."

"If this is heaven then I'm gonna go find God and punch Him in the face."

"Enough." Sasuke said, amused. "So what's your plan?"

I shot him a look. "Why do people keep asking me that?!"

"Because you usually have one." Sasuke replied.

"...Fair enough. Keep me being alive under wraps for now. I want to hit the Akatsuki while they're blind. They think I'm dead, and I want to keep it that way. I have a couple scores to settle."

"Fu will want to know." Sasuke said, and I shook my head.

"Believe me, I want to tell her, as well as everyone else, but the longer this secret is kept, the better. I'll jump into the fight when I'm needed, don't worry about that. I've only got one free shot, though, and I want to do the maximum amount of damage I can."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"The battlefield is separated into three sections, according to Granny." Naruto told me. "The Akatsuki's army is approaching from the West and South, and there is a small branch which is coming in from the North, focusing on the coastline. Besides those battlefields, there are guerrilla units comprised mainly of the Mist's elite units and the Stone's Explosion Corps that are gonna cut down enemy numbers. They have orders to retreat when the Akatsuki are sighted, leading them back to the main regiments."

"Since when do you have a head for strategy?" I asked, confused. "Next thing you know, Sasuke is gonna quit being an emo."

Sasuke shot me a glare.

Naruto chuckled and continued on. "The Kakumei are set up to engage the Akatsuki when they are sighted, and have separated into various teams for that purpose. They say they have a couple Akatsuki deserters to help them out, too."

"That would be Kakuzu and Hidan." I said instantly. "They're the only ones who could be bribed that easily. Watch out for reanimated ninja, Orochimaru's specialty. He and Kabuto…" I paused, seeing the glances Naruto and Sasuke exchanged. "What?"

"You didn't hear?" Naruto asked me.

"What point of I've been dead and then hiding have you guys not been paying attention to?!" I snapped. "Of course I didn't hear!"

"He's dead." Sasuke said.

I blinked. "Who's dead?"

"Kabuto and Orochimaru, ya know? Their bounties were turned in at one of the stations, and the Curse Seals died, except for Sasuke's."

"As it is, that is solely because of the alterations Sepi and Jiraiya-sama made to it. Orochimaru's chakra is gone." Sasuke informed me, and I fell silent.

 _That...bastard...is finally dead?_

"Well...I guess we don't have to worry about reanimations, then. I just wish I could have been there when he got killed." I finally said, and Sasuke and Naruto both nodded in agreement.

I smiled then changed the subject. "What's our numbers looking like?"

"About 95,000 shinobi, from both major villages and minor. Itachi says that we'll definitely be facing an army from the Akatsuki, clones. He warned us that they can copy your chakra, so don't let one touch you, and kill any who do."

I blinked. _Damn. These guys are way more prepared than last time. Sweet!_

"Roger that." I said. "Any word on how many there is?"

"No. Aniki says that it will no doubt be equal to our own numbers, though." Sasuke replied.

"Where is Fu gonna be fighting at?"

"Inland at the Southern Battlefield." Sasuke answered.

"I think I'll stick around there, then. Good luck, you guys."

"You too." Naruto said, grinning at me as I took off, returning the wave of one of the accompanying Anbu.

... ... ...

"Think he's finally come around?"

"Well, it took you long enough, idiot."

"Hey! Bastard!"

One of their escort sighed. _Some things never change._

... ... ...

"Hey, Octopops!" Naruto said as they came to a stop at the HQ. "Where's everyone else?"

"Grabbing food to eat before we go, it's hard on a stomach, fighting in a war." Killer Bee rapped out. "How did it go up in the North? You're alive and well, of course."

Sasuke bit back an annoyed growl. _I will NEVER complain about the Leaf ever again. At least I don't have to deal with this guy all the time._

"We found and dealt with the summon. It was heading towards the Hidden Silence Village, but we dealt with it and the summoner. They won't be a threat again." Sasuke said.

"The Uchiha said, the Uchiha did, now let's all kick some ass, time to begin!"

Sasuke let out a long, pained breath. _Can't kill him, he's an ally. Can't kill him, he's an ally. Can't kill him, he's an ally_. "Hn."

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched, the only sign that the blonde had understood the cryptic language of the Hn.

... ... ...

I rested just below a ridgeline, observing the Allied Shinobi's position. It was a large, grassy plain, not quite to the mass of trees that marked the Land of Fire. The ninja I saw in the distant were doing the same as I was, resting before the tsunami of the Fourth Great Ninja War hit. I was almost dozing when Naruto landed nearby.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Sasuke thought you might need some things." Naruto replied, handing me a scroll. "And anyways, I'm just a clone, ya know?"

I unsealed the scroll, curious, before laughing at the items I saw. "Oh, my cousin knows me well." I said, eyeing the items appreciatively. There was a set of heavy armor, not unlike the one I had before I died (briefly I wondered what the hell happened to it), as well as some rations. Several sets of ninja tools and kunai pouches were there, and a set of dark clothes with the Uchiha Crest on the back. The two noteworthy items was a Shinobi headband and Sasuke's own sword. I ran my thumb over the sword, reverent. I owed Sasuke, big-time.

"A lot of people are gonna die, aren't they?" Naruto asked, sitting down and pulling his knees up to chest, gazing at the assembled ninja.

"They are." I said, grabbing a ration bar and the accompanying canteen. "This isn't some kids story or fantasy. It's war. People die." I bolted down the bar and drained the canteen, gazing wistfully at the battlefield.

 _Soon._

"You seem...at ease." Naruto observed.

I sighed. "Naruto...I've known this was gonna happen for a long time. Not exactly how, but my team knew a Fourth Great Ninja War was in the works, and we dedicated our lives for the moment we had to fight. We've lived and breathed this war long before it was declared. In a way, this is what I, what my team, was born for. As of right now, there's nothing else I can do to prepare. There isn't any planning I can do, any training I can do, that hasn't already been done in preparation for this war. So, yea, I'm at ease, because when the fighting starts, I'll know that I prepared all I could for this fight."

"I wish I could say the same." He said, sighing.

I shook my head. "No. I envy you."

"Eh?"

I looked up at the clouds. "Naruto...I've focused my entire life on this. It's been my purpose ever since I can remember. When this is over, what are you gonna do?"

"Well...become Hokage."

I nodded. "Exactly. You have a plan, a dream. When this fight is over, that's gonna be it. It's like reaching the end of a novel. I'll have nothing left to focus on. It's like if Sasuke had dedicated his entire life to revenge and then finally succeeded. You can't just move on. It's an emptiness that fills your soul, and when you're done, it's like you're walking around in a dream or a fog."

He started to say something, but I held up a hand. "I know everything that you're about to say. You're gonna point out everything I still have, but it isn't the same." I stood. "I need to change. Watch the battlefield for me, okay? I'll be right back."

... ... ...

Naruto's clone dispersed itself, and Naruto stopped what he was doing as a thought occurred to him.

 _Wait. How has he known that this was going to happen for so long?_

... ... ...

Sepi grinned at the people fidgeting nervously around her. "It's like they aren't immortal or something."

"Sucks to be them." Tayuya replied as she idly swung her scythe at Hidan, who growled in annoyance as he dodged.

Kakuzu, who had been assigned as the team leader for the "Immortal Squad," simply sighed.

... ... ...

The jinchuriki put on their armor, with the notable absence of Gaara, who was leading the main forces of the Allied Shinobi, as well as the two jinchuriki who had lost their lives already. Each jinchuriki had at least two Anbu-level shinobi to accompany them and watch their backs in the event that they got separated from the rest of the Jinchuriki Corps, with almost a full ANBU squad on a dedicated reserve in case the jinchuriki ran into something they just couldn't beat alone.

"Roshi would have been pleased to see the nations and jinchuriki come together like this." Han said gruffly, pulling on the last of his red ceramic armor.

"Utakata would have the same feelings as well." Jeki replied, checking over his sword one more time. "He went rogue because he thought his master attacked him. I wonder if he ever learned the truth before he died."

Silence reigned as the jinchuriki thought of those that they had lost, and their minds wandered to those they might lose during the war.

"Enough of that, yo! We won't be defeated from the get-go!" Killer Bee declared. "Those who lost their lives live on in our hearts, we can't let their deaths tear us apart! It's time to band together now, jinchuriki and tailed beast! We fight with all our hearts and we won't taste defeat!" Yeah!" He finished by throwing his customary salute into the air.

"Hn." _Did that rapping idiot just be mildly inspiring and not so annoying for once?_

Naruto grinned at him.

"If you're quite done, I need my student for a second." Zabuza said from the doorway.

"Sensei? I thought you were with the Kakumei?"

"My unit is stationed near here. Just get out here before I beat you into the ground."

Jeki chuckled and exited the room, making his way to the roof, where he watched his sensei lean on the railing and look out over the assembled squads.

"Inwe is part of the guerilla units." Zabuza finally said. "Haku is watching her back until the Akatsuki are sighted, then he's gonna get her to safety and meet up with me."

"Good to hear." Jeki said, unsure where the conversation was going until Zabuza stood up and grabbed the Executioner's Blade from his back, turning towards his student.

"I held this blade since I was young, carrying it when I was part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, and it has been mine ever since. I always thought I would die with this blade in battle, but you three have seen to it that I got through all my scraps without a problem. I'm both reluctant and proud to admit that, not only as a ninja, but as a swordsman, you have surpassed me completely." Zabuza rested the blade across his hands horizontally and held it out to Jeki. "Our village has had a bloody past, and now looks forward to a future filled with hope. Don't let peace weaken you. Instead, be strong enough to defend the hope that is blooming in these lands. Take it, and one day when your student surpasses you, give it to him with this same message: defend the innocent, and never back down from a fight, or from doing what's right."

Slowly, Jeki picked up the massive blade, holding it in front of him in a combat stance.

"What about you, Sensei?" He finally managed to ask, still breathless.

Zabuza grinned, brimming with bloodlust and eagerness. "Me? I'm the Demon of the Mist! I'll be just fine- GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Jeki stopped hugging Zabuza and stepped back, smiling. "I'll see you on the battlefield, Sensei!"

"Yes. You will."

... ... ...

Team 8 was in position, along with various other ninja, to act as the fallback line for the guerilla units. Several other Hyuuga were along the battleline, acting as early warning and strategic help. Hinata, for her part, was attempting not to act nervous and failing.

"Hey, Hinata. Chill out. We're kick-ass ninja. We'll be fine." Kiba said, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"I know we will, but...what about everyone else?" She asked, her eyes scanning the forest.

"They will be fine. Why? Because they are courageous and have trained hard to also be strong ninja." Shino said, watching one of his beetles crawl over his hand.

She gave her team a nervous smile and went back to watching the trees.

"Shino is correct. Everyone else is more than capable to handle this fight."

They turned to see Neji walking up.

"Yo, aren't you supposed to be with your team?" Kiba asked.

"Guy-sensei is heading to intercept another Zetsu army that is approaching the northern coastline. Fortunately, it is not enough to overwhelm the current ninja, but HQ felt it would be safer to send a few high-level reinforcements to aid them. Lee is adamant about fighting along Guy-sensei and Tenten is going as long-range support. My skills, however, will be best put to use here."

Hinata gave him a smile. No matter the situation, she felt better knowing that her trusted cousin would be there to watch her back.

Akamaru sniffed the air and barked.

"They're close." Kiba translated.

... ... ...

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji sat watching the northern coastline.

"I can't believe I'm able to enjoy the beach before the fight!" Exclaimed Ino, throwing her hands in the air and falling on her back into the sand. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag. Ino, we're at war here. Can't you at least act serious?"

"You're just jealous because you can't tan!" She shot back without moving.

Choji pulled out a bag of chips and opened it, offering it to Shikamaru, who sighed again, gabbed a chip, and sat down, munching on it while watching the clouds.

"Can't those kids get serious?" A Cloud ninja growled.

"Those 'kids' are the children of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." A Leaf nin replied, idly spinning a kunai. "This is about as serious as they get. Their teamwork is flawless, though, so you'll be glad that they're here when the fighting starts."

"Which is gonna be soon." A Stone ninja said, re-tying her headband. "They're less than an hour away."

The Cloud ninja grinned. "Hey, if I kill more Zetsu than you, you owe me a date."

She raised an eyebrow. "And if I kill more than you, you have to say that the Stone is better than the Cloud while wearing a pink women's one piece bathing suit in the middle of the Land of Lightning's capital."

He stared at her, and she smirked.

"How much is this date worth to you?" The Leaf ninja asked with a pained expression on his face.

"You're on!" The Cloud ninja declared.

"Yo, Leaf guy, you get to verify our kills. Just stay out of our way." She said.

"Alright." The Leaf ninja said with a sigh. _I thought it was only the Leaf that was this crazy. I guess it's like this everywhere._

... ... ...

Miko stood along the Southern Battlefield's prepared lines, holding a cigarette in one hand. He blamed Shikamaru. Shikamaru had picked it up from Asuma, and Miko had picked it up from Shikamaru. It was unlit, because he had gotten yelled at by some other ninja in the line when he had attempted to light up before. Just holding it was calming, but he desperately wanted a drag.

"Soon." He said. The feel in the air was changing, becoming more crisp. "Soon."

... ... ...

Kakashi tightened his grip on his kunai. As head of the guerilla forces, it was his duty to thin out the enemy as much as possible before retreating. He was torn apart by the death of his son, but for all those that had fallen already, he would live through this war and watch the sun rise on the world that they had fought and died to defend.

"Soon." He whispered, with Anko nodding in agreement from the tree beside him. Her team, consisting of Guren and Sai, had gotten permission from Sepi to join in with the guerilla forces.

"Soon." She agreed.

... ... ...

I took a deep breath, looking up towards the heavens. "Soon." I said out loud.

... ... ...

"Zetsu."

Zetsu turned towards Pein.

"Begin the assault."

... ... ..

The first warning the Allied Shinobi force got was the traps set by the Explosion Corps being detonated. Then, the clash of the guerilla forces was heard echoing throughout the forest.

Kakashi held up a hand, and those under his command stayed completely still until a large amount of Zetsu clones were right under them. Then he brought his hand down, and as one, a thousand ninja dropped from the trees like the whisper of the wind, and before Zetsu knew what was happening, the war was on.


	47. The First Day

_*_ AN: _Well. I've finally finished writing this. Now all that remains is to upload the rest of it up here. I'll leave the sobbing until the last upload.*_

I crouched down as the first of Zetsu's forces clashed with the Allied Shinobi Force. It was a quick wave to test the defensive strength of the lines of shinobi and to find hidden defenses, nothing more. At a 3:1 advantage of numbers, Zetsu didn't lose much by having a thousand, five thousand, or even ten thousand of his clones die in an attack, providing it exposed a weakness and showed where the ninjas were the strongest. After all, the goal of this war was the tailed beasts, so the Akatsuki didn't need to defeat the Allied Shinobi Forces. They just needed to collect and seal the tailed beasts, which meant a lot of pincer movements and false attacks.

I sat back, waiting to see if I would be needed. _Hurry up and get here, Pein. I'm waiting for you._

... ... ...

"Now?" Fu asked Han, nervously bouncing from one foot to the other.

"No." He answered calmly. "We only will interfere if Zetsu breaks through or the Akatsuki shows up. We will await word from HQ or the Kakumei."

... ... ...

Zetsu had split off a force to go through the mountains and come down onto the ninja on the Southern Battlefield from behind. The first one was as surprised to see me as I was to see it. I, however, reacted first.

"Almighty Push!"

More were behind it as it went flying, and I drew Sasuke's blade and dove forward at them. It was said, in my old life, that a plan only existed until two armies engaged each other. After that it was everyone in and devil take the hindmost.

... ... ...

"Ready?" Mika asked, and the other trained samurai with her nodded. They had been deployed as a unit to the northern coastline, and stood in a line in front of the supporting ninja, both swords at the ready, facing the Zetsu that appeared out of the ocean.

"I've been anxious to put this to the test." One of them said, stabbing his swords into the ground and forming a hand seal.

"It's about time." Another said, doing the same. "The combo?"

"They should know about not attacking from the ocean." The first said with a grin. "Water Style: Water Vortex!"

"Lightning Style: Lightning Vortex!"

"Combo attack!" They declared in unison. "Storm Vortex Jutsu!"

Mika's mouth opened slightly as the ocean churned before bursting forward and hitting the center of Zetsu's line before sparking with electricity and then exploding outward, which increased the devastating damage of the lightning.

"Now!" The first said, and one of the ninja stepped forward.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"

Mika was just about to yell that it would counteract the water when the fire hit, but she was silenced by a quite literal explosion.

"What...the hell?" She asked.

"The water is made up of two molecules, oxygen and hydrogen. The lightning and then sudden expansion of the water releases both, which is incredibly flammable." The second samurai explained.

"...How the hell did you learn that?" Mika asked.

"I helped sift through some of Orochimaru's research right before we were deployed." He explained. "Seems he had an interest in that sort of thing."

She shook her head. "I'll be damned. SAMURAI!"

They all readied their weapons as she pointed her blade at the recovering Zetsu.

"Kill."

They rushed forward, and the Zetsu clones smirked, leaping forward to meet them. They were taken off-guard when their attacks either missed or hit substitutions, and they were cut down from behind.

"What the hell?! These aren't samurai! These are ninja!" One yelled before Mika sliced him open.

"No." She stated coldly. "We're both."

... ... ...

Tenten stared at the samurai in shock, mouth slightly agape.

"That's...incredible." She finally said, only for two green blurs to rush by her.

"COME, LEE! WE MUST NOT FALL BEHIND ON OUR YOUTHFULNESS!" The Leaf's Blue Beast declared before smashing into the Zetsu, sending them flying, easy pickings for the hail of blades and jutsus the support ninjas were already sending out.

"YES, GUY-SENSEI!" His student yelled, throwing himself into the melee as well.

... ... ...

"Some of the samurai are using jutsus. They have cut through most of the first wave along the coastline. The western unit and southern units have been cut down as well. The western section appears to be set up to retreat before they get overrun, and can draw back to multiple sections of defensive lines. The coastline is set up with melee fighters with support aiding them from long-range. The southern section appears to be set in a defensive wall, forcing our clones to try to cross a large open area before they can get to the defenders. They don't have an easy retreating route, though."

'Madara' mulled over the information. "Send a section from the southern section to attack the coast. When the ninja go to reenforce there, hit the coastwith the second and third waves. Then, send both the main force from the coast and the rest of the clones dedicated to the southern front to break through there during the night."

"Doing a night attack? That's risky."

"Do it." He snapped. "Pein, Konan, as soon as the Zetsu break through, go through the southern line and bring me the jinchuriki. Have Diedara and Sasori attack the coastline, and I will attack the west with Kimimaro. AND WHERE THE HELL IS MIN AND KISAME?!"

... ... ...

"Itachi." Gaara greeted.

"Kazekage-sama. Where do you want us?"

"The Western Battlefield is under the heaviest fighting. Send your troops there, please."

Itachi nodded. "The Akatsuki?"

"No sign of them. As of right now, Zetsu is doing probing actions. I am worried for the Southern Battlefield, as they have no retreat readily available."

"How are our losses?"

"They are minimal, with Zetsu taking the most casualties. However, the way this is going, they can keep this fighting up for a long time yet."

Itachi nodded. "Where is my brother?"

"He, Naruto, and Jeki are all stationed near the Western Battlefield. Naruto's clones are currently helping the guerilla units pull back, but as of right now neither of them have joined in the actual fighting."

"Kazekage-sama!" The communication ninja yelled. "Part of Zetsu's southern forces have broken off and are heading around to the coastline!"

"How many?"

"Fifty thousand."

Gaara's eyes widened a little. "Reenforce the coastline. They can't hold against that many Zetsu at once."

"Roger!"

"Pull some from the Southern Battlefield." Itachi said calmly. "If a retreat is necessary, you will need that battlefield as uncongested as possible. I will go make up the difference myself."

Gaara nodded. "Very well."

"Sir! An unidentified ninja has entered the Southern Battlefield and is engaging the Zetsu!" Ao reported.

Gaara turned slightly. "What?"

"He…" Ao's voice trailed off. "It's the summoner from before."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Interesting. Keep monitoring him."

"Another force has engaged from the north! They...are attacking the Zetsu?"

"...What?" The Kazekage asked.

... ... ...

"I'll provide aid." Itachi said, swiftly exiting.

"NINJA ART: DUEL IMITATION!"

The Zetsu heading to the coastline were scattered by the chakra construct, taking the shape of a tailed beast with several arms. Before they could react, a handful of ninja burst forward and leveled the field with an array of jutsus.

"We've located the jinchuriki. They are all hanging back from the actual fighting for now. Most of the Kakumei is engaged, aiding their outlying forces in pulling back."

"They are waiting for us to show up, then? Very well. Zetsu, keep fighting until they are worn down to the bone. Then, the Akatsuki will engage. Pein, Konan, please get ready."

When they were out of earshot, Konan leaned over to whisper to Pein.

"I'm changing the location of where your body is at. I do not trust Madara not to take advantage of the situation if you're defenseless."

Pein nodded once to signal his approval.

... ... ...

My trail of destruction led me to the plains and in the middle of the main Zetsu attack, where I ducked under another blow and sliced through Zetsu clones as they came, spinning around them to avoid my chakra being copied. My two shadow clones were watching from elevated terrain, feeding me information via my Rinnegan. It was strange, having shared vision with to two others. In a way it was like having two tactical cameras feeding down at the same time, and with the Sharingan to anticipate and counter the enemy's moves, taking down these guys was child's play. I smirked as my clone picked up a flurry of kunai coming at me from my 'blind' spot. However, as of right now, I didn't have a blind spot.

I easily dodged around it, plucking one out of the air and throwing it back at the Zetsu that had thrown it, nailing him square in the chest.

... ... ...

The shinobi that had been given a chance to recover by this mysterious shinobi watched in awe as he cut down Zetsu after Zetsu with ease, dodging seemingly hidden attacks and anticipating the clones' every move.

Miko watched, analyzing the shinobi's attacks even as the rest of the ninja around him reinforced the line.

His eyes narrowed when the ninja whipped out two kunai and threw them in quick succession before yanking a third out and burying it into another Zetsu's chest.

He was carrying Sasuke's sword, and the armor was a streamlined version of the old armor that Madara and Hashirama wore. Not only that…

His eyes shot open when the ninja spun around and buried the sword another clone, and he and Miko locked eyes. The ninja's eyes also shot open, and Miko stared at the Sharingan and Rinnegan.

Miko spun and started searching the surrounding mountains.

 _There...and there._

Two shadow clones were watching the battlefield, providing tactical information. That knowledge, combined with the combat techniques and equipment of the ninja, left only one answer.

"Contact the Kakumei. Tell them to fully engage now." He yelled at a nearby communication ninja.

"But sir-!

"Tell the jinchuriki to attack as well! Drive them back!" He yelled, leaping into battle.

... ... ...

The Zetsu clone observing the battlefield narrowed its eyes. There was no way that shinobi should have been able to dodge that flurry of kunai. It had been perfectly timed and in his blind spot. Not only had he been able to dodge it, he had sent one of the thrown kunai back with perfect accuracy, despite barely glancing in that direction.

"Go report to Madara. We may have a problem." He said to another clone, who hastened to carry out his orders.

"Increase the attacking force." Madara said. "Drown them in numbers." His visible eye narrowed. "Use every clone we have!"

"Madara-" Konan started.

"I WANT THAT NINJA DEAD NOW!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he turned to look at Pein. "We will continue on with the plan. Do not let your emotions destroy our chance at victory, Madara."

It was a tense moment before Madara turned on his heel. "Very well. Zetsu, bring the back-up plan into action. I have a jutsu to perform."

... ... ...

Min and Kayo retreated, a few dozen of their comrades assisting them as they prepared for the Zetsu's newest assault. They had known that they were going to die from the get-go, that much had been certain. Min let loose a breath as the Zetsu charged.

 _I just hope that we made a difference. That's all I ever wanted to do._

"Amaterasu."

Her head shot up at the new voice as a chunk of the battlefield was turned into hell by a black flame.

 _...What?_

A man with the Uchiha Crest landed in front of the defensive formation, only to be joined by two others.

"Itachi." Kisame greeted with a chuckle. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Kisame." The Uchiha prodigy replied. "Just passing through?"

"I heard that Zetsu was using the ocean to attack. I thought it would be wise to show him the error of his ways."

"If you two are done?" Kimimaro asked, working Nuibari through several Zetsu that dared to approach.

"Once more, for old times?" Kisame asked.

Itachi nodded.

The Zetsu didn't stand a chance.

... ... ...

Fu and Han ran past the wounded ninja and the medics trying to heal them, heading towards the front lines.

"How…how many…?" Was all she could get out.

"There are twenty-five thousand ninja and around eight thousand samurai stationed here. From what I heard from HQ, the forces that just attacked them numbered around sixty thousand, with an additional twenty thousand that harried them today."

"Why didn't we help them?" She demanded before they were joined by Miko.

"Because we needed you at full strength for whenever the Akatsuki decided to show up." He said, panting. "If you were weakened, they could grab you guys and take off. Now, we have a fighting chance to hold our line here."

"How many are dead?!" Fu demanded. "We could have-!"

"It looks worse than it actually is." Miko informed her. "The counter-attack is driving most of the Zetsu off. It looks like they've lost the battle for today. We need to prepare for a night attack. But, that isn't why you're here." He looked at her. "There's...something you need to see."

... ... ...

"Thank you." I said to a medical ninja as he healed me.

"We should be thanking you." He said. "I...have never seen combat of that scale before."

"Almost like Madara Uchiha." A new voice said, and I looked up to see Miko standing there, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I-"

He pulled me into an embrace, releasing me after a few minutes. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." I said sheepishly. "I'll explain everything when we're done here, but for now we've got to focus on winning here."

He nodded. "Alright. Sepi has the Western battlefield under lockdown, and the samurai have the coastline under lockdown. You, however, should probably run."

I raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

A burst of killing intent and chakra hit me, and I slowly turned to see a pissed Fu standing nearby. No, pissed wasn't the right word. It was like seeing Kushina's rage up-close and multiplying it by the number of the stars in the sky.

 _Fuck me._

... ... ...

"Well?" Miko asked, amused, only to blink in surprise when Ibukai disappeared from in front of him and the killing intent vanished.

He turned towards Fu, only to find a very surprised jinchuriki currently lip-locked with his teammate.

"I'm out." Miko said, beating a hasty retreat. Pissed-off Zetsu he could handle, but this? Oh hell no!

"Why don't you ever do that with me?" Kurotsuchi asked with a pout as she came walking up.

And that was why.

... ... ...

"You're alive." She whispered.

After I broke off the kiss, she tackle-hugged me to the ground.

"I am." I said, amused. "Mind getting off me?"

"Yes."

I gave her a half-hearted glare as she snuggled into my chest. "Fu...Not the time or place."

"Don't care." Was the instant reply.

"So you are Ibukai." A deep voice said, and I looked up to see Han standing over us.

"Well, look who is still alive." I said cheerfully.

"You're one to talk." He pointed out, and I nodded, conceding his point.

"That's fair. I had an unknown cheat code active, though."

He blinked once. "...What?"

I waved it aside. "Never mind. Mind helping me get up?"

He took one step forward, and then promptly reversed direction as Fu let loose a wave of killing intent.

"Coward." I said without much venom.

"I prefer to stay alive, thank you." He replied.

"If you two lovebirds are done-" Miko said, walking up with Kurotsuchi beside him. I gave her a pointed look, and Miko choked on his next words.

"Fuck off, spikey head." Fu replied, her voice muffled.

... ... ...

The fighting died off for the night, and although there were multiple ninja set up as sentries along the battlefield, it appeared that Zetsu had indeed broken off until daybreak. I, for my part, was sitting by one of the many campfires, a bowl of stew in my hands and Fu fairly glued to me as I told Miko what had happened.

"So that's what happened to Aiko." I said with a low growl. "And why I have the Rinnegan."

He nodded, looking into the fire with an unlit cigarette in his hand. "And now they know you're here."

"Most likely. I was hoping to stave off their attention until I hit the Akatsuki from their blind spot, but that's no longer an option."

He nodded. "However, this could be good for us. This masked figure seems fixated on you, so he'll most likely focus the attack here tomorrow."

"Can we withstand a full attack?"

Miko thought for a few minutes, then slowly shook his head. "No, and we don't have an easy way to retreat. We'll need reinforcements, but that will weaken the other fronts."

"Then I guess we need to hit them first."

"It would appear so."

Fu looked at me, then at Miko, and back at me. "What?"

"A night attack is risky, especially if they have the same idea." Miko told me, and I nodded.

"I know, so I was thinking of getting some people who couldn't die…"

He grinned.


	48. Night Attack

*AN: _This is a quicker chapter, since it won't really fit into the next one.*_

"Message from the Southern Battlefield!" One of the communication ninja said. "They are requesting the Immortal Squad for a night attack!"

Sepi raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Your teammate said something about Team 6 needing to be full-strength again."

Sepi blinked once befores she leapt to her feet. "TAYUYA GRAB YOUR BITCH BY THE BALLS AND LET'S GO!"

There was a howl of pain throughout the camp as Tayuya took Sepi's instructions a little too seriously.

... ... ...

A few hours later, four figures came running into camp, and one started immediately started swinging at me with her scythe.

"HEY! LEMME EXPLAIN!"

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING DIED AND THEN DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO GET REANIMATED?!"

"IZANAGI!"

"YOU MEAN UCHIHA HAX!"

"I-"

 _WHAM!_

I slowed to a stop before shrinking back as Fu stood above the crater she had created with Sepi's body. She titled her head and smiled sweetly down at my teammate.

"I know that you can't die, but I can hang you up via your own entrails." She said cheerfully, and even Sepi was wordless, only able to nod. Fu nodded, satisfied, before turning on her heel and skipping back to me, gluing herself to my side again.

"I like her!" Tayuya yelled.

... ... ...

"We hit them with a dozen different squads. They won't be asleep, but they will be relaxed, waiting, and it won't even occur to them that we will be attacking. Hit them hard, and then retreat towards a central location. Make them follow you." I said, looking up from the drawing in the dirt at the dozen ninja we had chosen to lead the five-man squads against the Zetsu. "Once they're bunched up, the Immortal Squad slam into them will tear them to pieces. When they do, get the hell back to the main camp, along this path." I traced a roundabout line along the area representing the battlefield. "By then, allied ninja should have set up a few surprises for our friends." Unfriendly chuckles echoed around the circle. "Once the Immortal Squad gets back, we'll slam the gate shut, so to speak."

"What if the Zetsu attack like we are?" One of the squad leaders spoke up, one from the Hidden Stone, if I recalled correctly.

"The advantage will be on our side. We have our reserves standing by already, ready to form a defensive line. When we depart, they'll take their places along the fortifications, so if the Zetsu do attack, they'll find fresh defenders, not a slumbering camp. Any other questions?" At the shakes of their heads, I nodded, satisfied, and stood up, brushing myself off. "Then get to your squads. We leave in ten minutes."

Fu was waiting outside the circle, looking very unhappy as the squad leaders departed. "Why do I have to stay behind?"

"Because we don't want a pitched battle at night, and if the Akatsuki engage us in a night battle, it will be detrimental to our forces." I said, walking up to her.

"I don't want to lose you again." She said, looking up into my eyes, her own filled with worry.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "You won't." I promised. "This is a risky plan, but it's the only one that's viable. After all, in war, you have to take risks. The trick is knowing which ones to take."

"And how do you know that?" She asked, her voice muffled as she attempted to bury her head in my armor.

I gave a dry chuckle. "You wait until it's all over. If you've won, you took the right risks."

"That's not funny."

"Oh come on. It's a little funny."

"...Kinda."

I laughed softly, stepping back and placing my hand on her cheek. "I need you and Han ready with the reserves. If we're pursued or the Zetsu attack while we're gone, rain unholy hellfire on them."

She gave a small smile. "That I can do."

"Yo, Ibukai? We're ready." Sepi said.

I nodded at her. "Move out."

I turned away but was stopped by a hand on my sleeve, turning to see looking at me, her eyes impossibly wide. "Come back."

I gave her a confident smile. "I will."

Instead of loosening, the grip on my sleeve tightened. "Promise me."

I turned back to her and leaned close, whispering into her ear. "On the Uchiha's name, I will always come back to you."

Her grip loosened, and I flickered away before she could react. As we headed out, Sepi glanced at me. Once we were out of earshot, she turned towards me. "You can't make that promise, and you know it."

"Of course I can."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because there is no _way_ I am dying a virgin."

She shook her head. "You haven't changed a bit, you know that?"

"I know." I replied with a grin.

With that, we fell silent as we raced towards our targets.

... ... ...

Zetsu's clones were preparing for a nighttime assault when ninja appeared out of the woods and turned their crude encampment into hell.

Jutsus and weapons reigned down on them, cutting down dozens of Zetsu in the first few moments before, as suddenly as it began, the attack stopped. Predictably, more Zetsu clones charged after the fleeing ninja, enraged beyond reason. Dimly they were aware of more clones joining them, also pursuing small ninja squads that had attacked them. They broke into a large clearing, a few miles away from the battle line, when the ninja they had been pursuing put on a tremendous burst of speed and cleared out, revealing how much they had been holding back.

The Zetsu clones looked around, realizing that there were almost a thousand of them stretched out, far away from their camp and any orders.

They were still looking around when five ninja stepped out of the woods where the other irritating ninja had disappeared. Three of them carried scythes, one had three strange creatures with heads like painted masks flying around him, and one was dressed in Uchiha battle armor, his Rinnegan staring into their very souls.

That's when true hell reigned down upon them.

... ... ...

Almost two hours after the other ninja squads had arrived back in camp, Fu was staring at the forest, trying to see into it's black depths.

Han sighed, trying to figure out how to break it to his companion that the other ninja weren't coming back-

"They're back!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping to the top of the fortifications as more ninja joined her, staring in awe and disbelief as the Immortal Squad appeared at the edge of the forest, looking like they were on a vacation rather than in the middle of a war, joking with each other and mock attacking each other. Their laughter carried to the fortifications, and one of the ninja whooped in joy, and like the first fall of a rockslide, his action caused other ninja to start cheering and whistling as the five tired but alive figures made their way back into the camp.

Miko shook his head, amused, as his teammates approached. "No trouble?"

"Yes, we have trouble! Sepi is trying to cheat!"

"I am not! I killed 271. You only killed 270!"

"That last one didn't count! He was already dead!"

"He was twitching!"

"He was twitching because _he had my sword buried in his nervous system_!"

They locked angry glares before erupting in laughter, clutching their sides and leaning against each other for support as tears poured from their eyes.

"Mission complete." Tayuya told Miko with a smirk and a mocking salute. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She grabbed Hidan and started dragging him off, only to be stopped by Kakuzu.

"We're going back to the Western Battlefront. Now." He said firmly, and cut off any protests by grabbing both Tayuya and Hidan and dragging them off, ignoring their curses. Miko shook his head and looked back towards Sepi and Ibukai, who had calmed down long enough to stand, although both were still chuckling.

Miko sighed and smiled. "Go get some sleep. I'll send someone to wake you up if the Akatsuki are sighted. How many casualties occured?"

Ibukai thought about it. "About half a dozen on our side killed, another ten inujured."

"And the Zetsu?"

Ibukai grinned. "They'll be missing about a thousand of their number when the sun rises."

Miko nodded. "I'll let HQ know."

Ibukai nodded, yawning and heading off to find an unoccupied tent.

... ... ...

I had just dropped my armor and slid onto the cot when I felt pressure behind me as Fu laid down and wrapped her arms around me as best she was able. I flipped, chuckling as I heard her let out an _eep_. I pulled her close and she snuggled into my chest as I drifted off, the scent of pine needles strong in my nose as I slept.

... ... ...

"Miko Nara oversaw a night attack, using the Immortal Squad from the Western Battlefield, interrupting a night attack from Zetsu." Ao told Tsunade and Ao as they entered the HQ the next morning. "Casualties were extremely light on our side, but Zetsu suffered a thousand causalties, or so he claims."

"The information is accurate." Shikaku said, leaning back in his chair. "Miko isn't one for exaggerations."

Ao nodded in satisfaction. "Did Zetsu try any night attacks?"

"Besides the interrupted one on the southern front, they tried one along the western battlefield. They were stopped by the Mist's assassination forces and the Stone's demolition squads. The coast was safe during the night. They probably didn't want to risk a night attack their, given the combat effectiveness of the forces along the northern front."

Ao nodded in satisfaction. "Then let's get ready for another day."

... ... ...

Pein walked along the length of the massacre. The night attack had given Zetsu a bloody nose, but even worse was the interruption of the night attack they had planned. Neither of the attacks during the night had come even close to succeeding, and he had to maintain a firm grip on his emotions to keep from going ballistic.

"Konan." He said calmly, seething underneath the surface. "The Akatsuki attack in the afternoon. Have Zetsu hit them several times during the morning."

"Hai."


	49. Showtime!

*AN: _I apologize for the wait. Here for your enjoyment...the big day of the 4th Great Ninja_ War!*

It was time.

"Sir!" One of the ninja came running towards us as we sat around the fire, taking a much-needed break after dealing with Zetsu's forces the entire morning.

"They're here?" Miko asked.

"Hai."

I stood, brushing myself off. "Miko, plan?"

We turned to look at the two figures that had presented themselves on the far side of the battlefield nas Miko narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Stats on your Rinnegan."

"All paths, alteration to Susano'o, Teleportation, although I haven't used that last one yet."

His eyes widened. "You can _alter your Susano'o_?!"

I nodded as Sepi cackled.

Miko simply sighed. "Of course you can. Alright, I'll act as defense against Konan. Ibukai, act as defense against Pein and our long-range assault. Sepi, close-quarters combat. Let's target the revival path first, then the summon, then ninjutsu absorption, then take the others as they come."

"We're helping." Fu said.

"That isn't a very good-" Miko started, only to be smacked by Kurotsuchi _AND_ Fu.

"They have as much of a reason to fight as any of us. Actually, they have more." Kurotsuchi scolded.

"We won't let anyone fight in our place!" Fu declared, and Miko looked towards me for help.

"Han, front lines. Fu, keep Konan pinned down from up high." I said, and Miko gave me a beautiful look of betrayed trust.

"Let's do this." Sepi said with a bloodthirsty grin, brandishing her scythe as the five of us moved forward as one to face the twoapproaching ninja. Pein and Konan walked towards us with authority born of confidence in their strength, and I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding, both from nervousness, remembering the last fight, and excitement because of the fact that this moment, and a few choice ones to follow, were what I had been living for.

Pein raised a hand, and I didn't need to hear him call out the name of his jutsu to know what he did.

I ran ahead of the main group, sliding to a halt and thrusting out both palms towards the approaching shockwave.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" I yelled, watching in satisfaction as the two jutsus collided. My clones' shared eyesight showed the other paths of Pein running in from the edges of the battlefield to provide support to the main body, and my smile grew until it threatened to split my lips.

 _Oh, how I've waited for this!_

... ... ...

Fu leapt into the air at the same time Konan did, and they zeroed in on each other as the two groups collided. Fu ignored the battle below and focused on the Akatsuki member in front of her.

"Surrender." Konan told her calmly. "I will not be asking again."

Fu glared at her. "No. You won't."

... ... ...

Sepi cackled as she bit her thumb and slammed it into the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The Animal path of Pein had its summoning interrupted by a large Nekotoma that had appeared, the irksome blonde astride its head.

"Hey Tora! Keep any summons locked down, will you?" Sepi asked cheerfully, leaping off the head of her summon towards the summoning path.

"As you wish, Mistress." The Nekotoma purred, only to hiss as the Animal path of Pein summoned a large, dog-like creature.

 _"FILTHY MUTT!"_ Tora yowled, tackling it as Sepi engaged the summoner.

... ... ...

Han knocked the bald Akatsuki off of his feet, attempting to bring a leg down on him only for said Akatsuki to roll aside. With a metallic whir and a cloud of steam, four more arms made their way out of the torso of his enemy.

"This should be interesting." Han muttered as he charged in again.

... ... ...

"Why do I always get two? What a drag." Miko muttered, lighting a cigarette, making a note that the Naraka path of Pein was waiting it out behind the others as the Preta and Human path engaged him, the Preta path doing the main work as the Human path tried flanking him.

He took a deep drag before tossing the cigarette aside and popping his neck. "Shall we, ladies?"

... ... ...

"You are a difficult ninja to kill." The Deva path of Pein told me as I approached.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I don't have any death-defying hax left up my sleeves."

"Then shall we begin?" He asked, raising a hand.

I smirked. "Before we do, I have to ask something."

His eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"Did you know that you were being manipulated? Did you figure out that Danzo was behind influencing Hanzo to attack you?"

His answer? "Almighty Push!"

I flipped neatly in the air, landing on my feet, albeit it a fair ways from where I started. "Or that this 'Madara' never intended to let you keep your eyes? He killed them, you know. He killed the original Akatsuki."

"UNIVERSAL PULL!"

"YAMEMASU!"

He leapt forward and I met him halfway, ducking under his black rods and blocking a hit from his knee, replying with a fist towards his face and a foot towards his stomach.

"They were on their way to help you! But he murdered them! And now the blood of your comrades is screaming at you from the ground and _you can't even hear them!"_

We sprang apart before reengaging. He was angry, I could tell, and dangerous as hell, but I stood my ground, matching him blow for blow.

Finally, he overextended just a little, and a kunai was in my hand faster than the eye could follow. He pulled back fast, but not fast enough to avoid the end of his pinkie getting sliced off.

I winked and teleported away.

... ... ...

"Here." I said, pressing the bit of flesh into Sepi's hand. "Is this enough?"

She looked at it and grinned. "Perfect. Gimmie a few minutes."

"Hurry." I muttered as I left a shadow clone to fight the Animal Path of Pein and teleported back to the Deva Path just in time to interrupt him attempting to bring Fu to the ground.

"I'm back, bitch!"

... ... ..

Hinata braced herself against the oncoming horde of clones. The guerilla teams had just gotten behind the line when the actual wave of Zetsu hit, and they hadn't let up all day. Both sides were losing members faster than either cared to admit, and Hinata swallowed nervously, wondering if they'd actually see evening.

"Now then, where are those meddling jinchuriki?" A voice said, and Hinata looked up, cursing at herself for not seeing the figure on the branch sooner as she spotted the orange mask, the walking corpses of two jinchuriki, a Stone ninja and a kimono-clad ninja with no headband.

"RIGHT HERE, YA KNOW?!" Hinata's heart soared as Naruto came bursting through the trees, a brilliant golden light enveloping him as Kurama lent him the full power of the Nine Tail Cloak. Sasuke was right beside him, eyes golden as his sage mode activated as he went headlong at Roshi.

"YO! FUCKIN' DEAD MAN!"

Utakata leapt off the tree he had been residing on just in time to avoid a tremendous CRASH, the Executioner's Blade cutting through several trees in an effort to reach him. Jeki grabbed it and yanked it out of the ground, easily knocking back the Zetsu that tried to overwhelm him. He grinned at the reanimated ninja.

"Hey, buddy, long time no see!"

Utakata went flying from a blow from behind, courtesy of Inwe, wielding the twin swords Kiba.

The Zetsu attempting to backstab her were cut down by senbon as the third member of the team appeared.

"Hey." Inwe said as she landed by Jeki, Haku close behind her.

He grinned at her. "Sup?"

"Shall we?" Haku asked. "Sensei is taking on another division with Kakashi Hatake and his team. He told us, 'do not hold back.'"

The three of them grinned and faced Utakata and the Zetsu army.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Inwe said, and a huge mist rolled in, thick enough that nothing but the Byakugan could pierce it as the three of them moved as one, silently blending into the mist.

"Liver." Said Jeki.

"Lungs." Replied Inwe.

"Arteries." Informed Haku.

"Brain." Jeki commented.

"Kidneys." Chuckled Inwe.

"Heart." Finished Haku.

"How do you want to die?" They said in unison from all around Utakata.

Even Utakata's perfect mask of indifference started to crack as he tried peering into the mist, to no avail.

 _The Silent Killing Technique._

Far in the distance, he could hear the cackling of the two Jashinists, and the hiss of a certain ex-waterfall nin's mask as they turned the Western Battlefield into a living hell for any enemy unlucky enough to be seen by them.

... ... ...

Guren smirked as she peppered the incoming Zetsu with crystals. It wasn't like they could get to her, thanks to a certain kunoichi watching her back.

"You're welcome." Anko said, seeing Guren's excited expression.

Guren simply grinned back, breaking the hail of crystal shards long enough for Torune and Fu Yamanaka to lead a group of samurai into the Zetsu's disorganized ranks.

... ... ...

"ART...IS AN EXPLOSION!" A voice declared, causing Mika to look up just in time to see several clay birds descend on samurai and ninja alike, detonating in a brilliant sphere of flame. The shockwave almost made her lose her balance.

Sasori leapt off of the bird's back, already shed of Hirako's shell. He wasted no time in unveiling his hundred-puppet technique, as well as sending strings to the dead ninja and samurai, turning them into his own dead soldiers to boistler their numbers.

"Crap." Mika said.

Diedara grinned. "ART-!

 _THWACK!_

He went streaking into Sasori, propelled by a bound sword to the ass.

"You seriously decided attacking a coastline was a good idea?" Kisame drawled, and Mika's mouth dropped open at the sight of a huge fin passing by the coast, before a giant shark dove down to attack the Zetsu underneath the water. "I haven't had a chance to summon the Megalodon since I got my contract, but I thought it would appreciate establishing its dominance once again. Kinda like me."

The Akatsuki members got up, irritation plain on their faces, while Kisame wore an easy expression as Samehada bristled in his hand.

 _Mama mia, me likey!_ Mika thought.

... ... ...

I was headed for the Naraka path of Pein, taking advantage of the Asura path being distracted when the Nekotoma Sepi summoned almost stepped on him, when a figure landed in front of me hard enough to create a small crater. I slid to a stop, semi-irritated at being interrupted.

"Konan...Nagato...How far you've fallen." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Sensei." Pein gave away nothing as the two sides seperated, ready for another clash. I quickly backed up as I saw Sepi coming, ignoring the exchange between Jiraiya and his two students.

"Did you do it?" I asked, and Sepi nodded.

"I'm ready to summon him. I gave him a quick briefing and promised to explain if he'd work with us on this."

I nodded. "Good. Let's get ready."

A silence reigned behind us, and I whirled, ready for anything.

Well, anything except Konan's horrified expression as the Paths of Pein collapsed.

"...What the hell?" Sepi asked, but I was already bolting towards Jiraiya and Konan.

... ... ...

"Give up!" Naruto yelled, shaking a fist at the masked stranger. Sasuke stood ready beside him, the trio in the middle of a destroyed clearing caused by their fight. They had driven him into retreat, although Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that the fight had been too easy, a belief further reinforced by the masked man starting to chuckle.

"This is all just a distraction." He said, waving his arms at the destruction around them, the screams and fighting in the distance, and he pointed at Naruto.

"You don't know it yet, but you have already failed."

With that, the air around him swirled and distorted as he disappeared.

"...Where the hell has that bastard gone?!" Naruto yelled, looking around.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. We need to regroup." Sasuke said, heading back towards the main shinobi force.

... ... ...

Kisame chuckled as Deidara and Sasori took off on one of Diedara's clay birds. Wasted clay, destroyed puppets, and dead Zetsu littered the ground in every direction. He looked over at Mika, who was still staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Marry me?" She asked dreamily, and Kisame inwardly groaned. _Is this what you have to put up with, Itachi?_

... ... ...

The kunoichi from the Hidden Stone looked over at the Cloud shinobi, a smirk on her face as the Leaf ninja tallied up the kills.

"Final count, 42 for him." He said, nodding at the Cloud nin, who heaved a sigh of relief and looked triumphantly at the Stone nin.

"42." She said, mock impressed. "Well, that's not bad for a wet-eared Cloud shinobi. I, however, am sitting pretty on 43."

The Cloud nin looked panicked at the Leaf shinobi, who nodded confirmation.

He promptly cried.

... ... ...

I slid to a stop as Konan lowered the body of Yahiko to the ground with a horrified expression on her face. Jiraiya was utterly confused but knew something bad had happened.

"The only way for the paths to stop being controlled…" She whispered.

"Is for the connection to be severed." Sepi said grimply, coming to a stop beside me. "He's going for the Rinnegan, Ibukai."

My eyes narrowed. "So he is."

Konan looked over her shoulder, presumably in the direction Nagato was, as her face turned into a mask of rage..

"Madara." She growled, and my team and I shared a glance.

"We gonna help or what?" Sepi asked.

"It's a drag, but yea." Miko replied.

I nodded at them before turning back towards Konan. "Konan, I need an exact location of Nagato."

She hesitated, and I facepalmed.

"He is going to die!" I shouted at her. "So stop being an untrusting bitch and just fucking tell me!"

She glared. "...Eight miles, South by Southwest, 16 degrees."

"Miko, can you use your shadows to absorb the impact?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Lady Chomei can!" Fu piped up.

"That's not a good-"

"Very well. Get ready, I'm going to throw you guys right to Nagato's location."

"...How?" Konan asked me.

"Perfect Susano'o!"

I grinned at Konan's shocked expression, extending the Susano'o's palm.

"All aboard the ass-kicking train!" I declared.

"...Thank you." She said, stepping on, with Fu, Sepi, and Jiraiya quick to follow.

"Not you, Miko?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm going to go report to HQ. I have a feeling the dynamics of the war is about to change drastically. Good luck."

"Just pray my aim is true." I muttered, and I cranked my arm back and threw.

... ... ...

Nagato clutched his left eye, glaring at Madara, who was getting up and calmly brushing himself off. The traitor had appeared and grabbed Nagato's left Rinnegan before the self-proclaimed god could react, but Nagato had been able to use Almighty Push to blow Madara across the paper tree's floor before his right eye could be stolen.

"Why?" Nagato gasped.

"Because, dear Nagato, in the end, you were merely a pawn to advance my plant of the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

He took a step forward only for the tree to be blasted apart by a red chakra, and scales and paper flew at Madara before the smoke had even cleared. When it did, four figures stood in the hold that was newly created in the wall, with one of them being royally pissed.

But they were too late.

Madara grabbed for the second Rinnegan, only for his hand to be blocked by a wooden coffin jutting out of the ground. The wood slid aside with a _thunk,_ and Madara ducked as a _pissed_ Yahiko came flying out of the coffin. One look was all Madara needed to know to see that he was reanimated, and from the smirk that Yamanaka brat had on, he was willing to bet he knew exactly who was to blame.

"I'll be back." He growled before retreating, and the others let him go.

"Y...Yahiko?" Nagato gasped, clutching at his bleeding eye socket as he and Konan both stared at their dead friend.

"Hey, Nagato. You...look like shit." Yahiko said with an awkward grin, the expression falling as he rushed forward as Nagato's legs gave out, catching his childhood friend before Nagato hit the ground.

Konan shifted her gaze to the smirking blonde beside her, who met her gaze.

"We'll be on the Southern Battlefield when you guys wanna talk." She informed Konan, turning away and skipping back towards the battlefield. Fu hesitated before following Sepi, leaving the other four to their much-needed reunion.

... ... ...

It was approaching dark when a shout came from the fortifications.

"Akatsuki!"

I stood and made my way over to where the ninja were gathering. "Let them through."

The ninja, someone from the Hidden Cloud, turned on me. "Are you crazy-"

My Rinnegan fixed on him, and he swallowed nervously, nodding. The ninja seperated, allowing Konan, a rather weak-looking Nagato, Yahiko, and Jiriaya through. The group stopped only when they got to me, and I jerked my head towards a large tent. "Follow me."

Inside was a long table surrounded by chairs, several of them already occupied by Sepi, Miko, and Fu, who were quietly discussing something. The conversation stopped as I entered, holding the tent flap aside to allow the others to enter.

"First things first." I said as soon as they sat down. "Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, meet Miko, Sepi, and Fu, the first two of which are my teammates and the last one is one of the Jinchuriki that has been hunted by the Akatsuki. The infamous Jiraiya the Toad Sage needs no introduction. Now that the introductions are out of the way..." I took my place beside my teammates. "We. Want. Obito."

Konan gave me a confused look. "Who?"

"Madara isn't who you think he is." Sepi explained. "He's actually Obito Uchiha, a former ninja of the Hidden Leaf, and thought to be kia on a mission during the Third Great Ninja War. He was trained by Madara Uchiha and took on his name in place of his own."

The Akatsuki exchanged glances as Jiraiya lost his amused expression and leaned forward. "How on earth did you find that out?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I repled, leaning back in my chair. "The information is accurate, though. The Kakumei don't care about the Akatsuki as long as you agree to cease your current activities and go back to what you were supposed to be doing from the start." I fixed my gaze on Yahiko. "Be a bridge for peace, and we won't have any issue with you."

He simply looked from me, to Sepi, to Miko, and then back at me. "You three aren't normal ninja, are you?"

"You got that right." Miko said with a yawn, doing his best not to fall asleep.

"Wake up!" Sepi hissed, hitting him over the head. He yelped, grabbing at the sore area.

"Fuck off! I got like three hours of sleep last night, tops!"

"Behave." I said with a laugh before turning back towards the Akatsuki. "I'm serious, though-"

"I thought you were Ibukai." Sepi quipped right before I turned and ran her through with a kunai.

"Hey! Do you know how much this shirt cost?!" She yelled at me as I calmly turned back towards the trio staring at us.

"As I was saying, we can ensure that, one, Yahiko is given a proper body, and two, Nagato is returned to full health. Can't help the missing eye, though. Oh, three, you guys will be pardoned in at least the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire. Might not have as much luck otherwise."

"You can...do that?" Konan asked, and I nodded my head.

"So, what do you say?"

... ... ...

Nagato stared at the ninja he has previously helped kill, who had just offered him healing, had restored his childhood friend to him and offered to actually bring Yahiko back to life, and was offering them full pardons in two full countries if they simply...stopped.

Not only that, it sounded as if this boy was actually asking them to go back to being the Akatsuki of old.

He looked at Konan and Yahiko, the first who gave him a nod and the second who gave him a reassuring look. Down an eye, unable to access his paths, and frail enough where he felt like he might break at any moment, what choice did he have?

"We accept."

... ... ...

I stood. "Sepi, get this man healed up and Yahiko a body. I need to get go face Lady Fifth."

"Good luck!" She called out cheerfully as I left the tent.

... ... ...

Once Ibukai had left, Sepi turned back towards the Akatsuki. "This is gonna be funnnn."

Konan stood. "I'll issue orders for the others to cease attacking."

... ... ...

"Report. And...explain." Tsunade ordered when I showed up alive.

I threw a lazy salute. "Came back from the dead, guy calling himself Tobi stole one of the Rinnegan, Akatsuki leaders are on our side now, save Zetsu, and we should prepare for the ultra-mega-ginormous superweapon Tobi is about to use, cause he's got one. Not sure what it is." I looked around the stunned room. "What?"

"...Tell our troops to stop engaging the Akatsuki, and find me some damn sake." Tsunade said.

For once, Shizune didn't argue.

"Now, as for you-!" Tsunade started to yell, turning at me, only for the chakra bubble the sensors were using to scan the battlefield suddenly distorted before going back to normal.

"Oh fuck." I said, my mouth suddenly going dry as the bubble distorted again.

"What the hell?" One of the sensory shinobi asked as it distorted yet again.

"The Ten Tails." I whispered. "Lady Hokage, you need to pull all the ninja out of the field, right now."

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little brat?! You can't just waltz in here, magically alive, and-!"

"Tsunade they are _all going to die if you don't get them out of there right fucking now!"_ I yelled at her, and she blinked once before nodding slowly at Inoichi.

"All shinobi, pull back to secondary locations-"

"No." I said. "Get them back to HQ. Now."

"...Correction. All shinobi, pull back to HQ immediately."

I nodded and started towards the exit.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Tsunade snapped.

"To finish this."

... ... ...

Within a few hours, the shinobi had all pulled back to HQ, and I stared over the mass of assembled ninja. Glancing up towards where the Five Kage were standing on the balcony of the HQ, in full view of the assembled force, an idea formed in my mind, and I made my way up to him.

"Ibukai." He greeted me, and I nodded at him.

"With your permission, Kazekage?" I asked, and he nodded, stepping forward to address the ninja.

"Ninja!"

Their muttered quieted as they looked up at their Commander-in-Chief, who nodded at me.

"Now wait just a minute!" Ay demanded, striding up to me. "Kazekage! You can't just allow-!"

"I owe the Kakumei my life, and the jinchuriki owe them several times over. They have spent far longer than anyone else preparing for this war, save the Akatsuki. It would be wise to heed them." Gaara said, sounding almost bored, but no one missed the ice behind his words.  
Almost.

Ay reluctantly stepped back and nodded.

With a deep breath, I stepped into view.

"My name is Ibukai Kokori, son of Aiko Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. I was the one who gave the order to retreat. The reason wasn't you losing in the field, nor has a single ninja here deserted their post or abandoned their comrades. The reason is this." I took a deep breath. "The Ten Tails, the culmination of all nine tailed beasts in one vessel, has been revived."

"The jincuriki, the Akatsuki, the Kakumei, and select elite members of the Allied Shinobi Forces will engage the Ten Tails, as well as the man claiming to be Madara Uchiha, in direct combat. The rest of the Allied Shinobi Force will act as support. There's no need for you all to needlessly die proving what we all know, that you're brave, full of courage and strength, and managed to set old grudges aside for the future of this world. For this reason, I can't stand idly by and watch you needlessly throw your lives away in this fight. Naruto." I looked down into the blue eyes of my friend, his orange jumpsuit easily picked out in the sea of bodies. "You ready?"

He took a moment to recover from his shock, bringing a thumb up to point at his headband. "Of course I am, or else my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki, ya know!"

I grinned. "Then let's go get this bastard!"

... ... ...

I decended only to met by a familiar figure.

"Hey, Dad." I said, looking at the disbelieving face of Kakashi.

"How?"

"Mom." I said by way of explanation.

He simply shook his head. "I should have known."

I grinned as we headed down towards where my team was waiting.

"It's going to be a tough fight." He commented.

I nodded. "I know. I have a plan."

"Now I'm worried." He deadpanned.

"Come on. I'm your son. Any plan I come up with is bound to be epic."

"That's what worries me." He replied without missing a beat.

I rolled my eyes as we came to a stop. "You guys ready?"

Miko nodded. "Let's go kick some ass."

"Fuck yea!" Sepi cheered. "Now we're talking!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Anko said as a roar echoed throughout the valley, only to blink in surprise as the three of us grinned.

"Ladies...Showtime!" I shouted.

Looking back, I could have done it differently. If I had, maybe I would still have my ocular prowess, maybe I would be an active shinobi, maybe, just maybe, I could have stood beside Naruto as he ascended to his dream and stood above the world, watching over it.

However, looking back, I wouldn't have changed a damn thing!


	50. One final fight

Team 6 stood apart from the other ninja as the Ten Tails approached, and I took a deep breath.

"Are we ready?" I asked Miko and Sepi. As usual, they both saw my hidden question. _Did we do enough?_

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Miko said. "Are we sure we're able to take him on?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but this is our only shot." I turned and held out my fist. "Let's do this."

Sepi and Miko followed suit. "All for one?" Sepi asked with a grin, and Miko and I grinned in reply.

"And one for all!" We finished, turning on our heels and bolting a low hill we had picked out earlier, mindless of the shouts of surprise I heard from the Allied Shinobi Force. I crested it and beheld the full Ten Tails as its red eye locked onto me, and from this distance I clearly picked out the two figures on its head.

 _Dammit. He really brought Madara back to life._ I pushed the thought, as well as the accompanying fear, out of my head. _Here we go._

My eyes burned as my Perfect Susano'o took shape around me. "MADARA!"  
... ... ...

"Obito." Madara said calmly, turning away from the line of jinchuriki who were transforming into the tailed beasts. "Who is that?"

Obito looked and cursed from behind his mask. "A kid who won't stay dead." He growled. "I'll-"

"No. You engage the tailed beasts. We don't need their chakra anymore so feel free to completely annihilate them. I'm going to take care of that little problem."

And with that, he was gone.

Before Obito could consider it, three figures landed in front of the line of jinchuriki.

"I go and die and you guys make a mess out of things." Yahiko joked.

Nagato's remaining eye narrowed as he looked at Obito. "I guess so."

Konan held her head up high. "Now it's time to fix the mess we made."

"Mind if we join you?" Kisame asked as he walked up, Itachi and Kimimaro in tow.

"Nii-san." Sasuke greeted, landing next to Itachi.

"This is gonna be fun." Another figure said, walking up. "Suigetsu, nice ya meetcha."

"And I am Jugo." The orange-haired lad next to him said.

"Can I sacrifice him?" Hidan whined as he walked up to the group, only to be smacked by Tayuya and Kakuzu.

"Certainly a crowd, Kakashi! I feel the-"

"Guy, say that phrase and I'll chuck you into the Ten Tail's mouth."

"Er…"

"Certainly a showdown." Tsunade said, walking up with Sakura, Ao, Mei, Ay, and Onoki in tow. "Is that the one?"

"According to Sepi, yes." Jiraiya said. "Is it just me, or have your beautiful, bountiful busts gotten bigger since I last saw you, Tsunade-hime?"

 _WHACK!_

"Can we do this already?" Anko asked as she and Guren came to a stop. "I'm getting tired of waiting to win the bet."

"Bet?" Konan asked.

"Kakashi and I have a little wager going."

"Please don't." Kakashi said, almost pleading.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei made a bet?! What was it?!" Naruto asked as he came running up, tired of being left out of the conversation.

"I wouldn't ask." Neji said as he and Hinata grabbed Naruto and drug him backwards. "Knowing Anko it's nothing decent."

Anko shot Neji a wink. "You're right about that, kiddo!"

"Can we get on with it?" Zabuza asked, spinning his large blade, Haku, Inwe, and Jeki behind him.

"But it's so fun to stand around and talk all day." Fu said with a grin.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Obito said, attempting to rub his forehead through his mask.

"Surprise!" A voice said from behind him, and he turned to be greeted by an army of orange, with the Nine Tail's jinchuriki wrapped in golden chakra and looking right at him.

"Crap!"

... ... ...

I smirked and let my Susano'o fall as a certain figure strode up to our group. "Madara fuckin' Uchiha."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage." He replied.

"Kinda hard not to." I said easily. "Everyone knows the absolute legend of the greatest of the Uchiha." My Susano'o bowed. "Ibukai Uchiha-Hatake, recently back from the dead to throw a monkey wrench in all of your plans. My teammates, Sepi Yamanaka, our resident psycho and immortal, Miko Nara, a master of their secret ninjutsu unlike anyone before."

"Impressive." Madara said, looking completely and utterly bored. "Now, any last words?"

I drew Sasuke's blade. "Yea, as a matter of fact I do." I teleported behind him. "DANCE WITH ME!"

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAWWWWW!" Sepi screamed as she went charging towards his front, and Miko's hands flew to his clan's seal, his shadows encircling us.

... ... ...

He was playing with us, and it was PISSING ME OFF. We had been training for years and when our test finally came, MADARA WAS TOYING WITH US!

I roared with fury, slinging every shuriken and kunai I had, all of them blazing with crimson lightning, before leaping forward, my sword alight.

Madara, confidentiality smirking, grabbed one kunai as it passed him, only to start in surprise when the crimson lightning ripped apart his fingers. We both were even more surprised, however, when the fingers didn't grow back.

We locked eyes, and my memory went back to a hazy memory of me charging at Orochimaru.

His wounds hadn't healed then, either.

Madara locked eyes with me, and that's when I realized how truly fucked I was.

"Interesting. You may be worth dancing with after all, boy."

"Oh. Yay." I said with a wince before a kick from him sent me crashing into my teammates.

"Guys? Back-up of the back-up of the back-up plan?" Miko suggested.

"We ran through that one like a dozen plans ago." I replied, climbing to my feet.

"What about project Sexy Hair?"

Everyone froze. Madara looked utterly confused, and Miko and I simply stared at Sepi in horror.

"NO!" We yelled at the same time.

"Pleassseeeee?"

Miko looked at me, and I looked back at him, before we both sighed. Sepi cheered and tossed her scythe into my waiting hand.

"Just make sure that the fucking reanimation works this time." I muttered as I faced Madara.

"It will. I perfected it." She promised.

"That just makes me worried."She gave me a grin as she and Miko took off in the opposite direction. Madara looked at my pained face and chuckled. "So, they've left you as a sacrifice."

"No, not really."

He tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms. "Oh?"

"I'm just really feeling sorry for you right about now."

His eyes narrowed and his chakra started building up. "Die."

"No."

... ... ...

Madara's perfect Susano'o took form around him, and the lone shinobi straightened, looking up at Madara. There was no fear in his eyes, no hesitation, not even any anger. There was only simple determination.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" He bellowed, biting his thumb and slamming it into the ground. When the smoke cleared, a two-tailed wolf, pure white, faced Madara, as large as a tailed beast, with the ninja on its head. Within a few seconds, pure black Susano'o armor had formed around it, the joints outlined in crimson.

The boy spoke again. "This is Cara, Alpha of my summoning wolves." He patted her head fondly. "I have never had to call upon her in battle, but I guess her status is befitting my last battle." He looked up. "You have attacked the world I live in. You've killed my friends. You manipulated my uncle. You have plotted to destroy the very village you helped create, and you betrayed your best friend. So, yes, Grandfather. Let us dance." His eyes narrowed. "I promise to all I hold dear, it will be the last dance you ever live to see."

Madara scoffed as the wolf charged as said ninja leapt backward.

... ... ...

I looked down at Cara fondly. "It's been an honor, my friend."

If wolves could smile, she would have. "Summoner."

She leapt forward to buy me the precious few moments I needed.

 _You two better hurry up._

... ... ...

"Hurry." Sepi told Miko as they ran towards one of the hidden caches Miko had set up a few months before, in preperation of Madara being revived.

... ... ...

"First Gate: Gate of Opening. OPEN!"

... ... ...

"What's he doing?" A ninja asked in confusion, causing Guy and Kakashi to look over towards the fight against Madara.

... ... ...

Cara crashed to the ground, rolling to avoid the threat Madara posed.

"Second Gate: Gate of Healing. OPEN!"

... ... ...

"I've got it!" Miko yelled, yanking the scroll out of its hiding place behind the bookshelf in a small, unassuming cabin.

... ... ...

"Third Gate: Gate of Life. OPEN!"

... ... ...

Kakashi turned to Guy very, very slowly.

Guy met his gaze evenly. "He insisted that it was the only way, Kakashi." He said quietly. "His dream, his nindo, is to protect those close to him. I could not refuse him."

... ... ...

"Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain. OPEN!"

... ... ...

Hinata turned on her cousin, who kept his face perfectly schooled.

"You knew." She whispered.

"I did." He replied quietly.

"Why?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"Because he asked me too." He said impassively, but the pain in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

... ... ...

"Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit...OPEN!"

... ... ...

Fu looked towards Ibukai, confused. She looked towards Kakashi and Guy, and their faces told her all she needed to know.

"IBUKAI!" She screamed, diving towards him.

... ... ...

"IBUKAI!"

 _I'm sorry for what you're about to suffer, Fu. I'll explain the next time I see you, but right now there's no time._

"SIXTH GATE: GATE OF VIEW! OPEN!"

... ... ...

Obito looked towards the jinchuriki as she flew away at top speed, causing the rest of the jinchuriki to look after her. A roar of disbelief and pain made him turn towards the blonde jinchuriki of the nine tails, who was staring towards the stubborn ninja fighting Madara, and Sasuke stared in disbelief. Obito was about to brush it off when the sheer pulse of chakra hit him.

His head snapped back towards the small, well, small-ish fight as he realized what was going on.

His lips moved, but he felt frozen in time as he tried to yell a warning towards Madara.

... ... ...

 _"Seventh Gate: Gate of Wonder! Open!"_

Madara watched as the summon dispersed, looking back towards his opponent. Too late, he realized what was going on, and his Susano'o leapt towards the ninja.

... ... ...

I looked up. _Too late, asshole._

"Eighth Gate: Gate of Death…" I took a deep breath as my system flooded with burning chakra.

"Open." I whispered.

... ... ...

All fighting stopped as chakra hit the Allied Ninja Force like a wave as a crimson Perfect Susano'o formed, chakra crackling around it. In its hands it a large sycthe, seemingly belonging to the Reaper itself.

"EIGHT GATES SUSANO'O COMBINATION! REAPER SUSANO'O: PHOENIX DANCE! DANCE WITH ME, MADARAAAAAAAA!"

It leapt forward, the scythe cutting down and shearing through Madara's Susano'o like butter, the impacting chakra throwing out a shockwave that blasted most nearby ninja backwards. Its second cut sliced into the opposing Susano'o's torso. Madara replied with a cut of his own, but despite all of his force behind it, the handle came up and collided with the blade, stopping it dead.

... ... ...

Kisame looked at Itachi. "As that Yamanaka brat says: I call hax."

"I agree."

... ... ...

Madara dropped his Susano'o's form long enough to use his Rinnegan to blast the annoying scythe away. The boy was already beginning to turn to ash. There was no way that he had enough chakra to reform them.

Confident, he reformed the Susano'o, only for it to be lifted off the ground by the boy's Susano'o's open palm.

... ... ...

My eyes were hard.

"Reaper Susano'o: Final Dance of the Gentle Fist. One palm."

Madara's eyes widened. His own Susano'o slid back at the impact, and I felt the impact travel into it upon contact.

"No…"

"TWO PALMS!"

"No."

"FOUR PALMS!"

"No...no...no…"

"EIGHT PALMS!"

"No no no…"

"SIXTEEN PALMS!"

"No. No. No. No."

"THIRTY-TWO PALMS!"

 _"No no no no no no!"_

"SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"

 _"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"_

I stepped back, my chakra charged for one last attack. As I leapt forward, Madara's Susano'o spun away, and he watched in triumph as I stumbled past-

-only to disappear-

"No…"

I appeared behind him, and the screaming sound of a thousand birds echoed as the sky was painted red by the crimson lightning in my hand.

I knew what he was thinking. That there was no way I could stand against him without my Susano'o, that my jutsu wouldn't pierce his armor.

He was right.

My eyes were cold. "Yamemasu!"

His Susano'o dropped and he fell from the sky, and I dove towards him, the last of my chakra flooding to my left hand, and I stretched it forward. "Crimson Chidori-"

Madara grabbed my wrist before it connected, the ashen skin crumbling under his hand before the Chidori could connect. His smirk faded when the I replied with a smirk of my own, letting the final word fall from my lips.

"...Fient."

The chakra from my left hand flooded to my right, the jutsu reforming and causing my hand to shoot forward, and I watched in disbelief as it buried itself into his chest.

 _It...worked?_

The ground rose up to meet us, and my vision went dark.

... ... ...

Madara couldn't believe what had just happened, even as he picked himself off of the ground with a hole in his chest. He stared down at the ashen corpse of this boy-

No. Not boy. This was truly an Uchiha to be proud of. Even as he heard twin calls of rage and pain from behind him, he nodded his approval.

"Well done." He simply said, and turned away as the footsteps of his next opponent echoed on the ground behind him.

... ... ...

Obito started to laugh as the ninja failed to kill Madara. Soon, the legendary Uchiha would help him crush the troublesome jinchuriki, and plan Infinite Tsuky No Mei could take place. After all, that damned ninja was finally dead.

Until the seven tails jinchuriki and the nine tails jinchuuriki let loose a cry of pain and rage that he had only heard once before, when Rin fell in front of him. He turned to the blonde as he fell to his hands and knees, chakra exploding around him. The only ninja who didn't flee was Sasuke, who had his head bowed and his hand on his friend's shoulder, his shaking shoulders almost imperceptible.

"It's fitting that he dies before the world does." Obito said confidently. "He was troublesome enough."

"He...has a name." The blonde said.

"Oh?"

He stumbled forward as the blonde appeared behind him, slamming a fist into Obito's mask. "HIS NAME IS IBUKAI!"

Obito's eyes widened, even as his mask shattered. The jinchuriki was...something else. Transformed. AND HOW THE FUCK DID HE TELEPORT?!

As he was flung across the ten tail's back, his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke looking at him impassively.

In his left eye was a transformed Rinnegean, tomoe dancing around the rings.

WHAT?! HOW?!

He never noticed the sun on Naruto's hand and the moon on Sasuke's.

... ... ...

Fu was almost to Ibukai when a ninja clad in red armor appeared beside him, placing a hand on his chest that glowed bright green. As Fu landed, the ash slowly stopped crumbling, and Ibukai's skin slowly turned from grey to a ghostly pale.

"He'll survive." The ninja informed her as Fu knelt hesitently beside Ibukai. One of his arms were already gone, as well as both legs under the knees. His chest, however, raised and lowered in sync with his breathing.

"Thank you." She said, looking up at the kunoichi.

 _She's...reanimated?_

The kunoichi nodded, standing. "I'll be right back."

Fu nodded, turning her gaze back to the reckless ninja in front of her.

... ... ...

Hashirama looked over her shoulder at the fallen ninja. "How many have fallen to you, Madara? How much blood stains my hands because I let you go so far?"

Madara simply stared at her in disbelief. "Hashirama?"

She shook her head and faced him. "All your schemes, all your planning, and for what? Time and time again I offered you peace, friendship. But you never could forgive the Senju, could you? You never could realize that _you didn't need to fight anymore._ There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't regret letting you get as far as you did. I gave you...everything. Everything, Madara. And you repaid me with blood."

Madara looked away. For the first time in a long time, regret lashed through him like a whip. He stared at the battlefield, where corpses lay where they had fallen, fighting to protect each other until their dying breath. It brought to mind the memory of a roaring nine-tails as he clashed with the person who had always stood by him and never betrayed him.

He could have changed this future if he had never given up. Instead his actions had unleased war across the ninja world and killed beyond counting those who could have lived if he had just accepted the hand Hashirama had offered him.

But he hadn't.

For the first time, he bowed his head in shame.

"I did this." He said as guilt roared through him, and a hand fell onto his shoulder.

He looked up in surprise to see Hashirama ash she leaned close.

Just like that, he was back beside a river that he knew well, with a boyish-looking Hashirama across the river from him, a stone in her hand.

 _Help me fix this._ He heard her say. _It's not too late, Maddie. Please._

How long had it been since he had heard that childish nickname?

The illusion was gone, broken by the roar of rage from the Ten Tails as the fighting continued. Looking towards the roaring fight between the two ninja and Obito, he set his jaw.

"Very well. Just this once, Hashirama."

She smiled at him, and his glare softened.

"Let's go." She said, nodding towards the Ten Tails.

Sasuke and Naruto sprung away, their last attack staggering the ten tails. It struggled to its feet, bellowing in rage, only to stop in surprise roots tore out of the ground and brought it down.

"Wood Style: Great Forest Jutsu!"

Every head snapped around as a Perfect Susano'o slammed into the Ten Tails, knocking it off its feet and sending it flying, the wood that had trapped it tearing. Obito leapt free of the beast, narrowly avoiding being crushed as it landed.

Madara aimed his palm at the Ten Tails. "Planetary Devistation!"

The Ten Tails didn't have a chance.

Obito stared in rage at Madara as the Uchiha let his jutsu fade and turned towards his old pupil, even as the Ten Tails was lifted into the sky, slowly being buried under more and more earth.

"WHY?!"

"Because I was wrong."

The battlefield fell silent.

"What?" Obito asked, his voice breaking.

The Uchiha looked over his shoulder at Hashirama as she walked up. "I have begun and ended wars, amassed power such as none before. I have manipulated, survived, and murdered in order to pull others into the darkness with me."

Obito's eyes slowly widened as he realized what Madara meant.

"And not ONCE did anyone except Hashirama stand against me successfully. Never once did anyone push me past my limit, nor show the strength and the courage to face me on the field of battle, never once flinching." He looked over his shoulder at the fallen form of Ibukai as the jinchuriki of the seven tails knelt over him, her hands glowing green with the telltale sign of medical ninjutsu. "And, not only did that ninja do all that, but he landed a killing blow on me." He shook his head in pained amusement as the surrounding ninja looked at the hole in his chest in shock.

"So, Obito, I was wrong, and...I am sorry."

"Just like that?" Obito fairly snarled at him. "After all of this?! You're sorry?! What about what I've lost?! What about Rin?!"

Madara nodded. "One of my mistakes, and one that I shall correct right now." He looked over the essembled ninja. "HEAR MY WORDS!"

They fell silent as man who had faced the God of Shinobi climbed upon a rock outcropping and faced them. "The Will of Fire. I once thought it only a fanciful expression of Hashirama's. I lost faith in this world, and any love I once held turned to rage when my brother died at the hands of Tobirama. I embraced the Curse of Hatred that was bestowed upon the Uchiha, our birthright since the beginning of the Shinobi Age. Now, I realize what Hashirama was telling me, those many years ago. The Will of Fire is what gives those who stand against insurmountable odds the courage to do so, and the strength to face down what would destroy all they hold dear." He looked ahead and straightened his shoulders. "When you fight with a ninja, if you are on the same level of strength, you tell each other your life stories. In the blows, what cannot be spoken with words is communicated. I once thought peace beyond all mankind, but if this is what a single ninja would go through to protect those he cherished, maybe I was wrong. He fought for all of you. Every man, woman, and child in the elemental nations. He was...worth dancing with. However, above all that, HE IS AN UCHIHA WORTHY OF THE WILL OF FIRE!"

He slammed his hands together, even as pieces of his reanimated skin started tearing itself off. "RINNE REBIRTH!"

... ... ...

Obito stared at Madara. "Why?"

"Because I was wrong." Was all he said, and Obito turned towards Kakashi. _The old man may have grown a soft heart, but he sure as hell- why is Kakashi looking behind me?_

"O-Obito? K-Kakashi?"

Obito spun around as Rin took a hesitant step towards him, looking very confused. "W-where am I?"

... ... ...

Itachi blinked, confusion overcoming his impassive facade as the previously dead ninja started...moving.

"Lady Hokage! Lord Raikage! We have reports coming across the battlefields! The previously killed ninja…"

Tsunade's stomach dropped as Inoichi delivered his report. "Yes?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"They're...coming back to life." The Yamanaka Patriarch said, confused.

Tsuande blinked. "...What?"

"That's impossible!" Ay roared. "How?!"

Inoichi removed the headset. "According to the reports...Madara Uchiha."

You could have heard a pin drop in the HQ.

... ... ...

"Okay." Anko broke the stunned silence. "Can someone please explain to me why the First Hokage is a woman?!"

Hashirama sighed, placing a palm on her forehead. "Not this shit again."

... ... ...

 _Three months later..._

"How's my least favorite patient coming along?" Tsunade asked, and I looked up, amused.

"Just fine, Tsunade-sama."

"What did I say about calling me that, brat?"

"My apologies, oh lord and savior of the medical field."

She nodded in satisfaction. "That's better."

Sakura hid her amusement as she looked over my chart. "So, Ibukai, any rejection of the limbs?"

I looked over the stark white flesh of the prosthetic. They had managed to grow limbs from the First Hokage's cells, and I was one of the first that had received them. Tsunade said something about a trial run, but I had a feeling there was more to it that just that.

I shook my head. "Nope. The pain is almost gone, too."

"Good. Now get out of my office, brat." Tsunade snapped, and I grinned, standing and grabbing my jacket before exiting the room, waving over my shoulder.

Sepi, Miko, and Fu were waiting for me.

"Everything good?" Sepi asked me.

I nodded. "Did you guys track down Zetsu?"

Miko nodded. "We did. Sepi was...most eager to test out her seals."

Sepi grinned. "They worked perfectly. I'm sure Zetsu enjoyed them. After all, the center of the sun is wonderful at this time of year, wouldn't you agree?"

I smirked. "Indeed."

Fu looped her arm around mine. "So, what's next?"

I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Didn't Naruto invite all of us to dinner tonight?"

Sepi grinned. "Yea. I think he's gonna pop the question to Hinata."

I laughed as we walked. "Good. He certainly waited long enough."

I could _feel_ the gazes of the three of them as we walked, and I snapped the fingers on my free hand. "Oh, right. I forgot."

"Forgot wh-" Fu started to ask, only to blink in surprise as a ring appeared in front of her face.

"Marry me?" I asked.

... ... ...

"Any other patients?" Tsunade asked Sakura, who shook her head.

"Not today, Lady Tsunade. Shinuze said-"

Tsunade never did figure out what Shizune said, for at that moment a scream and crash occurred in the hallway outside. Tsunade and Sakura bolted for the door, and both stopped as a ring rolled across the floor and came to a rest at their feet. A quick glance down the hallway revealed Ibukai on the floor and being crushed by Fu's energetic hug.

"Elp...Me..." He managed as his two teammates sighed and walked away.

Tsunade simply walked back into the room, and Sakura laughed quietly as she followed suit, ignoring Ibukai's accusation of them all being traitors.

 _They're going to be just fine._


	51. The End of Time

I smiled as Fu linked her arm around mine, smiling back at me as we stepped off down the road, clad in our formal kimonos.

What? Today was a special day.

No one quite knew for certain how or why Madara did what he did, but one thing was certain: He had changed, and he had gone from a demon to an angel in the eyes of the Leaf. His previous sins hadn't been forgotten, but his story had gone to a prodigal son coming home from a demon bent on destruction.

Hashirama had stuck around after all the fighting was done, coming back to the Leaf and dragging Madara back every step of the way. She was pretty pissed that everyone thought she was a guy, and Madara had actually chuckled as she headed back to the Leaf and chewed the asses of all the surviving elders, not resting until the history books had been changed. After that, she and Madara departed this world, releasing the reanimation jutsu at the same time, facing whatever awaited us after death together.

I shook my head in amusement. _How quickly humans change their minds._

"What is it?" Fu asked me, looking up, and I smiled at her.

"I was just thinking of how much things have changed." I replied.

It wasn't a lie either. In the last ten years since the war, things had changed greatly. Rin being brought back had surprised everybody. Obito had stopped fighting immediately, and had since been brought back to the village under heavy guard. Rin refused to leave his side, except when she took a walk with Kakashi. Rumors were that they talked about all sorts of things, but I knew the truth. They went to the memorial stone and stood there for hours. Now, however, my father went with hope for the future, instead of regret about the past.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had a small flame going to absolutely NO ONE'S surprise. Poor guy had certainly been chasing her for long enough. However, she had made him stop writing smut, but he had somehow talked her into letting him write ONE more great masterpiece. She had (quite reluctantly) agreed. I believe the exact second was "Only if you can actually write a damned masterpiece, you perverted old man!"

He would unveil it later, we were told.

Hinata had stepped down from her status as heir, passing it off to Neji, to everyone's surprise. The Hyuuga elders threw a fit about it, but when the Head Family, with (surprisingly) Hiashi leading the support for Neji, they soon backed off. The new system wasn't perfect, but it was a damn sight better than what had been in effect.

Oh, right, Tsunade. Of course, she decided to pass off the title of Hokage as soon as the war was over. Kakashi adamantly refused, and Naruto had declined, saying he wasn't ready yet. She had agreed. While he was now one of our foremost ninja, he still had some growing up to do before he would be ready for the hat. Once the current Hokage stepped down, however, everyone knew the cheerful blonde would be the next to take up that mantle and lead the village.

The current Hokage?

Itachi was shellshocked when Tsunade handed him the Hokage's hat on the rooftop. He had no warning, nothing, mostly because Tsunade was insistent that she wanted to see him caught off-guard at least once. It had worked, and Itachi barely managed to reign in his wet eyes.

He had asked Shikaku to become his right-hand man, and the Nara patriarch had agreed, mostly to get away from 'his strict wife.' Together, they hunted down the remainder of ROOT with a vengeance. Itachi wasn't safe, though. There were rumors that certain Inuzuka had her eyes set on him.

*Cough cough hack hack* Hana. *Cough* I mean, whatttttt?

The Akatsuki, under the leadership of Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, had guided them back to who they were supposed to be: free ninja striving for peace among nations. Not that there was much fighting amongst the Elemental Nations anymore, but there were definitely still scum out there to be put down. As a result, the Akatsuki had become the de facto police force in the remote areas of the land, and NO ONE dared cross them. Any single member was lethal, and the combined force of them could take down a nation, and no one was likely to forget anytime soon, especially since the 'reincarnated Sage of Six Paths' was among them.

Nagato had adamantly refused when I offered to give him my Rinnegan, but I talked him around. My chakra network had been almost destroyed by my final dance, and while Hashirama had saved my life, the damage to my chakra network was beyond repair. I was currently around Genin in capability, and even if I worked all my life, I would never reach anymore than a mid-tier Chuunin. As a result, my Rinnegan would never be used to its full potential, and I wanted it to be used to bring about change for the better. He finally agreed, and while I mourned the loss of my abilities, it brought me joy to know at least some part of me was still making a difference. As it was, I had pretty much retired from active duty, living a simple life as an academy teacher, while Fu ran around the Jinchuriki Corps, kicking ass and taking names.

Killer Bee refused to let the Jinchuriki Corps fall apart after the war, so besides guarding the husk of the Ten Tails after it had been drained of the tailed beast chakra by Naruto and Sasuke's abilities, given to them by the Sage of Six Paths (they still won't tell me the full story) the Jinchurki Corps partnered with the Akatsuki on harder assignments. To prevent a repeat episode of the Ten Tails, all jinchuriki were now free ninja, operating with the full approval and authority of the Five Kage. They were the ones you _did not_ mess with. Additionally, they were free to choose their successors, and many of the ninja that had fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War, or the War of the Ten Tails, as it was called, viewed being a jinchuriki as a great honor as well as a great burden. Withing a few more decades, most prejudice against them would be erased. I'd say the reason was a genuine change in everyone's hearts and minds, but honestly, it was because most of the ones who hated the jinchuriki were older and would be dead before too long.

Sepi had married Gaara,also to absolutely NO ONE'S surprise. The Hidden Sand was wary of her at first, until she introduced Air Conditioning Seals. Now, they're going to erect a statue of her next month.

I wish I was joking.

Miko had pretty much been kidnapped by Kurotsuchi. He wasn't getting out of that one. To this day, he blames me, to which I acknowledge the accusations gladly.

Today, however, was a day that put most all of those events to shame. By the time we got to the clearing, deep in the Nara's forest (they had made an exception on this day) it was packed by ninja from all nations, and those were just the friends of the couple to be wed. All their admirers weren't even let into the village.

I nudged Neji as I walked by, and he affected not to notice as he cleared away the moisture left by his "allergies." Hanabi snickered at him, and he glared at her, which only made her snicker more.

Kakashi smiled at me as I took my place beside him.

"You're late." He told me.

"Sorry. I got lost on the path of life." I shot back with a cheeky grin.

"Really, Kakashi?" Rin asked, sweatdropping, from where she stood, hand-in-hand, with Obito.

Obito and Kakashi both gave her nervous grins.

I smiled as I saw Sasuke in the best man's place. It was no surprise that he was there, and it wasn't any surprise Sakura was standing opposite him. She had come a long way from being the useless fangirl she had been in the Academy, and had now taken over the medical program from Tsunade.

Speaking of which, the busty kunoichi was glaring at Jiraiya, who was looking away. No doubt he had made some raunchy joke.

All talk was silenced as the couple-to-be stepped into view, walking to Iruka, who was torn between crying and beaming with happiness. He settled for both. Hiashi was a little more discreet about it, but not by much.

I squeezed Fu's hand as I watched Naruto and Hinata be wed, and I will admit that I cried like a little girl.

... ... ..

The feast was carried on long into the night, spilling out across the village. Naruto and Hinata retreated to their compound, and was understandably left alone. The rest of the Rookie 12 gathered in my compound, where Choji had unveiled the feast he had prepared.

For my part, I took a cup of sake and a plate and moved past the double doors, setting them down on the table and looking down at the transcript on the table. Next to it was a wrapped package from Jiraya, no doubt his 'masterpiece.' I looked over to the pictures that covered the walls, a new one from Naruto's and Hinata's wedding resting near the end. It was no longer a room of mourning. Pictures of births, memorable moments, marriages, and birthdays now sat among the faces I would never forget.

Three sat on my table. One was the picture taken of Team 6 after graduation, and the other was all of the original teams gathered together, looking at the camera with a variety of expressions. For Sepi, Miko, and I, we held the look of tired satisfaction.

Against all odds, we had _won._

The third one was one I had insisted upon before Madara and Hashirama had left us. Team 6 stood with them in front of the memorial stone, and in the picture, Madara had his hand on my shoulder. It was all I could to not to jump in surprise when he did that, but I didn't remark on it, and neither did he. I still clearly recalled the final words he had said to me.

"You are the combination of the Will of Fire and the Curse of the Uchiha, and I am proud to call you grandson."

"Is it finished?" Sepi asked, walking in behind me. Unlike before, I welcomed everyone into my room of memories, finding joy in explaining each and every one of those pictures and the stories behind them. I made it a point, in fact, to take every Academy class through at least once, so they could better appreciate the legacy left for them.

I looked up at her as she approached. "Almost. I'll record tonight, and then it will be done."

"You do realize only Team 6 will ever read it, right?"

I shrugged. "I figured I'd give a copy to Itachi. He's earned an explanation of why we told him what we told him on the roof that night."

She nodded, looking at the first page, shaking her head. "Seriously, you couldn't have chosen a better beginning?"

I grinned. "It was more, suitable."

"Are you gonna hide in there all night?" Fu asked, and I looked over my shoulder to find her waiting in the doorway, a smile on her face. "You owe me a dance, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I stood with a matching smile, leaving the book behind me.

... ... ...

Later that night, I returned, lantern in hand at the very least to open the package Jiriaya had given me. Inside the wrapping was, truly, a masterpiece.

I smiled and picked it up, carrying it with me to a select bedroom in the house, pausing as I looked into the master bedroom where Fu lay sleeping happily, our wedding photo on a frame hung on the wall. I smiled, continuing on my way, sliding open a door and entering the room, sitting on a low stool next to the bed.

"What's that, daddy?"

I brushed the hair back behind my daughter's ear. "This, Aiko, is a sequel I've been waiting to read for a long, long time. Would you like to hear it?"

She nodded energetically, her green hair flapping as she did so. Her onyx eyes seemed to bore directly in my mind as I opened the first page.

"The Saga Of The Will of Fire And The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Chapter One."

... ... ...

 _Back in the room of memories, a stray beam of light hit the top parchment in the stack left behind, gently illuminating it and the memories beneath_

 _I will not cry, I will not cry!_

 _I wiped a tear from my eye as I watched Itachi release the reanimation jutsu. A tear from the allergies of summer, understand, not sadness. Onward!_

 _When I started watching Naruto, I really hated Itachi. However, further on in the series, I grew to admire the Uchiha and the sacrifices he made. Seeing him die again saddened me to no end. I sighed as I closed the laptop, stretching from where I was sitting cross-legged on my bed. I had been binge-watching Naruto for the past few months. I was obsessed with it, really. I had written several fanfictions and even had my character in the Naruto world all set up. Not to mention I had played almost every Naruto game and MMO out there. A little weird for a teenage guy, but what the hell. There are worse things out there._

 _I sighed and got up, stretching. My friends had got together and decided to throw a Naruto-themed party. It had grown from just a few of us to almost every teen in the city. We even had to rent out one of the biggest parks in town just to fit everyone. I had my costume all picked out, too. I had a Leaf headband that I wore around the neck, dark brown pants, sandals, and a sleeveless black shirt. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night, when I would be Ibukai, a Genin of the village Hidden in the Leaf. It was going to be awesome!_

... ... ...

"So…" Hashirama began.

"Don't even start." Madara warned her, turning on his heel and walking towards the Pure Lands.

Hashirama grinned as she fell into step beside him, laughing to herself all the way.


	52. Author's note

Thank you so much to all those who supported me throughout this endeavor.

When I first started to write this fanfiction, I never thought anyone would ever actually see it. 4 1/2 years ago, I really didn't have the confidence to post it online.

A much worse version was finally posted, but I never could let it rest, which is why I started the rewrite and began posting it on

Now, I can hardly believe it's over.

A huge part of my life has been this piece of literature, and I laughed, cried, got angry, depressed, and everything in-between as I did everything in my power to bring these characters back to life.

These people are more than just characters to us. Naruto gave us hope in dark times and the will to see tomorrow. It isn't just a show, it's a philosophy, and I did my best to do them the justice they deserved. It's been...one hell of a ride.

Thank you to everyone who read this, and who shared in the journey of Team 6. As you go forth in this life, remember one thing:

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum!"


End file.
